


I'm With You Till The End

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Doubt And Miscommunication, Falling In Love, Fatherhood, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective Derek, Romance, Slow Build, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 106,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret and a choice. Derek is the one to step in and become the salvation he never knew he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always go back to the trope (no regrets, I love mpreg so much) but this had to be told. To have an unplanned pregnancy with a child and the birth father stepping down and wanting nothing to do with said child. Then to have an another step in falling in love not with only the parent but also the child. No matter what the genes are.
> 
> I have very personal experience of this with my own father and it doesn't take a sperm to make a father. It's the one who steps in and takes the role as father. Loving that baby, taking care of them no matter what. To be a DAD. 
> 
> I wanted to write this for Stiles and Derek. It's not written that often so it needs to be done. To be a love story with a baby that isn't genetically there's. 
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes as per.
> 
> If you like then please leave feedback so I know I'm not doing it wrong. 
> 
> Enjoy. (:

It was a secret he always carried with him. Stiles was good at secrets, he considered himself a very good secret keeper. Keeping his own was the easiest because telling anyone, especially his friends, that he was one of the rare men in the world to be pregnant wasn't something he wanted out in the open. They found out when he was ten years old and didn't quite understand. His mom and dad sat at either side of him, both of his hands clasped into theirs and he was told he was rare, special, and he would have to be careful. But only if he had sex with a man naturally. Stiles was ten years old when he learned that and was at the stage of not knowing what he fully wanted just yet. Time though gave him his preferences, his sexuality, and it was both men and woman that caught his attention. So being careful was something he had to stick to whether he liked it or not. Getting pregnant, no matter how rare, was something he didn't want to do. High school was easy though, his virginity stayed intact. No matter how much he lusted over Lydia and Danny. It was never going to get him anywhere.

His virginity was eventually took after high school in the back of a car by some pretty girl he met in a bar. It was few kisses and fumbling hands that led them there. It wasn't the best way but it was nice, safe, and it was condoms all the way. Not who he wanted to really take his virginity from him. Really he wanted to be thrown against a wall and fucked up against it by Derek Hale but we can't all have what we want. It was hard not to lust after him but as always his affections were ignored or seen and not touched upon. So he pushed him down and carried on as normal till school ended and college began.

Berkeley was the one. It was an hours drive from Beacon Hills and better yet Scott had been accepted to. The others were different though. Lydia had been accepted in New York, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were staying in Beacon Hills going to the local college. Allison was going to Stanford. Everything was changing and not in the way he expected. Stiles wanted to help people so studying psychology was the key to that. His dad was proud and happy and that made him happy. 

So he kept his secret and went to college. Happy to be a teenager who could drink and fuck his way through college while also studying his chosen subject. But then again life was never that kind for Stiles and he probably should have ran far away when he met Ryan Dudley. Charming, flirty but cute smile, light gray eyes, and black hair. In ways he reminded him of Derek and that was enough to hurt his head if he thought about it too much. Maybe he had a type? 

“Here, you dropped this,” he said in introduction, holding out the door key for his dorm.

“Thanks,” Stiles murmured, eying him carefully. His eyes were fixed on him, a coy smile playing on his lips. “I'm Stiles.”

“Ryan,” he said, tucking his shoulder strap higher up and nodding at the building ahead of them. “You heading that way?”

Stiles should have known really that this relationship wouldn't be straightforward and would mainly be about sex and sex alone. He was totally down for that, a friend with benefits in the first two weeks in college. It was win – win all around really when he was shoved into Ryan's dorm room, his hands roaming down his back when they kissed. His tongue stroking the roof of his mouth as they headed to the bedroom. 

“You ever done this before?” Ryan whispered, lips pressed against his ear when he kissed the shell slowly.

“No,” Stiles murmured softly in response. “Not a virgin though, been with a girl. Just not a guy...”

“Well I'm about to blow your mind...”

“I hope that's not all you're going to blow,” he said, his back hitting the mattress so the springs protested loudly. Ryan covered him immediately after when they made quick work of their clothes. It was a quick mess of hands and lips when his weight pressed into him. It was strange, the press of hard muscle against his skin, the stretch of lubricated fingers pressed up inside of him. 

It hurt the first time. It actually hurt a lot more than he imagined when he lay there after recalling it over and over again in his mind. It literally went from there onwards to getting drunk and making out and ending up in the bedroom. Stiles often woke up not remembering the sex but felt sore and had come stains all over his chest and sheets. 

It was only during the four weeks into it that Scott finally confronted him.

“What is going on with you and...what's-his-name?” 

“Ryan. It's a mutual, consented, relationship of nothing but fun and sex.”

“Seriously?” Scott deadpanned. 

“Yeah, oh come on, don't get all judgmental on me now. Just because you're pining over Allison and are not enjoying the fruits of our labor!” 

“Oh and I guess this is nothing to do with the fact that the guy kind of resembles Derek?” Scott shot back, a chip bouncing off his head when he chucked it at him. 

“No!”

“Your heart just skipped a beat.”

“Fuck your werewolf senses!” 

“You're not denying it...”

“I am denying it, one hundred per cent, because it's not...I have a type!” he protested leaning back against the wall of his room. Scott rolled his eyes focusing on the television in front of them. “It's just sex, nothing serious.”

“Yeah, for now, what about in the future?”

“God, you sound like my dad!” Stiles whined, shoving his pillow over his head. “It's a friends with benefit situation. We don't want anything serious, we're being safe, if we want it to end then we'll end it. It's the perfect relationship.”

“It's barely a relationship...you know if you talked to Derek...”

“Whoa! No, no, no, going to stop you right there, Scotty, because that is not happening. Never happening, I don't need the humiliation. I don't need the shitty sympathy and apologies. No way.” Stiles chucked the pillow in his direction and scowled when he dodged it.

Scott shot him a sympathetic look that he ignored snatching the control for the television and moodily switched through the channels. He hated when Scott managed to get through into his head. It didn't help when he was kind of right and that was the worst of it all really. Stiles ended up grabbing the bottle of vodka out of the fridge and pouring the shots. Scott watching him with a frown permanently on his face. It was only later into the night that he felt okay, a little sick, but he could forget lusting and endless heartbreak. It was easier that way. 

Stiles continued on though, he did his studies, ate crap food and drank way too much energy drinks, took his tablets, and continued on with his life. He could forget his fears, his secrets, and could enjoy being a college student. He got the regular ins and outs of Beacon Hills from Isaac's Skype calls to them both. Erica somehow always in the background with her tongue shoved halfway down Boyd's throat while Isaac ranted.

“Derek is worse than ever.”

“That literally does not surprise me,” he mumbled around his burrito.

“Well how worse?” Scott asked, shoving him off the chair so he fell choking on the food. 

“Like Derek times one hundred worse, angry, prowling around like he's waiting for a fight. But we all know nothing has hit here in months! I think he's missing the completeness of a pack.”

“We're like an hour away!” Scott protested. 

“Exactly.”

“He is,” Stiles protested, scrambling to push up and push his head in front of the screen. “He wanted us to get an education.”

Scott frowned moving his head out of the way so they could both look at a sheepish Isaac. 

“Yeah, I know, he's just being weird. It's like walking on egg shells with him.”

Scott side eyed him with what looked like concern. “Call us if you need us.”

“Derek is not our problem,” he said the moment Isaac signed out.

“No but we both know what a pissed off Derek looks like.”

“God I need a drink,” he muttered, pushing himself to stand and get a beer out of the fridge. The first taste made him wrinkle his nose a little but he continued on till it was drank and he left Scott's. Ryan was the first person he text once he got there and he was happy to find out he was free.

“Just fuck me,” he said gently the moment he arrived at the door. Ryan eyed him carefully before obliging without hesitation. His back collided with the floor when he was pushed down and he was grateful for it. Stiles felt his mind drift through it though, his mind going to Derek. What would it feel like to have Derek's mouth on him, his fingers carefully trailing down his ribs, over his hips, the feel of him huge and demanding inside of him. The guilt drove him to squeeze his eyes and desperately try to forget. It was just sex after all. 

~*~

Stiles groaned deeply pushing his head under his pillow. His stomach churned, twisting so he felt sick and the headache wouldn't fade. In the end he felt like total shit and it wasn't going anywhere. Scott was sat on the side of his bed passing him water. 

“You don't smell sick,” Scott said, watching him carefully when he drank and scowled at him through his water. “I'm just saying...”

“Well I feel like shit! Headache, nausea...” he muttered, trailing off to rub at the corner of his mouth. “I just need some rest.”

“Well if it gets any worse go see the doctor or something.”

“Yeah, yeah, Nurse McCall,” he mumbled. 

Scott left him to it so he was left alone in his room and with his thoughts. It was like a whirlwind in his mind when he really thought about it. Thought about the sex, always with a condom, he always made sure. But then again he thought about the drunken hazes, not quite remembering, not sure if there was a condom involved. The thought twisted his stomach so he sat up breathing heavily out of his mouth. It was just impossible but yet he had every chance and the whole idea of it made him nervous. His hands shook with adrenaline at the idea. Stiles pushed to stand, his feet rubbing against the carpet when he paced the length of the room wringing his hands. 

“No it's impossible, it can't be...I can't be!” he cried dramatically to himself. Stiles caught sight of himself in the mirror and paused taking in his reflection. 

“No,” he whispered, sitting on the bed. His foot tapped impatiently till he flopped down staring at the ceiling. The screaming words of safe sex from his dad flooded into his mind. The banana would never be the same again after his dad forced him to roll a condom on for practice. It was humiliating and he hated bananas. 

“It's not possible,” Stiles whispered. 

He sat up quickly, his head protesting and the corners of his vision blurred from a head rush. Stiles continued on grabbing his car keys and his wallet when he headed out and to the local store. The store would give the answers he needed once he drove over there and parked staring out at it. He had enough cash on him to buy a few pregnancy tests and plenty of juice because he wasn't about to trust one stupid test. There was such thing as false positives and even false negatives. Stiles was taking no chances. 

The store was alive with activity when he walked in looking for the signs and he soon found himself in front of the pregnancy tests. The lump in his throat rose till he felt like he could barely breathe. He snatched a few tossing them in his basket with the juice he had and moved to the cashier. Stiles ignored the small looks from the woman and simply handed over the cash. He drove back to the college campus heading straight for the dorm room and was forever thankful his room-mate wasn't around. 

“Get this over and fucking done with,” he muttered, ripping apart the packaging and reading over what to do. It was the surrealist thing to happen to him when he drank the juice down waiting till he felt the urge to pee and pissed all over them. Stiles didn't look, he couldn't master the courage to do it and they ended up all over his bed once he was done. He had never felt so hydrated and sick with nerves in all his life. His hands itched at his sides when he slowly approached the bed picking one up and turning it over. 

It was like a punch to the gut really seeing the **positive** sign on every single one that he looked at. His anger drove him forward when he cried out chucking several of them at the wall, his knees giving out when he pressed his forehead to the floor cursing his whole damn life. His stupidity in believing like nothing like this could happen and here he was. Pregnant with a guy he wasn't even dating. Barely knew his birth date and here he was. The nausea from the amount of drinks he had swirled in his stomach and he lurched from his resting place on the floor to throw up. The bile burned his throat as he did, his body convulsing a little when he heaved. His eyes stung with tears once he was done and he collapsed against the bath. 

Stiles felt sick, a churning feeling rushed around him. He couldn't tell anyone here, not even Scott, the only person who could know was his dad. Who was going to kill him. He was a dead man walking right now. The tears burned and fell falling down his cheeks and he could feel the slow panicked clutches of a panic attack. Stiles dragged himself to the bedroom finding his phone as he wheezed needing help. 

“Scott...” he whispered down the phone. 

“Stiles? What – are you okay?”

“Panic...” he trailed off unable to finish the sentence. 

“You're having a panic attack? Oh god, I'll be right there!” 

Stiles could barely hold on the phone when he let it fall to the floor with a dull thud. The tightening in his chest was getting worse when he desperately tried to breathe. There was a cold sweat breaking out all over his body that he could feel it soak his forehead. Scott was there before he could even counter it, his hands cupping his neck so he choked staring into his eyes.

“Breathe, Stiles, look at me and copy me, just breathe,” he said calmly, his forehead pressing against his when he followed his breathing. The gentle inhaling and exhaling that he repeated watching Scott. “That's it, just breathe in and out like that...”

The gray around his eyes started to soon disappear and the tightness in his chest to ebb away slowly. Stiles could feel his cheeks were damp and his underarms sticky once he could start to feel reality again. Scott was oddly silent when he looked at him and swallowed hard once he saw what he was holding. 

“Stiles...”

“I have something to tell you.”

“I already know...”

“What?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Mom, she kind of let it slip, totally by accident! We've been told about this, Stiles, learned about it in school remember?”

“Oh my god, you knew all this time?!” he hissed, snatching it back from him. 

“You never said and I never brought it up! I didn't think it was a big deal! I now know it really is a big deal because you're...you're pregnant!” he cried, gesturing at the dozen sticks lying around his room. “With...oh god, Stiles, tell me it's not his.”

“Well who else have I been having sex with for the last few weeks?” Stiles cried, sitting on the bed and pushing his head between his legs. “Oh my god, I feel so sick! How did this happen?! I was so fucking careful and now this...and I have to tell him...and...what am I supposed to do, Scott?”

“I – I don't know,” he admitted weakly staring at him. “You...”

“What?”

“Have options.”

“Options?”

“Options,” Scott agreed, nodding his head once. “You can have an abortion, you can carry the baby to term and place baby up for adoption, or – or you raise the baby yourself.”

“When did you become so fucking reasonable and a know it all?!”

“Mom's a nurse, Stiles,” Scott mumbled, sitting down next to him. “You pick up a few things.”

“Oh my god,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I didn't...it's you saying I didn't smell sick! I thought, maybe, just maybe, and look at me now.”

“I thought you used protection?!”

“We did! All though...” he bit his lip hard, glancing at him and away. 

“What?”

“There are a few drunken moments I don't know if we...” he said, shutting his mouth when Scott groaned shaking his head. “I'm so stupid...”

“No, Stiles, it's not stupid, just...life.”

“Life? Well what a shit excuse is life!”

“You need to think about this, Stiles, really think about it. Not hasty decisions here because this is a life we're talking about.”

“You don't think I know that?!”

“I know you're scared, that your heartbeat is scary fast, and you reek of so many different emotions I don't know how to feel. I know you need to calm down before you trigger a second panic attack,” Scott cried, hitting his cheek lightly so he sucked in a breath gasping. “You need to get a grip.”

“Thanks,” he murmured softly.

“I do think you need to tell Ryan though...”

“He's not going to believe it for a fucking minute!”

“He's going to have to, he deserves to know.”

“Can't I have a second to breathe?!” he pleaded. “Come on man, I just learned the impossible here and telling him? He's my fuck buddy!”

“Yeah and he needs to know.”

“You do it for me!”

Scott rolled his eyes, a small laugh escaping his lips when he stood facing him and gave his best 'I am judging you very hard right now, Stiles Stilinski' face. 

“Well if I got an abortion I wouldn't need to tell him...”

“Do you want an abortion?”

“I don't know!” he exclaimed, pushing up with his hands to stand. “I don't know what I want right now expect to be sick and hide away till you know...it goes away.”

“You can't do that any more,” Scott said sadly. “You can't ignore this problem. It's just going to get bigger...literally.”

Stiles knew he was right and he hated it. Every part of him hated it and he sighed deeply staring up at the ceiling of his room. It was his nightmare coming to life around him and he had no idea what was going to happen. 

~*~

Ryan was stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive move. Stiles took three days spent deliberating before he told him. Scott never left his side, stayed in his bedroom with him when they spooned and he rubbed his back when he cried. It was hell but now he had the courage.

“If I'm here for you to give me all that crap about not fucking around any more...save it. I don't need it, it was just sex.”

“This isn't – this isn't about that,” Stiles said carefully, calmly, his feet adjusting on the floor of his bedroom. “I need to tell you something and you're not going to believe me. But it's the truth and the truth is...I'm rare.”

“You're what?”

“Rare, rare being I can get pregnant.”

Ryan blinked, the confusion lingering in his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to process that bit of information. 

“I'm pregnant,” he muttered, tossing a test at him so it dropped landing near his feet. They both looked at it and he could feel the tension building in the room. It was making him nervous.

“You're...what?!” Ryan spat kicking the test away. “Is this some sort of sick joke?”

“No.”

“I've heard about you lot, sex education class. You little freaks and abominations,” Ryan spat at him so he recoiled feeling the harsh sting. His blood pulsed along with his anger when he stepped forward, his fingers curling slowly into his fists. 

“What did you call me?” he whispered.

“Freak, abomination, little whores! God, no wonder you were so desperate for me...is this why you've been fucking me?!”

The punch was well needed really when he swung at Ryan hard so he stumbled back. His body crashing into the wall with a bang, his cheek bursting into a bright pink when he swore staring at him alarmed. Stiles swore under his breath too, shaking out his hand glaring at him. 

“I am not a whore or an abomination or a freak, you little shit! I thought you deserved to know since this is both our doing, asshole!”

“Both our doing?! I had nothing to do with this! It's all you, you sick freak!”

Stiles booted him hard, his foot catching his thigh hard so he yelped in pain. “I'd really advise to stop calling me every name you can think of, Ryan. Before I kick your teeth in and let them meet your tonsils.”

“I want nothing to do with this! Fuck, I feel like I've walked into some...nightmare! I don't – I don't know what's going on but if you are...” Ryan said, trailing off with a shake of his head. “Then abort it, get rid of it, it's not even...it'll be disgusting.”

Stiles pulled back unable to speak or do anything really when the vile words hit him. Words spoken out of fear, anger, disgust. Ryan was practically shaking with it, his eyes flamed in confusion and violence. 

“That's not your choice to make. It's mine. I told you, my job is done, your job now is to do whatever you want because I don't care,” he said carefully, watching when Ryan stood rubbing his jaw.

“Word will get out, you'll be a freak.”

“Word that will be told by you no doubt.”

“Me?” Ryan laughed, stepping towards him. “See you're telling me that you're...and that it's our doing but how do I know that for sure? You could have been fucking a whole army of guys in here...”

“You bastard,” Stiles hissed, shoving him hard to get him away from him. The anger trembled through him and the smugness returned to Ryan's face when he eyed him with contempt. 

“No denying it I see.”

“I don't need to explain myself to you! I haven't been with anyone else.”

“Whatever,” he said dismissively. “I want nothing to do with your sick games and your lies. Do yourself a favor and abort the thing.”

It was his last word when he walked out slamming the door behind him. Stiles stood in the middle of his room, the anger pulsing through him so it hurt. So human really, something gets too scary, gets too unknown, they lash out and get angry and scared. Words thrown with no care until your actions caught up with you. Stiles sent a quick text to Scott and grabbed a soda to drink from it slowly. 

“You told him?” Scott questioned him breathlessly. 

“Oh yeah,” Stiles muttered, a bitter laugh escaping. “I'm a freak, an abomination, a massive whore who has apparently been sleeping with everyone in the college. It can't possibly be his, I should abort the thing, and he wants nothing to do with me or it. His words, all of them. Doesn't really surprise me, not like I wanted his help or anything to do with him either.”

Scott sat down heavily next to him, his jaw clenched tight in anger. “You're not a freak or an abomination, Stiles. I'm going to kill him. Rip his throat out, leave him on the road to find.”

Stiles smiled weakly resting his head on his shoulder. “I don't know what to do.”

“About him?”

“No, that's done, but everything else, college, the baby. I have no money, nowhere to live securely, all my money has gone on college. I have options but what if I choose the wrong one? What if I choose the wrong one and live to regret it?”

“You have time to think,” Scott murmured, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and giving him a hug. It was what he needed really when he clung back, his fingers digging into his shoulder. Stiles slowly closed his eyes, inhaling deeply , and for a moment his mind went completely blank. It was the bliss he wanted and needed for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys and gals for reading and commenting. They're a great motivator so keep them coming!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It looked like the whole of the college found out eventually. It was understandable really from the whispers behind his back, the staring, the hushed words behind hands of how he was a freak, a slut, pregnant with someone's baby. The rumors he had fucked so many people it was unreal. His dorm room door had been spray painted so the words **WHORE** and **FREAK** stood out and there was nothing to do to cover them up. Scott was furious for him, his eyes glowing sometimes purely out of anger, the claws, the anger radiating when someone stared or pointed. Stiles was surprised some of them were still alive. Never piss a werewolf off. It was getting worse and worse, it grew to the point of hiding away in his bedroom missing classes. His mind was so clouded that even his revision and essays lacked completely. Stiles couldn't sleep at night worrying about it all. 

It was a week and a half after everything went down that Stiles was caught with a vodka bottle and a shot glass. He was pouring his first shot when Scott walked in and he paused in the process. Scott's mouth worked for a moment before he stormed over snatching it off him. His hand smacked the side of his head so he gasped in pain.

“What was that for?!”

“You're pregnant! You're not allowed to drink!”

“I just wanted one or a few, you know, so I could sleep,” he protested, staring down at his hands. Scott sighed hard above him, the glass and bottle clunking together on top of his dresser. 

“Drinking is not the solution for that. Do you want me to stay?” Scott murmured, sitting down next to him. Stiles nodded slowly, his head turning so he looked at him.

“I'm going to quit college.”

“What?” Scott whispered.

“I have to, I can't stay here, how am I meant to stay here?! I can barely leave this room! My roommate has turned on me, everyone thinks I'm a freak and a whore. Everyone believes fucking Ryan because he's an class a asshole and I can't do this. I can't sleep, can't eat properly. I'm probably doing more damage to myself staying here! I can't make any decisions about the baby.”

“Are you sure?”

“I need to get home, tell my dad, just sort myself out.”

“I'm coming with you.”

“No, Scott, you are not fucking up your education with me!” he protested, shaking his head violently. Scott simply smiled at him, his cupping his shoulder to squeeze it gently.

“We made the decision to come to this college together. Now things have changed and you need my help, support, so I'm coming with you. I'll be...sick.”

“You can't get sick.”

“They don't know that. I'm coming with you.”

Stiles wanted to cry but he didn't, he gripped his shoulder in return and didn't argue the case. Scott left him to get his clothes for the night and get them some food so he lay back, hands resting on his stomach. He'd be a liar if he said he hadn't been thinking about the baby because he had been. Thinking of what would happen if he carried the baby to term, thinking of what would happen if he had an abortion. It hurt his head to think about it too much. Stiles shut his eyes waiting patiently for Scott to return when he returned with a bag and a takeaway menu for them both.

“I love you, I really do,” he said, snatching it out of his hand for him to look over. “I really need a pizza.”

“Shouldn't you be healthy eating?” he said, raising his eyebrows when Stiles glared at him. “Okay, maybe not.”

“I have had the day from hell. I am going to eat my pizza and you're not going to stay shit. Anyway, if we want to think about it logically, pizza has tomato and other little vegetables if you choose so it's fine.”

Scott dry snorted ignoring his excuses and sat on his bed to turn the television on. They made their plans together when they arranged to leave by the end of the week. Stiles would go through the routes to inform the college he was leaving and to pack up his room to get back home.

“Should we tell the others?”

“No.”

“Stiles...”

“No! No else apart from me and you can know till I get back and sort this out. The only person who is going to know apart from me, you, and what appears to be the whole of Berkeley college is my dad.” 

“Okay,” he agreed.

It was left as that and Stiles was grateful for it. He was eternally grateful for Scott who never left his side during the rest of the duration of the week. Scott was there throughout it all, throughout every heckle through the corridors, the giggles and laughter, the insults thrown at him. 

“Why is murder illegal again?” Scott said, raising his eyebrows in his direction when they stood getting lunch together.

“When has that ever bothered us?”

Scott shot him an amused look and passed him an apple to eat. “Just for now, healthy eating and all that.”

“You're a pain in my ass, McCall,” he mumbled bitterly, snatching it off him and taking a big bite out of it. Leaving college was easier than he imagined when he finally packed it all together on Friday shoving it into the back of the car. Stiles glanced back at the college, a future planned for gone down for the drain in a matter of months. Just for fun and sex and a missing condom. It was like a bad joke gone wrong and now here he was. 

“You sure you want to do this with me? This your education too, your career, you could fuck it all up for nothing! For me,” he said once they were in the car. Scott turned his head facing him and shrugged his shoulders.

“I've already argued this and you're my best friend, Stiles, and you're going to need me. If you decide to do it and have the baby...then you're going to need me more than ever.”

“Help me raise the baby,” he muttered, trailing off with a small smile and a shake of his head. It was an hour's drive back home if the traffic was good and he blasted the radio saying a silent goodbye to Berkeley. Goodbye to the assholes who judged him without knowing him and he could honestly say he couldn't less about any of them.

“What the hell am I supposed to tell my dad? Hey dad, remember all those safe talks? Well they were for nothing and I'm pregnant. The other father wants nothing to do with me or the baby which I am totally fine with by the way. Since he's an asshole. But you're going to be grandad if I decide to keep the baby or not I don't know yet.” 

“Sounds good,” Scott suggested, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles moaned, looking up at the roof of his car for help. In reality he was as nervous as hell. The thought of telling him made him feel sick to his core. It felt like forever driving back but when he saw the sign welcoming them back to Beacon Hills, it hit him hard what he was about to do.

“Do you want me to be there?”

“No, it has to be me and him, you go see your mom or Isaac or anyone. Just – just don't tell them anything about the baby or me. Please?”

“You know I won't tell.”

Scott gripped his shoulder tight once they finally arrived. His eyes scanned the house over, his dad's car was in the driveway, and he exhaled shakily trying to muster the courage to do this. 

“Call me as soon as you are done.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later,” he mumbled, grabbing the car keys and stepping out. They went their separate ways, Scott jogging down the street, Stiles left staring up at the house. The curtains twitched in the living room and he swallowed hard watching and waiting when his dad opened the front door. 

“Stiles?” he called out to him, his favorite brown mug of coffee clutched in his hand. 

Stiles pocketed his keys and headed up the drive, his dad stepped aside letting him in. His eyes trailed over him curiously but with a hint of worry before he followed him into the living room.

“Stiles, why are you home for college or better yet why didn't you tell me you were coming?” 

“Because it more of an impulse, more than anything else, and I needed to tell you something important.”

“Okay,” he said slowly, sitting in his chair and facing him. “Go on then.”

“It's a little hard to explain, not something unknown to us, but I don't want you to be disappointed in me. I didn't mean for it happen, purely accidental,” he explained. Stiles sat down heavily on the couch, his hands twisting in his lap nerously when he stared anywhere but at him. 

“Is it drugs?”

“What? No!”

“Alcohol?”

“No! Dad, just, please, listen to me...”

“Because whatever it is I'm sure it can be sorted out without a problem,” his dad ranted on like he knew what he was talking about.

“I'm pregnant!” he shouted, shutting him up immediately. “I'm pregnant, dad. Knocked up, no drugs, no alcohol, just a teenage pregnancy because I had sex and I was reckless.”

The silence that followed his confession was deafening. His dad was pale, a stony expression replacing the one of calm when they sat together. Stiles fidgeted not knowing what to say, waiting for some kind of answer, anything to get rid of the silence filling the space in between them. His dad sat back into his chair after some time, his eyes staring ahead and away from him while he digested the information.

“Dad, say something.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Anything,” he whispered. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, literally, I took like a load of tests and every single one was positive. It was just a fuck buddy, recklessness. I've told the other father and he wants nothing to do with it. I don't even – I don't know what to do yet. Whether I want to keep the baby and raise the baby or have an abortion or hell even adoption is an option right now. I need to think but I wanted to tell you. Scott knows, he came back with me.”

“Just – just let me think,” his dad murmured, waving a hand in his direction. He eyed the coffee before sighing deeply and standing to get the whiskey. Stiles swallowed hard watching when he poured a tumbler full of the stuff and drank it steadily down. He poured another before resuming to sit in his seat and stare ahead. 

“The doctors, even we told you to be careful, Stiles...”

“I was! I just wasn't careful enough and I got drunk sometimes.”

He huffed, shaking his head slowly like the idea of it was absurd. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat yet again. 

“I quit college.”

“You what?!”

“I had to! The whole college knew! Because that asshole I had been sleeping with told everyone I was a freak, that I was an abomination, and that I was a whore sleeping with tons of guys. They laughed, they called me names, I was nothing but a chew toy to them!” he shouted, hearing his voice crack when he stood needing to walk. His hands clenching and unclenching against his thighs as he moved to stand by the window. “If I decide to keep the baby then there's no point to going to college. If I have an abortion I'll still be a laughing stock. Either way...it was fucked the moment they all found out.”

“You've ruined your education!” his dad cried, his eyes clouded with disappointment. It was like a punch to the stomach really. It was always when they said they weren't angry, just disappointed, it was like a kick to the balls every single time. 

“I can always go back, go to Stanford, go to New York, I can always go back to it. I'm eighteen...”

“Yes, and pregnant, how could you be so irresponsible?!”

“It's not like I did it on purpose!”

“No, you just had drunken sex without a condom! How drunk did you have to be to not realize?”

“Apparently enough,” he muttered, turning his head away from him. 

“I just,” his dad began trailing off with a loud tired sigh. “I didn't think I'd have to deal with this so soon.”

“Deal with this? Like it's a problem?!”

“You're eighteen years old!” he shouted. “You barely left school a few months ago and now you come home to tell me not only are you pregnant but you've also quit college? How, how am I supposed to deal with that, Stiles? Tell me. I can deal with a lot of things, I really can, but this...it really does...”

“What?” Stiles muttered.

“Make me miss your mother.” 

Stiles didn't know how to answer to that. It made him feel sick though and silence fell once again between them. 

“She'd be mom and she'd be disappointed too.”

“She'd know what to do.”

“Well she's not here any more so it's just you and me,” he murmured, hating himself for even saying it but it had to be said really. 

“I need time to think, I need to...” his dad mumbled, placing the glass down and grabbing his coat. The front door slammed behind him when he left and Stiles knew he was either  
going to drive around or head to the bar for a few more drinks. 

His bedroom was just like he left it but a little cleaner when he sat on his bed. The tears creeping up on him a lot sooner than he wanted them too when he inhaled deeply. His eyes pricking, his throat clogging with the emotions building up inside of them, and in the silence of his room he cried. Stiles couldn't feel anymore guilty, sick, and lonely if he tried. 

~*~

Things didn't get any easier with his dad. Stiles had been home one week and already he felt like he was living in a series of nightmares over and over again. His dad had seemed to accept it but with the acceptance came the disappointment, the silence whenever he came downstairs to see him. The extra shifts to stay away from him it seemed. The pregnancy or the baby was never brought up and he didn't know how to counter it. 

The pack turned up at his door three days into being home and he answered the pounding at the front door to see Isaac, Erica, and Boyd stood there.

“Scott told us you were home!” Erica said, pushing her way into his house. 

“What else did Scott say?”

“Nothing, just that you were both home, why are you home by the way?”

“College is shit,” he lied. 

Erica narrowed her eyes hearing the skip in his heart. “That's a lie.”

“Yeah, but the truth is not ready to be told just yet.”

“But you're okay, right?” Isaac asked, eying him in concern.

“Yeah, health wise, but mentally? Not too sure. Does Derek know?”

“No, he's out in town for a few days. Negotiations with old friends, he's back tomorrow, and no we haven't said anything. He'll probably want to know why you're home as well.”

“Well he doesn't need to know,” Stiles muttered bitterly, sitting down on the couch and dragging the comforter over his lap. He felt like sick, the nausea never fading. It was difficult keeping food down and his headache never seemed to fade. Stiles turned his head looking out of the window and glared at the beautiful sky outside. It was mid October now and he wasn't sure how many weeks he was. He needed to see Melissa as soon as possible to find out. Stiles guessed he was around four weeks if possible. 

“Well as long as it isn't anything serious,” Isaac said in the background. 

“I'm fine, promise,” he said, reaching over to pat his knee when Isaac joined him. “You guys fancy watching Game of Thrones with me? I have snacks.”

Stiles was relieved when they agreed. Boyd grabbing the snacks out of chips and chocolate that his dad had stashed and brought them into the living room. He really wanted the company and they granted him that. It was nice but they soon left leaving him with his thoughts and silence. His decisions and doubts running around his mind so he was left feeling small and insignificant. Derek didn't show up as he expected and he chose to show up at the end of the week. It wasn't how he thought it would be.

Stiles was in a fantastic sleep when he woke up in the middle of the night. It was his self awareness that woke him up when he looked up and swore softly under his breath. Derek was in his bedroom, his back braced against the wall near his window. His arms were folded and he was a dark silhouette with his leather jacket and dark jeans.

“What the hell are you doing, Derek?” he mumbled, pushing himself up to lean against the headboard. “You and I both know that watching someone sleep is highly creepy, it goes on stalking levels. It's only okay if you're in a relationship.”

“I didn't want to disturb you.”

“Oh how kind,” he muttered sarcastically. The alarm clock informed him it was twenty five to three and he hated Derek more than anything right now. “What do you want?”

“Why are you here?”

“That's my question.”

“No, why are you not in college?”

“None of your business,” he snapped. Stiles didn't care when Derek scowled pushing himself to stand nearer the bed. He was thankful his dad was on his night shift and wasn't bursting in all guns blazing. “Now, can you leave? I'd really like to go back to sleep.”

“Education was everything to you, you were excited about college. Now both you and Scott are back and I want to know why.”

“Hey, you may be big mister alpha to the others but not me, no way, I'm human...”

“You're still pack.”

“Whatever, it doesn't mean you can control me and make me tell you all my secrets...”

“So it's a secret?”

“What?” Stiles groaned. “No! God, just fuck off!”

“You wouldn't quit college for nothing, Stiles.”

“Why do you care?!” Stiles hissed, shoving his comforter off him to stand on wobbly legs. Head rush hit him and he felt dizzy and sick with the hour. “This is my life, I don't need you dictating to me what I should and can't do. I'll get my fucking education when I want to get my education. For now, I have other things to deal with.”

“What things?” Derek questioned, his feet brushing the carpet when he stepped closer to him. Stiles felt the cold brush against his legs from his open window since he was stood in only his boxers and a t-shirt. It made him feel oddly vulnerable when he stared at him silently. The feelings remained, like a tickle in the back of his mind of how attractive he looked in this light. Not like anything could happen now anyway, but the feelings didn't fade.

“Things that I don't want to talk about right now.”

Derek tilted his head appraising him, Stiles stood still when he entered his personal space and his hand touched his neck. 

“There's something different about you,” he murmured gently.

“Yeah, and you, you're touching me...why are you touching me?”

Derek's hand dropped away from slowly like he too didn't understand why he did that. The softness in his eyes that was there moments ago was gone, replaced by a cold hard look of uncertainty.

“You're here for a reason, I want to know, I can find out.”

“Oh you do that, see where it gets you,” he whispered. “Or I know, why don't you back off and let me live my life?”

“Secrets aren't good, Stiles.”

Stiles snorted stepping back and away from him. “Coming from you? That's hilarious. We all have our secrets, Derek, you have yours, I have mine, hell even the president has a few secrets he doesn't share. So leave me alone, jump out of that window, and let me drink some water and go back to sleep.”

Derek smirked, an amused catch to his lips when he simply stared at him throughout his rant. “You're awfully defensive. Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Eat shit, Derek,” he saluted, watching with a grit of his jaw when he left his bedroom and he fumed all the way to the bathroom. It really didn't help how attracted to him, how even now he still wanted him. How he hated him but liked him at the same time. It was an odd complex of feelings he really wasn't ready to look into right now. 

His bed was no longer comfortable when he finally got in and tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep. Stiles stared at the ceiling morosely wishing in all honesty he could sleep for a year and forget everything that happened. But it didn't matter because right now, right this second, a tiny little life was growing inside of him. Cells being born, a body being formed, and it was terrifying. Stiles stroked his fingers slowly over his abdomen imagining it all. It was hard to imagine being a father, doing the nightly feeds, changing them, bathing them, looking after and nurturing them. Stiles didn't believe he had a nurturing bone in his body most of the time and to do it alone scared him.

His thoughts kept him awake for the most part and he spent the rest of the night on the internet. Researching babies, it was something he thought he'd never be doing but he researched male pregnancy. It was more high risk with the males, they would have to be assessed regularly so the baby and the parent could be monitored. Stiles stared at the images of babies, mom's and dad's holding their babies with happy smiles.

“It's all for show,” he muttered miserably, clicking the page closed and shoving the laptop off his lap. “No one could be that happy.” 

It was seven in the morning when he gave in and went for a walk. It was brisk outside, the sky gray and cloudy when he stuffed his hands into his coat walking down the road. The woods were his first destination and he kicked through the fallen leaves, his breath leaving him in shallow white puffs while he looked around. There was something oddly peaceful being out here despite how dangerous they were. Stiles walked till he found a log and sat down staring ahead at the clearing. His phone vibrated against his thigh and he pulled it out in surprise to see one new message.

_'why are you in the woods?' - Derek._

Stiles frowned reading the message over and decided to call instead of texting him back. Derek answered after the first ring. 

“How do you know I'm in the woods?”

“I was out for a run.”

“At this time?”

“Yes.”

“Sniffed me out I see,” he muttered, kicking at the hard dirt. “Why can't you leave me alone?”

“I was more concerned with you being out at seven in the morning,” Derek answered in a dry tone. 

“I couldn't sleep, not like it's any of your business, but you waking me up was the trigger point so thanks a lot for that.”

There was silence on the phone for a while till Derek cleared his throat. “I wanted to talk to you about before you left...”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“I didn't mean...”

“No, just drop it, Derek, it doesn't need talking about it,” he cried, standing up and walking down the woods slowly. “What's the point in bringing it up? I suffered my embarrassment, I pushed it back into the recesses of my mind and I moved on, kind of. Look, I kissed you, you pushed me away, it's fine. I have bigger stuff to worry about now then an impulse that went wrong. I'm fine, I'm going back home now anyway so stop...sniffing me out.”

“You don't sound fine.”

“My god, you and your powers of deduction, Derek, we have a new Sherlock Holmes.”

Derek sighed deeply in response. “Where are you now?”

“Walking back home.”

“Let me get you breakfast.”

“Why would you do that?” he said, pausing in his step.

“Because it's breakfast and I'm hungry,” Derek replied, a small huff sending static down the phone. “It's just breakfast, Stiles. I can find you by your GPS if you want me to.”

“Oh my god, fine, come find me,” he answered, hanging up and rubbing his forehead. Breakfast actually sounded amazing right now since he hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and he had a massive headache. Closing his eyes was actually a bad thing when he remembered the months before he left for college. It was purely impulse when he did it, a hand over his heart, a couple of shared breaths before he leaned in kissing him softly. What followed next was what he didn't like to remember, like a painful dig under the ribs every time he remembered it. 

Stiles was at the road by the time Derek turned up in his car for him. Derek was wearing the same clothes as last night when he climbed into the car. The car door slammed behind him when he buckled up and turned his head towards him.

“You're paying, not one word about what happened before I left, no I am not telling you anything about why I am back and the reason. Just drive...asshole,” he muttered, turning his head to say the last word and without looking he knew Derek was smirking. For now baby business could be put on hold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos guys and gals. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> (:

“Two coffee's please,” Derek said to the waitress for them both.

“No, no coffee for me, can I have an orange juice please? No pulp...and a straw,” he said interrupting him. The waitress smiled a tired smile before moving to get their chosen breakfast and drinks. Derek raised an eyebrow at him the moment she was gone and he swallowed hard folding his arms on the table. It was his small attempt to act nonchalant. 

“You, you're not having coffee,” Derek said softly. “Is something wrong?”

“I've barely had any sleep, I don't need coffee. I need a lot of sleep,” Stiles said half truthfully. He wasn't about to explain the real reason. “Thanks for breakfast anyway.”

“I want to talk about why you're back in Beacon Hills.”

“Why can't you drop it?” Stiles muttered, leaning towards him to stare into his eyes. “Fucking drop it! I came back, just because I'm no longer at Berkeley doesn't mean I've fucked my life up. I can go to college here, get some lovely education here.”

“The college here is shit,” Derek said, leaning into him also so their faces were inches apart.

“Isaac, Erica, and Boyd go there.”

“It's still a load of shit and you deserve better.”

“Oh, that's nice,” he responded sarcastically. “Well I'll get my shit education in my shit college because I can do that. Because I'm shit.”

“You're not shit,” he argued, his breath leaving him in a tired huff. “You could just do a lot better than Beacon Hills college.”

“Maybe one day,” Stiles murmured wistfully. He pulled back once their drinks and food arrived. The smell of sausage and bacon hitting him so he moaned hungrily. It felt amazing to tuck into something warm and cooked for him. He ate till he was full and he leaned back sipping from his orange juice without a care in the world. Derek watched him, a thoughtful expression on his face while he too drank his coffee. 

It didn't last though. It was too good to be true really when the nausea made it's appearance slowly and surely. That twisting kind of sudden feeling you get before you're about to be sick so you retch a little. Stiles was out of his seat before Derek could blink heading straight to the toilets. The toilets were disgusting and stank highly of urine and rank old bleach when his knees hit the floor. The acid burned his throat and he chucked up his breakfast till it was gone and he hated his whole pathetic life. Derek was in the toilets waiting when he was finally done and he leaned against the wall breathing hard.

“Stiles?”

“Can you get me some water?” he mumbled, wiping his mouth with tissues and leaned against the wall. 

The door squeaked when it swung shut and Derek left returning with a glass of water. He knelt down next to him, careful and assessing eyes looking him over when he sipped from the glass. Stiles had never felt so self conscious in his life and he hated it. His hand brushed the sweaty hair clinging to his forehead and he couldn't help but close his eyes, his head tilting into his touch.

“You're warm,” he murmured gently.

“No shit, I've just been throwing up.”

“Come on, let's get you back home.”

Derek took his hand helping him up and he hated how nauseous he felt still. Stiles kept quiet when he drove him back and he sighed softly when they arrived to find his dad already gone. He was kind of hoping he could see him before he took off but yet again he avoided the conversation. Derek looked over to him once the engine was cut and he unbuckled reaching for the door handle.

“Thanks for the food and you know...the drive home. I'll see you around.”

“What's going on, Stiles?”

“Nothing is going on...”

“You don't just throw up for no reason,” Derek replied, raising his eyebrows and reaching out to grip his jacket when he went to move out the car. “Stiles.”

“What?” he demanded. “What part of I am fine do you not understand? Just...go home, Derek.”

“Why won't you tell me what's going on?”

“Because,” he muttered, yanking his arm away from him. “Maybe because – because I don't trust you and you don't trust me and I don't...feel comfortable telling you. Just go home!”

It was harsh, maybe a little too harsh, but he was tired and sick and fed up of being constantly demanded to spill his secrets. Stiles slammed the car door hard behind him moving up to the house and he leaned against the front door once he was inside. Derek didn't follow him to his relief and he was able to go upstairs and collapse on his bed. He couldn't feel any more shit if he tried and his spare pillow was tugged against his chest to hold. Stiles closed his eyes letting the darkness wash over him and surprisingly managed a few hours sleep. He woke up feeling much better needing to pee desperately.

Stiles pushed up off the bed slowly heading towards the window, he peeked outside to see nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to leave when he saw the shadow near his neighbors tree and he exhaled deeply.

“Fucking stalker,” he mumbled, snatching up his phone and dialing his number. “Why the fuck are you standing outside, by my neighbors tree by the way, watching my fucking house?!”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“You remind me of that dog.”

“What dog?” Derek questioned confused.

“That dog from Up, you know, Dug? Are you going to hide under my porch because you love me so much, Derek? I think that's the next step here.”

“You're not funny,” he muttered. Stiles smirked looking out the window to see him out of the shadows and looking up at his window. “You were sick and I wanted to make sure you didn't throw up and choke on it in your sleep. I'd have a guilty conscience. Then I'd be blamed and I'm not sure I can live with that.”

“Oh you poor soul,” he mumbled, poking his finger against the window. “Oh my god, just come inside. This is ridiculous.”

Stiles hung up on him heading to the toilet to relieve himself before heading downstairs. Derek was in the house and stood in the living room when he finally walked into the room. He had changed along the way and was currently in his purple henly and new jeans. It was absurd how attractive he was, it really wasn't fair.

“Do you want a drink?”

“No.” Derek shook his head, his hands tucked into his pockets. “How about we talk instead?”

“No, let's watch television.”

“Talking is better.”

“Then you have serious issues,” Stiles whispered, pointing a judging finger at him and snatched the remote to sit down. Derek rolled his eyes to his ceiling, his expression clouded with frustration and doubt before it closed off and he joined him. He was a warm presence next to his side when he flicked through the channels and he could tell Derek was irritated. Stiles kept his silence though when they watched the television together till it grew tiresome and he sighed loudly.

“Sorry, you know, for talking to you like shit.”

“I do trust you.”

Stiles turned his head towards him surprised. “You do? I thought you didn't trust anyone.”

“I don't trust just anyone, they have to earn it,” he said slowly, drumming his fingers on his thigh gently. “I see you don't trust me though, I can understand why.”

“Oh cut the crap, I do trust you. I was sick, tired, tired of your bullshit. So I lied to push you away, it apparently didn't work since you stayed outside my house all day,” he muttered, tugging the comforter down from the back of the sofa. 

“You don't trust me enough to tell me why you're back home. I'd ask Scott if I could but I wouldn't betray your trust like that.”

“Scott wouldn't tell. He's my best buddy and he'd keep my secret if you asked,” Stiles protested weakly. “How about you wait it out and when I am ready to tell you, I will, how about that?”

“Okay, I can tell you're telling the truth about that,” Derek said with an added smugness. Stiles rolled his eyes but let him have it when he settled getting comfortable on the couch. Stiles got comfortable enough to close his eyes and apparently fall asleep. His dreams were confusing and he only woke up hours later to the front door opening and closing. Derek was gone and his dad had walked in from his shift. Stiles pushed up onto his arm feeling heavy with sleep and desperate for a pee to see his dad walk in and pause. 

“How you feeling?”

“I'm good, um, sleep is really great at the moment. Apart from feeling like crap and throwing up and pains in my abdomen. It's a little weird.”

“Right, that's – that's good,” his dad said slowly, fiddling with his keys before pocketing them. He sighed deeply sitting down on the couch with him. “Have you made any...decisions?”

“Um, no, not really, I mean I've thought about it a lot and I just don't want to make the wrong decision. I've not even been to see Melissa yet, she knows about me so I'd rather go see her. I just want to find out what the hell is going on inside of me before I make any final decisions. I'm going to see her tomorrow.”

Stiles watched him nod slowly, his eyes fixed on the floor, and the guilt burned through him. “I'm sorry dad, seriously. I never meant for this to happen.”

“I know, Stiles, mistakes happen.”

“Yeah...” 

“I'm sorry too,” he said softly meeting his eyes. “For not being supportive.”

“No, dad...”

“You're my son and I love you no matter what happens, no matter what you do and...I'm going to be there whatever decision you make. That's my job as a father, to look after you and support you. Eighteen or not, you're still my kid.” 

The sincerity was there when he reached over clasping his wrist and squeezing it gently. Stiles wanted to cry but he forced it back and nodded instead. His mouth was dry when he swallowed hard and his dad left him to it to get showered and fed. Stiles snatched his phone seeing one new message from Derek.

_“Your dad came back and I left via the back door. We need to talk asap.” - Derek._

“You won't want to know me once you know the truth. You'll run for the hills,” he mumbled miserably, tossing his phone aside and leaning back. “No one is going to want me now.”

~*~

“I'm pregnant.”

Melissa blinked, the hand clutching her front door tightened so she licked her lips gently letting him inside. 

“I hoped this was a visit to explain at last why you and Scott quit college. I guess I have my answer now.”

“I know, I also know he's been grounded for an eternity. I told him not to quit with me but you know Scott...stubborn. He wouldn't let me leave without him,” Stiles replied, yet again feeling that horrible twisting feeling of guilt. It wouldn't leave him alone and he sighed deeply pushing his hands into his pockets. Melissa joined him when they stood in the kitchen and she looked at him like he was a lost puppy on her doorstep. “I don't – I don't know what to do. I don't know how many weeks I am. I don't know if I want to raise the baby or abort the baby. I need help.”

“Well I guess we can talk about you and Scott quitting education for another time,” she murmured gently. Her hands pressed over her mouth when she breathed in and out deeply before stepping closer and into his personal space. “We can get you seen at the hospital. I can help you with that, get a scan, tests. You're going to need to be monitored, if you decide to keep the baby. I think you could do with seeing a psychiatrist.”

“What? I'm not spilling my secrets to some person I don't even know!”

“They're trained for this sort of thing, Stiles.”

“I just want to know what's going on inside of me. I don't need talking to.”

Melissa frowned but accepted it as he thought she would. Arrangements were made between them to be seen at the hospital and to say he was nervous was an understatement. Thankfully for him, Melissa allowed Scott to be there with him when he went to the hospital that late afternoon. 

“You smell like Derek.”

“He's my stalker,” he said calmly, walking down the hospital corridor. “He won't leave me alone. He will soon though.”

“Why?”

“Because he'll find out I'm pregnant and run away with his tail between his legs.”

“Why – why would he do that?” Scott frowned. 

“Because,” Stiles said slowly, pausing in his step to face him. “It's Derek and when things get scary or a little bit impossible or he doesn't like it. Derek pushes it away and he runs.”

Scott narrowed his eyes at him confused and opened his mouth to protest but it was stopped when Melissa came to collect them. It was routine really when she sat him down, a pen in her hand and papers on a folder to write down the answer to her questions. His symptoms, how he was feeling, the last time he had sex, when he found, his thoughts, feelings, how he was dealing with it. 

“The father? Does he know?”

“Yeah, he doesn't want anything to do with it. I'm happy with that.”

“Can I ask...who is the father?” she said slowly, glancing at Scott sat next to him. It was a suggestive look that left him reeling and spluttering with laughter.

“Whoa! It's not Scott if that suggestive look was anything!” he protested, shaking his hands towards Scott who looked vaguely disgusted. “You won't know him, complete stranger from my college.”

“Mom!”

“I just had to check! You quit college with him, you're very close and I know it's a brotherly love for one another but things happen...” she said in retaliation, shrugging her shoulders as she stood up. 

“Well,” he began, tilting his head side to side. “Considering who the other father is I'd actually prefer Scott.”

“Really?” he said in surprise.

“Hell yeah. But then again it'd mean me and you having sex and that's just like incest dude.”

Scott seemed inclined to agree when he was finally prepped on the table. The gel swapped onto his stomach before the equipment was set up and Stiles finally began to feel nervous. Scott was stood by his side, a small comforting smile on his lips for him when he glanced up at him and away watching what she was doing. The transducer was pressed against his stomach when Melissa worked her magic and he watched her reactions. There was a part of him waiting for the disappointment or the surprise or anything that would tell him he was wrong or something tragic had happened. It burned inside of him while he waited. 

“Well, you're definitely pregnant,” she said, looking up to meet his eyes and smile sadly. “I'd say you're around six weeks, closing around seven weeks now, it's kind of hard to tell with the baby being so small but it seems healthy. You are only in your first trimester and a lot more high risk than the average female in her pregnancy. You have your options as well, Stiles, as you know. Whatever decision you make is yours and yours alone. You'll have all the help you need if you decide to keep and raise the baby and of course all support and help if you decide to have an abortion. Don't let yourself be pressured into anything you don't want to happen.”

“I know, I know,” Stiles muttered, staring at his hands. “ I need to think about it.”

Melissa handed him a paper towel to wipe away the gel. Stiles wiped it away and stood on shaky legs once they were done. His mind was a cloud of doubt in reality and he wished he could have it all figured out without issue. 

“I really think you should speak to someone. Someone who can listen, talk to you through everything. I know you though, you're stubborn. I'm going to arrange another appointment for you though. For your first scan and for your bloods. You need to be monitored.”

It was overwhelming really and Stiles was relieved to finally find himself home later. The house was empty and the pillow was hugged to his chest while he stared at the wall. It was aimless looking and he jumped out of his skin when someone tapped on the window out of nowhere. 

“Fuck! You scared the shit out of me,” he muttered, looking out to see Derek waiting. “I have a front door! What is wrong with you?”

“It's easier this way.”

“You're a pain in my ass,” Stiles whispered, opening the window and stepping back to let him in. “If my neighbors see you...I already have my dad on my case. I really don't need another reason.”

“Isaac saw you leaving the hospital.”

Stiles paused on the bed at that. “Why was Isaac at the hospital?”

“He was passing by.”

“Why does that sound like a massive bullshit lie?” he demanded. “Was he following me?!”

“No, he wasn't following you. He saw you leave the hospital with Scott and Melissa. He's worried and he reported back to me.”

“Oh I fucking bet he did,” Stiles mumbled bitterly, crossing his legs and sitting on the bed. “It was nothing. Just a checkup.”

Derek's eyes narrowed in consideration and he shifted on his feet before sitting next to them. “Are you sick?”

“What?”

“I don't mean like a cold or an infection. Like sick, sick enough to need treatment and to quit college.”

It was understandable. The only conclusion to come out of a hospital visit and also since he had thrown up in front of him. Stiles wanted to lie, tell him he was sick, but then images of his mom flashed up in front of him and he swallowed hard at the idea.

“No, no, I'm not sick, I'm actually in perfect health. Surprisingly.”

“Then why...?”

“I thought I told you to wait until I told you. You're so impatient!”

“I know, I just had to know you weren't seriously sick.”

“Guilty conscience if I did?” he smirked, his fingers pulling together when he stared down at the comforter. Derek didn't answer him when he sneaked a look to see a torn expression, his eyes downcast and hidden from him. “I'm not sick, Derek but I am going to have to go to the hospital every now and again. If I make the decision to do that or if I make the decision to go there one final time and...end it all. I just don't know what to do! How are you supposed to make a decision like this?! It's your whole life. My whole stupid life!” 

Stiles knew he was ranting and he shut his eyes inhaling deeply. He needed that level of calm before his hysteria brought on another panic attack. Derek's eyes were fixed on him when he slowly lifted his head to look at him confused. 

“What?”

“You smell...different,” he said softly, his nose sniffing towards him so he leaned away. 

“Stop smelling me! It's creepy.” 

“What is that?” he murmured in wonder, snatching his wrist before he could tug it away. Stiles held his breath and nerve when his nose trailed across his wrist scenting him. The shiver ran up his spine and down his arms before he could stop it and he snatched it away just in time. 

“I've smelled that before...I just don't know where or when.”

“Hm, the wonders of the universe, right? You should go.”

“Stiles...”

“Go!” Stiles shouted, pushing up off the bed and heading to the bathroom. His defensive side was kicking in and a part of him deep down wondered if it was his hormones as well. He felt all over the place when he hid in the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet lid with a heavy sigh. 

Stiles remained in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes before he came out to see Derek gone from his bedroom. He grabbed his cell making sure the door was closed and his window locked before he made the call. 

“This better be good,” Lydia answered. 

“How about being impossible good?”

“Stiles, what are you talking about?” she replied in a tired tone. “I have had a long day and I really don't need you whining about your crush on Derek...”

“No, no, no, don't even fucking say it, Lydia, seriously. I told myself I wouldn't tell anyone but since you're in New York...you can't judge me.”

“Stiles?”

“I'm, um, kind of, sort of, maybe quite a lot...pregnant.”

The silence on the other end of the phone wasn't promising and he bit his lip hard turning on his side. “Lydia?”

“Is he the father?”

“Who?”

“Derek.”

“What? No, it's just some – wait,” he mumbled sitting up. “Why are you not freaking out about this? I just told you I'm pregnant, Lydia!”

“I figured it out in the ninth grade, Stiles. It was pretty obvious and you had the obvious signs.”

“The signs?!” he demanded feeling a little winded. “Why didn't you tell me you knew!? God, you're just as bad as Scott for knowing about it.”

“I just didn't think it'd be so soon. So, who is the father?”

“No one you know, some guy in my college. Doesn't want anything to do with it, or me, or anything. I still haven't figured out what I'm supposed to do.”

“I would be in New York when you're having a mental breakdown over this,” Lydia muttered, trailing off with a heavy tired sigh. “I'll fly back.”

“What?! No, oh my god, no, don't go quitting college or anything! I already have Scott doing that and Melissa is pissed! Lydia, I just need...advice. Do I keep the baby and raise it or do I have an abortion?”

“I wasn't going to quit, Stiles, you're not worth that but fine. What does your mind say?”

“That I'm an idiot.”

“Okay, now your heart?”

“It – it doesn't know, not really, I mean how can I raise a baby, Lydia?! I can barely take care of myself!” he cried, squeezing his eyes shut. “I have no money, I'm living with my dad who's supportive but I can tell he's just...dying inside! He can barely look at me anymore. But then again...it's a baby, a little miracle, and then a part of me realizes that for years I've taken care of Scott. Looked after my mom when she was sick, well kind of.”

Lydia made a small soft sound on the other end of the line. “You doubt yourself. You always do. You need to make a decision not based on what's around you but what you can do for your baby. No one else's, just yours. You're so much more stronger than you realize and if anyone can raise a baby...you can.”

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. “Want to raise the baby with me?”

“Well at least I wouldn't have to ruin my figure giving you a kid,” she murmured. Stiles smiled sadly at that. “But I can't give you what you really need.”

“Maybe. No one is going to want me now! Raising a baby. I'm a tragic teenage nightmare.”

“You made that decision quick.”

“Fuck!” he cried loudly so she laughed into his ear. “I hate you, you bring the worst out in me. I have made zero decisions!”

“You keep telling yourself that in a few months time when you're holding your baby and you haven't made the decision just yet. I'm flying back soon though.”

“You don't have to!”

“It's not for you, it's for me,” she muttered gently. “I miss home. Plus mom is pestering me...anyway I want details and updates. I mean it, Stiles, just because I am not there doesn't mean you can cut me out of your life.”

“I couldn't cut you out if I wanted to. Not like I would ever do that.”

“I'll see you soon.” 

His argument was lost when she hung up having the final word, as always. Stiles tucked his phone under his pillow exhaling softly, his hand crept down to stroke over his stomach and he imagined a baby. Brown eyes, brown hair, a tiny little life to take care of and call his own but with his imagination came the fear. That fear crippled him inside and he imagined sick and poop and being alone with no around him. Not knowing what to do, who to trust, who to depend on when he needed that help. His eyes were wet when he opened them and he sniffed deeply wiping a tear away from his cheek.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered, his bottom lip trembling as he curled into the fetal position. Yet again, he couldn't feel any more alone or afraid if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has a lot of defensive Stiles and Derek wanting to know what's going on in this chapter because I wanted a very human reaction to this. When you're scared and desperate to keep something hidden you'll do anything to keep it a secret and when you're worried about someone you will do anything to find out what the hell is going on. 
> 
> Or is that just my way of thinking????


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos, you're the best.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> (:

It was only a matter of time before Derek found out the truth. Stiles was a fool for believing he would back off because that was not the case. Avoiding him was difficult when he constantly text him or appeared at his window. His nostrils flared when he scented him and couldn't place the scent that left him frustrated. Stiles didn't want to tell him though. How could he tell the guy he liked that he was pregnant with another man's baby? Watch the reactions, the disappointment, the rejection that sure was to come with it. He remembered the kiss, remembered the horror in his eyes, the sincerity in his voice when he said it would never ever happen between them. Stiles hated the memory, he hated remembering it, and he didn't want to tell Derek what was happening with him. He had enough on his plate trying to decide whether or not he was ready for fatherhood. With the lack of money and job his options were lax at this moment in time. His dad's income was okay but could he really depend on his dad for everything?

The hospital bills, the babies clothing, bottles, cots, prams, and everything alongside it. It scared him more than he could say out loud and his dad's disappointment shone through. Stiles could sense it when he was running to the bathroom at odd hours in the night and morning and he heaved up his food from last night. The bile burning in his mouth and throat so he felt lousy throughout the day. His symptoms weren't getting any better and when he wasn't throwing up he was craving peanut butter out of the jar and orange slices. 

His dad was ever supportive but at the end of the day Stiles knew he was disappointed deep down and as the days passed so did his weeks. Stiles was two months pregnant, the end of his first trimester nearing and to everyone else his decision was made. That wasn't the case for him and he was sitting in bed when the text message from Derek came through. Part of him wanted to ignore it but his curiosity got the better of him.

_“The loft. I need to talk to you.” - Derek._

Stiles frowned when he read over the text and replied asking why. 

_“Just come to the loft.” - Derek._

It was dark outside already but he gave in pulling on his hoodie and shoes to go out.

“I'm heading out,” he called to his once he was downstairs loitering in the hallway. 

“Where are you going?”

“Derek's, he needs to see me for...some reason,” he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I'll be back before midnight.”

His dad nodded slowly watching him till he shifted moving his feet and walking out. Driving was calming to him while he drove down the road heading for Derek's building. Stiles was up the stairs and sliding the door open in record time when he stepped inside. 

“So is there a reason why I've been dragged out here?” he cried, looking around the empty loft. Stiles turned his head when Derek appeared walking down the metal stairs. There was a cool and calm expression on his face when he finally appeared facing him. “Or am I here so you can stare at me instead?”

“I went to the store today.”

“Okay?” Stiles questioned confused, he watched him walk around him. “Should I be congratulating you for acting like a regular human being buying groceries?”

“The store is full of scents, mostly packaged food, sweat, people. It's disgusting almost all the time...but today there was a particular smell I caught on. It reminded me of you, I thought it was you, so I followed it. I didn't come across you funnily enough, I came across a woman.”

“Right, so?”

“She was pregnant, heavily pregnant, buying apples, and reeking of the same scent you carry right now. I also did my research into male pregnancies. Not that common but common enough to be studied,” he said slowly, carefully, his hands picking up a book to show him. Stiles swallowed hard seeing the title of the book, a whole book about male pregnancy, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. Derek knew the truth and there was no backing out now. 

“What do you want?” Stiles murmured, folding his arms across his chest defensively. The book hitting the table was loud enough to make him flinch back and Derek approached him slowly. 

“You're pregnant.”

“So sure of that aren't you...”

“Am I wrong?” he demanded. 

Stiles pushed his tongue between his lips wetting them and shaking his head. “No, you're not wrong.”

“This is why you quit college.”

“Yes! Fuck, what is it with you and the third fucking degree?” he shouted angrily. The anger bubbled up and over inside of him and he walked away heading to his windows. “You couldn't fucking wait like normal people, could you? No, you had to push and prod and invade my scent and work it all fucking out!” 

“Is Scott the father?”

“What?” he cried, spinning on his heel to look at him stunned. Derek's jaw was clenched and his eyes clouded with unknown emotion when he stood watching him. “No, why are you the second person to ask this? I love the guy, I do, but having sex with him is not on the top of that list to do.”

“Who's the father?” Derek said, stepping towards him. 

“None of your business.”

“Who is he? Do I know him?”

“No! No, you don't, he's just...some guy I fucked in the first few weeks of college! It was a drunken fuck gone wrong and now I'm pregnant. He doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby and I am fine with that. I don't need him, I don't need his shit,” he mumbled, turning back around to look out of the window. 

“I didn't even know...” Derek murmured distractedly, his head shaking when he looked around the room. It was looking at anything but him and he wanted to laugh at the whole stupid situation. 

“What? That I was having sex?” 

“I thought you were still a virgin.”

He laughed because he could, the bitterness escaping so he wanted to cry straight afterward. “Did you want to take it from me? Maybe we could have done it with candles and romantic music in the background, hm? Would have been so fucking romantic.”

Stiles could see the anger in Derek, could see it in the tightness of his jaw, his shoulders, the way he held himself moving around the room. Eyes moving everywhere like he couldn't focus or look at him. It made him angry watching him. 

“I gave you that chance though, didn't I? I kissed you and you looked at me in disgust, like I offended you! But you had to know how I felt, you always know, you know when I'm sad, happy, angry, hell even when I am anxious. You had to smell those lusty feelings I had for you. I let it go in the back of a car, with some girl. It was shit, such a shit way to lose it in the end. Then I lost it again to him and I fucked him because I could.”

“Yeah and now you're pregnant. Congratulations on that.”

“Don't you fucking judge me,” he hissed, pointing a finger at him. “Don't you dare, it was a mistake, yes, but it doesn't mean it's not wanted.” 

“So you're keeping the baby,” Derek stated rather than questioned.

“I don't – maybe...” Stiles murmured, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Looks like it.”

“So you're going to raise this baby on your own?”

“Yeah, I don't know how just yet, but I can learn. Hell I took care of Scott for years! I can sort out money when it comes to it but...yes.”

Silence stretched out between them and he stared down at his hands feeling the need to leave as soon as possible. It was growing more and more uncomfortable between them and Stiles didn't want to race the reactions, the conversation. Yet again, his desire to bury his head in the sand rose up slowly within. 

“I didn't reject you.”

“What?”

“The kiss...” Derek muttered, gesturing with a hand.

“No, you did, I kissed you, you kissed me back, and then – then you realized what you were doing and you shoved me back. I nearly got whiplash! You were – I could see the disgust, you even – you even wiped your mouth with the back of your hand,” Stiles argued, dragging the chair out from under the table and sitting down. “I just didn't care, I finished high school, I was going college, and I wanted you. Wanted you to want me back was...like reaching for the moon. Never going to happen. But you never know till you give it a try, I made a huge mistake though.”

“You had just finished high school, Stiles, you were going to college, you had everything in front of you. I didn't want to ruin that for you...”

“Doesn't matter anymore.” 

Stiles looked up at him from where he was standing in the middle of the room looking lost. “Things are different now. I'm pregnant, Derek, do you get that? Do you fully understand that or...do I need to explain it to you in detail?”

“I'm not stupid, Stiles,” Derek argued, sitting opposite of him. “I know what it means. How many weeks are you?”

“Eight weeks according to Melissa,” he replied, rubbing his fingers over his eyes feeling exhausted. Derek nodded slowly in response and yet again silence fell. “I'm going to go...”

“Where?”

“Home? Where I live because we're done here,” he said, raising his eyebrows at him in surprise. “I'm pregnant, my big secret, you can read those books. Get the low-down, if you find anything life threatening...shoot me a message, yeah?” 

Stiles made his way for the front door but didn't make it when Derek stood standing in front of him. “What?”

“How are you going to pay for this?”

“Don't know yet, I'll talk to my dad, talk to the banks or something. I'm eighteen now, I can sort something out.” 

“I can help...”

“No,” he murmured sternly, shaking his head. “I don't need your money. I don't need your help.”

“I have enough money to do this for you,” Derek argued.

“I'm not some sort of fucking charity case,” he laughed, shoving him into the chest. It was hopeless really, he was like a rock. Stiles hated him for it. “I don't need you shoving money at me, to be the alpha helping out his pack. I'm not your beta, I'm not anything to you.” 

“I'm not doing it because I think you're a fucking charity case, Stiles!” Derek argued, his frustration pouring out of him. “I want to help you, I have money, you don't, you have a baby on the way. If you want, you can pay me back in the future.”

“Oh I bet you'd love that!” 

“I'm trying to help you!”

“I don't fucking need it! I don't need you pitying me and judging me and paying it all off so I'm stuck in debt for you for the rest of my life. Pay it all off and then you fuck off when you're done, because that's what you do. I don't need your money, I don't need it.”

“You say that now, but what happens when you have hospital bills you can't pay? Clothes to buy for yourself, vitamins, food, and then all the baby stuff. You think you can pay for all that?” Derek said, raising his eyebrows at him so he felt like a child being scolded. 

“Oh fuck you!” he spat harshly. “God, it really is super Derek to the rescue, yeah? Poor pregnant Stiles, no money, no job, no home apart from a bedroom he can call his own. Derek must help, give money, look like the good guy in front of everybody else. You have no obligation to me or my baby. None, so get out of my way.”

Stiles was trembling with his anger and his pain when he shoved past him and out of the door. His hands trembled when he reached for the car and desperately tried to stick it into the ignition. He managed though and he was away from there, tears stinging in his eyes and they fell like they were supposed to. Cool streaks running down his cheeks while he panted for breath and sniffed in earnest. It wasn't how it was supposed to go down but his point was hopefully made clear. 

His dad was asleep on the couch when he finally made it home. The television playing in the background so he switched it off, his eyes looking him over taking in everything. The rumpled clothing, the bags under his eyes, the appearance of a very tired and unhappy man. Stiles swallowed hard, the guilt and upset burning through him. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, draping a comforter over him. “I'm really sorry.”

Stiles was in desperate need for his bed once he was upstairs. To find Derek sat on his bed waiting for him was something he didn't expect when he opened the bedroom door. His breath sucking in and his heartbeat rocketing up so he gasped.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” he whispered, shutting the door with a click.

“We weren't done.”

“We were, I was done, I don't want to talk about it any more. So pick your rich ass up, get back out of my window, and fuck off!” he hissed, opening his drawer open violently to dress for bed. Derek was quiet behind him as he pulled on a pair of navy joggers and one of his old tops. He was still sat on his bed watching him when he finally turned around. 

“I want to help you.”

“I don't want your help.”

“Why?”

“Because you don't need to save everyone,” he muttered, it gained a small but noticeable flinch in Derek. “My expectations of this are not going as I expected.”

“They were what?” Derek questioned curiously. “Were they good or bad expectations?”

“Bad expectations, one that involved you running away as you usually do when something gets bad or a little too scary.”

“Those are shit expectations. When have you ever known me to run away from something bad or a little too scary? Or are we basing my rejection of you on our kiss?” he said, leaning back to look at him. 

Stiles swallowed down his emotions the best he could, his toes curling into his carpet. “Maybe...I don't know. Maybe I have my pride to think about and I don't want your fucking money.” 

“You have a baby to think about, forget your pride.”

“Oh fuck you!” Stiles cried, sitting on his bed and turning his head to look at him. “I think about the baby, I constantly think about the baby. It's all I do these days, all I can think about when I am trying not to cry myself to sleep, when I'm thinking about the future or people's reactions. When my dad can barely look at me, but no he's oh so supportive and he loves me more than anything. I dug myself into this and I will get myself out of it. I'll do it all while carrying my baby, because it's mine, no one else. Not the shitty biological father, not the state's, no one's.” 

There was an oddly proud look in Derek's eyes after his speech and he couldn't pinpoint why. 

“I could just help without you noticing, pay the hospital bills, order a cot and have it posted to your house...”

“I will cut off your balls and feed them to my next door neighbors beagle. His name is Jasper and he likes meat,” Stiles threatened, grabbing his pillow and curling it to his chest. “Why do you even want to help me? That's one thing I don't understand. I think I remember the old days of hating each other and wanting to see each other dead.”

“Never quite worked out that way.”

“No,” Stiles agreed, a small huff of amusement leaving him. “But seriously, why would you want to help?”

The silence gave him his answer when he turned his head to look at him, to see the reaction. He saw the conflicted expression, the slight twitch in his hands, and deep down he somehow already knew. 

“Oh my god, it's guilt isn't it? You think you somehow drove me into another guy's arms and that it's now you're fucking duty to help me out?!”

“Well isn't it? This would have never happened if I didn't push you away, Stiles, you wouldn't have had sex with him. You wouldn't be pregnant...”

“Oh my fucking god,” Stiles whispered, pushing his face into his hands. “Get out, I mean it, get the fuck away from me!”

“Stiles, just listen...”

“No, no, because this isn't about you and your fucking guilt or your need to help me out with money because you believe it's your fault. It's not your fault, this, this had nothing to do with you, not for one minute. I kissed you all those months back because I believed for one second that you could, maybe, just maybe, want me back. I was wrong so I left and I went on with my life and I forgot about it. I had sex with a girl and I had sex with a guy and now – now this has happened,” he said, wiping away the tears falling down his cheeks. “You know a part of me wishes I could go back to that moment and not do it but then I would have never known. But then again I wish we could have took off, hey, maybe this baby could have been yours!” 

It was a cruel jab in his direction that gained a glare from Derek, pained eyes meeting his that he wanted to stab out. 

“But it's not and here we are, here we are with a baby growing inside of me, me who is fucked up and so guilt ridden and broken I could be sick. Then there's you, stuffed full of your own guilt and hate and regret that a therapist would have a fucking nervous breakdown with you. I don't want your guilt money or your pity or anything to do with it. I have enough on my mind without you worming yourself in like it was all your fault I'm pregnant.”

His breathing was hitched when he stared around his bedroom and he hid his trembling hands in his lap.

“This isn't good for the baby...”

“Fuck you,” Stiles whispered, brushing his fingers under his eye. “Just go.”

“I don't want to leave you like this.”

“Because you suddenly give a shit?”

“I've always given a shit!” Derek argued, his hand nervously scrubbing over his neck. “It's just hard, Stiles, because giving a shit means...the possibility of losing them.”

“That's bullshit, we're all going to lose someone, Derek, because it's life. People die every single day and if you don't give a shit then...what's the point? Closing yourself off from the world -” 

“Which is what you're doing by shutting me out.”

“I'm not doing that! You have no obligation here, this has nothing to do with you. We were forced together by Scott. You came into our lives for Scott, I was just the annoying kid in the background wasn't I? Fuck, for a good while you didn't like or trust me and hell I felt the same. It didn't stop me from liking you enough to imagine...”

Stiles trailed off not wanting to say it out loud. What would be the point? 

“It doesn't matter now,” he finished instead. 

“Things change, people change, I came here originally to find my sister who was dead and I was forced into this.”

“Yeah, yeah I remember it all very clearly,” Stiles muttered, rubbing his temple. “Still have nightmares of it all. You feel guilt, I feel tired and sick and...guilty too. Such a horrible feeling, it just won't go away, like a knife in your gut and it won't stop. It won't ever stop. I don't want this from you, just go live your life, Derek. Your quiet, I don't need nobody, sitting alone in that loft reading all those books kind of life. It's better that way.”

“So you can do it all alone?” Derek whispered, eyes finding his through the darkness. 

“I'm not on my own, not any more,” he whispered, resting a hand on his stomach. Derek's eyes followed the action and he swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing hard. “But I'm not dragging you into this by accepting your money and don't feel guilty for something you didn't feel. No, don't argue with me, just...stop. Stop the whole thought process of if I didn't push him away then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Because it has and there is nothing can be done to change it now.”

Derek's jaw worked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't. His eyes darted to the window and Stiles sighed softly nodding towards it. 

“Go,” he urged. 

Stiles bit the inside of his lip when Derek stood not looking back before he left closing the window behind him. It shouldn't have felt like a punch to his chest but it did and he cried because he felt officially drawn out. His emotions on fire inside of him when he finally curled up under the covers. His tears soaked the pillow till an exhaustive sleep fell upon him.

~*~

Stiles didn't see any one for a couple of days after that. He felt bad for shutting them out and ignoring their calls, especially Scott and Lydia, but he needed that space. That meant staying in his pajamas and watching television surrounded by blankets. Peanut butter, cakes, and orange slices on tap when he headed out to the store occasionally. 

It didn't work for long though when someone hammered on his door at half ten one morning. It forced him to stand and open the door reluctantly to find Derek standing there, he had a pissed off face, and was currently holding a brown grocery bag. It was forced into his arms and Derek pushed his way inside without instruction. 

“What the...” he muttered, slamming the front door hard following him into the living room. “What are you doing!?”

“Open it,” he said instead, nodding at the grocery bag. Stiles' curiosity got the better of him when he opened it to find a carton of orange juice, vitamins, tablets for sickness, a few magazines on babies and steps in pregnancy. There was chocolate and a few other bits and pieces he looked over in surprise. 

“What is this?”

“What you need, what no one else was going to get you. It was for guilt, it still is partly, but I am doing this not only for you but for a life that isn't yet born. You need help, you just don't want to accept it from me.”

“Yeah, it means hanging around with you. I don't want your help! I am too tired to argue this again,” he whined, picking up the bag and sitting in his blankets. “You fucked off, why didn't you stay that way?”

“I took time to think, time to think about what I wanted.”

“Which is?”

“To help.”

“I don't want it.”

“Tough,” he answered simply. His arms folding across his chest when he stood in the middle of his living room. 

“So you're forcing yourself to be there for me like I need and want your help?”

“Yes.”

“How about, no, and, um, fuck off?” he suggested, snatching the control. Derek's little smirk was driving him around the bend. “You're so persistent! Haven't you got anything else to do then do this?”

“No, I don't, and you're pushing me away because you feel you have to do that for your own sake. Push everyone away till they finally give in and back off and then what happens when you're all alone and you have a newborn to take care of?”

“I'll figure it out!”

“Let me help you.”

“What part of no do you not understand? Should I say it in fucking French, Derek?” he argued, pushing his feet closer towards him once Derek sat on the couch. 

“You're defensive and angry at the world.”

“I think you're mistaking me with you there, dude,” Stiles argued, grabbing the chocolate out of the bag and opening it up. “Plus...you're an asshole.” 

It was hopeless. Derek didn't argue back and simply turned his head watching the television and Stiles angrily ate his chocolate. It was a mess, the whole situation between them, his own, Derek's, it was a car crash waiting to happen. Stiles didn't know what was going to happen now between them but the only important thing to him, the only important person was his baby. That was all that mattered in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos, they're really encouraging :)

Lydia turning up at his front door was not what he expected at the weekend. It was around lunchtime when he opened the front door expecting Scott and found a strawberry blonde beauty. Expect this was one was jet lagged and extremely pissed with what looked like him especially. It wasn't something he liked to be on the receiving end of when she struck out hitting his arm hard and fast. 

“Oh my god, what was that for?!” he cried, rubbing his arm in great pain till she hugged him. Arms wrapped around his neck and he stilled for a moment in surprise before hugging her back. The smell of her perfume and soap filling his nostrils till she pulled away and walked inside. Stiles trailed after her rubbing his sore arm and watched her closely. 

“You didn't keep me updated.”

“On what? We spoke like a week ago and apart from throwing up and the odd food craving not a lot has gone down. Oh, and Derek storming into my life, throwing money at my feet, and generally being the biggest asshole on the planet.”

“Tell me more,” Lydia said intrigued, her hand locking into his when she pulled them to sit on the couch. “Are you and him dating?”

“What? No, god no, we're not dating, how can I date him?”

“Easy. You're pregnant, not dying.”

“You sure about that? You haven't got any of your weird feelings about me have you?” he said, gesturing a hand down his body. 

“I do sense something...”

“You do?” he whispered, a little fear gripped him when she stared at him with hard assessing eyes. “What is it?”

“I feel you're a fucking idiot.”

“So funny,” he muttered drily, leaning back and shutting his eyes. “You're all wit.”

“You're not dying but even sitting here I can sense a whole lot of turmoil working through that skinny body of yours. It's ridiculous!” Lydia muttered, gripping his hand so he winced at the tightness of her grip. “The bags under your eyes, your shakiness, have you eaten today?”

“Not yet, I get queasy in the morning. I don't need this from you! I get enough from it from Derek who's constantly pestering me about daily meals and vitamins and orange juice and scans for the baby. He's a pain in my ass!”

Lydia rolled her eyes at him and he knew his arguments and protests were going unnoticed and unwanted to her. Her grip didn't lessen and she tugged him up dragging him into his kitchen and raided through his fridge. Stiles was forced to sit down when she made him a sandwich and he kept every single joke running his mind shut. Lydia was a force to be reckoned with half the time. 

“Eat,” she ordered, sitting opposite him when he tucked in and actually enjoyed it. “Now this situation with Derek, do you want to date him?”

“I think,” he began, swallowing the lump of bread down. “I have bigger things to worry about then who I'm dating and who I'm not dating. Anyway, I don't think he wants to date me, I mean we shared a kiss and that kiss went very, very, wrong, and I'm pregnant with another guy's baby! I mean it's weird.”

“How is it weird?”

“I think I just explained that.”

“It's not weird when he's willing to stick around and be there for you. To give you the money you need, to be the support you're going to need as well in the upcoming months. You don't know what he thinks and feels,” she said, folding her arms on the table. “You're only making the assumptions suited to you and you alone.”

“Miss Martin, matchmaker from hell,” he mumbled, picking at the sandwich. “Even if – even if he did I'm a package deal now. You know a two meal deal, kind of, me and the baby. Together and if we dated, how could I ask him to...”

Stiles trailed off shaking his head at the whole idea of it. “It doesn't matter. It wouldn't work...”

“How do you know?”

“Because I do! It wouldn't work, I won't ask that of him. Just drop it,” he muttered. 

“That is not your decision to make,” Lydia murmured, shaking her head so he rolled his eyes sitting back. “Does he know the name of the biological father?”

“No, he asked, I didn't give it to him.”

“Why not?”

“Because he'll go out there, hunt him down, and do whatever Derek does that makes him happy. It's done anyway, I don't care about Ryan. He doesn't care about me or the baby so let him live his pathetic life. He was a fuck, that's it.”

“Well,” she said, leaning over and taking his hands and squeezing them tight. “You're not going to be alone in this. You have me, Scott, your dad, the pack, and most of all...you have him. You have Derek and if he wants to help you then let him help you.”

“I don't need his fucking help!”

“You have no idea what you're doing!” she protested.

Stiles ripped his hands away, the annoyance bubbling up within him when he grabbed his plate storming into the kitchen. “That's what life is, it's learning lessons, growing up, making means to an end. Derek is doing this out of his shitty guilt, thinking if I didn't fuck Ryan then I wouldn't be pregnant! Fuck that, I don't need his guilt or his pain or his whatever he wants to call it. The only person I am going to worry about is this baby...”

“I admire that, I really do, but I think you're missing the biggest part of this equation, Stiles, and that is you are eighteen years old. You have no job, no money, you're living in your father's home and are two months into a high risk pregnancy. There are hospital bills, there are clothes to buy, cots, pram, bottles, milk, and that is all before the baby gets here. Then when the little one is born it doesn't just stop. It doesn't just come fucking together for you. The baby will grow and need more clothes, more diapers, they will cry and poop and vomit and you don't know what the hell you are doing. You're throwing away help like it's going to be offered to you again and again. Grow a set of balls and realize that we are here to help you. Derek is offering you money, money for you and a baby which isn't genetically his!” 

It was a speech he wasn't prepared for when she stood in front of him, eyes raging and beautiful, hands on her hips and he was honestly frightened. Stiles blinked feeling the moisture in his eyes and he let it fall. 

“That is a lot more than anyone else would do for you...so grow the fuck up,” she said gripping the side of his neck in her hand. “You look tired, you should go lie down.”

“Yeah...” he mumbled, heading to the couch to lie down on there instead. “I'm not sleeping well.” 

The comforter was draped and wrapped around him when he laid down and got comfortable. Lydia joined him, picking up his head so he could lay it on her thighs, her fingers running his hair comfortingly. It was nice, comforting, and sleep came easy when he drifted away. 

Stiles was soon woken up by voices. The soft voice of Lydia and a voice he soon recognized as Derek who was currently in his house. It brought him to open his eyes and lift his head slightly to see them in the dining room. Instead he chose to listen when they stood by the kitchen table.

“Is this a speech of what are your intentions?” Derek questioned in a soft voice.

“No, I don't need to know your intentions. I know you won't hurt him or the baby or let anyone hurt them.”

“No one would dare.”

Lydia made a small soft sound of amusement, the chair dragged back when she took a seat. “So protective of someone who doesn't want your help and who you rejected.. if Stiles tells me correctly.”

“I didn't reject him.”

“Oh?”

“I gave him a chance,” Derek snapped quietly, the second chair scraping when he took a seat with her. “To be a teenager and go to college and -”

“Get pregnant.”

“So, you blame me as well?”

“No,” Lydia laughed delicately. “Stiles is to blame for his own actions. You are to blame for your own actions and so on and so forth. Let's not play this game of it's your fault, no it's my fault, because Stiles is pregnant and he doesn't need that stress. He doesn't need you leaving when you get bored of playing the hero.”

Derek scoffed, a scrape against the wood of the table made Stiles realize his claws must be out and he was getting pissed off. “I'm not leaving him.”

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why aren't you leaving him? Do you feel obligation because you feel guilty?”

“He needs my help and I don't have to explain myself to you,” Derek argued. “You're not even going to be around, Lydia. You're in New York now, a whole new life. I give you my word you can go back there and know Stiles and the baby will be taken care of no matter what.”

Stiles could see a full blown argument emerging and made his presence known by stretching awake. They seemed to jump in alert to him being there and he watched faintly amused when they stood staring at him. Lydia was practically brimming with anger and an indifference he was used to. Derek on the other hand looked no different than usual. 

“Did you let him into my house?”

“He let himself in,” Lydia replied, side eying Derek who stood his ground rolling his own eyes. Stiles chose not to argue against it and simply pushed away the comforter to go to the bathroom. 

“Why am I not surprised?” he mumbled, walking upstairs to relieve himself. When he returned Lydia was sitting in the place he vacated. 

“How are you feeling today?”

“I'm fine, normal all round.” 

Derek nodded satisfied before holding out a brown bag for him. He took it in surprise, peering into see chocolate cake and orange slices.

“You got my text message...that was my three am text to piss you off.”

“You were craving it,” Derek shrugged. 

Stiles bit his lip hard hating how his stomach flipped and they both turned their heads to Lydia. Her small cough catching their attention, there was a smugness radiating off her and he felt like smacking his head into a wall repeatedly. 

“I'm going to go, I have a shopping trip with my mom and a credit card to use and abuse. I'll text you,” she murmured, standing up and walking to brush a kiss against his cheek. Lydia eyed Derek before spinning on her heel and walking away from them both.

“She's a force to be reckoned with. You getting that yet?” he teased. Derek raised his eyebrows in agreement. 

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes, oh my god, stop fussing. I will hurt you, I have eaten a sandwich, I took those vitamins, and I have napped. Now I'm going to eat my chocolate cake and orange slices. Thanks, by the way.”

Stiles sat on his couch and patted the couch in front of him so Derek could sit down. He seemed to content enough to sit there till he ate what he could and he put the rest away. 

“I can smell it more now, it's more potent,” Derek said, grabbing his wrist and trailing his nose down the skin gently. “It'll be strong soon, strong enough for any werewolf, any creature with a higher sense of smell to know you're with child.”

“Oh I can already see it, you're panicking about that already.”

“It's not panicking, it's being extra vigilant.”

“Overprotective,” Stiles argued, sucking on his finger to get the cake crumbs. “It is! Don't try and argue with me.”

“I will argue with you, you're vulnerable now...”

“I'm always vulnerable around you werewolves.” 

“You're pregnant and that means you're a very easy target,” Derek cried, gesturing his hand towards the window. “I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Or the baby.”

Stiles didn't know how to argue against any of that because yet again he was baffling him into silence. It was the kind of silence that was growing to be comfortable to be with them and he distracted himself watching the television. Difficult though when he was unable to take his tablets for his ADHD and he wasn't allowed coffee. Stiles didn't know how much he would have missed coffee till it was off limits. 

The time flew by with the pair of them watching television and he jumped out of his skin when he heard his dad's car drive up.

“I don't suppose you'd leave out the back door would you?” he hissed to Derek who straightened shaking his head. “Fuck!”

It wasn't like they had anything to hide or be ashamed about, it was just the questions that would follow. He already felt like a huge disappointment to his own dad, he didn't need another reason to feel it. Stiles chewed on his thumb listening to the approaching sounds of his dad coming into the living room. His tired eyes looking over them both in surprise, he straightened up looking at Derek who stared innocently back.

“Hale?”

“Sheriff,” Derek replied.

“Why are you here?”

“I can explain this, he's my new stalker,” he lied, smirking when Derek turned his head sharply to glare at him. “No, I'm lying, he's just here for company and company only.”

“I'm here because of that and I heard about Stiles' pregnancy and I wanted to be a helping hand.”

“Oh, that too, he's a persistent asshole.”

“Language,” his dad replied sharply. “You do that regularly, Hale?”

“No, not regularly or recently, Sheriff, but now because he needs someone.”

“Oh,” his dad murmured, fiddling with his keys. “Well he has his father and I think that's enough, don't you think?”

It was stepping into awkward territory really quickly and Stiles swallowed hard glancing at Derek. 

“Sometimes you can't depend on your family for everything. Not that I don't think you will take care of Stiles and the baby's every need but I want to be that support. I want him to know he's taken care of and protected no matter what.”

“Oh god,” Stiles moaned, pressing his hands over his eyes feeling the awkward agony. 

“Protect him? From what?”

“People who could want to hurt him out there.”

“Like who exactly? This is a safe neighborhood most of the time,” his dad argued, taking his seat and folding his hands together. 

Stiles was in agony, he wanted to spill every secret of this town and how it was not safe at all. It hadn't been safe in years and it wasn't about to change now. Derek remained calm as ever though, a careful twitch to his jaw, a steadiness to his hands when he faced his dad. 

“Most of the time, but sometimes not, and I want to make sure they're both okay no matter what. For support, protection, for money...”

“Oh my god, no, do we really need to bring this up now!?” he hissed, kicking Derek in the thigh hard. 

“Money? Is that what you're worrying about? You know I can support you no matter what.”

“Dad,” he whispered, sending him a pleading look. “Dad, I know you can, but babies...they're expensive. We have bills, a mortgage, two cars to pay off, everything on top of that and I know...I know we're still paying off mom's hospital bills.”

It gained the flinch he thought it would and the guilt burned like fire deep within him. 

“That – that doesn't matter because you are my son and it is my job to support you! Are you offering him money, Hale?”

“Derek, Sheriff, I prefer...Derek and the money is there if Stiles needs and wants it. I won't force him it onto him.”

“Oh you've changed your tune...”

Derek's hard eyes found him again, all judgment and internal screams of 'shut up' just for him. His dad looked between them with hard eyes and Stiles wanted to be swallowed whole into the ground. 

“Why are you offering him money in the first place? Is there something going on here?” he said slowly, gesturing a hand between them.

“No,” Stiles protested immediately. “Nothing is going on. He just wants to help me, no, me and the baby out. Babies are expensive.”

“Yeah, I remember well,” he muttered, rubbing a hand over his cheek. His eyes darting around the living room and even from over on his seat on the couch he could see the tension. “Well, in regards to money, if you need anything at all, you come to me first. If I can't pay it then Derek, if you're willing, you will pay it. I have savings, I can move things around, tighten the strings. I can provide for my son and my grandchild without a problem.”

“Okay,” Stiles whispered, the crack in his voice evident when he watched him. “I can do that. Derek?”

“Of course.” 

He exhaled slowly, harshly, and stood up shredding his jacket and tossing it on his seat. 

“I'm going for a shower.”

Stiles fiddled with the corner of the blanket listening to him retreat upstairs. “He's so disappointed in me.”

“He's not...”

“He is, I can see it, I can feel it, when he looks at me. Do you know how many safe sex talks we had when I told him I was bisexual? Too many. So persistent on me wearing a condom, taking that pill for the males, making sure I didn't end up like this. I think he knew...he knew I wouldn't have an abortion before I was even pregnant.”

“John loves you, Stiles, he's supportive, he's offering support and money and safety but he's still...” Derek murmured trailing off. 

“What?”

“Human, just like you, human emotions, feelings, reactions, everything so... human. It's disappointment now but give it a couple of months.”

Stiles couldn't argue with that and he shut his eyes, raising his head to let it fall back and look up at the ceiling. Derek's hand found it's way to his knee when he squeezed it gently and in a way he was glad of that. Lydia's words echoed in his head from before, her rant leaving an imprint on him when he thought over them. She was always right, Stiles hated that. 

~*~

Scott's arms were around him and hugging him tight when he greeted him at the front door. It was a hug and a squeeze before they let each other go and walked back to the kitchen.

“I'm sorry for not being around as much. Mom grounded me, she's been hell about this college thing. Thinks I shouldn't have done it.”

“You shouldn't have done it! Throwing it in for me was a very bad idea.”

“I threw it in because I couldn't cope in Berkeley without you, I probably would have slaughtered Ryan and sent his mom the remains, and anyway you need me,” Scott argued, jumping up to sit on the side. Stiles smirked at his threat for Ryan and his never ending support to him. “How are you and junior?”

“Junior,” Stiles mumbled, a small smile fighting it's way to the surface. “We're fine, I got my very first scan soon. Dad wants to come, so does Derek...apparently.”

“Derek?”

Stiles hummed passing him a can of soda out of the fridge. “He's been around. Offered to pay for everything, be my support and guiding light through these troubling times. Basically being an interfering asshole who doesn't understand no.”

“Derek's helping you raise the baby?” Scott questioned baffled. 

“No, no, god, don't you start,” he muttered, taking an apple and taking a bite out of it. “No, just money and he wants to look out for me.”

“Through the pregnancy?”

“Looks like it.”

“What about after?”

“Hm, well a new baby is going to be born into the world...I say running so far to the hills he'll be dust in the wind. I don't see Derek as the paternal kind, do you?”

“I don't know, have we ever seen him being paternal?”

“No,” Stiles muttered, licking the stray juice off the apple skin. “But then again, look at Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.”

“Who are now better and taken care of. Plus in school and have jobs...because Derek saved them.”

“That doesn't make him paternal!” Stiles laughed. “Derek Hale, cradling a small baby. God, the idea of it makes me want to scream in fear. Or you know...really hard because wow what an image.”

Scott scoffed in disgust, shoving his arm hard so he laughed tossing his head back. “Well I guess we'll find out. Do the others know?”

“I don't know, not really seen them. You know, Lydia knows, Derek, my dad, and that's about it. I guess I'll have to tell them, tell them another is coming into the world,” he murmured, twisting his mouth side to side. “You spoken to Allison lately?”

Scott shook his head, his fingers fiddling with the can gently. It was a sensitive topic and he sighed deeply pushing to stand. 

“Look at this,” he murmured, turning to the side and pulling his shirt tight across his abdomen. “Nine weeks and I have a small bump, look at this, already showing. I'm scared it's twins.”

“It's not twins, we would have seen that in that scan.”

“Maybe it was hiding?!”

“That right there is natural, you're nearly closing into your second trimester.”

“Scary as hell,” he whispered. “I'm worried about being a father.”

“You're going to be an amazing dad and you know it. Don't you worry about that,” Scott promised, reaching over to grip his shoulder tight into his. “I wouldn't doubt it for a second.”

“I love you,” Stiles mumbled. “Strictly platonic of course. I keep getting questioned whether you're my baby daddy.”

“Oh, gross.”

Stiles hummed softly in agreement. “Fancy a few games on the PS3?”

“Why not.”

It was a good afternoon in all but he was ready for a session in bed with his laptop once night came. It was raining outside when he lifted his head to watch the slow drip on the windows. Winter was in and the days were growing colder and colder to the point that he couldn't wait for summer. The promise of Christmas also lingered but Stiles was in no mood for celebrating that. Stiles was getting comfortable on Netflix when a few taps on his window startled him to move. Derek was dripping wet once he stepped inside into his bedroom.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I have a leak in the loft...it was getting cold. I had nowhere else to go.”

“Is that a lie?” Stiles asked, eying him carefully. “Oh my god, you're making me shiver looking at you. Wait here, I'll get you a towel. Get out of those, I have clothes you can wear.”

“None of them fit, I think we both know that.”

“I have a few baggy shirts in there that will fit you. You can make do with the joggers I have.”

“Fine,” Derek said, rolling his eyes and heading to his drawers. Stiles collected the towels out of the cupboard and returned pushing them into his arms. 

“Do you really have a leak?”

“Yes, why would I lie?”

Stiles shrugged tucking his body back under his covers and averting his eyes to the screen. It didn't stop him at all to be honest when Derek stripped the wet shirt off his body, his muscles bunching and moving, his tattoo darker in the dim light of his bedroom. The urge to trail his tongue over the lines burned through him and he coughed pinching his thigh hard. Arousal was a very, very, bad move around a werewolf who could smell it a mile off. His old baggy top fit but the joggers were short around the ankles. It didn't bother him when he sat in his computer chair. 

“Oh my god, get in here,” Stiles sighed heavily, lifting the cover up. “It's like pitiful watching you over there. Come keep me warm, we're going to watch, The Avengers, and you're going to enjoy it.”

“I haven't seen it yet.”

“What?” he breathed, staring at him shocked. “You're about to learn an important lesson, the pure beauty of Marvel. Get in this bed.” 

Derek rolled his eyes but obliged him. It was comfortable and warm in a matter of minutes once the film was put on. Stiles was ever thankful his dad was on his night shift and he settled getting comfortable on his side. It shouldn't have been as comfortable as it felt between the two of them but it was and he settled next to him happily. He soon felt sleepy halfway through the movie, Stiles blamed the exhaustion on his body being an emotional wreck. Derek, to his relief, was keenly interested in the film and wouldn't take his eyes off it. 

“You staying here tonight?” he murmured, peeking up at him. 

“I can leave, if you want?”

“Oh you going to listen to me now?” Stiles questioned, cocking his eyebrow at him. Derek sent him a blank look in response. “What's the point? You have a leak. Stay, if my dad shoots you...on your head be it.” 

Stiles didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling and he let his eyes fall closed anyway. It was the kind of sleep when you're sleepy but still self aware, the noises making you jump, but the exhaustion kept your eyes closed. In all honesty he didn't know if it was his imagination when he felt a soft brush against his temple, gentle fingers combing through his hair softly, a tentative touch that sent a shiver running through him.

Stiles turned towards it anyway, knowing deep down he was being the biggest idiot. But warmth and comfort were one hundred per cent guaranteed when he let his head rest on his chest. Derek seemed to still in surprise for one short moment before relaxing, his hand resting on the small of the back, the other trailing through his hair with gentle fingers. 

Stiles would allow himself to enjoy it for now, he'd kick himself for it later.


	6. Chapter 6

“When is your first scan?” Derek questioned him softly, a subtlety in his tone as they walked through the park together. It was chilly even with the sun out but Stiles needed the fresh air, needed to get out of the house, and Derek had insisted on coming with him. Derek was somehow always around, in his house, appearing at the shops when he went out for soda and peanut butter. It was infuriating but comforting all the same, at least he knew his back was covered if something wanted to eat him alive. Now they were walking down the path together, his hands were tucked into his pockets when he finally met his eyes. 

“Friday, my dad is coming, taking time off work to do this with me. Surprised even me,” he murmured, kicking the dead wet leaves sticking to the ground. “Why do you want to know?”

“Can I come to the scan?”

“Why?”

“Does it need a reason?”

“Yeah,” Stiles chuckled, looking up at the sky instead of him. “Is there any reason to you wanting to come see my little jelly bean?”

Derek smirked at the nickname, his hand catching the bench they passed so he could sit down. “I just want to come, no reason, just...”

“Oh god, fine, you can come. Derek Hale getting all sentimental,” he mumbled, sitting down next to him. Derek rolled his eyes ignoring the remark and they sat together in silence. The park was always dead at winter, leaves sticking to the ground, the chill settling into his bones despite the many layers. Stiles sneaked a look at Derek who was like him looking around their surroundings.

“I wasn't getting sentimental, I'm simply curious.”

“You're also a bullshitter.”

“Think what you like.”

“Have you told the others?” he questioned.

“No, I'm leaving that to you. It's your pregnancy, your decision to tell them.”

“Oh, really? You didn't wait, did you?” Stiles cried, raising an eyebrow in his direction. “I'll tell them after the scan, I'm still in my first trimester. I still have the highest chance of miscarrying...”

“Don't say that,” Derek said sharply.

“What?”

“Don't, you're not going to miscarry.”

“I really fucking hope not but it's still a chance, a chance I have to worry about. I'm high risk, Derek, means I have to be monitored and checked over my whole pregnancy. Melissa took my blood on Monday...for tests. Making sure I'm okay and baby is okay. I'm in for a tough ride here, I know I am.”

“Then I will help you through it.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what,” he agreed with a bob of his head. Stiles rolled his eyes but didn't argue against it. 

“I still don't understand why you're doing this. Where's the real Derek Hale? Where's the grumpy broken werewolf who growls and glares at anyone who gets in his way?” Stiles questioned, smiling at him smugly when he turned his head to shoot a look of offense. “Or has he had a makeover recently?”

“Still me, just with less growls and glares.”

“Trying to be a better man?” he teased. 

“Starting over, hopefully,” Derek murmured, drumming his fingers on his thigh. Stiles watched the slow tap of them till Derek inhaled deeply standing up. “Fancy getting a smoothie?”

“I could do with a coffee, but that's out of my hands now. So, yes, a smoothie sounds amazing right now.”

Stiles ended up getting blueberry when they sat together in the shop drinking them down. Spending time with him was still a little weird but the company was nice. Normally this would be Scott with him but with the grounding very much in place still, he hadn't seen him as much. Melissa meant business. 

“So...what you doing for the rest of the day?” Stiles questioned him, the drive back to his house short and fast. 

“I'm going to the gym with Isaac and Boyd at four and then I'm coming over.”

“Oh, inviting yourself around now are we?”

“We're watching Breaking Bad, I'm curious about the next episode.”

Stiles smiled, a twitch in his lips reminding him of how his stomach and heart fluttered. It was annoying as hell for him when his attraction flared for Derek twice as hard. It took everything in him not to jump into the driver's seat and kiss him till his lips were bruised. The whole image of it seemed appealing but he kept his cool head and chose to stare out the window instead. Hopefully Derek wouldn't catch onto his arousal. Stiles didn't need that embarrassment. 

“Well because Breaking Bad is all sorts of awesome, you can come around with invitation. Instead of randomly turning up. You know, you can have time for yourself, you don't always have to be around me.”

“What do you think going to the gym is for?”

“It's with Isaac and Boyd so it's training to be buff and abs of steel. Something I am never going to achieve. Oh my god, I am going to be such a whale in a few months,” he moaned mournfully into his hands. “I will waddle, look, look at the bump I have already. I have a skinny frame, it's going to be fucking huge!”

Derek eyed his stomach carefully, a warmth to his eyes that surprised him for a moment. “It's not fat, its a baby, a baby who will very grateful when you give birth.”

“Oh don't start with labor, the idea of it terrifies me.”

“You'll be fine,” Derek reassured, parking in front of his house. “I'll be around later.”

“Bring pizza?” he pleaded, hands together in a prayer. “I know you would have gone to the gym but...has anyone ever seen a fat werewolf? No, so bring pizza, big man.”

“Fine,” Derek muttered, eyes tracking him once he left the car and headed up the drive. He only drove away once he was in the house. His keys and coat dumped in the hallway. The house was empty when he did a quick call out to his dad and found him gone. It was obvious anyway with the lack of car in the driveway. The couch and television were his to claim once he grabbed his snacks and got himself comfortable. It was a good time waster and with his appetite on top form and his nausea and vomiting lessening, he was finally eating without trouble. 

Derek turned up at seven with a pepperoni pizza for him. The sky was darkening outside and with his bedroom door shut tight from his dad making his own dinner they settled with the laptop. His dad didn't know, he never bothered him in his bedroom, he only came in when he was going to bed and that's when Derek hid. But for now they could settle in his bed together, the laptop warm and settled between them. Stiles didn't know how it always happened, but it did and he always ended up with his head on his chest dozing. Derek occasionally stroked his hair, the small of his back, the length of his spine, or even the back of his neck. It was cuddling. They never said it out loud but it was one hundred per cent cuddling. 

That was something Stiles never expected to happen with Derek, ever. He didn't seem the type but here he was, Derek's slow and steady heartbeat under his ear, the slow stroke of his fingers up and down his arm softly, a caress that left him shivering for more. Stiles didn't dare air that question though and simply let it be. Sometimes they fell asleep, sometimes they didn't, but Derek always left early. 

“How was the gym?” he mumbled.

“Good, it was a good workout.”

“So you could eye up all the women working out.”

Derek's fingers stilled on their journey up and down his back before resuming. “Why would I do that?”

“Don't know, isn't that guys do?”

“Not all guys, not this guy.”

“So you eyed up the guys?” 

“No,” he muttered, tapping his hip with his finger. “I eyed up no one, I did my workout, I showered, I came here.”

“You don't mind me doing this? Like intimacy issues and all that bullshit,” Stiles said, gesturing at where he was currently using him like a pillow. 

“It's fine, no intimacy issues.”

“Okay,” he said, turning his attention back to the screen. “All you have to do is tell me if you get uncomfortable.”

Derek didn't respond but that didn't matter to him when he watched till he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. It was a sleep undisturbed, a heavy sleep that left him feeling even more tired when he woke up in the morning. Derek was gone and the space beside him cold meaning he left long ago. Not that he minded when he eventually stumbled out of bed, the room freezing so he pulled on his hoodie and padded downstairs. It was chocolate chip pancakes all the way with a mug full of orange juice.

“Morning kiddo,” his dad greeted, his eyes heavy with sleep.

“Gray day, crap mood,” he mumbled sitting at the dining room and tried his best not to shiver. “What's on the agenda for you today?”

“Morning shift, a few extra hours to make up for Friday.”

“Derek is coming with us.”

“He is?” his dad questioned, raising a surprised eyebrow. “Why would he do that?”

“No idea, wants to come, I said yes.”

“Is there something going on between you?”

“No!

“Stiles.”

“No, dad, seriously, nothing is going on,” he promised. “You know he offered protection and money. Not like I wanted it in the first place but who knew he was such a stubborn asshole.”

“Language,” his dad scolded, holding up the spoon from his oatmeal up. “I don't know, just seems a little funny to me. Yeah, he offered money and protection, but to come to the actual scan? To me...maybe he's hiding something.”

“Like what?”

“His real agenda, his true intentions.”

“Oh my god, what is this? CSI,” Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes as he bit into his warm pancakes. “Derek is...Derek. He's not one to have a second agenda. He's coming to the scan, it doesn't matter, not really, it'll be the size of a jelly bean anyway.”

“Little bit bigger than a jelly bean.”

“Okay, a special brand of jelly bean.”

“Just be careful.”

“Of what? Derek? Derek is fine,” Stiles argued, shaking his head firmly. 

His dad didn't comment any further and dug into his breakfast instead. Stiles didn't have to worry about Derek because he knew Derek. Maybe he didn't know the exact reason he was stepping in and offering to pay for everything but he knew the intentions had to be honorable. That was all that mattered. 

~*~

To say it was awkward would be the biggest understatement of the century. They were currently sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, his dad sat at his right, Derek sat on his left. His phone was in his hand and Scott had currently received fourteen messages on how awkward and uncomfortable this was. No words had been spoken between them apart from a nod of acknowledgment. Stiles wanted to get this over and done with but apparently waiting around was the only option. He just wanted to know if he was okay and more importantly if his baby was okay. 

“Stiles?” Melissa called appearing out of nowhere.

“Thank god,” he mumbled under his breath. “Lead the way.”

Melissa smiled warmly at his dad and even offered a small polite one for Derek. Though Stiles could see the curiosity that was there. 

“Your bloods came back okay,” she said firstly. 

“Oh, good,” he said with a nod. Stiles didn't know what else to say to that and in truth he was really overwhelmed. Overwhelmed because this was happening and Melissa was saying words he could vaguely hear and nod to. His dad was nearby but Derek was closer, his warmth at his side, his hand touching his hip gently and hidden from view. Being laid out on the table so they could take a sonogram was the next step. The gel cool on his abdomen when yet again he had his dad and Derek stood either side. Melissa in charge when he she took the transducer in her hands and trailed it across the skin. Her eyes focused and her other hand doing the typing on the machine. 

“Here's your baby,” she said softly, turning the screen towards them. It was black and white but it was clear to see the tiny baby, it was bigger than a grape but it was there. It was real and alive and growing as they stared at it. Stiles choked a little on his breath staring at the baby, his baby, yet again he was overwhelmed. 

“Wow,” his dad murmured, squeezing his shoulder hard. “Would you look at that.”

“Better you never thought you'd be getting a grandchild this early,” he teased, meeting his eyes.

“No, but there we are,” he murmured. 

“Everything seems good, developing at the rate he or she should be doing. Of course it's too early to tell the sex but in your next scan we should be able to see the sex. If you want to know of course,” Melissa exclaimed to them. “I still want to see you every few weeks, if you feel anything odd, any pain, I want you to come into the hospital.”

“Sure.”

“You want a scan photo?”

“Hell yeah,” he smiled. 

Derek was oddly quiet next to him when Melissa returned with the scan photos and his dad took care of the hospital bill. 

“She gave me three...” he murmured in wonder. “You want it?”

Derek nodded holding out his hand for the photo. Stiles passed it swallowing hard when he held it carefully, almost with reverence, before slipping it into the front pocket of his leather jacket. They didn't talk to each other once his dad returned and they left the hospital together, his dad and him going to the cruiser, Derek going to his own car. Stiles didn't know where he was going after this but he didn't tail them. 

“So...it's real.”

“What?”

“The baby, it's real...”

“Of course it's real, is this a freak out or a realization?”

“I didn't mean it like that, I meant...I knew it was there but a part of me didn't feel it was real. Now after seeing that, hearing that, I am very much aware it is real.”

“Well...yeah, I feel the same way, dad, I feel overwhelmed! Like completely overwhelmed, I just saw my baby, my grape size of a baby, it's scary!” he cried, waving his arms out in reference. The look he got from his dad made him realize he wasn't the only one feeling that and that was a good thing for him. Stiles made his way into his bedroom once they were home, the laptop in his lap, his phone at his side, and he made himself comfortable. His time on the internet went into researching the weeks into his pregnancy, baby names for a girl or a boy, anything to do with babies. In the end he had to close it down and breathe, his window was thrown up so he could breathe in the fresh air.

“Babies,” he muttered, wiping a hand down his cheek. 

His phone buzzing distracted him to snatch it and see one new message from Derek. 

_“thanks for letting me come today.” - Derek._

Stiles smiled despite everything and sent him a quick reply of 'no problem' before sitting back down. It was only when he was sat down that he made the decision and called Derek.

“Hey, you at the loft?”

“Yeah, why?” he said slowly in response.

“Can you get Isaac, Erica, and Boyd together? I'm going to tell them, at yours preferably, my dad is in and who knows what the reactions will be.”

“They won't be bad.”

“Leave that to them and them alone. Just get them together. I'll be there in fifteen minutes.

“Sure,” Derek muttered, ending the call. Stiles got his stuff together and headed out and towards the loft. It was just Derek there when he arrived and he stepped inside looking around the place. 

“They're on their way.”

“Good stuff,” he mumbled, stepping towards the coffee table. His eyes catching the magazines when he picked one up and raised his eyebrows. “Are you reading baby magazines?”

“I want to know what's going on,” he said in defensive. 

“Sure,” Stiles murmured, dropping it back on the table and taking a seat. “Because every guy does that, doesn't he? You don't need to read magazines, I am a walking and living proof of a pregnancy right here.”

“I want to know about development, it's just a read.”

“I bet it is...” 

They were late to arrive but they did when the three of them walked inside. Curiosity evident on their faces when between the three of them, they looked between them with speculative eyes. 

“This better be good, Stilinski,” Erica cried, folding her arms over her chest. “I'm missing a nail appointment for this.”

“Sorry,” he winced. “Look, it's better to cut all the crap right now and tell you guys straight up that I'm pregnant. I'm a guy who can get pregnant,” he said, seeing their confusion slipping into states of pure shock. “I'm ten weeks, nearly eleven, and I'm keeping my jelly bean and I'm going to raise him or her. On my own.”

There was a small cough behind him from Derek which he pointedly ignored. He was not getting into that, no way, he'd worry about that later. Erica swore loudly eying him closely.

“You're fucking pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“Like pregnant...with a baby?” Isaac questioned, a little paler than usual. Boyd was the only one unaffected by the news to his relief. 

“Yes, Isaac, I'm not pregnant with emotion! I have a living, breathing, baby growing inside of me right this second.”

“Whoa,” Isaac murmured, blinking rapidly. “Little weird.”

“You're a werewolf.”

“Touche,” Isaac mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Right,” Erica muttered, walking towards him and around him in a circle. Stiles felt assessed watching her and she hummed stepping back.

“I like to think I'm good with babies. This could be fun.”

“Well if I need a maternal figure in their life, there are options.”

“Pregnant,” Erica murmured softly in wonder, her curls shaking when she shook her head. 

It went better than he imagined once they finally got used to the idea and all Boyd had to say was a simple 'congratulations' and a knock to his shoulder. Derek hovered nearby but didn't join them once they sat on the sofa together. Erica reading Derek's magazines with him when she cooed over the babies and he saw a different side to her. It was a side that surprised even him when she talked about baby clothes she had seen in a store. Isaac joined but he was less reluctant. Like it was taking him a lot more time to fully digest what was happening here. It was around eight that evening when they left, Erica hugging him tight, Isaac squeezing his arm, and Boyd leaving with a salute to both of them.

“Well that went better than I thought!” he announced, stretching his arms open on the couch. Derek hummed in agreement joining him. “I think the maternal side of Erica was awesome. I think she'd be a great mom.”

“I agree.”

Stiles flicked the pages of the magazine carefully. The need to go home rose up within him and he moved to stand up when Derek grabbed his wrist. 

“You won't be alone in this.”

“What?” he demanded. 

“In this, in raising the baby, you won't be alone.”

“Um, I really think I will,” he murmured, tugging his hand away. “Since it's me carrying, me giving birth, and me raising the baby.”

“You'll have your dad, Scott, the pack, and me. You'll have me.”

“Don't,” Stiles warned quietly. “They're going to be my family and friends supporting me. But I will be raising the baby, on my own, so don't say things you don't mean.”

“I don't mean? How can I not mean it?”

“I don't know! But I don't need this right now. Paying for the bills, offering your support and hand is great, really fucking great. Now that I really think about it and maybe Lydia was right about sucking it up and accepting it. But anything else? I don't trust it, I don't....believe it. I don't have time for it, Derek.”

“You don't trust me.”

“Oh my god, I didn't say that! I said I didn't trust it, I don't trust your word about that. I don't even trust myself right now.”

“Every child deserves two parents...”

“What?” he breathed, spinning to face him. “Do you even hear yourself sometimes? What, you think you offer me your money and I let you into my life to raise my baby?!”

“No, I...”

“Is this the fucking guilt again? Oh no, I pushed him away and now he's pregnant. Okay, so I suppose I should offer him my money and raise it with him,” he cried dramatically. “We're not even together!” 

“No, it's not the guilt!”

“Then what the fuck is it?! God, you sure know how to fuck with a guy's head, don't you? I seriously don't need this, I don't need you having your massive guilt trip and thinking you can throw money at me and step into be father of the year. I mean, you? How can I trust anything with you?!”

Stiles was furious, his hands shaking, his breath leaving him in pants. Derek's nostrils flared with his own annoyance and he had to step back. His eyes glowing red in retaliation to his anger. 

“I'm trying to change, to be a better person.”

“For who?”

“For myself, for everyone!” 

“For me?” Stiles demanded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

“Yes,” Derek muttered, meeting his eyes. “For both of you.”

“You're changing for me and a baby that isn't even yours. I mean, who in their right mind would do that? You don't exactly strike me as the paternal side, no offense,” he cried, holding up his hands. “I don't need false promises from a guy I'm not even with!” 

“Offense taken,” Derek snapped. “Yet again, you don't seem to see the help being offered to you.”

“I didn't fucking want it in the first place. Anyway, this isn't exactly help now is it? This isn't taking a job, Derek, this is being a father, eighteen years of cleaning up sick, shit, cuddles after nightmares, cleaning their cuts, and holding them when they cry! You don't get to opt out here, not with my baby, not with me, you have no idea what you want.”

Derek laughed, a harsh cutting sound that echoed around the loft. “The teenager is saying that to me. I know exactly what I want. I don't think you do though.”

“Is that an insult?!”

“I'm not trying to insult you!” Derek shouted, spinning to face him. “You're the one insulting me! I may not be the top contender for father of the year or even look paternal to you but at least I know what I want.”

“For now,” Stiles mumbled. 

“You don't trust me.”

“You didn't trust me!”

“I had no reason to.”

“What and now you do?” Stiles demanded. Derek nodded slowly, a soft but hesitant shine to his eyes that yet again caused him to doubt. The uncertainty, the anger, the doubt, and every negative feeling coursed through his veins. “You know what, you can say all this now, Derek, but when it comes to it and there's an eight pound baby in the world. You'll fucking change your mind, I know you will, you will turn tale and run because you have no obligation to the baby. None, because jelly bean isn't yours, and even if you were focused and you knew what you wanted...how could I drag you into that?”

“That isn't your decision to make, Stiles!” 

“Yes it is, yes it fucking is, because this is my life, and it's yours, and...it's my decision just as much as yours,” Stiles said, waving a hand in his direction and heading towards the front door. “I'm done talking about this.”

“I'm not!”

“Tough shit,” he called, slamming the door with a loud metal bang. His hands were shaking when he got into the car and got the hell out of there. Stiles knew if Lydia had heard all that she would be kicking his ass but she wasn't and he was angry. Angry with the world, himself, his own doubt and negativity, and most of all Derek. For making him hope, for making him imagine a world where for one moment, one solid beautiful moment it could work with them. When was life that kind? 

“Never,” Stiles muttered bitterly, answering his own question as he pressed the pedal and chose to try and forget. Now that was easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh to be human and angry. We're very good at being angry. Or really bad and quick for reactions that we regret later on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos! Keep them coming. (:

Stiles regretted a lot of things and arguing and being angry with Derek was one of them. Derek was the wise one in this and for four days he stayed away, he didn't text or call or come around. It was hell really, he thought he'd feel some relief but there was none. His nights were sleepless from being used to being held each night and his mood had not improved. Stiles knew his dad was afraid to even breathe around him lately and their conversations were brief if anything. Scott was even wary of him and he hated it, hated how he felt, and spent most of his time dwelling in his bedroom on his laptop. 

It was the fifth morning since the blow out that Derek finally turned up at his house at eleven am. There was a tapping on his window that drove him out of his bed and pulling the blind up. Stiles pulled the window open, stepping back once Derek slid inside and landed on his carpet softly. 

“Hey,” Stiles murmured. 

“Hey,” he replied, tucking his hands into his pockets. 

“What you doing here?”

“I came to see how you are.”

“So you've not been lingering outside watching the house?” Stiles teased lightly, sitting on the bed to look at him.

“No, I gave us both the space we needed. How are you feeling?”

Stiles swallowed hard looking down at his feet. He could lie, tell him he was okay and that he wasn't exhausted. That his head wasn't aching with a constant headache and he couldn't eat properly now.

“Like shit, I just want to sleep and I can't. I blame you.”

“Why?” Derek said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Because you stayed here, with me, every night! You held me or whatever it was that we were doing. I can't sleep and it sucks, it's like my body is used to it and I keep waking up at odd hours. I have a headache the size of Russia, I feel like shit constantly, everyone is walking on egg shells around me! I feel on the edge right now,” he ranted, his hands twisting into the sheets. “I think I may go crazy.”

Derek cleared his throat loudly stepping towards him and tugged off his leather jacket, also kicking off his shoes to lie on the bed. “Come here.”

“What?” he whispered, inching closer to him till he was leaning against his chest. Derek's arms wrapped around him warm and tight so he sighed softly, his nose tucking into his chest when he breathed in the soft scent of his laundry detergent. Stiles wanted to kick himself at how stupid and needy he felt. In reality he felt a yo-yo going back and forth on his personal feelings for Derek. Angry and doubtful when he hinted at raising the baby with him, making no sense, and needy and clingy wanting him to hold him and trail his hand into his hair.

“Just try and sleep,” Derek murmured, rubbing a hand through the back of his hair softly. 

“I'm sorry I was an asshole,” he whispered.

“It's fine, just sleep. We can talk about it later.”

“No, it's not fine, I was an asshole,” Stiles mumbled resting his cheek over his heart, his hand fisted into his top. “I'm sorry.”

Derek shushed him again, his fingers stroking into his hair again and again so he slowly calmed down. The scent of him appealing and soothing him to close his eyes. Sleep was easy to come by when he eventually drifted off, his dream heavy and confusing, he woke up only once or twice to find Derek still there. Derek was reading a book against his back at one point, his eyes meeting his when he looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow. Stiles didn't speak and chose to go back to sleep instead, as long as Derek was here he was going to get all the sleep he needed. 

His sleep took him well into the afternoon and his stomach rumbled waking him up. Derek was dozing against the top of his head when he twitched pulling up to look at him. The motion woke him up with a sharp inhale, Derek's eyes meeting his in surprise before they dulled and he stretched.

“You slept for a long time.”

“I needed it,” he mumbled, twisting the alarm clock around to see it was three in the afternoon. “I like sleep, sleep is good, helps me and the baby so...”

Derek hummed softly pushing to lean against his headboard. “I can hear the heartbeat.”

“What?” Stiles breathed, pressing a hand to his abdomen. “You can? What does it sound like? This is so unfair! Fuck your werewolf hearing.”

Derek smirked amused, shrugging his shoulders up and down calmly. “Very quick, faster than what should be normal but it sounds healthy to me. Mixes with your own, means jelly bean is alive and fighting.”

“Wow,” Stiles murmured, staring down at his stomach. “I don't get to hear it for ages.”

“We can get a stethoscope, let you hear the baby's heartbeat sooner rather than later.”

Stiles cocked his head in consideration to that, the silence heavy and slightly awkward between them. Derek sat up clearing his throat, he licked his bottom lip carefully and opened his mouth to talk before he stopped him.

“Don't, don't say anything about our argument.”

“Stiles...”

“I can't – I can't drag you into this, Derek, I can't, I know you're saying this now but at the end of it I don't think you're thinking clearly enough. This is a baby, a tiny little person who at the end of all of this...as much as it sucks, jelly bean isn't yours genetically. I'd really rather have you, hell even Scott is an option rather than the douche who is the biological father. Can you really raise a baby that isn't yours?” he said, pushing the comforter away and standing up. “Hell...we're not even together, Derek. This shouldn't even be a subject to talk about!”

Derek's jaw flexed and clenched when he remained on the bed staring up at him. On the verge of arguing it and Stiles couldn't face another argument.

“I'm hungry, let's get food,” he mumbled, heading out of the bedroom and downstairs to raid the fridge. “Pizza rolls, chocolate, oh my god, I freak out and my dad gets all the crap in thinking I wouldn't notice. It's like he doesn't care that the doctor, the one with the degree who told him to watch his cholesterol, and he ignores it.”

“I think they're probably for you,” Derek said from behind him.

“Never ever underestimate my father, oh look, full fat bacon,” he cried, pulling the packet out and tossing it back in. “Fuck it, I'll lecture him later. Get my parenting skills in check.”

Derek raised his eyebrows leaning against the cabinets and folding his arms across his chest. Stiles wasn't an idiot to see the clouded look in his eyes, the closed off stance that he was so used to with Derek and he hated it already. Stiles quietly threw the pizza rolls in the oven and opened the chocolate offering it out.

“Peace offering?”

“No, I'm good. I'm going to head off, I got things to do,” he said, pushing away the cabinets and heading out.

“Sure,” Stiles mumbled, staring down at his hands and tapped his fingers on the side. The front door closing was enough to make him flinch. Stiles sighed deeply glancing up at the ceiling and away yet again feeling that cold harsh sting of guilt. Guilt he didn't know why he was feeling since everything he had said had been the truth. He didn't want to drag Derek into this, look at the possibility of a relationship, a relationship he didn't even know if Derek wanted. For Derek to finally leave once the baby was born, he didn't want to fall for him only to be left broken and alone at the end of it. 

The pizza rolls burned his hands once they were done and he sat in front of the television. They tasted bland but he ate them all up to get his calories. 

“I don't know if you can hear me in there but that was Derek,” he murmured, lying back and stroking his fingers over his tiny bump. “Derek is...hard to explain. He's a moody asshole some of the time but he cares, deep down. Plus he's really hot. But that's probably shallow and he's much more than his good looks. Problem is he's really broken, like broken in the way a person would be if their whole family burned alive. I think he's healing though, slowly, still gets this look in his eye. Kind of scary really. That kind of trauma leaves marks and he tries to hide them. Not very well, I see through them most of the time. I just don't want to drag him into this so he can leave. Leave like that other asshole. We don't need that, so I'm going to be there. No matter what, maybe he will be too. Like an uncle...or not. I don't know.”

Stiles swallowed looking around the living room, his eyes focusing on the pictures on the mantel piece. If he looked hard enough, he could see a picture of his mom and him as a baby. Her smile bright and so happy, it ached to look at her. 

“I'm going to love you and take care of you and we're going to be fine,” he murmured, cupping it. “We're going to be fine.”

Stiles felt reassured of that when he dozed and chilled on the couch till a knock disturbed him. He opened the front door to see Erica and Isaac waiting there with bags of stuff.

“Hey,” Erica said brightly, brushing past him to walk inside. Isaac followed slapping a hand onto his arm leaving him confused once he shut the door and followed them into the living room.

“What the actual fuck?” he said, looking between them. “You guys can't just storm into here.”

“Oh hush, I went shopping and I found these,” she said, pulling out white vests with barn yard animals on them, sleeping suits that were neutral colors, and a teddy bear wearing a white waistcoat. “How adorable are they?”

“You bought these for me?”

“No, for the baby.”

“You get what I mean! Holy shit, Erica!” Stiles cried, picking up the bag to look through them. “I really should start my speech of you really shouldn't have done this.”

“Save it, she wanted to do this,” Isaac cried from the kitchen.

“I also went for me, see,” she said, pulling out sexy underwear. Stiles raised an eyebrow but didn't argue against it when he reached over pulling her into a tight hug. It was brief but he let the message come into it once he let her go.

“Oh my god, jelly bean is going to be so tiny,” he said, holding it up.

“Jelly bean?” Isaac questioned, looking at him like he was insane.

“My nickname for the baby, he or she is bigger than a jelly bean but it's kind of stuck. Even Derek calls the baby jelly bean.”

“Derek?” Erica said, sitting down heavily on the couch. “So that's where he is all the time. He's been playing happy families with you.”

“No, no, no happy families, he just helps out. Wants to give money and be...helpful.”

“Derek is being helpful?” Isaac asked, sitting next to Erica with a bowl of ice cream. Erica smiling when he gave her the second spoon. “He's been awol for days, we thought he did another runner.”

“I actually only seen him today, he came over, let me sleep,” he muttered, shuffling through the soft clothes. Stiles smiled at the vest with puppies on and looked up to see them watching them. “But yeah, he's been around a lot.”

“Playing happy families.”

“No, we're not – we're not like that.”

“You sure about that?” she murmured, licking the spoon carefully. “I think it could be cute, you, him, a little baby...”

“Jelly bean is not our baby.”

“He or she could be,” Isaac interjected. “If you wanted, your choice after all.”

“It's not like it's that fucking simple! We're not even together, the last time I attempted something like that he rejected me. He even offered...”

“He offered?!” they both exclaimed in shock, sharing a look between the both of them, before smirking at him. 

“Derek is not thinking straight! Baby fever has gone and swept him up and made him...delusional. What, both of you think that Derek can raise a baby? You think he can stand by for eighteen years with me raising a baby that isn't even his? Because I can't,” he muttered, snatching up the bags and heading upstairs to his bedroom. Stiles folded them up leaving them in an empty drawer he had. 

“You have no idea what Derek is really thinking,” Erica said softly, leaning against the door frame. “I like to think of Derek like an onion, you pull off one layer and there's another underneath. No, I don't see him as the paternal kind but who the hell is? They're not randomly picked out, one good, one bad, one not so bad, and I think given a shot...he could be an amazing dad. Because he cares and gives a shit and he's also our alpha. He'll protect you and this baby with his last breath, given the chance.”

“Well I like to think of the future.”

“Who gives a shit about the future? Think about now, think about the present, think about what the hell is going to happen first to make that future.”

“He won't stick around!”

“How do you know?” Erica demanded, stepping into the bedroom, her arms clamped over her chest. “You won't even give him a chance!”

“Because it's Derek!” he shouted. “Because I know he'll fucking take off because that's what he does, leaves for months on end sometimes. Remember on the anniversary of the fire last year? Remember when we wanted to distract him and he left with nothing but a bag and a note left behind. Left for weeks and weeks and then returned with nothing more than an apology. I don't need that, I don't need him taking off when things get too tough. Derek is not here to make happy families with me and the baby.”

Erica watched him carefully, a sadness in her eyes he hated seeing. “Derek can change, maybe you are what he needs. That safety, that closure, family again! He has us but it's not enough, you could be the one to heal him once and for all.”

“You think I'm superman?! I can't do that for him.”

“No, I think you're batman,” she said, poking him hard in the chest so he winced. “I think you're a lot fucking stronger than you think you are. I think you can do anything you put your mind too.”

Stiles stared at her stunned. Erica smirked rubbing a hand over his hair so he grimaced batting a hand in her direction. They left as soon as they could after that and he was left alone looking over the baby clothes and grabbing his laptop to look at baby stuff. The cot, the bassinet, the clothes, the bottles, and everything he would need.

“This is never going to fit in here,” he mumbled, looking around his bedroom. “Shit.”

Stiles was about to shut it down when the Skype call from Scott appeared. “Hey man, how you feeling?”

“I don't really know, normal I guess, feels like I got a grapefruit inside me though. Real weird. Nearly reaching the end of my first trimester so that's something.”

“Derek been around?”

“Yeah, he came around, let me sleep on him for a bit.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, using him like a whore,” he muttered, biting back a smile when Scott shook his head. “I couldn't sleep! You know what a misery I've been for days.”

“Yeah, it was ridiculous, you pining for him like that.”

“I was not pining!” Stiles cried, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “I was...missing the fact that I cannot sleep without someone there. That person happens to be Derek because he doesn't leave me alone.”

“You were pining.”

“Screw you.”

“No thanks, guess what, I'm going to see Allison.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she invited me, it's just...a friendly visit.”

“Bullshit,” Stiles laughed. “Does that friendly visit include naked parts and no clothes?”

“I hate you sometimes,” Scott whined, so he laughed harder. “I don't know, I'm just glad that I get to travel down there and see her. I'm heading down there tomorrow for the weekend.”

“Well, good luck, I'm sure it will go fine,” he said, pretending to give him a high five. It was made better when he rolled his eyes and did the same. 

~*~

“I'll be working a double shift tonight, get the money in,” his dad said to him down the phone that evening.

“Dad, please, don't overwork yourself,” Stiles pleaded, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I had three days off, Stiles, so it doesn't matter.” 

“Okay, only if you're sure,” he mumbled, picking at the cuff of his shirt. “I can drive down and drop off a sub if you want?”

“No, no, it's going to be an icy night so stay in, keep the doors locked, and I'll see you in the morning.”

“Okay, love you dad.”

“Love you too kiddo,” he said, ending the call. Stiles sighed deeply staring down at his phone. There was a knock at his window that drove him to stand opening it up for him.

“Why don't you use the front door? Are you afraid of stairs?”

“Easier, I told you. I heard your conversation with your dad.”

“You know it's rude to eavesdrop,” Stiles mumbled, slamming the window shut. “It's freezing out there.”

“I know.”

“I feel guilty, yet a-fucking-gain, I hate feeling guilty!”

“He wants to do this, he wants to do the double shift...”

“For money,” Stiles grumbled, yanking out his computer chair and sitting heavily on it. “Money we desperately need because of me!”

“Because he wants to! Look at me,” Derek snapped, gripping the side of his neck forcing him to look up at him. “None of this is your fault, if your dad wants to pull a double shift for money then it's his decision. Not yours, you're pregnant now, nothing can be done to change it. We can't change the past.”

“It doesn't stop me feeling like shit.”

“Then try, it's not good for you or the baby.”

“Oh god, are you my guidance councilor now?”

“No, I'm trying to help, take it if you want,” Derek argued, sitting on the bed and lying back. “I'm doing my best to help you. If you don't want it, fine, but it's not going to stop me from trying.”

“Will you always be this persistent?”

“I'm trying to prove myself.”

“For who?”

“For myself, for you, for the baby,” he said casually, snatching the book he had been on and off reading to look at it.

“Derek...”

“You want takeaway?” Derek said interrupting him, his eyebrows raised when he struggled with the answer before nodding. It was a clear dismal from the conversation they both didn't want. Yet again he was left conflicted and struggling to hone on what Derek truly wanted from him.

“Don't let my dad know...we've made a deal that if I eat healthily so does he. What he doesn't know won't hurt him so I want a cheeseburger, curly fries, strawberry milkshake, and you are paying,” he said, grabbing his laptop throwing him a smirk. “Oh, and um, look what Erica got for jelly bean.”

Stiles pulled open the drawer revealing the new stuff. 

“Erica got these?” Derek said in wonder, taking them off him to look and touch them. Stiles watched the small smile form on his lips and his heart seemed to do an extra thump. His stomach flooded with butterflies and he took back the vests once he handed them over. 

“Yeah, she did, been looking at baby stuff, cot, bassinet, blankets, that little bath they need, bottles, clothes, pacifiers, a pram, all this stuff that is going to flood my room. It's all so expensive!”

“Money is not an issue, don't worry about money, okay?” 

“Fine.”

“I'll be half an hour.”

Stiles nodded slowly glancing at his laptop to distract himself with Facebook and all social sites he couldn't really care about. Derek was earlier than he thought he would be when he returned with a load of food for the both of them. They sat on the bed with the food and the laptop between them and if Stiles fell in love with him a tiny bit then sue him. Derek was quiet for the rest of the night when they watched Parks and Recreation till he was sleepy and full.

“Do you want me to stay tonight?”

“Yeah, just stay till I fall asleep if you want,” he mumbled, turning on his side to give him his back. His arm hugged his pillow and he smiled into the material when he felt Derek tug him closer to him. His side warm against his back and he fell asleep easily enough. 

Dreams of his mom affected him when he dreamed she was alive, she told him she was proud and he cried in the dream. It soon changed when he dreamed of babies bursting out of him and being evil. It was enough to wake up and keep him awake once he glanced at the time. It was half eight and he was currently the little spoon in his own bed. Derek was wrapped around him, his hand pressed against his stomach, his breath warm and tickling against cheek and ear. 

“Fuck,” he whispered stretching out. It disturbed Derek who grunted awake, rolling away from him and settling on his front. “One day my dad is going to walk in and he'll put a bullet in you...then we'll have to explain the whole werewolf thing and I am not looking forward to it. He already has enough to deal with me having a baby.”

Derek breathed deeply sleeping on, Stiles rolled his eyes climbing out of the bed and heading downstairs for orange juice.

“Oh my god, I miss coffee,” he muttered, sipping the juice, his mouth twisting into a grimace at the whole sourness and pulp of it. “This sucks.” 

The radio was turned on and the bacon set out when he got cooking. It seemed the smell of the bacon roused Derek out of bed when he appeared scowling and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

“Want some?”

“Sure, thanks,” Derek muttered, taking the carton of juice. 

“Remote is mine, don't you dare start watching morning chat shows. It's time for cartoons and cartoons only,” Stiles warned, holding up the spatula up.

“Cartoons?”

“When this baby is born cartoons will be on that television for ten years.”

“What if the baby doesn't like cartoons?”

“Every child likes cartoons, they're fun and bright and lovely and...for children,” Stiles said, handing him a plate of bacon and toast. “Sure you want to stick around for that?”

Derek paused meeting his eyes and nodded once taking the plate off him. “Thanks.”

Stiles rolled his eyes grabbing the remote to put it on the cartoons. “Whatever, I think we should do something if you're sticking around.”

“I have nothing else to do.”

“We should go for a walk or something. I don't care if it's winter, it'll be good. I could do with fresh air.”

“Okay,” Derek agreed, tearing the bacon with his teeth meeting his eyes with a grin. 

“Animal,” Stiles mumbled. It shouldn't be attractive but it was and he hated that tickle of arousal building up inside of him. 

He was in the middle of washing up when the front door went and he frowned moving to open it. 

“Danny?”

“Hey,” he said, turning on his heel to look at him with a bright smile. “Heard you was back! Surprised to hear actually since you were all up at Berkeley and now you're back?”

“Long story, the longest story actually, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Washington?”

“I am, still am, just back home for a few days. Lydia sent me a text, an update really.”

“Oh, wow, well come in,” he said, stepping aside and letting him come and walk in. Derek was up on his feet, arms crossed, a defensive stance once Danny walked in and paused.

“Oh, it's your cousin Miguel, right?” 

“What?” Stiles murmured, looking at Derek who now had the biggest bitch face he could muster. “Oh! Oh my god, no, shit, that was a coverup, this is Derek. Derek Hale. We, um, kind of, lied about his real name.”

“Right?” Danny said softly, looking between them. “Because that's normal.”

“No such thing as normal. You want a drink?” Stiles said, gesturing a hand to the kitchen so Danny walked towards it. “Stop looking like I stuck a lemon in your eye!”

“Why is he here?” Derek hissed.

“I don't know! He's a friend, came to see me, it's a nice gesture.”

“He smells of arousal.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Stop smelling him!” Stiles muttered, shoving his chest hard to move him out of the way. “What do you fancy drinking, Danny?”

“Oh anything, soda will do. So why are you back here?”

Stiles paused grabbing a cola and turned handing it over to him. “I'm pregnant.”

“What?”

“You heard.”

“But...” Danny whispered shocked. “Wait, are you one of those who can...”

“Yeah, I'm nearly three months.”

“Is he the father?” Danny said, jerking a thumb at Derek who was currently leaning against the door frame watching them.

“No, not genetically anyway,” Derek answered for him. Stiles glared at him before turning his attention back to Danny and shaking his head. 

“Like he said, but yeah, pregnant, quit college, back home and staying here for now.”

“Shit, I seriously never expected that.”

“No one does, I'm a little miracle,” he murmured, folding his arms and leaning against the cabinets. “So how long you in Beacon Hills again?”

“Few days, popping in on a few friends, I was going to invite you out tonight but since you can't drink...”

“I can still go out!”

“Stiles,” Derek murmured, shaking his head. 

“What? I can, I'm not exactly waddling here and I can drink soda, orange juice, and I feel trapped in here some nights. I'll come out,” he said, directly to Danny who looked surprised but nodded. 

“Okay, um, I'll be around at seven.”

“Sure,” Stiles agreed with a nod walking him out. Derek's eyes fixed on his back once he let him out and he turned towards him.

“I didn't realize you were so stupid, Stiles.”

“I'm not stupid, it's not going to hurt me or the baby if I go out!”

“To a club? You're pregnant!” Derek shouted angrily. 

“Where I will be fine! I'll be safe with him and I'll drink lemonade. I won't dance and I'll talk to him at the bar if I have to. If anyone smokes I won't be there,” he argued. “Why the hell am I explaining this to you? I can do what I want!”

“I'm trying to protect you!”

“Protecting me, not controlling what I do.”

“What if something happens? What if you're knocked into and you lose the baby?”

“That won't happen!” Stiles cried, throwing the dish cloth into the water so it splashed back at him. “I can take care of myself and my baby!”

“Well you're not showing the best example here! Going out partying three months pregnant,” Derek responded nastily. “Great parenting.”

“Fuck you! I'm not partying, I'm not even going to drink, you asshole, I'm going out to see a friend!” he shouted. “If you don't like it, get out.”

“You're supposed to be the clever one here, Stiles, you're the one who is supposed to see what's wrong and right. Who's the asshole here really?”

Stiles could feel the tears at the cutting words and sniffed deeply. “Just go away, fuck off, Derek.”

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head walking out and slamming the front door hard enough for the house to shake. 

“Shit,” he whispered, brushing his cheeks hard and staring down at the murky water. It suited his mood most of all right now and he sighed deeply shutting his eyes. “Shit...”


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles stood outside Derek's building staring at the darkened stones, his breath was visible in the air when he breathed in and out deeply mustering the courage. November was a bleak month and he tucked his hands into his coat heading inside. Music was blaring when he stood outside the door and hammered hard on the metal waiting till it opened. Derek was sweating, his tank top damp, sweat was clinging to his forehead and chest once he answered breathing hard. Stiles didn't wait for his request to be let inside when he brushed past him heading to stand in the middle of the floor facing him.

“I'm not going out, I should, I would actually if I didn't feel like complete shit right now. Not because I feel bad but because my morning sickness is kicking up again. I can do whatever I like, I don't need you dictating to me what I should and shouldn't be doing. We're not boyfriends, we're not anything, we're friends...barely. You've got it all up in your head about raising this baby with me but we're not even together. The last time we had anything of intimacy it was ruined by you pushing me away.”

“I pushed you away because I wanted you to have a life that wasn't stuck back here in Beacon Hills, back with me, I didn't do it because I don't have...because I don't like you,” he said, turning the music off and wiping his face with a towel

“Is that your really shit way of telling me you have feelings for me?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I – I don't know what I feel.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” he mumbled, kicking his foot at the ground. “I know that once upon a time ago I wanted a relationship with you. I wanted the kissing and the sex and waking up on a Sunday cuddling and eating sausages. I wanted companionship and helping and healing and being together. I wanted...that fairy tale shit.”

“Fairy tales don't exist.”

“Don't I fucking know it...” he muttered miserably. “I don't want a fairy tale no more though.”

“What do you want?” Derek asked tiredly. 

“I want a lot of things. I'd like a million dollars, I'd like to know what the hell I'm going to do in the upcoming months with the baby, I'd also like for you to realize I'm a grown up now. That I can make my own decisions and if I want to go out and be with a friend I will. This is my baby, not yours, I know what is best for my baby so deal with it. You wanted to help, I said no, you did it anyway and I respect that. I need the help but don't call me an asshole for doing something I know I can handle.”

“Then why are you not out?”

“I already told you! I feel like shit so I'm bailing tonight, maybe tomorrow I'll go out, maybe the day after that,” he said, throwing up his hands. “God, I am so sick of arguing with you these days. Arguing about stuff that we shouldn't be. I shouldn't be this stressed out, stress is not good for the baby. I've read up on this and I already feel weird...”

“Weird?”

“I don't know, just throwing up and...weirdness.” 

“Any pain?”

“No, no, I'm fine,” he muttered, throwing a hand in the air. “I'm just sick of arguing.”

“I just,” Derek began, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade and downing it down before continuing. “ I know I acted out of hand and I shouldn't. I don't own you, we're not together, but I just want you okay. I can't stop you from doing anything but I just – I just wanted you to be okay.”

“That's fine, I like that I have someone watching out for me but I'm my own person here and I need my own freedom. I know what I'm doing!”

“I know, I don't doubt that for a second.”

Stiles trailed off with a sigh and grimaced when what felt a cramp appeared in his back. The kind that meant he needed a toilet and soon.

“Can I use your toilet?” 

“Sure,” Derek nodded, sitting heavily on his bed watching him. Stiles left closing the door behind him when he leaned against it closing his eyes. He remained there till he felt the urge to go and unbuckled his belt sitting down on the toilet. Constipation and the constant urge to pee was one of the main worries he had right now. He felt like Juno, he hadn't pooped in days. There was no success and he sighed deeply moving to pull his jeans back up when he spotted it. It was a dark stain on the back of his boxers, recent and wet when he reached down pressing his fingers to it. Blood stuck to his fingers in a way that got his heartbeat rocketing up.

“What?” he breathed, scrambling to stand and grabbed toilet roll to check. Blood stained the tissue when he pulled it around to check and the pain in his chest reached levels he wasn't sure existed.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted hysterically. The door banged open when he stood there with his jeans around his ankles holding blood stained tissues. Derek's eyes widened impossibly wide looking at them in his hand before meeting his eyes.

“I'm losing the baby, oh my god, I'm...losing...” he cried, his breath leaving him in harsh pants. His sight blurred in a way he didn't like, a triggering sign of an upcoming panic attack. Derek took charge immediately helping him pull up his jeans, the tissues were taken out of his hand, and his hands cupped his neck shushing him.

“Look at me, just breathe, it's okay, just breathe,” he murmured, stroking a thumb under his ear. “It's going to be okay...”

“Okay? I am bleeding out of my ass! How is that fucking okay!?” he shouted, gripping his wrists tight. 

“Do you trust me?”

“What?” he breathed. 

“Do you trust me?” he repeated, staring deep into his eyes so he nodded quickly. “Then trust me that I can hear the heartbeat and we're going to the hospital right now. We're going to sort this out, I promise.”

“I don't want to lose him or her, I don't want to,” Stiles whispered, his voice cracking and the tears pricking his eyes. Derek grabbed his hand tight leading him out of the bathroom, the keys to his car snatched up when he led him out and got him in. Sweat covered his back and forehead, his heartbeat was in his ears and he couldn't stop looking at the blood on his fingers. The blood that could mean he was losing his baby, the negativity, the stress, the arguing, all factors of his selfishness for not thinking of the baby. Derek drove the car with one hand, the other not leaving his hand. Derek squeezed it tight and he was thankful, thankful for him being there. 

Stiles had no idea what was happening once he was admitted into the hospital and put in a hospital gown. The doctors and nurses talking and rushing around him when his blood was taken, the sonogram machine set up to look at his abdomen. Derek never left his side, his hand tucked into his when he held it tight and refused to leave him. 

“Derek,” he whispered fearfully, pulling him closer to him. His arm wrapped around his shoulder and his lips pressed against his forehead in gentle reassurance. It was the reassurance he desperately craved when the doctor pressed the transducer to his abdomen looking at the baby. The baby who was currently okay and he wasn't embarrassed to admit that he cried a little into his hand. Hidden from view and tucked into Derek who rubbed his hair gently. 

“It's just spotting, common in women mostly, though you were right to come in,” the doctor said, holding a board and looking at him carefully. 

“Out of my ass though?” 

“Yes.”

“Fine, but the baby, how's the baby?”

“Your baby is doing fine, there's no signs of a miscarriage, the heartbeat is healthy as you can see but you need to be careful. How have you been feeling lately, Mr Stilinski?”

Stiles swallowed glancing at Derek and away. “Like shit, I've been stressed lately...”

The doctor frowned, a tug at his lips when he scribbled on the paperwork. 

“I know! I know it's not healthy, not good for me or the baby, I feel like shit,” he muttered, scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

“You have to take it easy, Mr Stilinski, bed rest, eating the right meals, taking the right exercise, and no more stress. Whatever is making you stressful, get rid of it,” he warned, glancing at Derek and away. Derek pulled up straight glaring at the doctor, the meaning in his words being heard. “Keep healthy for you and your child.”

Stiles nodded staring down at his lap. They were keeping him in for a few more hours, keeping him monitored so that he didn't bleed no more. Derek stood by his side holding onto his hand tight, his thumb rubbing his hand slowly. 

“This is my fault...”

“Oh cut the bullshit, did you make me bleed? No, you didn't, I'm the one who's been stressed, selfish for thinking of my own needs and for believing I was thinking of the baby. I did this, I honestly thought I miscarried,” he murmured, leaning his head into the cushion. “I've felt scared before, a hundred times, but never like that, never for something so small and innocent. Oh god, I can't believe I'm here.”

His eyes stung and he sniffed deeply not wanting to cry. Crying made him feel weak and powerless but his mind was all over the place. They fell anyway, slow slides down his cheeks so they dripped onto his chest. Derek stroked his thumb under his eyes catching the tears and shushing him softly. 

“The baby is still here, still alive and still fighting...”

“I did this!” he hissed, pointing a finger at him. “I stressed out, I got all negative and worrying and pushing you back and everyone who wanted to care.”

“I made you stressed.”

“Don't take all the blame,” Stiles whispered.

“I'm not, but I did, we argued, you bled, I don't want to do this again. I want to take care of you, I want you to be stress free and I want to take it a day at a time. You could...” he said, trailing off to look at his feet. 

“What?”

“Move in with me for a bit.”

“What?” Stiles repeated stunned. 

“If you want, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want. But there you can get your rest, I can take care of you both, you'll have the space you need to be stress free.”

“You do realize that doctor thought you were the reasons my stress was sky high...which it kind of is,” Stiles muttered, turning on his side to look at him. “You really think this is a good idea? What about my dad? I'm three months pregnant and moving in with a guy who's not the father, oh and you're a werewolf. I need my own reality show. He's going to freak!”

“Isn't he part of the stress?”

“Everything is part of the stress.”

“We need to pack it in straight away. If you want, the option is there.”

“You're serious about this aren't you?” Stiles questioned, meeting his eyes to see nothing but careful determination. “You cannot want me around twenty four seven. He said bed rest! There is only one bed.”

“We share a bed every night so I can hold you.”

“For sleeping purposes!” he cried. 

“What, so you move in and suddenly sharing a bed is so much more?” Derek said, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “It can be more if you want...”

“Oh don't start,” he muttered, reaching over to hit him on the arm. “I think we were in the middle of that argument before this happened.”

“We can take it a day at a time.”

“Well aren't you the romantic, Mr Hale,” Stiles whispered, his hand pressing to his mouth hiding his smile when he huffed. “I'm sick of headaches and stress and guilt. I want to be my own person and see who I want, be who I want, and take care of myself. If we do this, you have to know that. You have to back off enough for me not to kill you in your sleep.”

“Fine,” he agreed.

“Will you call my dad for me? Tell him what happened, also tell him not to freak out. I don't need him being rushed in with high blood pressure...or hell a heart attack. This day has fucking sucked,” he said, shutting his eyes and pouting dramatically. 

“Sure,” Derek said, taking the phone and stepping outside. Stiles was feeling tired and hungry once he was left alone and he stroked bump carefully. 

“Don't you be giving up on me, don't you leave before I can meet you,” he whispered, tapping against it. “I'm sorry for being stressed. This is my fault, but no more. It's time to be mellow yellow.”

Derek returned ten minutes later with his phone and a sheepish expression. “He's coming down to see you, he's not freaking out, he's more worried than anything else.”

“I expected it.”

“How are you feeling?” he said, drawing up a chair to sit down. 

“Crap, I want to feel better, I want to pass my first trimester, I want to feel that first kick, see the baby in the second scan, carry jelly bean to term. Hold him or her,” he said, turning to look at him. Derek half smiled at him softly.

“You'll reach that.”

“You think? Who knew it would be this hard already.”

“It's life, life sucks. We make do with what we have and try to make the best of it. Do the common thing.”

“What common thing?” Stiles smiled. 

“Meet people, fall in love, start a family, have a family, protect and serve. Wake up, go to work, come home, eat dinner, have sex into the middle of the night before doing it all over again. Living a life,” Derek said slowly, picking at a hang nail. 

“When the hell did you get so domestic?”

“I don't know,” he admitted. “Never had the chance before.”

“You want that chance now?” Stiles said, picking at the corner of the blanket currently covering his legs and chest. 

“I want a chance to prove myself.”

It was the same argument. The same line over and over again, to prove himself. Stiles knew he wanted to prove himself to him and him alone. Stiles didn't know how to argue against it and instead stared ahead at the doors. The doors burst open after a short period of time and his dad appeared flustered and fussing over him. 

“I'm fine, we're fine, Derek got us here in time. It's my fault, been stressed,” he said, holding up his hands. His dad looked up at Derek and nodded once in what seemed to be a 'thank you' gesture. Derek smiled faintly from where he was sat looking between them.

“I just want to go home,” Stiles murmured, pressing a hand to his little bump. 

~*~

“So how are you feeling really?” Scott questioned him the moment they were alone. Stiles was currently residing in bed under strict orders by his dad to take it easy. Derek was currently out getting him fruit and vegetables. His actions only. 

“I'm fine. Honestly, I am, I was freaked out by it all. I bled out my ass man, it's not something that should ever happen.”

“I'm glad you're okay.”

“Derek asked me to live with him,” he blurted out. Scott recoiled back from him shocked, his eyes widening almost comically. 

“He what?!”

“Wants to take care of me, us, be the hero in this horror story.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing yet! Told me it was my decision. How can I live with him?! Isn't that what couples do or am I seeing this all wrong? I mean, things between my dad and I are still a little tense. I mean he's totally on board the Stiles is going to have a baby train but I feel like he's hesitant. Could jump off at any time and I guess living with him would be stress free but – but it's living with Derek!”

“Well,” Scott began, wrinkling his nose. “It's your decision, can do whatever you choose to do. If you want to move out, move out, it's not permanent. If you can get rest there but don't force yourself into something you don't want to do for the sake of doing it.”

“You don't think it's weird?”

“I think – I think it's something Derek would suggest.”

“My dad though...”

“You're eighteen, can do what you like.”

“Yeah, get pregnant,” he muttered, picking at a hangnail. “I guess a couple of months wouldn't be too bad to be waited on by hand and foot. But we argue, I mean before all this happened he was calling me an asshole for wanting to go out with Danny! I need control over my own life, I can do whatever the fuck I want, I don't need judgment.” 

“Then don't argue, if you think you're going to argue then don't do it!” Scott cried, patting his leg gently. “But then again you could move in and something could grow.”

“Are you hinting at my love life?”

“Maybe...”

“Don't, concentrate on your own. I can see that hickey!”

Scott flushed slapping a hand over his neck. “It was a good weekend...”

“Yeah, bet it was, you're secretly smug. You've had a weekend of having sex haven't you?”

“No!”

“Bullshit!” Stiles laughed. “You so have.”

“We talked...”

“Yeah in between breaths whilst fucking,” he mumbled under his breath, his lips twitching into a smile when he groaned pushing up to stand. “Nothing to be ashamed of!”

“I'm not ashamed, I just don't want to talk about my sex life with you.”

“Oh well that makes a change,” Stiles said sarcastically. “I'm just going to talk to my dad about it. See what he says.”

“Do what's good for you.”

Stiles intended to stick to that and he waited patiently for his dad to come home that night. It was raining outside and the house was chilly when he wore a hoodie and huddled in it walking downstairs. 

“I need to talk to you,” he said, sitting at the kitchen table to eat dinner. 

“Okay,” his dad responded patiently. 

“Derek asked me to move in with him, platonically of course, he wants to take care of me and the baby so I can have a few months of stress free and being waited on.”

“Move in with him? Am I causing you stress?”

“No, oh my god, no, dad, you're not but you got to know things are tense...” he said, gesturing between them. “I know you're not handling this very well.”

“I'm handling this just fine, Stiles.”

“Okay, but he's suggested and I don't know just yet. It's a little weird and up in the air but I'm thinking about it. He wants to take care of me and the baby so I'm not stressing out and bleeding in the hospital again.”

His dad picked at the food on his plate, his eyes looking anywhere but at him while he thought over it and finally met his eyes.

“I think you should do whatever you think is best for you and the baby. You're eighteen, an adult, a soon to be parent, so if you want to move in with Derek then do it.”

“Seriously? No arguments?”

“I thought we were quitting the arguments?”

“Oh no, no, no, don't be holding it back to keep my stress levels down!” he protested, shaking his head.

“Stiles, I want you to do whatever you think is best,” his dad cried, pointing his fork at him. “You always do.”

“I don't know how to argue that.”

“Take your own advice and don't argue it.” 

“I feel the need to,” he mumbled, twirling spaghetti around his fork. Stiles didn't though and the thoughts swam around his head, picking and niggling till he got into the shower that evening needing the escape. It didn't stop though once he was warm and in bed staring up at the ceiling. Moving in with him wasn't an idea he had but the idea appealed to him to get out of the four walls he hated staring at. But then again it was leaving his own home and his dad behind to play house. Or for Derek to look after him in his own home. The smallest part of him wanted to tell Derek to go fuck himself and that he could do this himself. But it was small and insignificant and he ignored it. 

It was nine when Derek showed up at his bedroom damp and kicking off his shoes.

“If I move in, there's going to be rules,” he said, the moment Derek sat on his bed staring at him. “You can't control me, you can't judge me, if I want to go out, I will go out. If I want to see a friend, I will see him. If you want to help out then we do it under my rules, I will bend willingly to a few of yours.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I've been thinking about it, weighing the pros and cons of it all. The cons being it's grows weirder than it already is, we fight constantly. The cons being I get to be stress free, hopefully, and help before the baby is born. Plus we get to take it a day at a time and fix this failing friendship.”

Derek half smiled and nodded slowly in appreciation. “I can do that.”

“Okay, I'll move in yours for a bit.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck, yes, dad's okay with it.”

“He is?”

“I think he's in denial to be honest. Says I should do what's best for me and the baby. I just don't want to bleed again, I just want to get rid of the headache, the stress, the anxiety over money and where the hell am I going to put the cot?” he said, sighing deeply at the end. 

“Okay,” he said getting into the bed next to him. “So...boy or girl?”

“What?”

“Boy or girl? What do you really want jelly bean to be?”

“No,” Stiles whined, shaking his head, Derek smirked ducking his head to look down. “No, I can't choose that! What if I want a boy and it turns out to be a girl or the other way around? I'll feel disappointed! I just want a healthy baby, five fingers, five toes, and a cute button nose.”

Stiles laughed when Derek shot him a look. “I don't care, seriously.”

“Okay, names.”

“Oh don't get me started,” he mumbled, turning on his side to look at him. “I do like Eve, or Evie for a girl, I really do.”

“Cute, what about a boy?”

“No idea, honestly.”

“What about unusual names? Sebastian,” Derek suggested casually. Stiles scoffed in disgust shaking his head. 

“No way, no, no unusual names or polish names or names that kindergarten teachers cannot pronounce so it's embarrassing for all!”

“How about....Lucas?”

“Nice, not one you hear all the time. Little Luke,” he muttered. “There's traditional names like Edward and George!”

“No.”

“Hey, my baby, I can name them what I want.”

“Fine, give them a name that will get them bullied out of the school yard...” Derek murmured, wrinkling his nose with a smile when Stiles struck his shoulder. 

“What and Derek is so nice?”

“It was twenty three years ago. Who are you to judge my name? You call yourself Stiles.”

“My name is polish and you can't even pronounce it without sounding like an idiot!” Stiles protested. “Blame my mom and dad and my long dead grandfather. I will give my baby the best name ever, the one that teachers and people can pronounce it without stuttering and wanting to cry!”

Derek huffed shaking his head amused and bent over the side picking up his laptop. “Netflix?”

“Yes, popcorn,” he said, pressing his hands together in a mock prayer. “Dad's out, he won't be back for hours. This sounds like a dirty suggestion doesn't it?”

“Get it started,” Derek said, rolling his eyes and heading downstairs. Stiles smiled faintly listening to him run downstairs. He stood pushing up to stand in front of the floor length mirror and pull his top tight against him. The bump was there and evident when he stroked his fingers over it scared awe. It was real and growing real by the second. His thoughts were distracted and he jumped out of his skin when Derek tapped on the door. There was a fondness in his eyes when he looked at his little bump before meeting his eyes.

“You're getting bigger...”

“Yeah, every day,” he said, smiling softly at his reflection. “Come on, lets eat buttery popcorn and watch the rest of Parks and Recreation before you help me pack my shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY OR GIRL?
> 
> I'm undecided. I decided one but then changed my mind. So, my beautiful readers, should he have a little prince or a little princess???
> 
> :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys voted and I now know the sex for this little one. ;)
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos. I love you all lots for supporting this.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Don't go outside for a bit, not without someone around, preferably me or a werewolf of your choice,” Derek said, the moment he walked into the loft stripping out of his leather jacket and chucking his scarf on the couch. Stiles liked that scarf, it was soft and gray and something Isaac would adore. That boy and his scarfs. 

“Um, okay? Can I ask why?” he said, raising an eyebrow at him from where he was seated on the bed with his laptop. The blankets tucked up around him and a packet of chips wedged at his side. Cheesy was his favorite flavor at the moment and he was getting angsty if they weren't in the loft these days. His hormones were all over the place and he was sick of crying about the fact Derek never had any dip. 

“We've caught scent of something in the woods. It killed a runner.”

“Werewolf or some other strange and unknown creature of the supernatural world?” he muttered, trailing off with a heavy sigh. 

“Werewolf, probably an omega coming into the territory. Doesn't know it's taken.”

“I don't think anyone cares that it's taken, Derek, this is Beacon Hills, we are the beacon for all supernatural creatures to come and take refuge. Some are nice, some are evil assholes looking out for nothing but themselves.” 

“Well they better care because this is my territory and you're pregnant. You're too vulnerable for this bullshit,” Derek said bitterly, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. “Just, please, stay inside till we get him and get rid.”

“Fine, where you been all day?”

“Errand run, have you been sat in bed all day?”

“It's been raining half the day and it's cold! I hate the winter, the winter sucks, plus Christmas is around the corner. Christmas shopping,” he said, gesturing at the laptop. “I hate Christmas.”

“Share the feeling,” Derek murmured softly, sitting down next to him. “You smell of Doritos.”

“Well done, Fido, I've been eating chips,” he said sarcastically, holding the bag up with a smile. “It got me thinking...what do you do for Christmas?”

“Not a lot, not much to celebrate with no family around. Plus...it's my birthday.”

“What? No way, you're a Christmas baby?!” Stiles cried, pulling back to look at him stunned. “Why didn't I know this?”

“No one ever asked?”

“Oh my god, it's like twice the celebration. Fuck Jesus, it's your birthday.”

Derek huffed amused, his eyes fixing on his fondly when he downed the beer. “I think there's a tad of blasphemy there. I don't care about Christmas or my birthday. It's another day older and another day of giving presents and eating turkey.”

“Fuck, move over, Mr Grinch, we have a new contender!” 

“I've never felt the need to celebrate it.”

“Well this year is going to be a little different. You can spend it with me and my dad, if you want, we open presents, we cook a bad Christmas dinner, and dad usually drinks and eats chocolate till he falls asleep. It was different after mom died. But we made due.”

“Okay,” Derek agreed quietly. “Sounds different. Does that mean I have to buy presents?”

“No, oh my god, don't push yourself,” Stiles mumbled, typing away at his laptop. “Just turn up, I don't need any presents.”

“I can't turn up without any,” he protested. 

“Fine, buy them, I'll have whatever, get baby clothes if you need to.”

“No, I can get something better than that. What do you want for dinner?”

“Pizza,” he replied immediately. Derek paused raising his eyebrows in the middle of the floor. “What? Oh come on, pizza is good, tomato, meat, dough...fine, throw in a salad!”

Stiles had been living at Derek for two weeks now. Two weeks that had strangely enough had been okay and he was actually stress free. It had been awkward at first when he first got his stuff in, a couple bags of clothes, his other stuff with him. It shouldn't have worked but it did and it was going good. He passed his first trimester with a few ups and downs that left him hopeful and fearful at the same time. Stiles was longing for the second scan to find out the sex, he wanted to feel that first kick. He was wishing his life away wishing for it but it was all he wanted in the end. 

He got what he wanted though in the end when Derek returned half an hour later with half a pizza and a lot of salad piled on the side. Stiles raised his eyebrows slowly accepting the meal with a nod of thanks. Derek had stuck to his word about taking care of him and he was thankful for that. They ended up having yet again another night on the couch watching crap television shows but Stiles could tell he was nervous. There was a twitch to his hands and a nervous tick when he tapped his foot. 

“Oh my god, you're irritating me,” he finally snapped. “Go out, do something, hunt a defenseless rabbit!”

“I can't rest while it's out there. I can't leave you alone.”

“I'll be fine.”

“You don't know that.”

“I do know that, just go do something then because you're making me nervous and agitated as hell,” Stiles muttered, waving a hand at him. Derek huffed pushing up heading to the bar over the toilet to do pull ups. He watched, his eyes drifting away from the television to look over at him. The muscles in his back rippling and moving when he worked up a sweat, small grunts escaping his lips every so often as he did. Stiles looked down at his sweatpants to see the slow rise of his hardening dick. This was not helping his arousal at all and his hormones weren't making him feel any better. Stiles missed sex and the option could be there but he wasn't sure they were ready for that just yet. 

Derek turned his head once he was done on the ground breathing hard. “You do realize I can smell that, right?”

“You're pulling yourself up making sex sounds and I am a hormonal pregnant man watching the show. Can you blame me for feeling aroused?!”

“Not for a second.”

“Screw you,” Stiles cried brightly and sarcastically.

“If you want...”

Stiles swallowed turning his attention back to the television. “I don't think we need that under our shoes just yet, do you?”

“Not if you don't want to. But casual sex is nothing...”

“Yeah for two people who want to have casual sex, like a fuck buddy, or a friend with benefits. No feelings attached, hopefully, and sex is great. You both get off and have nice orgasms.”

Derek tilted his head in consideration. “Offer is there...”

Stiles rolled his eyes snatching the remote and flicking through the channels. “I bet it is.”

The exercise didn't help Derek when he finally grabbed his jacket and scarf throwing it on.

“Don't go out, don't answer the door, just – just stay there. If anything happens, you call me, understand? Anything, Stiles.”

“God, you're so over protective! I'm going to be fine, go,” he said, nodding at the door. Derek sighed deeply shooting him a disbelieving look and moving into press a soft kiss to his hair. Stiles shut his eyes enjoying the warmth shooting through his veins till it was gone and Derek was dust in the wind. 

Stiles ended up taking a long shower and stealing Derek's chocolate to pass the time. It ended up with him feeling sick and sleepy once he turned the television off and got into bed. He drifted in and out of sleep, opening his eyes only when the door slid open and Derek walked in. Stiles listened to the shuffle of clothing that came off before a dip in the bed led to him climbing into the bed. His arm wrapping around his waist when he pulled him closer to him and he grumbled elbowing him in his stomach. 

“You okay?” he whispered.

“Yeah, want sleep,” he muttered, settling into his chest happily. “Where did you go?”

“Lookout, couldn't catch anything new,” Derek sighed. “I don't like it...”

“You don't like anything.”

“I want to keep you and the baby safe. This isn't helping.”

“This is Beacon Hills...” Stiles murmured, rubbing his tired eyes and turning over to look at him. “We've already established it's a beacon for shitty monsters wanting to kill and maim and sacrifice and destroy us all.”

“Well it shouldn't be,” he snapped in a hushed tone. “I want to get you out of here.”

That woke him up once he opened his eyes and looked at him through the dark. “What?”

“Move you out of here, a house, three bedrooms, a front lawn, a back lawn, and safety guaranteed for life.”

“I don't need that.”

“You need security.”

“I don't have the money for rent!” he protested. “I'll have a newborn baby wanting diapers and a shit load of milk.”

“I'll pay,” Derek whispered.

“No, no way, you're already paying for this place plus utilities and everything else on top of that. Beacon Hills is our home and yeah it attracts the supernatural but you're a werewolf and so is my best friend and I just don't care.”

Derek sighed deeply closing his eyes and pushing up to turn on the light. It burned his eyes and he groaned in protest lying flat on his back. 

“You really want to raise the baby here?”

“Where else am I going to go, Derek? I'm an eighteen year old ex student with no money depending on you and my dad to help me out. I have a baby on the way and I – I can't be a charity case. I already feel like shit, my pride is taking a knock here!”

“Screw your pride.”

“It's not like I'm not grateful.”

“You both need to be safe,” Derek argued. 

“We are safe! You're an alpha, act like one!” 

“I have to be better than that.”

“You're already doing the best you can,” Stiles protested, sitting up to lean against the headboard and look at him. “Why do you think I can't defend myself? I have a bat!”

“Against a werewolf?”

“It does some justice for me,” Stiles huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “I can look after myself, just because I'm pregnant does not mean I'm an invalid. Anyone threatens me or my baby...I'm going to kick their ass, inject wolfsbane into their veins, anything to stop them.”

“That's a little sadistic.”

“Just a little bit,” he murmured, tilting his head in consideration. “But it'll stop them from ripping my throat out.”

“I'll stop them...”

“Okay, what if a whole pack of them turns up, again, and let's say for arguments sake they catch onto me and make a decision to kill me. I don't mean a pack like our pack but a massive one, you going to kill them all?” he said, holding up his hands to him in a gesture.

Derek leaned forward into his personal space. “Every single one.”

“That's a little arousing,” he whispered, staring at his lips before flicking them up to look into his eyes. “It shouldn't be...but it is.” 

“We should get some sleep.”

“You're the one who brought up houses and defending my honor. I was happily content and you disturbed it.”

“I'm not going to drop it.”

“I know,” Stiles sighed, shuffling down to lie back on the mattress. “That's why I hate you.”

“No you don't.”

Stiles grumbled turning to give him his back and punch the pillow till it was comfier and fluffier. Derek wrapped his arm around his waist, his lips pressing against his shoulder when he held him close and held him till he fell asleep. It would no doubt be dreamless. They were always dreamless now.

~*~

Christmas came around a lot quicker than he liked. His dad had already been informed about Derek attending with them and Christmas dinner would be also spent with the McCall's. As per usual. There was always too much food and they were small families. Why not spend it together? Derek had an uncomfortable look in his eyes on Christmas Even when they returned to his house and spent the night there instead of the loft. While the days seemed to pass by like they were nothing so did his bump. His skinny frame did no justice and it was now kind of obvious if he wasn't hiding it there was something growing in there. Derek loved it, his hands wandered brushing against the warmth of it. If Stiles was in a kind mood he allowed him to press his ear there and listen to the heartbeat. 

It wasn't often though since his hormones were raging and one minute he was raging mad about the news or crying about the fact there was no apple juice. It was tiresome for them both when he was caught sitting on the kitchen floor weeping because of a puppy advert or that his craving wasn't in the cupboard.

“You look nervous as hell,” Stiles whispered to him that night. “It'll be fine. We'll open presents, thank each other for the shit ones we don't like and then Melissa will cook an amazing meal and we'll eat it all up. Or I will, I am constantly hungry these days.”

“You're always hungry, Stiles.”

“Yeah but now I am feeding for two.”

“That's what any parent will say so they can eat what they want,” Derek murmured, reaching over to brush his hair off his forehead. It was a small gesture, one he wasn't expecting.

“Is that a hint I'm getting fat!?” he cried.

“What? No, shut up,” Derek muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“I'm not getting fat.”

“I never said you were!”

“Can we go to sleep now? Santa won't come,” he murmured, trailing off with a smirk. “God, I'm going to have to do that all that. The lying about the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, Santa Claus...massive lies.”

“Or fictional characters to make children excited for Easter and Christmas?”

“Lies,” Stiles murmured, flipping to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling. “But you're right of course. The scan in two weeks. I want to find out the sex.”

“You sure?”

“Of course I'm sure. I need to know!”

Derek nodded and silence fell between them as they breathed and he stared at his bedroom ceiling. There was a tension in the air he couldn't quite work out why and what was happening. 

“Will you ever tell me who the biological father is?”

Stiles groaned, it was an involuntarily action. He had been kind of waiting for this question, the question he dreaded being asked because he didn't want to say who. 

“No, why are you asking me this?”

“I just need to know.”

“Why?” Stiles demanded, looking over to him. “He's a fucking asshole who called me an abomination and told me to abort the baby. He was nothing more than five minutes in bed and company when I drank myself to oblivion. Nothing more than a sperm donor for my baby.”

“He called you what?” Derek questioned, a deadliness to his tone that sent a running shiver down Stiles' spine. 

“It doesn't matter...”

Derek exhaled sharply twisting to the left and flooding the room with a dim orange light from his lamp. What was it and Derek hurting his eyes with lamps? 

“It fucking matters!”

“My dad is asleep,” he hissed, slapping a hand over his mouth. “No, no, it doesn't.”

“He called you an abomination,” Derek said in a low voice, removing his hand and gripping the side of his neck. “Who is he? Give me a name.”

“No! He doesn't matter, he's just some scared little teenager, like me, mouthing off because I scared the shit -”

“Don't make fucking excuses for him,” Derek hissed cutting him off mid rant. 

“If I tell you his name you'll go out there and hunt him down, possibly hurt him, he's human, he'll die, then you'll be thrown into prison for life. How is that protecting me and the baby? Defending my honor? Fuck that!” Stiles said, staring intently into his eyes desperately trying to get the point across. “I'm not waiting for you, I can't do that. Just forget about him, he doesn't exist to us.”

“Will you tell the baby about him in the future?”

“Only if he or she asks. I won't deny that to them.”

“You're not an abomination, so far from it,” he whispered, sliding his hand to grip the back of his neck and push his forehead against his. Stiles smiled sadly resting his hand against his cheek and closing his eyes for just a moment. 

“We should sleep, it's ten minutes to Christmas Day.” 

Derek nodded once tugging him close so he could sleep against his shoulder comfortably. Stiles was grateful, grateful for the words, and most of all Derek for being there. Sleep was hard to come by though but he smiled when he felt Derek kiss the top of his head.

“Merry Christmas...”

“Happy birthday,” Stiles whispered. 

He didn't know how he finally managed to drift off but he found himself waking up at odd hours craving water or needing to pee because of it. It was seven that morning when he finally woke up and stayed awake feeling exhausted. It was a mental kick in the nuts for him when he realized that he couldn't have coffee because if he had one he'd crave a second cup. Derek was sleeping soundly next to him and he hated that, found himself pushing up to glare at his perfect face. How dare he sleep so soundly when he felt like hell. 

It was perfectly innocent move when he jabbed him hard in the ribs, a grunt escaping Derek when he rolled away towards the edge of the bed. Stiles raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips thinking hard about this and really it was so perfect. 

“Oops,” he muttered, shoving hard at his back so Derek rolled over the edge landing on the floor with a bang and a groan. Stiles moved quickly lying down and stretching awake. 

“Oh, oh you fell out of the bed,” Stiles cried, peering over the edge to see him awake and disgruntled lying on his carpet. “Nice dream?”

“I don't really know...” he muttered, pushing up to kneel and clutch at his head. “I vaguely remember a hand on my back though...shoving me off the bed...”

“What? Don't be stupid,” he mumbled, climbing out of the bed. “But now you're awake so you can feel my pain too. I need to pee, again!” 

Derek glared at him till he walked out smiling and pleased with himself. It looked like their commotion had woke up his dad who appeared wearing pajama pants and a tired expression. 

“What's with all the noise?”

“Derek fell out of bed.”

“Derek?”

“Yeah, mad right? It's Christmas! Plenty of time to sleep!” he cried, washing his hands. 

“It's like when you were five years old again, all excited and up at half five in the morning. Knocking on the door every ten minutes. We told you to go back to bed so you did, it was a long hour before half six when he finally got up.” 

“I'm sorry for being a terror,” he said, slapping his dad's arm with a grin. His dad rolled his eyes waving him out of the toilet so he could use it. Derek was sitting on the bed dressed and blinking tired eyes waiting for him. 

“I can bet the baby will be exactly like you at Christmas.”

“I really hope so, just without my ADHD, hopefully, no one needs that,” he mumbled, folding his arms over his chest. Derek's mouth twisted in sympathy but he didn't address it. They chose to leave that conversation and head downstairs to start breakfast. Stiles chose juice since the thought of food that early twisted his stomach to the point of nausea. Derek was different and was cooking up sausage and egg for him and his dad. 

“Merry Christmas, Sheriff,” Derek greeted, the moment his dad appeared in the kitchen.

“Don't call me Sheriff, call me John, I'm off duty...oh and Merry Christmas.”

“Happy birthday too,” Stiles smirked, winking at Derek who rolled his eyes.

“It's your birthday?” his dad said in surprise. “Happy birthday.” 

“It's nothing special, sausage and eggs?”

“Please,” his dad murmured, heading for the coffee pot. “So, how old again?”

“Twenty four,” he murmured. His dad nodded glancing between the both of them. He didn't have to say anything but Stiles could see **'six years age difference'** flashing in those eyes. Stiles swallowed focusing on his orange juice, he didn't care about that though, he didn't have time and it didn't really matter anyway. If a twenty year old gold digger could marry an old man then who cares? It was probably the wrong argument to stick by. 

Breakfast was eaten quietly between them when Derek and his dad ate and he stuck with his orange juice. The tree stuck in the corner was small and had tinsel and lights thrown on so it sparked and he smiled faintly at the presents underneath. Stiles could spot the badly wrapped ones from Derek next to the perfectly wrapped ones that were his dad's. You spend eighteen years wrapping presents, you soon perfect it. He was glad to finally open them though, his second favorite thing to eating the dinner. Stiles got what he expected, the odd present for the baby from cuddly toys, small vests, neutral color tops and pants, to maternity clothes for him for when he was bigger. 

“Oh I like it,” his dad mumbled, staring down at the very expensive vintage bottle of whiskey Derek had bought for him. “I like it a lot.” 

Stiles smiled faintly at Derek who held a nonchalant pose but he could see the pride in his eyes. 

“I couldn't think of anything to buy you, I could buy you baby clothes, something for you and the baby, or anything like that but it didn't seem right.”

“Derek, it's fine, seriously, I don't need anything!” he interrupted, pressing his hands to his chest. “I'm just really glad you liked that aftershave I got for you, even though you don't shave. It's really nice though, smell wise.”

“I like it, I like it a lot, I think Erica helped.”

“She did,” Stiles mumbled, bowing his head guiltily. 

“I'll think of something, I'll make up for it.”

“You don't need to, it's fine!” he insisted. 

Derek shot him a look that told him he didn't believe that for a second. It really was fine and he didn't expect Derek to find anything. His dad was easy to buy for and even the others didn't have anything. Derek was hopeless and he secretly signed each of his for the pack from the both of them. They were like an unofficial couple. Stiles was not ready at all for that road, no matter how affectionate they had become lately. It was like whiplash with them sometimes.

That was over though and Stiles showered and dressed to prepare for the McCall's and going over there. Melissa refused to cook anywhere but her kitchen. Scott was the first one to greet them when he hammered on the door and he hugged him back tight. Scott rubbed his back gently before letting go to greet his dad and Derek.

“Derek celebrating Christmas, it really is a miracle.”

“It's also his birthday,” he whispered, taking off his coat. 

“Seriously?!”

Stiles grinned nodding as they walked in together and Derek glared at him yet again. “Hey, no grumpiness, grumpy. It's your birthday, deal with it.” 

“I'm trying to deal with it.”

“Don't worry we'll get you a cake,” he said, slapping his arm. Derek clenched his jaw shaking his head. Melissa greeted them smelling of new perfume and was all smiles when she kissed their cheeks and hugged them. Even Derek, who blinked in surprise but allowed it. Stiles could see a hint of sadness in his eyes that was just enough to make him swallow hard and realize how hard it must be for him. 

“How's the baby?”

“Fine,” he cried proudly, resting a hand on the bump. “Growing and making me want to pee, cry, and punch things a lot.”

“Hormones, we all get them, even the men,” she said, patting his cheek. 

“I don't,” Scott said. “I don't!”

Stiles met Melissa's eyes as she snorted softly. It didn't take long for her to usher them out and keep his dad with her to help with the cooking. Scott tossed him the control of his PlayStation as they played one of his new games. Derek sat in the chair watching with a furrowed brow not quite understanding the game. Once Derek was upstairs in the bathroom, Scott cornered him.

“So how is it?”

“How's what?”

“Living with him!” he exclaimed in a hushed tone. 

“Fine, seriously, I was expecting cat fights and arguing but it's been...calm. Stress free like I wanted and he's taking his role as 'protector' very fucking seriously. You know about that omega, right? Derek found him three days into when he arrived and killed a runner. Demanded he left, he didn't, turned out he was savage and crazy as hell and killed him. He also keeps mentioning getting me out of here.”

“What does that mean?”

“What do you think it means? Like getting a house with a front lawn and living happily ever after.” 

Scott stared at him in return with wide eyes. “Shit. What did you say?”

“Argued against it, it's kind of been dropped for now.”

“But it'll be picked up again.”

“I don't doubt it for a single second,” he muttered, rubbing the space between his eyebrows feeling a headache come on. Stiles was hungry and the delicious smells from the kitchen weren't helping. His relief shot through the roof when Melissa finally called for them around half one and he took his seat, Scott next to him, Derek opposite him. Stiles pressed his foot against his shoe meeting his eyes and sent him a look of reassurance. It seemed to work and thing settled down. 

Conversation spread out between everyone and it took a turn for the better. Stiles didn't remove his foot from Derek's and Derek didn't move his. The touch seemed to reassure him and he even half smiled at him halfway through the dinner. They were sent to do the dishes after it was done and he helped dry while Scott washed up. 

“Second Christmas tomorrow with the others, you coming?” Stiles asked Scott. 

“Yeah, yeah of course.” 

“I'm looking forward to it. I bought Isaac a scarf, I want to see his face just light up.”

“He's going to kill you,” Scott joked, handing him a dripping plate.

“Serves him right for wearing a scarf in summer, who wears a scarf in summer? No one, he deserves my jokes and scarves. It's quite nice though.”

Derek rolled his eyes when he turned towards him handing him the plate. The atmosphere was pleasant enough but he was so ready for bed. His exhaustion was taking it's toll once they finally headed back to the living room. 

“Ah!” Melissa cried, so both Derek and Stiles paused in the doorway confused. “I hung it by chance.”

“What?” Stiles muttered, looking up and swallowing hard at the mistletoe hung there. Derek also looked up, his eyes widening slightly till he looked down and met his eyes. 

“Thank god it wasn't me and Stiles,” Scott muttered from across the room.

It was so cliché. So like something Melissa would do by 'chance' and he inhaled deeply.

“We don't have to if you don't -.” 

His words were cut off by Derek's lips pressing against his. It was a soft pressure, his hands cupped his waist holding him in place as it happened. The whole world seemed to dim with his lips against his and he felt himself respond. His lips parting softly, slowly, in response to Derek pressed against him. His hands found themselves pressing against his stomach and he let out a small desperate sound. The uncomfortable cough behind them drew them apart and Stiles opened his eyes to meet his. The lust shined through racing his heart to the point of a tightness in his chest. Derek's thumb caressed his hip before he let go and Melissa beamed at the pair of them. 

Stiles couldn't breathe, couldn't feel nothing but the fire rushing through his veins, the tightness in his chest, the kiss an imprint of his lips. 

“Now that was cute!” 

“Cute?” he mumbled, sitting heavily next to his dad. His dad who glanced at him and patted the small of his back in what he hoped was sympathy. Derek didn't respond to it when he sat down next to Scott, his eyes meeting his when he finally met them. It took everything to rip his gaze and lock on the television. His heart wouldn't stop racing and his palms felt sweaty. It was a kiss, a simple press of their lips, so why did it feel so much more than that?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wanted so we have Derek's POV. Gives you a little insight into what he is thinking and feeling! 
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos! (:

Kissing Stiles had been easy, he didn't even hesitate when he leaned in pressing his lips against his. The warmth of it shooting through him when he felt Stiles' shock, his slow response when his lips parted and a small soft desperate sound escaped. It was the kind that got to him when they finally parted after Scott coughed uncomfortably. Stiles' eyes were wide and stunned, his heartbeat loud and racing in his ears. Derek wanted more, he wanted to take his hand and lead him upstairs to press him into the mattress and kiss him all over. Kiss every inch of his skin till he reached his bump and his cock. To give him the pleasure he deserved. He didn't know exactly when his desire for more finally started but finding out Stiles was pregnant had been the catalyst for it all. Family and partnership hadn't been on his mind at all, he didn't believe he could ever settle down at all at first. It was different now though and all Derek wanted to do was help raise the baby with him. It didn't matter to him who the biological father was. What he had called Stiles and what he had done to abandon not only Stiles but his own child was unforgivable. Stiles didn't need the bastard, hopefully if time permitted he could be the one to help him. 

Getting there was the hard part though when it didn't start all too well. Derek's mind often flashed back to before Stiles went to college. When the heady and heavy scent of arousal followed Stiles around whenever they were together. His eyes lingering on him in a suggestive way he desperately tried to ignore back then. Stiles was off to college, his bright and burning future in front of him and Derek couldn't give in and hold him back. Keep him running back to Beacon Hills. So he rejected that first kiss, shoved him back and told him a straight and stern 'no' that replaced the arousal with hurt. 

Who knew that Stiles would run off to college and sleep with someone else to result in getting pregnant. The guilt of that burned up inside of him and Stiles' anger was the match towards it. His fury towards him understandable when he pressed and persisted on his need to help Stiles out no matter what. Everyone needed help and his instinct to look after and protect him was the fire in his veins. It's only partly the reason why Stiles' bleeding had terrified him to the core, the baby's heartbeat there but it still scared him. It was his impulse to ask him to live with him and with that he could look after him and protect him if needs be. 

The omega turning up hadn't helped at all. The savage ripping apart of a runner scared him, scared him more than he imagined or would ever admit to. What if Stiles went for a walk and came across the omega? Derek ended up pulling out his phone looking at houses outside Beacon Hills in his car once the body was picked up by the police. It was rash, maybe a little too rash, but at least he could protect them both. Stiles rejecting and arguing the case was obvious but the idea niggled at the back of his mind every so often. 

Now though it was Christmas Day and they were currently in bed, Stiles' back facing him when they tried to go to sleep. Derek stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep and turned his head to look at him.

“Can you sleep?”

“No,” Stiles mumbled, twisting in the sheets to turn and look at him. “Too much on my mind.”

“Like what?”

“Well,” Stiles murmured, pushing up to lean his cheek against his his hand. “You kissed me.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Mistletoe,” he replied, raising an eyebrow. It was a lie, a lie Stiles wouldn't be able to hear. Derek wanted to kiss him. He wanted to do a lot more than that but with his clarity also came his conflicting feelings. Derek wanted a family again and he had feelings for Stiles, he knew that, but it was all up in the air with no clarification from Stiles about what what he felt. 

“Right,” Stiles whispered, dropping to lie back on the pillow. “Well at least this time you didn't shove me away.”

“I kissed you?”

“Same difference...”

“I wouldn't push you away.”

“Oh really?” Stiles questioned softly, his eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips before he leaned in cupping his cheek. His fingers gentle on his cheek as he kissed him softly, a lingering kiss that sent warmth straight to his stomach. Stiles knew what he was doing and Derek parted his lips deepening the kiss. His hands found their way to his waist, his fingers brushing over his bump so Stiles shivered pressing into his chest. Derek took control when he flipped them so he hovered over him, his back pressing into the mattress and his tongue in his mouth when he stroked the roof. It gained the moan of surprise he wanted when they kissed, Stiles' fingers working their way into his hair so he pulled hard panting against his lips.

“Okay, wow,” Stiles whispered, when they parted breathing hard. “So you didn't push me away.”

“I told you I wouldn't.”

“But you kissed me back!”

“Did you expect me to lie there?”

“No, I just didn't expect...that!” he whispered, licking his lips. “We made out, we have literally just made out. Holy crap!”

“We should go to sleep, you look exhausted.”

“My heart is racing! Holy shit, that was – I've had my fair share of kisses and that was awesome!” 

“I don't need to know about any of your other kisses,” Derek whispered, rolling off him and back onto his side of the bed. 

“Why, you jealous?” Stiles teased with a small smile. “You really shouldn't be.”

“Close your eyes and count backwards from ten.”

“That's scary, don't say that,” Stiles cried, wriggling to get comfortable. “It sounds like you're planning to kill me.”

“Just shut up and go to sleep.” 

“That's not making it any better!”

Derek rolled his eyes against his constant babble and took his arm to pull him against his chest. Silence fell the moment he did and he got comfortable curling against him and burying his face into his chest. There he could hold him without hesitation also, his fingers moving to stroke the back of his hair and neck to soothe him to sleep. Stiles dropped off a lot sooner than he imagined and he listened intently to the sounds of outside. Cars on the highway, the night life out there, John Stilinski's soft snores next door and most of all the baby's heartbeat. It was the sound he heard the most, he could hear it in the middle of a crowded room given the challenge. It gave him the sense of calm he needed. 

Waking up the next day with him wasn't as awkward as he imagined it to be. Stiles' eyes lingered on him in the morning and there was a secret smile on his lips but nothing was said. Not that it surprised him but he didn't press on it, not with more important things to focus on. The scan was coming up and with that came the news of the sex. They passed New Year's Eve drinking apple juice and beer, for Stiles mainly, and celebrated it with the pack. 

“You do realize you're staring at him like he's a huge piece of cake and you want it all to yourself?” Erica commented, sitting next to him and drinking from a huge glass of red wine. Her smirk there when he rolled his eyes and looked over to him currently sat with Scott and Isaac. 

“How about you shut up?”

“You want him.”

Derek inhaled deeply and stared down at his bottle of beer ignoring her. 

“There's no denial...”

“I want him safe and happy.”

“With you as the middle man playing happy families!” she whispered in a hushed tone. Her eyes flicked over to where Stiles was laughing, head thrown back in happiness. “Does he want the same?”

“I don't know,” Derek answered. “We haven't exactly had that conversation. We've only...”

“What?”

“Kissed.”

“Seriously? Well, doesn't that mean something!?” she pressed, following him when he stood heading to the balcony outside. “It has to mean something.”

“Well it doesn't, he has bigger things to worry about. Why are you so concerned about my life, Erica?” he said, drinking down his beer. He hated the fact they couldn't get drunk without special help. It burned away too quickly. 

“I don't, but I'd like a stability for this pack. I think you two could be good for one another and with a baby it brings a lot more commitment,” Erica said casually leaning against the railings. “I think you like to trick people into thinking you don't give a shit but I think it's killing you inside. You want more, you want to be able to call yourself a father and a partner...”

“Drop it, Erica.”

“Have the conversation!” 

“I can't push that onto him! He doesn't need the stress,” he hissed, arching his arm and tossing the bottle so it whizzed through the air and smashed against the floor. Erica looked down at the ground arching an eyebrow in surprise. “If anything is going to happen, it'll happen.”

“That's what cowards say. You keep telling yourself that when Stiles pops that baby out and he moves out and you're left pining and miserable. I am not sticking around for that...again,” she said, whispering the last word before she walked back inside. It played on his mind throughout the rest of the evening. Midnight arrived finally and Stiles appeared in front of him, his cheeks a dusty pink from laughter and his eyes bright. The kiss was initiated from Stiles when he leaned in and Derek cupped his jaw holding him in place. Their lips brushed together in a sweet kiss till Stiles pulled back pressing his lips together and turning to the others. Erica met his eyes from across the room, a smugness shining in her eyes that he hated. 

“Shut up,” he muttered just for her. Erica smirked in reaction to his words. He could never make her shut up if he tried. It was just the waiting game after that and it was like an itch under the skin waiting for the scan.

“I'm getting bigger and bigger, should I be this big?!” Stiles exclaimed during his seventeenth week of pregnancy. “This is my favorite top and it's getting tighter and tighter. I won't be able to wear it soon.”

“Because you're four months pregnant,” he answered, stepping in front of him and laying a hand on his bump. “Five months time it's going to be June and you'll be having the baby.”

“That's scary,” Stiles whispered, looking at his reflection. “Like giving birth or you know...lying on a table and being cut open and then they'll be here. I don't know shit about babies! I need those books! We need to like study or whatever.”

“You're going to be fine.”

“You don't know that,” Stiles cried, ripping away from his touch to pace the floor and freak out. 

“Every first time parent feels this way, they all say it.”

“No, no, they say that to appease every single parent freaking out when a newborn arrives and they don't know how to make a bottle or change a diaper or anything else.”

“You're different from them,” he said, reaching out to catch his hand and cup the sides of his neck. “Look at me and breathe, you're working yourself over nothing. We have plenty of time to read and learn.”

“It's nothing, time over this is nothing, soon enough he or she is going to be here. I still don't know where to put the crib in my bedroom!” he exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. “Don't even try and bring up moving out of Beacon Hills again!”

“Okay, maybe that was a rash decision on my half...”

“Rash? Everyone we know is here, Derek.”

“I wanted to protect you.” 

“You always do, wolverine,” he cried, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “But I'm a grown man and I don't want to move away from my dad or Scott or the rest of the pack. The scan is next week, you coming?”

“You're seriously asking me that?” he questioned slowly in disbelief. “You know I want to come to every scan.”

“Hey, you could have been busy!”

“I'm never busy, it's not like I have a job,” he protested, watching Stiles smirk over his shoulder and head to the kitchen. 

“My dad mentioned that the other day, when is Derek Hale going to get a job, Stiles? I didn't know how to work in that you're living off your families life insurance and you can't get a job in this town because you're unwilling.”

“If I need to get a job, I'll get one,” he argued, sitting down heavily on the couch. “But half this town still thinks I murdered my own sister and apparently I give this image of a serial killer.”

Stiles bit his lip, his hand clutched tight around the bottle of orange juice. “Sorry about that...we didn't know and it was all weird around that time. But it's different now! Tell them you're providing for an unborn child or better yet the unborn child of the son of the Sheriff. You'll be hired like that.”

Stiles clicked his fingers heading to the bathroom and slamming it behind him for a shower. It wasn't like a job had never occurred to him but getting up and working nine to five wasn't the most appealing thing he could think of. But he'd get a job if he needed to. Derek waited fiddling with the remote control till he came out in a towel. The bump there and evident so he could feel himself stare at it. 

“You trying to sneak a peak at my junk?” 

“No.”

“Well stop staring, you're making me self conscious,” he muttered, pulling out his clothes. “Hey, think we can order in? There's nothing in the cupboards.”

“I could go shopping,” he suggested, turning his head towards him once he was finally dressed and rubbing a towel through his damp hair. “It's a lot healthier option.”

“You sound like Melissa and that doctor guy who stares at me like I'm a medical experiment who is ripe for the picking. I think he wants to lock me in his basement,” Stiles grumbled, sitting down next to him and snatching the pillow to hold to his chest. “It also saves you going out in the freezing rain.”

“Rain doesn't bother me.”

“Oh just give in,” he said, shoving his arm so he rolled his eyes. “Chinese, or maybe Indian, but I don't really fancy curry.”

“Yeah, you get gassy...”

“That's the baby's fault! Not mine.”

“Blaming your own child,” he mock whispered. It earned him another shove and a scowl from Stiles. “Chinese sounds good. I could have a Chinese.”

“See this is why we work well together,” Stiles grinned, taking the remote and turning the television on. The words were so casually made but they stuck with him, the kind to leave you thinking there could be more. Derek left him in front of the television and headed out to get the Chinese. The cold burned at his face once he stood outside looking up at the gray clouds with a soft sigh. 

_“We work well together.”_

They bounced around his head the whole way to the Chinese and back. In all honesty, Derek didn't know how to bring up that kind of conversation without causing Stiles stress and angst he didn't need right now. It was best for both of them if his silence was kept. 

~*~

“I hate hospitals,” Stiles muttered bitterly. They were waiting to be seen and his foot tapped impatiently against the floor, John sat next to him reading from the newspaper. Derek stared down at the coffee and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Hospital coffee was the worst coffee, the kind to linger in the back of his throat. It wouldn't disappear for a couple of days. 

“Hey, can I have a word?” John said, standing and nodding towards him. “We'll be two minutes.”

“Oh, okay,” Stiles murmured, looking between them concerned. 

“I've been doing the numbers this month and without making serious cuts I can't afford to pay the mortgage...let alone this hospital bill,” he said softly, getting straight to the point. John looked tired, the bags under his eyes darker each time he saw him. 

“Don't worry about it, I'll pay for the bill.”

“Are you sure...”

“Sheriff, I'm sure, it's paid for.” 

“Everything okay?” Stiles questioned, looking between them once they returned and took their seats. Derek took his hand squeezing it gently in response. Stiles opened his mouth to argue against it but it was held up by his name being called by Melissa. 

“Let's go see jelly bean!” Stiles cried, following after Melissa. 

“Not exactly a jelly bean any more,” she said, eying his bump with a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Bloated, gassy, I constantly need to pee when he or she is pressing on my bladder, and I think I have swollen ankles. But apart from that it's a breeze.”

“No more bleeding?”

“Not a single drop, I check every time I go to the toilet,” he answered sitting on the table. “I want to know the sex but also want to know if jelly bean is healthy. Shit, I'm nervous!”

Derek hid a smile cupping the back of his neck in the hopes of calming him down. “We just want to know the basics, the development, the sex of the baby.”

“Noted,” Melissa said softly. “Lie down, shirt up.”

Stiles reached over gripping his arm to pull him closer so he stood by his side watching Melissa squirt the gel onto his stomach. The transducer was pressed against his skin so the image of the baby was brought up onto the screen. Eighteen weeks and already he could see the head, the little arms, the legs. His throat hurt when he swallowed hard staring at the screen intently. 

“Oh there it is,” Stiles breathed, looking up at him with a grin before back at the screen. “Is everything okay, Melissa?”

“Yeah, everything looks good on this end, healthy heartbeat, the baby is the right size or what it should be around eighteen weeks. There doesn't seem to be any anomalies.”

“Well that's good,” John said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and standing at his left.

“It's very good, you're doing very well, the odd problem here and there but it's a successful pregnancy so far. There is the head, arms, legs, a very healthy heartbeat...”

“I've felt some little movements, like a butterfly caught in my stomach...” Stiles murmured gently.

“You have?” Derek muttered surprised.

“Yeah, hoping they'll be stronger soon.”

“It's normal to feel the baby kicking around eighteen to twenty weeks, you should start feeling the baby kick soon and once they start they don't stop. So, you want to know the sex?” 

“Yes,” Stiles said eagerly, pressing his hands together in a prayer and pushing them under his chin. 

“It's a boy,” she said, looking between the three of them. Stiles gasped pressing his hands to his lips while John blinked surprised, a small smile on his lips. His heart beat a little faster at the news that Stiles was carrying a little baby boy. Images of a little baby with dark hair and brown eyes appeared before his eyes and he swallowed gripping his hand a little tighter.

“You're getting a grandson,” Stiles said to his dad who smiled gently in response. “Oh my god, I'm going to have a son! This is real, this is – I feel a little sick and tons excited.”

“Just breathe,” he said, rubbing his back gently. Stiles met his eyes once the gel was wiped off and he could stand wrapping his arms around his neck. It was their first hug of sorts, they had kissed, cuddled in bed, but a first hug hadn't happened yet. It was a lot easier than he imagined, his arms wrapped around his torso to hold him close. 

“Baby boy,” he whispered into his ear.

“I'll have to start looking at boy names,” he replied, smiling against his neck.

“Here you go,” Melissa said, handing over two scan photos for them. Stiles took them biting his lip hard, his fingers stroking over the image gently. 

“I'll settle the bill.”

“Oh, is that what you two were...?” Stiles said, gesturing between him and his dad. 

“Yeah. I'll be right back.”

Derek settled it with Melissa before he met them outside. 

“I've sent a mass text out to the others to meet at the loft so we can tell them the news. I'll have to call Lydia, she bet it would be a boy. Told me I'd be getting care packages of blue clothing and orange juice if she was right and she was! I'll have to start looking at boy clothes, getting a cot and a pram and a bassinet for him.”

“Money isn't an issue,” he said, driving them back. 

“You say that now but what happens if you run out?”

“I don't touch it and it's not going to run out any time soon. I had a large family and a state who pitied me.”

“Does it work like that?” Stiles murmured, raising his eyebrows at him. “I don't want to spend all your money!”

“You're not, I'm just telling you money isn't an issue here. I'm looking out for you, let me.”

“Fine,” Stiles mouthed, looking down at the scan photo. “I can only pray he looks like me. I don't need him looking like that asshole.”

“What does he look like?” 

“Dark hair, like yours, green eyes,” he muttered, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Derek turned his head stunned to look at him and continued to stare at him till Stiles looked back. 

“What? Okay, maybe, just maybe, I have a type.”

“Oh, you think?!”

“Shut up, I was feeling like shit after the kiss and I had feelings and he was cute! He was a fuck, I told you this, yes he may have kind of had your hair color and eye color. It doesn't matter though, I just want him to look like me.”

His hands flexed on the steering wheel while he stared out of the window and tried to keep the impossible thoughts out of his head. Even if he didn't look like Stiles and had dark hair and green eyes he'd have the same looks of him. If a stranger saw him they'd never know any different and the whole idea of it was an ache in his chest. He wanted it, he wanted it more than he could put into words. 

Stiles glanced at him once they finally arrived home and he waited silently till he got out the car heading up. The pack was already there when Stiles opened the door to them.

“Well?” Erica demanded, the moment they walked in. Derek took off his jacket tossing it on the hanger, Stiles moved to stand in the middle of the room. 

“Baby boy,” he announced, holding up the scan photo triumphantly. 

“I knew it!” Erica cried happily, snatching the photo. Scott moved in hugging Stiles so he chuckled clinging to him. 

“Damn, I thought it was a girl,” Isaac said, grabbing the photo off Erica and holding it high when she went to snatch it back. “Congrats though!”

“Thanks, I better call Lydia, she'll be pissed to be the last one to know,” he said, heading to the balcony, his phone pressed to his ear.

“So, how are you doing?” Erica said, sliding up to him. 

“Fine.”

“Oh come on, tell me how you really feel! From the heart,” she whispered, tapping onto his chest. “Stiles and his baby boy are you're fucking wet dream.”

“Shut up.”

“Come on and try and deny it,” Erica said, trailing after him. Derek opened the fridge door grabbing a bottle of water and opening it. 

“I'm not – I'm not denying it,” he muttered, looking over her shoulder to the other pointedly ignoring them and talking amongst themselves. “I want him, I want that boy, I want everything I never thought I could ever have. We've barely had that conversation though, I don't know what he wants with me. Yeah, we've kissed, we share a bed, we hug and hold hands but that's affection. The only thought on his mind right now is that baby. I can't stress him out, pushing him for something I don't know if he really wants.”

“You could have it though, he likes you!”

“There's a huge difference between liking someone and wanting to be with someone and raise a child together.”

“But you want that,” Erica said, standing in his eye line. “I don't know about you but I think that's a huge commitment, something that not every man would do. My dad...he's a piece of shit. Drugs, alcohol, everything to ignore the fact I was a mess! My mum was no better. You and Stiles can be something amazing for this baby if you take your heads out of your asses. You have five months and after till this baby is born. Sort it out, talk to him, get it all out in the open! If it's on, then you work at it. If it's not...get out before you fall too deeply for them and when they walk...you'll be broken.”

Erica walked away from him, looping her arm around Boyd's neck and kissing him hard on the lips. The words left him reeling because he never imagined Erica knew her stuff. If he listened closely he could hear Stiles talking outside with Lydia on the phone. The scan photo felt heavy in his pocket when he pulled out his version and stared down at the image. He was so small, so innocent to the world, and already Derek cared for him. 

“If I can make this work, or better if we can make this work I'll look after you. I promise,” he murmured, pinning the photo to the fridge and stepping back. It was a promise he hoped he could keep no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby boy!
> 
> For everyone wanting a baby girl, you never know what might happen in the future...


	11. Chapter 11

It was the middle of the night when he finally felt it. Stiles woke up from a confusing dream of colors and crying babies to stare across at the alarm clock. It informed him it was currently half past one in the morning and he hadn't been asleep long. Derek was sleeping curled around him when he looked over his shoulder to see him breathing deeply. The second kick inside of him jolted him out of his drowsiness to sit up and suck in a startled breath. He was finally strong enough to kick him and let him feel it. Stiles sat up pressing a hand to the spot were he was currently kicking him. 

“Derek,” he whispered, shaking his arm. “Derek!”

“What the fuck, Stiles?” Derek mumbled, waking up disorientated and confused. “Is it the baby? What...?”

Stiles rolled his eyes reaching for his hand and placing it over the spot were he was kicking him. Derek's eyes widened once he felt it and he sat up to join him, his shoulder warm when it brushed against his. 

“He's kicking,” Derek murmured softly. His eyes wide and warm with awe when Stiles looked at him smirking. “He's kicking you so much, what does it feel like?”

“Like someone flicking me but there's no pain, it did feel like butterflies moving around me at first but it feels different now. He's there and he's not going to stop now,” he murmured, biting his lip hard. It was surreal and emotional and he was half a second from breaking down into tears because of his hormones. Stiles looked up meeting his eyes again and couldn't resist leaning into kiss him. Derek exhaled softly against his lips but he didn't push him away, instead his arm wrapped around his waist, the other resting against his bump when they shared soft kisses. His tongue stroked against his bottom lip so Stiles shuddered cupping his cheek kissing him harder.

They both needed oxygen eventually and he pulled back pressing his forehead against his. His lips throbbing a little when he breathed reflecting on what he had done. “Shit, sorry...”

“Don't apologize.” 

“It was that or crying and I could have done both.” 

Derek half smiled stroking a hand across his bump in appreciation. “I don't mind, he's really kicking you isn't he?”

“You dare say he's going to be a footballer, I will kick your ass.” 

“What if he wants to be?”

“Then he can be whatever he wants but I'm not going to say or let anyone say he'll be a footballer to pressure him into it.”

“That...sort of makes sense,” Derek murmured, raising his eyebrows at him. “Want to go back to sleep?”

“No, I want to feel him kick,” he muttered, lying back down and staring up at him. “It's surreal, I have someone growing inside of me. I used to think it was a curse, I remember the doctors telling me. Feeling sick when he I realized how careful I would have to be when I realized that I liked guys just as much as I liked girls.” 

“Now it's a miracle?” Derek said, joining him when he lay beside him and twisted so he could look at the side of his face.

“Not exactly a miracle, it's not like I'm the only one in the world who can get pregnant.”

“You're the first one I've heard of. They're not that common.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled, waving a hand in his direction. He poked at the bump gently, a smile forming on his lips when he kicked back in response. Derek met his eyes while he beamed at him and Derek did what he normally wanted to do. His head rest gently on his bump so he could listen to the heartbeat and the kicking. 

“It's a good job I'm in a good mood.”

“Your baby is kicking, why wouldn't you be?”

“Well it's only one in the morning,” he mumbled, glancing the alarm clock and away. Derek rolled his eyes in response and closed his eyes resting there. Stiles couldn't resist sliding his fingers over to curl and stroke into his hair. It slid easily through his fingers and his eyes slid closed. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but it happened slowly and surely till he found himself opening his eyes to a lighter room. Derek's head was no longer on his bump but on the mattress where he slept peacefully. He was no longer kicking him and most likely asleep when he kicked the blanket away heading to the toilet.

“What is it with you and pressing on my bladder so much?” he mumbled, tapping the bump and returning to the warmth of the bed. Derek was awake and blinking blearily while he waited for him to return.

“I would give anything for the biggest cup of coffee right now!”

“You can have one cup, if you want. But one cup only.”

“If I have one, I'll want another one. It's always the way,” Stiles murmured, wiping a hand down his face and slipping under the comforter. “It's like an addiction. But five more months and I can drink coffee yet again. It's not like I'll be breast feeding.”

“You want pancakes?”

“Oh my god, yes!” he hissed, clapping his hands together. “You're the best!”

“You haven't tried them yet,” Derek mumbled, climbing out of the bed and padding towards the kitchen.

“Oh I'll eat anything these days.”

“Like a human trash can.”

“Rude,” Stiles muttered, glaring at his back. “We should do something today. I don't think I can stare at the walls again or that television. I don't need another seven hours watching cookery shows and worrying about giving birth. It's going to be painful!”

“You'll heal,” Derek consoled, rubbing his lower back when he moved to stand by his side.

“Yes and have a huge scar as a gift!” he cried sarcastically. “That's not what I had in mind.”

“Well you didn't exactly plan to get pregnant.”

Stiles rolled his eyes grabbing the juice out of the fridge. “Let's go the park or something, you can push me on the swings!”

“You're like a big kid.”

“Well it gets some practice in, don't you think?”

Derek paused at that, his eyebrows rising when he turned his head to look at him. “Practice for who, me or you?”

“Both, jackass, why don't you want to push him on the swing?”

“Will you let me push him on the swing?” he asked cryptically. His eyes now fixed on the chocolate chip pancakes that were currently cooking in the pan. Stiles swallowed hard wiping a hand over his bump and inhaling deeply. 

“Why...you disappearing after he is born? You should tell me that sooner rather than later. I don't think I'll be in the mood for that surprise after he is born,” he replied, smiling coldly before he moved away heading to the couch. 

“I'm not going anywhere,” he snapped, walking over to him once they were done and cooked. His hand jerked the plate at him so he took it and nodded his 'thank you'.

“You say that now...” 

“I'm not going anywhere,” Derek repeated. “I don't have to.”

“You always take off, Derek.”

“Not always!” Derek protested, shaking his head. “I wouldn't leave you, not now that I -”

“What?” Stiles muttered, looking up at him through his lashes. 

“That I have a purpose. You and him are my purpose now. I could leave back then knowing I had a pack behind me, they have their own lives though, they can survive without me.”

“What, I can't survive without you? I'm not some damsel in distress! I did fine before I was pregnant and I'm doing fine now.”

“I'm not saying that, I know you can defend yourself. I want to be there for you! For you both, that's what I've been trying to prove to you. I'm not going anywhere now or even after he is born. I have nothing to run away from.”

His throat was dry and hurting when he finally swallowed and grabbed hold of his carton of juice to drink from it. 

“I think I have trust issues.”

“You think?” 

Stiles glared at him half-heartedly stabbing his pancake a little too aggressively. “I blame that asshole...”

“The biological father?”

“Yeah,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. “Made me feel like no one would ever want me like this or even after. I mean, it's not like I can date after this! Not everyone is willing to step in with a baby in tow, not like I would want to date anyway.”

“If you want to talk about it...”

“No,” Stiles quickly protested with a shake of his head. “I don't need to think about it or talk about it. Not yet anyway.”

Derek nodded slowly, his hand squeezing his knee gently before he used it to push himself up and head to the bathroom. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered, brushing his greasy hand on his pajama bottoms. It's not like he didn't have the will or guts to talk about it but remembering it was not something he wanted. The stress wasn't needed and he didn't need to feel the anger that went alongside it. Thinking of him was enough to bring his blood levels up and talking about him warranted nothing. 

That was done with now though and soon enough both of them were washed and dressed. Scarves and coats wrapped around them when they set out for a walk. 

“The woods?”

Derek's eyes rolled when he shot him a look and he laughed in response. 

“Oh come on! Like anything is going to come and get us when I've got you around,” he said, shoving his arm gently. “I like walking in them!”

“They're not safe.”

“Yeah, that's true, but I have you,” he smiled, taking his hand and wiggling his gloved fingers. “Come on, Cujo, let's go for a walk!” 

Derek stared at their linked hands for a moment before trailing after him and keeping him close. The trees were bare and smelt of dead leaves and dirt when they walked through it. Stiles wished for snow, something to kick up and trudge through. There was something beautiful about standing alone when it was snowing, it was deathly quiet, surreal, something he wanted to look at. 

“You know, you can talk to me about him,” Derek said softly, pulling him down to sit on a fallen tree. “I won't judge.”

“I thought that was dropped?”

“No, I wanted to let you know. I also want to,” he muttered, trailing off with a heavy huff. His eyes darting up to the sky so they lingered before they met his. “To be a family.”

“This, again?”

“It's not a whim idea, Stiles. It's not something I cooked up...”

“You didn't even want me months ago!”

“I wanted you to be a student and have a life that wasn't stuck behind in Beacon Hills, I told you this. I've argued this over and over again. I would think the kissing we've done recently would prove that,” he argued, cradling the back of his neck.

“The moment you found out I was pregnant you charged in demanding to be heard, demanding for me to let you help which I did. You saw me as your chance to have a family again...”

“No, no, that's not it, this is where your trust issues come into it. Not trusting me that I wanted you long before this happened, this was just the trigger going off into what I want. That you and the baby are everything I didn't think I could have...ever. I lost my family, I didn't want another years back, didn't want to be an alpha, didn't want a pack. Wanted to be alone. But then I had to go and meet you.”

“Should I be apologizing?” he mumbled, staring down at his gloves.

“No, you have nothing to be apologize for.”

“Feels like it, I'm making you into a family man! The domestic life of Derek Hale, it's like a sitcom,” he cried, looking at him and biting his lip. “I already said I can't drag you into this.”

“That is only partly your decision, why can't I voice my own?”

“Because he isn't yours!” 

It echoed, hitting the surrounding air around them. Stiles couldn't make himself meet Derek's eyes but he could feel the intensity of his eyes fixed on the side of his face. 

“That's it isn't it? You think because he isn't biologically mine I won't want anything to do with you or him. That I'll run off in the end because he doesn't share my DNA at the end of it all,” Derek said, standing up and twisting around to kneel and look at him in the eye. “Stiles, you're not stupid, you're actually one of the cleverest people I know. But this right here, it has to be the stupidest thing you've ever said.”

“Derek...”

Derek exhaled sharply, pushing his legs apart to kneel between them and stare into his eyes. One hand cupped the side of his neck with gentle fingers, the other resting against his bump so he swallowed down the lump in his throat hard. 

“It doesn't take the winning sperm to be a father. He lost that right the moment he turned you away, called you an abomination and whatever else he said to make you feel this way. It makes a better man to be a father.”

“You know that first-hand?”

“No, I've never had to witness it personally but I know what makes a good father. But this isn't just about the baby, Stiles, this is also about you. I want to be with you or build towards it.”

“What, like dating?

“If you want.”

“You want to date me?!” Stiles demanded. “You? Who are you and what have you done with Derek Hale?”

“I didn't say date, you did,” Derek argued. 

Stiles exhaled harshly looking up at the sky, his one desperate attempt to not meet his eyes or look at him. Derek lingered close in front of him, his aftershave affecting his senses, his hand warm when he stroked his bump slowly and lovingly. It drove an ache into his chest that lingered and he inhaled deeply. 

“But what if you change your mind? Like now you've all pumped for forming a relationship, being a dad to the baby, but what happens in the long run and you think it's not for me. I don't think I can deal with you taking off.”

“Haven't I told you again and again I'm not going anywhere? Do you not trust me enough to realize I am not going anywhere! We could fight big enough for plates to be thrown and I wouldn't leave. I'm not going anywhere, trust me,” Derek said, gripping the back of his neck and pushing his forehead to look into his eyes. “I couldn't if I tried anyway.”

“You're serious about this,” he whispered, searching his eyes. “Well it's not like I don't feel the same way, relationship wise anyway, I was adamant I didn't want to drag you into this. I still feel that way but then again...a lot of things have changed.”

The kiss surprised him when he captured his lips and Stiles exhaled softly cupping his jaw with both of his hands. It drove a shiver down his spine when their lips brushed together and the smile itched itself to the surface when they parted. 

“Asshole,” Stiles breathed. 

“So,” Derek murmured, raising an eyebrow. “Are we going to give this a go? We can take it a day at a time.”

Stiles inhaled deeply, his lips pressed together when he stared at him for a long moment, before finally nodding. 

“You cave and I swear I will find you, cut off your balls with a blunt knife, and force them down your fucking -”

His words were cut off by Derek reaching for him and kissing him hard. His laughter was loud as it echoed around them and they tumbled off the log landing on the leaves. Derek, thankfully, cushioned his fall. 

~*~

“So, you're official?” Scott questioned, gesturing between them while Derek cooked macaroni and cheese. 

“Yeah, kinda, a day at a time, but it's got a title now.” 

“You told him about...” he muttered, gesturing his head. Stiles swallowed shaking his head. “Why not?”

“Because that asshole doesn't need mentioning! Plus I'm scared he'll get all the info and it'll be on the twelve o clock news that a college student was mauled to death,” Stiles muttered, smiling sadly at Derek who looked up narrowing his eyes at him. “Don't even try and deny it, wolverine.” 

“I wouldn't waste my time on him.”

“Shut up and make me mac and cheese.”

The middle finger was the best response he could have got when he laughed and turned his attention to Scott. His eyes were wide when he watched them both and looked between them like a tennis match. 

“Oh, shit, look who's up and kicking,” he said, reaching for Scott's hand to press it against the spot he was currently kicking gently. Scott swore under his breath when he felt it and met his eyes with a wide beaming smile. 

“That has got to be weird!”

“It was at first, but now I like feeling him move inside of me. Little wriggles and punches and kicks like he's trying to get my attention. I was craving chocolate milk all day yesterday, finally got some after he kicked me enough and then he calmed down! But then he got hiccups and I got bad heartburn.”

“It's so weird seeing you like this, I swear you're getting bigger each time I see you.”

“I am! I can barely fit into my normal clothes. My poor captain america t-shirt is long gone,” he muttered, huffing softly. 

“Here,” Derek announced, handing him a steaming bowl of macaroni and cheese. “It's hot so wait a couple of minutes.”

“Thank you.” 

“I'm popping out, a few errands I need to run. Don't get into any trouble,” he warned. 

“What kind of trouble can I get into in here?”

“I don't want to think of the possibilities,” Derek dead panned, straightening up to look at him.

“So rude,” he whispered, shaking his head but leaning up when he leaned into kiss him goodbye. Scott pointedly looked away and didn't return till Derek was gone and out of the door. 

“We still haven't had sex yet.”

“Dude!” Scott grimaced. 

“What? Oh come on, you talk about your sex life enough. We're taking it a day at a time but I am so horny. Like you hear about all those pregnant woman horny and desperate for sex and I completely understand. I haven't had sex in nearly five months, five months, Scott! I need a good lay and I know without a shadow of doubt he'll get me screaming...”

“Oh my god, Stiles!” Scott whined, covering his ears. “I don't need to hear this! What's wrong with you?!”

“So many things, right now I am very horny,” he mumbled, shoving his thumb into his mouth to nibble on. “It's very frustrating being around someone that pretty and having to hold back. I know he can smell it! His nostrils flare like there is no tomorrow.”

“I really don't want to know about this.”

“But then again I get worried if we take it too far...” 

“I think you could be good for another, not like that, but you know...it's all you've wanted!” 

“Yeah, before I was knocked up, now I'm worried, secretly worried mind you, that I'll scare him off in the end. I mean right now...he's so adamant he wants to raise him and be with me. Be a family, the little threesome.”

Scott narrowed his eyes at him carefully. “I think Derek knows his own mind, Stiles, and I think if he says he's going to be there then he's going to be there. He's going to be tons better than Ryan. Plus once he's here you're going to need all the help you can get. Just trust him.”

Trust. That word again, say it enough and you begin to believe it. Stiles did trust Derek but the fear that lay underneath his heart wouldn't budge no matter how many times he wished it did. There was a part of him that longed to flash forward to the future so he could see the outcome, see that he had nothing to worry about when his baby was born. Derek was a man of his word most of the time but he also knew people changed, feelings changed, outlooks shifted and he didn't want to face it if he decided he didn't want to stick around. The pain of that would be too hard to face if he let himself fall completely for Derek.

“So you thought of any baby names yet?” Scott cried brightly changing the subject. 

“No,” he admitted, chewing on his pasta slowly. “I may name him Iron Man.”

“I'll disown you if you do.”

“You couldn't live without me.” 

“I'd do my best without Stiles and little Iron Man,” Scott said, leaning over to snatch a pasta tube. “Derek will kill you.”

“He's my bouncing baby boy and I shall call him what I like,” he argued. “Or is that selfish and childish?”

“Just a little bit.”

“Screw it, we'll get the baby books out and have a look at what's good and what's bad. Derek suggested Sebastian at one point,” he murmured, pulling a face when Scott did.

“Like the crab?”

“Exactly like the crab!”

“No, don't do that, how about...Michael?”

“No, boring, too many Michael's in the world.”

“Steve?”

“Oh, I'm sorry, am I having a forty year old?” he argued, raising his eyebrows at him. Scott smirked looking away from him and staring out across the room. 

“Okay, something unusual, like...Elijah?” 

“Elijah? Oh my god, what is wrong with you?” Stiles cried, grabbing the cushion and striking out to hit him with it. Scott chuckled ducking out of the way. “No way, I'll decide on a name, I have weeks left, weeks for him to grow and kick and punch me. We were cuddling the other night and he got hiccups and it woke Derek up. It was the funniest thing...”

“I guess I should get used to these stories,” he mumbled, resting his chin on his hand. Stiles scowled flipping him the finger and enjoyed the rest of his macaroni while Scott fiddled with his phone. 

“Well it's not like I have anything else to entertain me. Unless sex starts...”

Scott moaned wriggling to bury his head into the couch and cover his ears. Stiles grinned licking his lips for the stray cheese, his fingers tapped against his bump gently so he felt him kick him back. Now that he loved, to feel something so small and innocent move around waiting to come out and join the world. In theory he didn't quite know how he was so scared of him at the start. 

“Hey, you want to watch Star Wars?”

“Fine, it's not like I'm doing anything else,” Scott sighed. Now that was a victory as he punched the air in triumph and knocked his macaroni and cheese over so it splattered on the floor. 

“How are you raising a child again?”

“I have no idea,” he mumbled weakly, meeting his eyes. “It's practice I guess.”

Scott laughed hard bowing his head and Stiles couldn't resist joining in when they sat on Derek's couch laughing at split macaroni and cheese. The baby kicked him in retaliation and he couldn't honestly believe this was his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY NAMES!
> 
> Has anyone got any baby boy names they think I should use?


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles couldn't feel any more hornier if he tried when he straddled Derek's lap as they kissed. His hands fisted into the back of his hair so he could tip his head back to deepen the kiss. His lips were bruised and swollen when he stroked his tongue against his and forced down the shudder threatening to come out. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, squeezing his eyes closed and pushing his forehead to rest against his. Derek's hands slowly stroked his back as he too breathed hard watching him closely. “I don't want to rush this, I know sex is just sex but...”

“We don't have to do anything you're not ready for...”

“It's not like I'm a virgin!” he cried, gesturing at the bump between them. 

“I know that but we're new, new to us, so we can take it slow for now. Nothing wrong with a bit of oral though.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows slowly in surprise, his back hit the bed gently when Derek hovered over him staring into his eyes. His lips descended on his so he moaned greedily reaching for him before he kissed his throat, his lips and body moving as he yanked his top up to kiss his chest. It was only when it went up that he began to feel self conscious and bit his lip hard yanking it down. 

“What is it?” Derek questioned surprised, pulling back to look at him. 

“It's nothing...”

“It's something, what is it?” he pressed.

“I, um, I feel...fat,” he muttered, biting his bottom lip hard and shrugging his shoulders up and down. “I know, it's stupid! But I feel self conscious and when you look like that and I look this. I have every right to feel like a fat pig.”

Derek sighed softly, gripping his wrists with gentle hands to tug him up and wrap his arms around his neck. His bump pressed against his stomach when he was forced to look into his eyes. “If I told you, you were beautiful, would you believe me?”

“No.”

“Well how about that I really like you like this and you're not fat but actually carrying a child. Once he's here, this will disappear and you'll be your old skinny self. With a few marks here and there,” he murmured, kissing his jaw. “I like you like this, you're not fat, Stiles.”

“You're only saying that because you have to,” he mumbled, resting his cheek against his temple. “We're in a relationship now, you can't say I'm fat. That would result in the pure undiluted anger of a pregnant...me.”

“Even if we weren't in a relationship, I'd say the same thing. You're not fat, now lie back and let me deal with this,” Derek whispered, cupping him through his sweatpants so he gasped throwing back his head. Stiles swore softly under his breath once Derek let him go, his back being pressed back into the mattress with gentle hands. Hands that stroked down his chest slowly, his fingers lingering over his bump so he shivered in delight, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip. Derek tugged down his sweatpants, tossing them over his shoulder so they landed on the television. Stiles laughed because he could but it soon drifted off into a soft moan once his hands reached his thighs and a warm mouth trailed across his hips. His cock was aching and hard where it rested against his thigh and he groaned cupping the back of his head once Derek took him into his mouth. The wet, hot heat of him perfect when he pulled him closer, his head bobbing up and down when he sucked him down. 

His fingers stroked under his thighs before pressing between his cheeks, the soft rub of his fingers against his perineum and hole got him gasping.

“Derek, fuck,” he whispered, bucking up into his mouth and fingers when one digit was worked up inside of him. “Please, please...”

Derek didn't relent when he pushed him towards an orgasm, his climax hitting so it spread across his body in tingles and warmth. Stiles hummed throwing his arms back and shut his eyes feeling pleased and warm in the afterglow. 

“Feeling better?” he whispered, kissing him softly.

“Yeah, want me to...?”

“No, I'm good, that was for you.”

“But now I feel selfish.”

“Don't,” Derek murmured, pulling back to lean down and kiss the top of his bump. Stiles smiled lazily watching him retreat while he lay on the bed flexing his toes. It was what he had been missing and he turned his head at his suddenly ringing cellphone. The caller ID pulled him up when he answered it.

“Danny?”

“Hey, man, I'm back home for the weekend and the last time I was here we didn't get a catch up...at all.”

“Well I was sick and I actually bled that night so I'm actually really fucking glad we didn't,” he murmured, rubbing his nose and walking to collect his sweatpants. Derek was in the kitchen, his arms crossed against his chest defensively while he listened in. 

“What?” Stiles mouthed, rolling his eyes.

“Shit, are you still...?”

“Pregnant? Yeah, I thought Lydia would have told you I was having a baby boy. I'm twenty one weeks and he gives me heartburn,” he muttered, holding the phone with his shoulder to pull on his sweatpants. “So, you want to meet up? I really fancy a milkshake and I'm too pregnant for a night out now.”

“Sounds good, how about Freddie's old place?”

“Yes!” Stiles cried, feeling excited for milkshake. “I can meet you there in fifteen?”

“Sure, see you there.”

Stiles looked down at his phone before looking up and shrugging at Derek. “Can you stop staring at me like that.”

“Like what?” he asked nonchalantly, his arms flexing when he tightened crossing them over his chest. 

“Like I pissed on a puppy. I thought I told you that if I moved in here you couldn't tell me who I went out with. You know he's a friend and I'm totally one hundred per cent hooked on you,” he said, pulling out a clean pair of his maternity jeans and top. 

“Yeah, I'm not stopping you from going out, but things are different and I don't like it.”

“He's a friend! It's like going out with Scott but different.”

“With Scott I can trust that he won't hit on you.”

“Hit on me?” he laughed, pulling on his coat. “He doesn't like me that way, at all. Plus I'm in a relationship and I'm pregnant. I'm like a walking stop sign of don't touch. We're going to talk and have milkshake. Because I'm craving it like mad!” 

Stiles stepped into his personal space and wrapped his arms around his neck. “So stop that internal freakout you're having.”

“I'm not freaking out,” he murmured, cupping his jaw with a gentle hand to peer into his eyes. “Just be careful.”

“Aren't I always?”

Derek shot him a look that told him he was an idiot without even using his words. Stiles smiled softly in response leaning in to kiss him and hummed in surprise when he pulled him tighter. His hand cradled the back of his head when he deepened the kiss and let him go so he was reeling and aroused.

“I mean it this time.”

“Ass,” he grumbled, spinning on his heel to walk out. It was cold out when he stepped onto the side walk rubbing his gloved hands together before getting in his car. Magically, he was still able to fit behind the wheel of his beloved Jeep. Danny was already there when he pushed open the front door of the shop. The bell above the shop jingling and the warm smell of cookie and coffee hitting his senses when he breathed in deeply. 

“I got you strawberry,” he greeted the moment he sat down. 

“My favorite! How you been?”

“ I'm – I'm good. Holy shit,” Danny said, eying him in surprise. “You're a lot bigger than I remember.”

“I wasn't even showing when you were here,” he said, pressing a hand to his bump. “But I'm halfway there already. Little daunting. So, how's college?”

“It's alright, different from here, loud and noisy.

“If it's anything that isn't Beacon Hills then you're in the right place.”

“You're still here,” Danny pointed out, fingers circling his straw to take a sip.

“Because everyone I know is here. Scott, my dad, Derek, they're all here and I have no one else to go. But maybe one day when junior here is all grown up and we can get the hell out of dodge.”

“We?” Danny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Derek,” he answered, staring at the glass. 

“Are you and him...?” he said, gesturing with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, well we're dating and I live with him.”

“Whoa, I wasn't expecting that.”

“What, dating him or living with him?”

“Both.”

Stiles smirked glancing up and around the shop. “It's early days, we're just getting to grips with it. Well I am, dating him is surreal. I mean it's Derek.”

“Is he okay with the baby and all that?”

“Oh yeah,” he murmured, smiling around his straw. “I think he's more excited than me for his arrival. He keeps shoving baby magazines and books and the laptop at me so I can look at cribs.”

Danny smiled at him hesitantly. “Sounds like an okay guy if he's willing to stand by you and help you raise a baby that isn't even his. Right?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course he is. He's actually surprised me, I didn't want to drag him into this. But he's a stubborn asshole sometimes.”

“To be a family.”

“Family,” he mumbled, scratching the itch above his eyebrow. “I'm eighteen, I'm going to have a kid, have a partner, be a family. That's so strange. I feel like I should be freaking out! How the hell am I supposed to be ready for that?”

“Well if you were twenty five, would you be ready?”

“I don't know, give me seven years!”

 

Danny chuckled softly, reaching over to take his fidgety hands and hold them still. “You're being thrown into the deep end here but if anyone knows how to swim through it, you can. You're going to be amazing at this and you know it.”

“I have every right to feel scared shitless!” he exclaimed, taking his hands back and rubbing a hand through his hair. “But thank you.”

“Any time! Besides, I really want to see you make it through this.”

Danny being nice to him surprised him and he smiled staring down at the table. Spending time with people who weren't Scott or Derek or hell even his dad was nice. It felt nice to be out of the loft, even if it was for a short time. It was only an hour before he pushed his second milkshake away and stood wiping his hands from condensation. 

“I better get back, he might come looking for me. He likes to worry!”

“As any guy would if he was dating someone like you...”

“Is that a compliment and an insult layered together?” Stiles demanded as they walked out. “Rude, so rude, Mahealani.”

“It was good to see you, get a taste of home for once.”

“If you wanted that, should have asked Scott! I bring drama and...” he trailed off when he noticed the parked car down the road. The very familiar car and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was in it. “Drama and stalker boyfriends it seems.”

“What?” Danny questioned him confused, his brow furrowed when he looked around him. “Oh...”

“I'll see you around, call me if you want to catch up again soon.”

Stiles didn't stick around for his answer when he walked up to the car and thumped his fist on the window till it came down slowly. 

“Hey, honey, fancy seeing you here!” he cried sarcastically. Derek looked at him unimpressed, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel while he looked out of the window. Predictably watching Danny walk away no doubt. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Watching out for you.”

“I'm literally ten minutes away from the loft and with a friend,” he cried, gesturing down the road. “You're so paranoid.”

“No, I'm looking out for you,” Derek argued, turning his head to look at him once he got into the car. The door slammed hard behind him so the car shuddered and he glared at him.

“No, you're paranoid, overprotective, and jealous.”

“Jealous?!”

“Yes, jealous, fuck, you practically reek of it! God, you kissed me like I was leaving to go to war!”

“I'm not jealous of _that_ ,” Derek said, pointing out of the window, disgust laced in his tone. “I was worried about you.” 

“Bullshit!”

“Fine, don't believe me,” Derek muttered, switching on the engine, the wheels squealing a little when he drove them home. 

“Worried about me? You weren't worried when I was driving to the store or when I go to see my dad. You're not worried when Scott and me go shopping so I can wear clothes without feeling like a whale. No, this is overprotective jealously. This is your need to be there at all times with Danny. Danny of all people!”

“He stunk of arousal that one time...”

“Because of you, you dumb ass! You're gorgeous and he loves gorgeous!” Stiles exclaimed, shoving him hard into the shoulder.

“Then you clearly don't look in the mirror as often as you should.”

“Aw,” Stiles murmured, tilting his head. “Is that your oh so subtle way of calling me gorgeous?”

“You know it is.”

“You're such an idiot,” Stiles whispered, sitting back and shaking his head. “Anyway, he doesn't like me like that. If you must know, I told him we were a thing and he complimented you on your willingness to raise the baby with me.”

Derek turned his head to glance at him and away not responding. “I still don't trust him...”

“You don't trust anyone without really good fucking reason. I'm sure he won't lose sleep over that,” he chuckled. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Maybe...I was a little paranoid.”

“Just a little,” Stiles mock whispered. Derek glared at him halfheartedly but it was dropped when he got them home and parked. Stiles made a beeline for the couch and grabbed the remote dropping down on the cushions to face him. 

“He's awake by the way and if I was in a bad mood and being mean...I'd tell you, you're not allowed near me. But I'm not, I have two milkshakes in me. Come and have bump time,” he said, making grabby hands at him. “I'll shout some more at you later.”

“Oh I can't wait,” Derek replied sarcastically. Stiles smiled petting his hair once he finally joined him and he stroked his hands over the bump. His cheek resting against it once he was pushed to lie down and watch him. Watch the soft affection enter his eyes, his hardened face slip into a soft adoration that he ached to look at. Stiles knew he was falling in love with the baby, could see it happening before his eyes. Could see it when he pressed a kiss to his skin and read to him from one of his books. Ugly Duckling was the one that got him kicking the most so he read it to him regularly. His voice soft when he pressed it against the bump and smiled gently when he kicked in response. 

“He loves you already,” he murmured to him one time. Derek's eyes had widened when he looked at the bump and didn't even try and deny it. He was too far gone and there was no going back now. 

~*~

When Stiles was sick with cold, he was pathetic. Even he could admit to that. Before he was pregnant he would curl under so many covers, his nose snotty and every single tissue used. He coughed and demanded his mother's famous chicken and rice soup with a lot of orange juice. Being sick while pregnant was a whole new level of crap when he woke up one morning with a headache and a sore throat. The tell tale sign of any upcoming cold. Derek took his temperature, his hand pressed against his forehead when he looked him over and frowned.

“Stay in bed,” he warned. 

The warning was for good reason when it developed and the next few days passed he felt miserable as hell. Stiles pressed his face into the pillow sniffing miserably and half wished he could dose up. That was so far out of the question though. 

“I hate my life,” he whined, looking up at Derek who tucked the blanket up and around him. 

“Your forehead is warm, maybe too warm,” Derek murmured, pressing a cold compress there. “Drink your orange juice and sweat this out. If you get too warm, don't stay under the covers. Try and sleep.”

“Fuck, when did you become Doctor Hale?”

“I googled it.”

Stiles snorted, a very wet snort that meant a snot bubble appeared and Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“Still like me, right?”

“Unfortunately,” Derek muttered, handing him his orange juice. “Starting to regret it now.” 

Stiles chuckled the best he could to sit up and drink it. “I'm human, got to get used to this. All the shit, sick, and colds of the baby's own yet to come.”

“I can handle that, like I can handle this right now. You should have more faith in me.” 

“I have a lot of faith in you. Where's my soup?” he mumbled, passing him the empty glass. The cough leaving him dry and hurting his chest at the coldness of it suddenly hitting him. 

“Cooking, it's not done yet.”

“It's soup? You heat it for ten minutes.”

“Not my soup.”

“Fuck me, sorry, Chef,” he muttered, twisting to lie on his side and shut his eyes. “I hurt all over and he will not stop kicking me in my fucking ribs. Like he knows I am suffering and he wants to cause me more misery. Plus my bladder seems to be his new favorite toy! It hurts to move.

“Just try and sleep, when you wake up you can have some soup.”

“I'm trying, it's a lot harder than it sounds...” he mumbled miserably. Derek frowned reaching over to stroke his fingers through his sweat damp hair. Stiles desperately needed a shower but it was in absolutely no mood to get up and go through that. So it was sweating in bed till the worst was over. Derek didn't seem to mind as he trailed his fingers through it carefully, the motion soft and comforting once his eyes closed slowly. He was literally soothing him to go to sleep. 

Sleep eventually happened and he was able to sleep a couple of hours before waking up to a protesting bladder. His headache was gone but his throat ached like a bitch once he was up and in the bathroom.

“How are you feeling?”

“Shit.”

“Short but sweet, you want your soup?”

“Yes,” he whispered, climbing back into bed. “Chicken and rice?”

“Your dad dropped off the recipe and wished me good luck.”

“Aw, he cares about you.”

Derek rolled his eyes bringing over a tray of soup and warm soft bread. Stiles smirked taking it off him and beckoned him closer. 

“If I kiss you, will you be grossed out?”

“No,” he whispered against his lips, so he smiled in return. The kiss was short and sweet but left him feeling a little better when they parted. The soup was actually perfect, the perfect temperature to eat without scalding your tongue and suffering afterward. Derek didn't leave him for too long and gave him honey and lemon mixed in hot water for his sore throat which actually helped.

“You taking care of me,” Stiles murmured, smiling at him when he turned his head to look at him. “This I never imagined!”

“I wasn't about to leave you.”

“I'm not harming the baby am I?”

“No, the baby is well protected from the virus,” he reassured. 

“Oh my god, did you download everything from Google then?” Stiles teased, poking his fingers into his ribs. Derek swatted his fingers gently so he chuckled looking into his eyes when he joined him to lie down. “Thanks.”

“Getting my practice in.”

Stiles hummed twisting to lie on his back, hands resting on his bump while he stared up at the ceiling breathing through his mouth. “Summer is going to be hell. It's already heading towards spring and with our weather. It's going to hurt.”

“You'll be fine, we'll buy some fans.”

“Shit loads!” 

Derek hummed in agreement. Stiles grew tired of staring up at the ceiling panels and shuffled over to drape himself onto his chest. Derek's fingers worked themselves into his hair, his fingers flexing through the strands. This is what he loved, he loved him holding him until he fell asleep and when he woke up he was still holding him thankfully. Sleep was easy when the baby wasn't awake kicking and punching him every time he moved. His dreams mostly filled with babies and crying and pooping. He had nightmares sometimes, the kind to scare him enough to wake up in a panic, his heart racing, his eyes stinging with tears when he fought out of the nightmare. 

Derek was always there though, always there to calm him down and pull him into his arms. His lips brushing against his temple and forehead to soothe him into a sense of calm and security that he brought along. 

“Don't leave,” he whispered to him one night, gripping his hand tight into his. “Don't leave me.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Derek whispered in return. “I'm here for the long run.” 

Stiles liked to reflect on that occasionally, like he did now when he lifted his head to look at him and lean into him. Kissing him didn't feel as scary any more, in fact Stiles loved nothing more then kissing him. In the mornings when he was minty fresh and their mouths were slack against each other. Or at night when it was the end of the day and they were finishing it off in the best way. Derek's stubble scratching his cheeks so they were sensitive to his touch, his lips nuzzling under his jaw and ear so he smiled despite everything. Stiles stroked his fingers down his neck when they parted for air, Derek's eyes dark with arousal when he looked deep into his eyes. 

His internal monologue was screaming at him. Screaming about how he was falling and he was falling harder then he ever imagined. Stiles knew what people meant when they talked about falling in love with someone. It was terrifying, like jumping from a great height and hoping when you reached the ground the person you chose caught you in their arms. If this was love at the beginning, he didn't know if he was ready for feeling the rest of it. 

“How did we end up like this?” he whispered.

“End up like what?”

“You, me, us, this whole situation.”

“Chance and circumstance. Fate if that is what you believe.”

“I don't believe in fate,” Stiles murmured, tracing his thumb over Derek's bottom lip. “We choose our own paths.”

“Or is it our destiny and fate to choose that path anyway?”

He paused at that and hated him for a millisecond. “Whatever. It's just surreal.”

“We're building something together, it doesn't matter what the first building blocks were. What matters is you and me raising this baby together.”

Stiles met his eyes, the lump in his throat hard to swallow. “I swear someone has flown in and replaced you with this new and mature Derek.”

“I'm trying to be a better person, a better alpha, instead of – of pushing people away...bringing them in,” Derek said slowly, his jaw working when it tensed. “With you it's easy, one step at a time though with the others.”

Now that was a sentence he never imagined he would hear. It actually did more damage of him falling a little bit more harder for him. Stiles sighed deeply collapsing to lie against his chest once again, his hand finding his so their fingers intertwined. Derek was saying all the right things, sending all the right signals, but the fear didn't budge. It lingered like a poison under his skin, the fear of Derek leaving him in the near future. The fear of not knowing of what was to come. The kind of feeling that stayed at the pit of his stomach that something was coming, something bad, a foreshadowing of some kind. Like a car crash waiting to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone spots it, you deserve a thousand claps and cheers. 
> 
> :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this out last night and today so have a nice early update!
> 
> If you wanted a comeuppance for Ryan, you're going to like this. 
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments, my darlings. 
> 
> :)

With his hormones, he got the arousal and the lust, the happiness, the anger, and the sadness. His sadness was odd moments of crying, especially when he watched sad films or sad commercials. Derek came home from training the pack one evening to find him surrounded by snotty tissues and Marley and Me on the television screen. 

“I told you not to watch that!” Derek exclaimed, when he looked up to him, eyes glazed with tears and the never ending sobbing. He rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically, before pulling him into a hug when he cried into his chest. 

“He loved that dog!” he wailed. 

That was his sadness but his anger and irritation was often and mostly directed at Derek. He didn't mean to do it but he found himself irritated when Derek breathed too loudly, tapped his feet against the floor slowly while he read his book, or even training got him roused up. His glares directed at his face till Derek sighed moving and leaving the loft till he was feeling better. 

Now though he was feeling irritated when he listened to Derek breathe deeply in and out his nose while he slept. The baby was awake and currently kicking and what felt like somersaults inside of him at half two in the morning. His Nintendo DS only did so much to entertain him and he glared at Derek occasionally. Kicking him hard in the thigh felt good and very mean when he grunted turning away from him in his sleep.

“Asshole,” he muttered bitterly, slamming the lid closed of his Nintendo and getting out of the bed. Being six months pregnant and skinny meant he was growing to be very big and even now he had a little bit of a waddle to his walk. Stiles sat on the couch grabbing his headphones and plugged his iPod on to play his game. It didn't last too long before a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped looking up at a tired Derek. His hair ruffled and a frown on his face while he waited till he pulled out his headphones.

“What?”

“Why are you up? You need all the sleep you can get,” Derek questioned, rubbing his eye. It was an adorable act and if softened the anger inside of him.

Stiles sighed grabbing his hand and pressing it against the spot where he was currently kicking him. Derek's eyes widened and his mouth twitched into a soft smile. 

“He's very active tonight,” he mumbled.

“I told you not to have that energy drink.”

“I am allowed one, just one, I am going to fucking enjoy it. Not my fault,” Stiles muttered, staring down at the screen. Derek joined him sitting down heavily next to him so he sighed giving him a sideways look. 

“Just go back to bed, don't stay up because I'm not sleeping.”

“It's fine.”

“No, it's not, because we know you'll be grumpy, I'll be grumpy, and I will stab you with a fork,” Stiles said, stabbing the buttons aggressively. 

“You're wound up.”

“I'm not...”

“Yes, yes you are, and I can smell it. Like waves falling off you, come here,” he gestured. “Come on.”

Stiles moodily tossed his Nintendo aside shifting over till he was leaning against his chest. Derek's fingers pressed against his temples when he massaged them gently, his breath warm against the back of his neck and ear so he relaxed into him.

“When you get angry, you frown, you glare, you fight me off like it's all my fault. I felt that kick by the way,” he whispered into his ear. “Not that I mind because you're hormonal and you get upset and angry easily. But once's he is here...I will kick your ass.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh, his head tipped back when the anger ebbed away. His fingers stroking against his temples till they moved to massage his shoulders.

“Bring it on, I can kick your ass any day. Pregnant or not,” Stiles murmured, looking at him over his shoulder. “I have a baseball bat laced with wolfsbane.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you never know what may happen. This place is a supernatural hot zone and werewolves like to stray into it. I'm prepared with my jar from Deaton and my bat,” he said, cupping his bump. “Might be a little difficult while I'm like this though.”

“You don't have to fight, I'll fight them for you. All your battles whether you're pregnant or not.”

“I am not a damsel in distress!” he protested weakly, turning his body to look at him. “I can fight my own battles, I have been doing that for a long time now.”

“I know, I'm not saying you're weak and you need someone to be your hero. But I care about you, care enough to not want to lose you.”

“So you didn't care if you lost me before all this?” 

“Stop twisting my words.”

“I am not, those are your words!” Stiles cried, shoving his shoulder gently.

“Before all this I had conflicted feelings, if you want to call it that, and no I didn't want to lose you back then. But now, the idea of it, it kills me. Hurts enough to feel sick and I can't even be sick! If anything came into this town and headed for you...I would rip their throat out.”

“Oh bringing back the classics!” Stiles chuckled. “I love it.” 

“I'm telling the truth.”

“I know you are, Derek, you wouldn't be you if you weren't fully determined to fight the whole fucking supernatural world. To protect the ones you care about, even if you lose once or twice. It's why you're an alpha, why you have a pack that follows you and would help you no matter what.”

“You and the baby are the ones I care about protecting the most.”

“Oh, favoritism,” he whispered, shaking his head slowly, a small smile on his lips as he did. 

“No, my family.”

Stiles pressed his lips together, their hands sliding together when he twisted to sit cross legged on the couch and face him. 

“You know, you're a real smooth talker, I mean you can talk me into bed like that,” he said, clicking his fingers. “Whisper family into my ear, big boy.”

“You're an idiot,” Derek muttered, squeezing his hands gently. Stiles laughed under his breath because he could. 

“I'm your idiot.”

“Yeah, you are.”

It felt nice to say it, surreal but nice. Stiles glanced at the time to see it was nearly three in the morning and the baby was still awake and kicking inside of him. The energy drink effecting not him but his baby it seemed. He didn't know how true that was but it seemed like it. 

“Well now we're both up, let's do that whole talking in the middle of the night till we pass out. They brag about it on Friends.”

“You want to talk?”

“I know that's not your area of expertise and you're more of a snap and glare kind of man. Talking is good though, lets out all that pent up frustration or talking about things we haven't had time to recently.”

“Fine, you talk to me about that biological father, and I'll talk about whatever you want me to.”

“Are you blackmailing me?” he murmured in surprise.

“No, just telling it how it is.”

“Why are you so interested in him?!”

“Because I want to know who this asshole is. Not to hunt down and gut him but to know who he is and what he did to you. Not sexually but when you told him you were pregnant, it's just to know, Stiles.”

Stiles inhaled deeply, staring down at the joined hands. Silence spread between them and in between the silence the baby kicked him softly. Like a nudge in the right direction. He stroked a hand over the spot and looked up meeting Derek's calm and patient eyes before glancing away again. 

“His name is Ryan Dudley. He's tall, dark hair, gray eyes, and I wanted him because he kind of looked like you,” he admitted, staring up at the ceiling. “The same looks mainly, he was charming, flirty, and the sex was good. I didn't expect to get drunk enough to not use a fucking condom. I don't regret the baby for one moment but I wish he wasn't the father. Wish that asshole didn't get to share the same DNA as my baby. He was just a fuck, a couple of sweaty minutes now and again.”

“Okay, what did he say when you told you were pregnant?” Derek murmured, his hands tightening over his. 

“He thought I was joking, a sick joke, then he called me a freak and an abomination,” Stiles muttered, scratching at his foot. “Said it was all my fault, not his, said he had nothing to do with it and – and that I was a whore. He didn't believe he could be involved and basically said I was fucking other guys. Not true, not the slightest bit true, I was only fucking him.”

“What else did he say?”

“That the baby was a thing, not even human,” he mumbled, dragging his hands away. Derek's eyes flared red and Stiles watched when he stood pacing the floor, his claws making an appearance when he shook them out.

“Let me kill him.”

“No.”

“He doesn't deserve to suck the air into his tiny useless body!” he hissed, dragging a hand down his face. “What else did he say?”

“Ryan told me to abort it, walked out and said he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. I am totally fine with that, I don't care about him! He's gone now and I am never going to see him again.”

“Please let me kill him. I can hide the body well.”

Stiles fought back the smile threatening to burst out. “No, because as much as I hate the bastard. I couldn't live with myself knowing I put a hit out on him.”

“You're not putting the hit out, I am, I want him dead for saying that about you, about the baby, a tiny innocent life. To call it not human, you an abomination, I want him dead,” he muttered, pacing the floor, hands wringing together. Stiles sighed deeply pushing himself up to stand and intervene to push into his personal space. His hands cupping his jaw to make him look at him.

“Screw him, he's nothing more than a sperm donor, something to be pitied. Just forget about him, now you know, know the words he said. Fuck him!” he said, dropping his hands. “Looks like he's calming down now so let's screw the late night talk and go to bed. I feel dead on my feet.”

Derek was distracted but nodded when they got into the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes wide and his jaw clenched as he did so. Stiles twisted his mouth and shuffled into him, his hand finding his to hold and his chest his pillow. 

“Relax, please,” he whispered.

“I am, just thinking...”

“Well stop, just go to sleep,” Stiles pleaded. Derek looked at him holding him tighter and nodded. “He's not worth thinking about. Scott wants to kill him too but he held back for me. Just please forget about it.”

“Okay,” Derek whispered, stroking a thumb against his temple. “You go to sleep too then.”

He didn't know how he did it but Derek somehow managed to soothe him into a sleep. His sleep heavy enough for him to wake up and find Derek missing in the early hours. The kitchen and bathroom vacant, his leather jacket missing, and a note resting against the pillow.

_I'm going out for a few hours. ___  
_Don't worry._

__D._ _

~*~

__

Derek hammered on the McCall front door till a bleary eyed Scott answered.

__

“Derek? What the hell are you doing here? It's half eight in the morning!”

__

“Yeah, perfect time to go down to Berkeley. You're going to help me,” he answered, flashing him a smirk which quickly died down. Scott's hand slipped down the door slowly.

__

“Stiles finally told you.”

__

“He deserves to suffer, I hear you share the same sentiment.”

__

“I think he's a waste of air and he treated Stiles like shit. But I don't think we're murderers, other supernatural creatures wanting to kill us doesn't count. That's self defence.”

__

“You'd hold up well in court,” Derek said, Scott smiling amused. “I need your help.”

__

“To kill him?”

__

He sighed looking out across the yard. “I'm not too sure just yet but...you're right, I'm no murderer. I just need to know who he is.”

__

“God sake, fine, give me ten minutes to get dressed!”

__

In fifteen minutes they were away in his car. Scott tired when he drank from a coffee and stared out the window. 

__

“Does Stiles know where we are going?”

__

“No, I left him in bed drooling and sleeping hopefully the morning away. We were up late, we were supposed to be talking. I wanted to know, he told me, and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing he said all that to him. Why didn't you do anything?”

__

“Me? He told me not to! I was more concerned about my upset best friend than some guy that I probably would have killed if I was within ten feet of him. I never liked him, I never understood why Stiles went for him and then I kind of figured it out...” Scott said, fiddling with the radio. “I figured out he was pining for you. What are you even going to do when we get there? Confront him?”

__

“I don't know, maybe I can put my claws to good use?”

__

“Stiles won't be happy.”

__

“Stiles doesn't have to know.”

__

“He figures out everything eventually and it'll be on the six o clock news when a college student is found with his throat torn out,” Scott laughed, meeting his gaze when he looked over. “Ryan is a typical teenager. Out for nothing but himself and lashing out when he's scared.”

__

“I don't give a shit,” he said, pressing the pedal down so they sped down the road faster. Berkeley was alive with action for the early morning and he arrived outside the campus that Scott directed them to.

__

“We can't just go waltzing into there! They have security.”

__

“Security is nothing. Get us in there and find him.”

__

“It's a Friday! He'll be in classes. We'll have to wait for lunch time, if I remember correctly there's a particular spot he likes to hang around. This bench or he'll be by his car.”

__

His phone vibrated with an incoming call when he pulled it out to see Stiles' ID flashing. Derek let it ring out not wanting to know what he had to say. Knowing how angry and upset he could become, he didn't want to test it out just yet. He'd save it for later. Scott's phone also rang when he pulled it out and bit his lip.

__

“He's going to kill me.”

__

“More me than you,” he answered, rubbing between his eyebrows. “I don't want to upset him too much.”

__

“So you ignore his calls, texts, and wishes?”

__

“This isn't about him, it's about me, I need to know who this guy is, Scott, see who the sperm donor really is. Because even if he shares the same genetics...that little baby is mine and Stiles. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be the one sharing the bottles, the diapers, rocking him to sleep.”

__

“Well at least I know you'll never fuck him over like he did. Even if Ryan said he'd stick around, I don't think he would in the long run. It takes a lot to be able to say that, do that, something I know you can do.”

__

“You think that?” Derek murmured, resting his head back and glancing over to him. 

__

“Yeah, because you're a better man than he is. Stiles – he loves you.”

__

“We haven't exactly said those three little words just yet.”

__

“There's plenty of time for that,” Scott replied. “But I know he does and if you hurt him, you do anything, anything at all to hurt him or that little boy, I will personally rip every single one of your fingernails, your teeth, and then your hair out. No one hurts him.”

__

“Threat noted,” he whispered. 

__

Waiting for the lunch hour was enough to slowly drive him to pace out of the car. Scott got out of the car once the hour was up and he indicated his head to follow him. 

__

“I still have my card for this place. If anyone says anything, I'll just say I'm showing my brother around campus,” Scott said, shooting him a grin over his shoulder. “My half brother.”

__

Derek blinked raising his eyebrows but followed after him. It was a long walk around to find the spot that Scott was heading for. Students milled around not taking much notice of them as they did and Scott paused in front of him once they arrived.

__

“You see that guy sitting all alone, reading that book?” Scott murmured as they hid in the shadow of a building. “That's him. Surprised he's all alone, he's normally got a crowd sitting around him. 

__

Derek stared at Ryan hunched over his book. The cold air of March not bothering him and he could finally see it. The similar hair color, he couldn't see his eyes but he knew they would be gray, there was a twist to his mouth when he focused down on the pages. The anger pulsed through him but so did the contempt. Derek wouldn't mind throwing him on a train track, the regret would hopefully come later when Stiles was angry with him.

__

“Popular?”

__

“No, not really, just a large group of friends constantly sucking joints and drinking alcohol. I was worried Stiles would join them but then nature intervened. I'd never ever admit it to Stiles but I was kind of relieved when he found out he was knocked up,” Scott said, walking towards an empty bench and sitting down. Derek joined him, his eyes fixed on Ryan. “So...what are you going to do now? Go over there and have it out with him? Slit his throat with everyone to see or stalk him home tonight and throw him in front of a car?”

__

“I don't know,” he answered. 

__

“We could just go home, you've seen him, there he is, the sperm donor,” Scott said, nodding towards him. “Now you can go home to Stiles and forget about him.” 

__

“Forget what he said about him?”

__

“No but just don't dwell on it.”

__

Derek licked his drying lips staring out across the campus. It sounded appealing to go back home but it cut off when Scott swore sharply under his breath. He turned his head in time to see Scott look at him annoyed.

__

“He's spotted me.”

__

Ryan was making his way over to them to his surprise. His eyes fixed on Scott and Derek took that moment to look him up and down. He wasn't blind to his attractiveness but he also wasn't blind to the arrogance.

__

“Scott McCall?” he asked, facing him, his book tucked under his arm, surprise shining in his eyes. “I thought you quit. You're back now?”

__

“Ryan Dudley, no, I'm here for personal reasons,” Scott replied coldly. Ryan looked around like he was searching someone and couldn't find them.

__

“Is he here?”

__

“Who?” Scott asked innocently.

__

“Don't fuck around, you know who I'm talking about.”

__

“I'm not fucking around and he's not here, he's at home if it's any of your business.” 

__

“Who's this?” he asked, eying him carefully. Derek straightened his back looking him straight in the eye.

__

“Derek Hale, Stiles' partner.”

__

“Partner?” Ryan asked, snorting softly. “Before or after he quit college? I'm not really in the mood for a fight if your whore of a boyfri -”

__

Derek didn't let him finish when he darted out of his seat, his hand tightening into a fist when he reared it back to punch him hard in the face. Blood exploded out of his nose when he stumbled back gasping in pain. Derek didn't stop when he gripped his shirt pushing him back into the wall. His back collided into it hard enough so a gasp of pain escaped his bloody lips. 

__

“Calling him a whore?” he muttered, leaning in. “Bad move.”

__

“Not my fault if he fucked around,” he spat out.

__

Derek smiled coldly gripping his jaw with his hand, his nails digging into his cheek so he whimpered. Scott hovered behind him warning people who were stopping and looking in that it was nothing to look at. 

__

“We weren't together, you little shit. I really wouldn't badmouth the man I care about. I would make you into a nice puddle of guts on this floor right now. But I won't,” he said, scratching his cheek hard. “Consider this your very lucky day.”

__

“Are you threatening me?” Ryan whispered, sucking in a breath before spitting in his face. Scott swore loudly and Derek paused taking in the bloody slime currently sitting on his cheek. Pulling him back and smacking him very hard into the wall felt satisfying when he howled in pain. Dragging him with him also felt good while he stumbled cursing him, Scott hissing his name behind him as they hurried out of there. Derek didn't care though, he didn't care about the students around them. 

__

“Derek, don't...” 

__

Derek ignored him, they reached the car in record time and he smacked him down onto his bonnet hard. 

__

“I'll do whatever I want to this piece of filth, Scott, or are we going to forget what he said to Stiles?” he said, raising his eyebrows at Scott. His teeth worried his bottom lip when he looked behind them to see no one around. 

__

“No.”

__

“What I said to – to Stiles?” Ryan gasped out.

__

“Calling him an abomination,” he whispered into his ear. “Did you really think you could say that and get away with it?” 

__

“It was said in the heat of the moment,” he cried in a panicked voice, his body struggling against the hold he had on him. “Why the hell do you care? He aborted it!” 

__

Derek gritted his teeth throwing him off his car so he smacked against the concrete. Ryan wheezed, his knees moving up when he curled up there glaring up at him. He was a mess, a mess he was happy to see when he bled and spat it out. 

__

“He aborted it...right?” Ryan demanded, looking between them. 

__

Derek struggled with his urge to scrape his face across the parking lot. Scott met his eyes when he looked over and Scott stepped forward.

__

“It's not an it, it's a baby, not that you care. I'd let my friend here step in and make one hundred per cent sure you didn't walk again but I care about my best friend. My best friend who shouldn't want you breathing the same oxygen we are. Maybe it's also a little harsh to wish death on someone but when you're telling him he's an abomination and calling a baby an it...then my expectations of that lower,” Scott muttered, stepping back up and away to stand by him. 

__

Ryan laughed a wet sound, his hand pushing him up to lean on his lower back looking between them. “Oh come on, he's a freak, a guy who can get pregnant? It's disgusting! Not right, so I'm guessing he kept it? Well that should be a long line of guys you can talk to about getting the DNA and working out who the hell it is! Maybe you can get a few dollars for the weirdo.”

__

Kicking him in the face hard felt amazing, the blood and a tooth flying out of his mouth when he yelled in pain was as satisfying as an orgasm. Scott was breathing hard, angrily, his fists clenched at his side. The obvious signs of restraint and holding back from ripping Ryan into limbs on the parking lot. The kick to his face did more damage then he thought when he wheezed in pain, tears streaming from his eyes, blood oozing from his mouth and lips. 

__

“Now that a little lesson has been learned, you can also learn that Stiles Stilinski is not an abomination, he's not a freak, he's a man who was given a gift. The gift that is going to give birth to a beautiful little baby. The baby that will be mine and his, no one else's, because he's not a whore. No one deserves them but me right now, you waste of sperm. If I ever see your face again, I'm going to introduce you to a six foot hole and the worms.” 

__

Ryan's eyes were round and scared when he stood wiping his hands and getting into the car. Scott joined him, slamming the car door behind him. Derek sped away, his hands clenched on the wheel as he did.

__

“That was...wow,” Scott muttered. “At least you didn't kill him.”

__

“I call that a Christmas miracle and it's not even fucking Christmas. I knew he was a piece of shit but I didn't know exactly how much of a piece of shit.”

__

“You let your anger out on him though, don't you feel better?”

__

“Not really, he's still breathing, still believes he's an abomination, still calls the baby an it and wishes he was dead. I'm going to make sure that he comes nowhere near them, ever. Even in the future when he's all grown up.”

__

Scott moved his hand letting it rest on his forearm for a moment. The drive back was filled with music from the radio when they got back home and he dropped Scott off. Derek used the lift to get to the loft and he opened the door slowly. He ducked just in time when a remote control was thrown at his head and smashed against his wall. 

__

“You absolute shit head!” Stiles shouted, standing in the middle of the floor. His hair a ruffled mess from obviously running his hands through it, his eyes tinged pink from previous tears. “I called you, I left messages, you ignored every single one of them! I was worried and I fucking know you went after him! Is he dead, did you kill him?!”

__

“No, Stiles.”

__

“Your – your hand is bloody,” he cried, storming over to pick up and shove him back. “What did you do?!”

__

“I had to know who he was, I went, he recognized Scott and came over. He called you a whore and an abomination again and I couldn't hold back. I beat him bloody on the floor, got a few words in so he learned his lesson.”

__

“So he's still alive?” Stiles breathed, looking him up and down checking for injury. 

__

“I'm not a murderer.”

__

“You'll make the threats!”

__

“Doesn't everyone?”

__

“So you just beat him up?” he whispered, stepping into his personal space. “Was he in a lot of pain?”

__

“He lost a tooth, blood, and I think I broke his jaw and nose.”

__

“I'm going to hell for feeling really good about that!” Stiles mumbled. “You should have told me where you were going. I know Scott went with you, I had Melissa on the phone asking me where he went! Stress isn't good and he has been kicking me all afternoon. Like he knows...like he knew you weren't there and I was worried. Worried you were killing him, worried you were hurt, worried!”

__

Derek shushed him softly, he cupped the back of his head gently. His arms wrapped around his shaking form to console his muttering and tiny punches to his back. 

__

“I wasn't about to let him get away with calling you all those names. Too many people get away with insulting people, stick and stones and all that bullshit. Words hurt, they hurt you, they ruined your expectations and trust. You're never ever going to see him again.”

__

“Not like I would want to see him again,” he said, shutting his eyes. “It's just going to be you and me, right?”

__

“No,” Derek muttered, shaking his head. “You...me...and this one.”

__

He stroked his hand over his bump slowly, smiling for the first time when he kicked in response.

__

“You know that was what I meant!” Stiles protested. Derek kissed him softly, his thumb stroking against his cheek bone. “You're all I need, I never imagined I'd be saying but I am. I don't want to lose this.”

__

“You won't,” he murmured, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. Stiles' arms fitting around his neck when he clung to him. “I'm not going anywhere.”

__

“Neither am I.”

__

“You promise?” he joked in a light tone. 

__

Stiles pulled back to look into his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “I promise, I'll never leave you, Derek.”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. Ha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you listen to love songs and action songs that leave you typing so fast your fingers fall off.

“Oh my god, being pregnant sucks! I hate it, I hate how swollen my ankles are, I hate how he kicks my ribs, pushes on my bladder, keeps me awake. I hate this fucking heat! Screw this, I'm moving to the North Pole,” Stiles ranted, standing in front of the fan they had bought. Spring was always hell when it got warmer and he lounged around the loft unable to do anything but waddle. Derek looked at him fondly often enough, his hands touching him so he recoiled shoving him away. 

“Don't touch me, you're like a walking oven. Don't even look at me, your breathing is pissing me off.”

“My breathing is pissing you off? How do I stop that?”

“Easy...stop breathing,” he muttered, turning his head to glare at him. “Well, to be kinder, I say stop breathing around me. I will kill you.”

Derek nuzzled his hair gently, pressing a kiss into it before leaving him to it and heading to the balcony. Stiles rolled his eyes padding over to the couch to sit down. These days he liked to wearing nothing but his underwear and his large maternity tops. They were comfy and allowed him to breathe and not be too hot. His phone vibrated with an incoming call when he looked at it and frowned at the private ID. 

“This number keeps calling me and calling me, it's annoying!” Stiles cried, pushing to stand and walk out onto the balcony. “I'm not answering it. It's private and could be anyone.” 

Derek frowned taking it off him to look at the contact list. “Next time it rings, give it to me. I'll see who it is.”

“I need to pee again,” he mumbled, walking back inside. “My bladder is like a chew toy and it sucks!”

“You still want to go shopping?” Derek called. 

“Well, yeah, we need to go! We need to get stuff for the baby, no idea where I'm going to put it all,” he mumbled, washing his hands after he was done. “I mean it's not like we can put it all here! It's a loft, it's like one room, with a bathroom on the side. My bedroom is small with all my own furniture. I mean I could have a massive clean out but I think my dad is getting used to me out of the house.”

Stiles chewed on his thumb nervously. Derek eased it out of his mouth, a small smile on his lips as he looked at him.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

“Why?”

“Because I've been shopping myself.”

“You have?” 

“House shopping,” he said, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Houses twenty minutes away, ones for rent, two bedrooms, three bedrooms, a garden...”

“Oh my god, what?” he demanded, fisting his hands into his Henley. “You've been looking at houses for us?!”

“This loft was for me and me alone. Somewhere that wasn't my family's house, that's in ruins now, nothing but wood and ash. I want somewhere for us,” Derek said, leading him to the laptop and sitting him down. “I can afford to give this up and get us a house. Get it decorated, a nursery done, we can have an IKEA trip, and you'll have somewhere to put the stroller and the crib and the bassinet. He can crawl across the floors without hurting himself and when he's toddling around...he won't walk out onto my balcony.”

“Holy shit,” he breathed, staring at the laptop and up at him stunned. “You would seriously do that for me? For us?”

“Why wouldn't I?”

“Because – because we've barely been together a year yet...”

“Stiles, we're living together already.”

“No, this – this is different. This is your home! Getting a house together, it'll be ours, that's a shit load of commitment. Are you ready for that?”

“I'm going to be raising a baby with you,” Derek argued, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms across his chest. “I want to give us a home. Somewhere that you can be safe in, both of you, so you're not cramped up in a bedroom with your dad. Or living here, which I know you don't want to once he's here.”

Stiles exhaled deeply looking around the loft. “Okay, that's sort of right, but fuck...this is a big deal, Derek, this is...something I really kind of want but I'm scared to want it. Scared to let myself say yes and move in and then everything falls apart.”

His cheeks were cupped when Derek leaned into him. “Nothing will fall apart. Will you let yourself have trust in me just this once?”

“Can we choose together? If we make this decision, we make it fucking together,” he grumbled, shutting his eyes when they hugged it out. Derek stroked the back of his hair till they pulled apart and he grabbed the laptop. “Twenty minutes away?”

“The nice neighborhood.”

“Oh I bet,” he muttered. “Well it's not like there's tons for sale around here.”

His cell phone rang while he was browsing and Derek snatched it looking at the ID before answering. 

“Calling on a private number, got something to hide?” he said slowly, the phone moving away from his ear after a moment. “They hung up. I guess they weren't wanting to speak to me.”

“Who do you think it could be?” 

“Could be a prankster, a telephone marketing company, or someone else,” he muttered, tossing the phone back on the table. “Someone wanting to get in touch, maybe not with the best intentions...”

“Wait, you think it could be Ryan?” Stiles questioned, finger pausing on the keypads. “Why the hell would he do that?”

“Because I beat him to the ground less than three weeks ago. Because he knows you're still pregnant and most probably wants to cause you stress and anxiety and panic over it.”

That hadn't entered his mind but now that it did, it made him angry. “Well, fuck him, it looks like I'm changing my phone number.” Stiles reached over turning his phone off and sighing heavily. Derek reached out stroking his thigh gently in reassurance but he couldn't concentrate. The lid was closed and he pushed back from the table wanting to stand and pace. 

“Hey, hey, it's okay,” Derek said, reaching out for him, his fingers stroking against his wrist.

“No, it's not, it's not okay because if that really is him calling me that means he wants to talk or he wants to scare me! Wants to call me every name under the fucking sun and the only reason he is calling me is because you went after him,” he cried, shoving his arm away from him. “Because he knows I'm still pregnant and he's probably pissed. Not that I care what he thinks because this is my baby! Not his.”

“I didn't mean to do that, I wanted to know who he was, and he mouthed off. Called him an it, called you an abomination. He's lucky I didn't kill him. Ryan is trying his best to scare you so change your phone number and then he's gone.”

“You really think that?” Stiles muttered, walking away from him and slamming the bathroom door behind him hard. He slammed the toilet lid down and sat resting a hand on his bump. Junior was up and kicking him with hiccups it seemed when he felt them every now and again. The small smile made appeared before he could push it down and he glared at the door once Derek knocked gently. 

“Stiles, come on, come out of there. You know I wouldn't let him near you and I'm sorry for bringing him back into your life.”

“If it wasn't you, it'd just be something else. This is our lives, Derek, we always get the shit in the end. Always the drama, the mess, always the fucking mess,” he raged, standing up and opening the door. “Why is it always us? Why can't we have normal problems?!”

“We do have normal problems.”

“No, people worry about taxes, I worry about werewolves and douche bags ringing me twenty four seven to torture me,” Stiles argued, storming over to the kitchen. “I worry about giving birth and being a parent and now apparently having a house. Maybe those are our normal people problems.”

“Well stop worrying and concentrate on this little one.”

“I thought that's what I was doing,” Stiles mumbled, twisting the cap off his apple juice and looking over his shoulder when he entered his personal space. “It's all I worry about these days. My little baby boy...our little baby boy.”

Stiles could have the world with that sentence and he hid his smile when Derek smiled ducking his head. His face tucked into his neck when he held him tight despite the bump getting in the way. 

“I'm sorry,” Derek whispered, stroking the back of his neck.

“It's not your fault,” Stiles replied, pulling back. “Seriously, I think one way or another he would have found out. It's done and happened and there is nothing we can do to stop it now. I'll change my number and he'll disappear.”

“Okay,” he murmured, cupping the side of his head. “Want to continue house hunting?”

“House hunting,” he whispered, shaking his head slowly. “Fuck, I'm eighteen, I should be getting drunk and getting laid. Now I am ready to pop and about to move into a house shared with my boyfriend. I am literally the gay american dream.” 

Derek chuckled leaning into press a kiss to his forehead. “I can contact the realtor and get things in motion. Whatever one you choose, we can have a look, decide together, and don't overstress yourself. I'll do all the work, the paint, the nursery, everything.”

“Ass,” Stiles mumbled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Fine, pass me the damn laptop again.”

Choosing a home to live in wasn't as difficult as he imagined when they selected three together, all three of them in the nice neighborhood fifteen to twenty minutes away. It was surreal enough and he was in the desperate mood for a lemonade once it was settled.

“I'm heading out, I need the walk,” he said, stuffing his feet into his shoes. “Don't even look at me like that. You have phone calls to make and women to chat up so we can better deals.”

“I don't like you walking...”

“It's twenty minutes away and I need the walk, alone, to spend time thinking and...thinking about baby names and nursery colors,” he said, pocketing his wallet. “I'll be fine, stop freaking out.”

Derek's mouth twisted, his eyebrows furrowed when he looked at him for a long quiet moment before he nodded.

“Come back unharmed.”

“I like how you're protective, I do, but you need to get a grip.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later,” Stiles said, winking at him before he left. It was a warm day when he stepped out and mentally prepared to be looked at, hushed whispers behind backs of hands as they ogled him and his bump. Some were in judgment, some in awe, and some were indifferent to him. He was ever thankful for the air conditioning in the store once he entered and got a few cans of lemonade. The cashier was waiting and reading a magazine when he dumped his stuff down. The cashier raised his bushy eyebrows noticing his bump for the first time.

“What? It's not like I have a bowling ball stuffed up here. I have a baby kicking my gut...now do my shit,” he said, nodding at his lemonades. Stiles shoved the dollars into his hand and walked out heading down the street back to home. He wasn't stupid though when he heard the car behind him start up to follow him and turned watching it stop. It was like something out of a film when he walked, stopping and starting as the car did. He snapped when he finally realized that it was following him.

“Hey, you do realize you're stalking the son of the Sheriff, right?” he cried, kicking at the car. The windows tinted black so he couldn't peer through and look at who was on his ass at the moment. “Stop following me or get the fuck out here and tell me why.”

The car door opened and Stiles would have dropped his cans all over the floor if he didn't have a firm grip on the bag. Ryan coming out wearing sun glasses and looking rougher than he had ever seen him wasn't something he had expected to see. It looked like Derek had been rough enough to still leave bruises on his face, an obviously broken nose still healing. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I've been ringing you.”

“I know, it's been non fucking stop...and on a private number. The sneak attack, were you trying to scare me?!” he demanded, stepping back when Ryan stood on the sidewalk. His hand rising slowly up to remove his sunglasses. Both eyes black and even Stiles winced at the sight of them. 

“I wanted to talk to you without you knowing it was me.”

“Why would you think I would want to talk to you?” Stiles laughed. “What are you doing here, Ryan?! How do you know where I lived for fuck sake.”

“It was pretty easy to find the only Stilinski's in California lived in Beacon Hills. I've been here a couple of days, you weren't at the house you were supposed to be in.”

“God, you're stalking me now? Just fuck off!” Stiles cried angrily. He couldn't believe he was stood in the middle of the street having this conversation with the guy he hated. Ryan was staring at him, his eyes cool and assessing when he swept them up and down his body. His eyes lingering on the bump so he placed his hands against it protectively.

“Stop looking at me, stop looking at my bump!” he cried.

“I didn't know if it was true or not. Then that psycho of your boyfriend mentioned he was raising the baby with you,” Ryan muttered, leaning against his car. “You see what he did to me...you really want that raising the baby?”

“Yeah, I do, he beat up an asshole and I've never been prouder. Now that you've come all this way to stalk my ass and see the truth. You can go, go and never look back, Ryan, I don't want anything to do with you. So fuck off...before I finish you off myself. Don't test a pregnant guy,” he warned, walking down the street as quickly as he could. His wrist was snatched and he gritted his teeth shoving him back hard. “Don't touch me!”

“I just want to talk!”

“I don't give a shit,” he hissed, pressing into his personal space. “The last time we spoke you told me you didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. Stick by it...you piece of shit. What...you think you can come here and talk to me and everything will be okay?”

Ryan snorted softly pressing back into his personal space. “In a perfect world, if everything was okay right now, Stiles, your stomach there...it'd be flat.”

Stiles shoved him hard enough so he stumbled back bracing himself. “Fuck you!” 

“I mean it in the kindest way possible.”

“No you don't, you mean it that you wanted me to have an abortion. If this a temper tantrum because you don't have your own way? Just fuck off and leave me alone. Or do you want me to call my psycho of my a boyfriend to come finish the paint job?” Stiles argued, eying him. Ryan swallowed licking his lips and touching his nose gingerly.

“I could have him arrested for assault.”

Stiles laughed, a bark of laughter leaving him so he looked up at the blue sky amused and more than pissed off. “Try it and he'll come for you when he's out.”

“He'll be on the twelve o clock news soon enough, murdered his teen lover and his unborn child!” Ryan cried at him as he walked away rubbing his forehead. “He's a psychopath and he threatened to kill me. I don't take that lightly, Stilinski, I don't like being threatened for telling the truth.”

“The truth?”

“That this is not normal, not in the slightest, it's actually really messed up that you're carrying a child right now. That it's mine, no one came forward about fucking you alongside me all those months back. Then he turns up and beats me to the ground and it was one big message,” Ryan said, keeping a tight grip on his wrist when he struggled to shove him back. “It's sick!”

“Genetics doesn't really matter when the biological father is the biggest piece of filth known to man,” Stiles said, ripping his wrist away from his grip. The skin around his wrist heated and protesting when he looked down at it. The baby was distressed and kicking when he kicked him hard and he hissed pressing a hand to the spot. Ryan's eyes shot down to the spot and he couldn't resist shoving him back and out of his personal space. 

“Derek is the father, he will always be the father. So do the world a favor and fuck...off...Ryan,” he breathed, walking away again and to his relief Ryan didn't follow. Stiles made it all the way there and up to the loft, his breath leaving him hard and his heart racing when he wrenched open the door. Tears stung his eyes and he felt on the verge of a massive panic attack before Derek caught him. Worried words pressed into his ear when he held him and shook him softly.

“Stiles, look at me, breathe,” he murmured, stroking his cheek so he licked his top lip and exhaled hard. “What happened?”

“Stalker of the year on our doorstep, confronted me,” he said, holding up his wrist. Derek's eyes shone red when he held his red and sore wrist up. His lips twisted into a snarl when he finally met his eyes. 

“He's here.”

“Ryan,” Stiles confirmed. “Yes.”

“Where?”

“Out there, in some fucking car,” he gestured, keeping a tight grip on him so he wouldn't leave. “What did I say? I knew this would happen!”

“You knew he'd be out there and calling you?”

“I knew he'd end up in our lives one way or the other!” he cried, wiping a stray tear away. “No, don't go, don't leave me, please, Derek, just stay here.”

“He hurt you!”

“Yeah and if you go out there you'll kill him and my dad will have to arrest you, don't go,” he pleaded, placing his hands on the side of his neck. Derek sighed deeply bringing him into the warmth of his arms and Stiles clung to him. What his touch brought was security and warmth, the kind that swept you up so for one moment you felt safe and no one could ever hurt you.

~*~

With Ryan's sudden abrupt arrival also came his disappearance and Stiles hated that. Not even Derek and the pack could find him once they hunted down Beacon Hills. It left him with a dull ache in his gut in fear and anger. 

“You need to chill out,” Erica murmured, stroking her fingers through his hair. His feet were in Isaac's lap, Boyd was fixed on the television screen, and Scott was talking in hushed tones with Derek in the kitchen. “Your heartbeat is driving me crazy with the baby's.”

“He share's my anxiety that his sperm donor is an asshole who won't leave us alone. I don't trust him, I don't trust him appearing and reappearing in my life. Now he's gone? He wishes he was dead and that he doesn't take Derek's threat too lightly.” 

“We'll kill him before he touches you,” Isaac answered casually.

“I'm surrounded by murderers!” he cried, throwing up his hands. “None of you are touching my baby once he arrives.”

“What about me?” Derek teased, appearing and handing him a soda.

“You can have a few minutes here and there,” he replied, smiling when he rolled his eyes. “But I'm serious, you all need to chill on the kill and maim side of things. I don't want to see all of you in jail for murdering an asshole.”

“I'd be great in prison,” Erica muttered, staring at her nails. “I'd make them all my bitches.”

Isaac grinned at her and Stiles couldn't help agree. Erica reached over pressing a hand to his bump and tapping and poking it till he kicked back in response. 

“Uh, he was calm, you bitch!” he cried, slapping her arm gently. 

“I like feeling him respond, makes him more real.”

“How much real can it get!?”

“Well granted you're nearly due soon...”

“I have like two months left, don't scare me,” he mumbled, pushing to sit up and sighed deeply when he struggled. “Help this invalid.” 

“So, house hunting?” Scott said, looking between them.

“Yeah, seeing the first one tomorrow, has a massive back yard, three bedrooms. I'm not overly keen but Derek is really interested,” he said, smirking at Derek who blanched. 

“I told you already, we're picking a house that we both like. One that we can live and raise the baby together.”

“The baby,” Isaac cried, looking between them. “You two decided on a name for him yet?”

Stiles looked up at Derek who met his eyes and he raised an eyebrow at him in silent conversation. 

“Yeah, he's gone be Luke James.”

Derek made a soft sound, wide eyes fixing on the side of his face. Erica cooed clapping her hands and everyone made a hum of appreciation.

“James? Why, James?” Scott questioned. 

“Personal reasons,” he muttered, side eying Derek. “Plus in a couple of years time we can have a girl and name her Leia.”

Scott scoffed with laughter leaving them to it when he sat in his vacated spot. Derek grabbed his elbow tugging him out and onto the balcony so they could be alone. 

“James? Like my dad's name.”

“Just the one, Luke James Stilinski. He's taking my name. I have to continue the line.”

Derek kissed him hard, his lips protesting a little so that when they parted he laughed softly. “You didn't have to do that.”

“No but I did anyway,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “Even if things went wrong, I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, for us both.”

“Do you always have to be so skeptical?”

“One thing I've learned in life is...everything is temporary.” 

“Not us,” Derek protested, shaking his head.

“What, you and me are forever? Soul mates, two stars traveling across the universe?” he teased, looking up at the sky beginning to darken. “Even in death we find each other.”

“You're the one who said it, not me.”

“I don't believe in soul mates.”

“What do you believe in?”

“I believe in...two people finding each other, getting to know one another, and then maybe, with a bit of luck, they fall in love. They find happiness, they get a house, get a dog or hell even a cat if they want to. They build a life together and they reach that tender age of seventy before they die.” 

“The traditional route.”

“Nothing wrong with a bit of traditional. Don't even try and convince me you believe that destiny and soul mate bullshit!” Stiles protested, shoving his chest gently.

“No, not soul mates, just...chances. If we don't take them we'll never know.”

“Am I your chance?”

“You're my clarity,” Derek answered carefully. “Or for better words...the light at the end of a very dark, very lonely tunnel.”

Stiles sucked in a breath and kissed him because he could. Softly, passionately, till they were left clinging to one another breathing hard. Stiles felt dizzy looking into his eyes and exhaled shakily. 

“I think...” he murmured, trailing off. “I think I love you.”

“You think?”

“No,” he blurted out, trailing off with a loud laugh. “I know. Oh my god, you had to do it didn't you? I love you, you dick!”

The smile he got in return was the one he loved to see most. The kind when Derek was truly happy and he could let himself smile without fear. 

“I love you too, you idiot.”

Derek pulled back to kneel on the floor and Stiles was ten seconds away from a heart attack believing he was about to propose. His intended though was the bump when he pressed his lips to it and Stiles honestly felt his heart flutter.

“And I love this one. He's not even here yet and I love him.”

Stiles bent to his level kissing him softly. It was all he could to share how he felt in that moment and their moment was interrupted by Erica.

“As adorable and disgusting this whole moment is, which we all heard by the way, Isaac is crying into the fridge and Scott is in the bathroom whimpering. The show is about to start, so screw the lovey dovey bullshit, you got years to do that,” she said, winking at Stiles and slamming the door closed. 

“Why are we friends with these people?” he demanded, taking his hand. 

“I question that every day,” Derek muttered, leading him inside. Stiles laughed throwing back his head when the others protested and he let himself forget the bad feeling in his gut. For now all he wanted to be was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff and happiness, guys. 
> 
> You're all in for a ride next chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

The weeks leading up to his due date in his opinion were hellish. Not only for the soreness of his back and ankles, the sweltering heat causing him to sweat and hate summer more than anything. Everyone attempted to be nice to him when he was grumpy and he pushed away their attempts to comfort him. Derek was the only one he allowed to be near him, to press a cold compress to his forehead and neck. His hands gentle when they massaged his shoulders and his temples so he curled into him happily. Luke kicking him and punching him every now and again so he winced and wished he could go to the hospital straight away and get him the hell out of him. Derek smirked and listened when he ranted and moaned about everything trivial in his life. 

“Come on, we have to go shopping.”

“No,” Stiles whined, curling on his side. “I'm tired.”

“I thought you were excited to get to IKEA and choose everything for the house? The drapes, the tables, the carpets,” he said, rubbing his thigh gently. Stiles pouted sitting up and looking into his eyes. 

They had looked at their chosen houses separately. Letting the realtor flaunt and show off the perfections of the house, her smile bright but her eyes cool and assessing. It was hard not to notice the way she grinned and flirted with Derek and eyed Stiles and the bump in distaste. It was the third and final house they saw that Stiles fell in love with. The walls painted white and the front door a lovely shade of blue, a front yard, a back yard big enough for a small child to run around. It was also overwhelming and he couldn't quite believe this was happening to him. More importantly to them and it was a big step, maybe a step in the right direction but it left him feeling very small. It was theirs the moment they signed the contract and left the first deposit down. It was officially there's and they were going to move in once they got the furniture and Derek finished decorating.

“I feet fat and I ache all over though!”

“You're round with our baby and I'll get you something to help with that.”

“You're far too nice to me.”

“Do you want me to be mean?”

“No, I'm just tired and grumpy and carrying a bowling ball it seems,” Stiles muttered, gripping his hands to get up and stand. “Give me fifteen to get my shoes on.”

Derek smiled fondly waiting for him and he sighed tugging them onto his feet. He helped him down and into the car when he buckled up and they got on their way. Stiles had only been to IKEA twice in his life and he still hated it. He probably would have enjoyed it more if he wasn't heavily pregnant and looking at different colored lamps for their bedroom. Derek made most of their choices when he grunted out his acceptance. What he wanted most of all right now was an eternal sleep. 

“It's going to look amazing, I promise. It's going to be gray and blue with that crib you chose and I am going to make it into what you want,” he said, cupping his cheeks so he smiled weakly. Stiles leaned in pressing his lips against his and let him stroke his fingers through the back of his hair. 

“I trust you on that.” 

“You can trust me on a lot of things,” Derek promised. 

The preparation of the birth was anticipated by everyone and to his surprise Lydia was the one to come back for it. Lydia showing up on their doorstep one morning was something he hadn't expected. Her eyebrows raised when she brushed past him and eyed him closely.

“You're huge.”

“Um, thanks? What are you doing here?” he asked. Derek was still in bed, naked from the chest down and currently sitting up squinting at Lydia. 

“Was I disturbing something?”

“No, we haven't had sex yet, Derek's afraid he'll hurt the baby” he said, waving a hand at Derek who made a small alarmed sound.

“Stiles!”

“Sorry,” he grimaced. “No, but seriously, Lydia, why are you here? You're supposed to be in New York!”

“Yeah and now I'm back,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders. “You're about to give birth and I want to be here for you. Don't argue with me. Go sit down before you keel over and give birth.”

If his eyebrows could lift off his face they would be flying over his head when he stared at her stunned. Derek matched his look when he slid out of the bed in nothing but his underwear. Lydia eyed him carefully, a small smile playing on her lips when she met his eyes. 

“Not getting any in New York?”

“You can talk,” she responded. Stiles flipped her the finger sliding an arm around his neck and kissing him hard. “I have a healthy love life.”

“I don't really want to know who you're getting down and dirty with to be honest, Lyds.”

“I'm getting a shower,” Derek mumbled, slipping out of his grasp. Stiles watched him go and looked over meeting her eyes. 

“What?”

“You look at him like a cat in heat.”

“I'm horny,” he cried, throwing up his hands. 

“Have you really not had sex? I thought you two would be at it like animals,” Lydia said, walking over and handing him a cup of orange juice. Stiles took it gratefully taking a sip and shrugged one shoulder up and down. 

“We've done the jobs, hand jobs, blow jobs, rim jobs, all the jobs. But the sex? No, he gets worried that his dick with thrust into the baby's face or he'll get too rough and hurt him,” he muttered. “We're waiting till he's born and we're more comfortable.”

“That has got to be the biggest load of crap I have ever heard.”

“Tell me about it,” he mumbled, heading to the couch and sitting down. Lydia joined him facing him with a blank expression. “Come on, tell me why you're really here.”

“I came home.”

“Yeah, I can see that, but why? You love New York! You made it your bitch.”

“I did, I still love it.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I told you, personal reasons,” she said vaguely. “So I've been told you now own a house. I go away and you've become a family man.”

“I know, it's scary, overwhelming, like a roller coaster and I am teetering over the edge waiting for the plunge. It's either going to be amazing or it's going to kill me,” he joked. Lydia's lips twitched and she looked away from him staring at the closed bathroom door. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” 

Stiles knew she was keeping something from him but her stubbornness was worse than his. If she wanted to tell him, she would in her own time. 

“So,” he announced. “How you been?”

“Fine, I'm more interested in you and you not telling me important things. Like your ex from hell returning, I had to learn that juicy news from Scott,” she said coolly. Her hand reaching over to slap his arm hard so he flinched back. 

“I'm sorry! Things have been hectic and life is hitting me in the face. Ryan...he's an asshole but he's gone. We haven't seen him since he confronted me in the street. But to be honest I called up Berkeley to confirm whether or not he was back on campus and he wasn't. Little worrying.”

“He could have gone home.”

“When has our lives ever been that simple?!” 

“Never,” Lydia smirked. “But try and be careful.”

“From Ryan? He's not exactly dangerous.”

“Never underestimate a human being, Stiles. We're dangerous at the best of times,” she said softly. Stiles blinked opening his mouth to question that when the bathroom door opened letting out a wave of heat and a naked Derek. The towel covering his lower parts, he ignored the both of them and went to get dressed.

“I will poke those pretty eyes out, Miss Lydia Martin, stop staring at him,” Stiles warned with a fake smile. Lydia waved a hand at him in dismal but looked away focusing on her nails instead. Not that he could really blame Lydia, he knew she held no serious attraction to him but who wouldn't look at that after a shower?

Lydia didn't stick around long but didn't leave without pressing a kiss to his cheek. Something that left him surprised when she warned him yet again to be careful. It tickled his mind throughout the day, distracting him from the things he should be thinking about. Nursery colors and what to do after when the baby was born. Stiles wasn't overly sure if he knew how to make a bottle of milk correctly just yet. 

“You need to stop over thinking,” Derek said gently, poking between his eyebrows.

“I'm not over thinking, I'm just thinking. Is that a crime now?”

“No but you smell stressed.”

“You cannot smell my stress,” he mumbled, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back. “Just leave me alone and go do whatever you do throughout the day. Something that isn't bothering me.” 

“You're particularly grumpy today, I thought you would have been happy to have Lydia back.”

“I am, I have missed her, I mean she's not exactly maternal but she does try. She'll want to buy him lots of clothes with brands so he'll look classy in her eyes. I'm totally expecting the three hundred dollar worth of baby clothes sooner or later,” he muttered, pulling his head back when he moved to lean in. “I know you ate garlic before. Don't even think about kissing me.”

“I brushed my teeth!”

“Bullshit, I don't even have to be a werewolf to know that is a lie – mmph,” Stiles cried, his words being silenced by Derek kissing him anyway. The faint taste of mint surprised him but he kissed him back without hesitation. Stiles could kiss him forever, live a day longer with Derek's lips moving against his, his tongue trailing the inside of his mouth till he was a shuddering mess. If there was anything in the world he was good at, it was that. 

“I hate you,” he mumbled. 

“I hate you too,” Derek whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth before leaving him to it. Stiles pouted watching him push up and head to the table surrounded by papers, taxes, bills, and all those things that had to be paid off before they moved. It was a such a big job to do and only they would move while he was heavily pregnant. Luke was currently asleep inside of him so he could kick back and relax stroking a hand over it. It was warm and full and he wasn't the only one who liked to touch it. 

It was heading towards evening when his dad popped in for a visit. He was carrying cheese burgers and fries to his utmost delight and Stiles couldn't have hugged him harder if he tried. 

“Dad, daddy, father, you're the best!” 

“Calm down, it's only a cheeseburger.”

“Tell that to Captain America over there, fucking tofu and green beans all the way,” he muttered, glaring at Derek who simply smirked at him. “So this right now is the best thing, I also feel like total shit so it's like a life savior for me.”

“Right,” he said, raising his eyebrows and taking a seat. “Just came to check up on how you are. When are you going to let me look at this new house.”

“When it's done, John, I want to get it decorated and all the furniture in before anyone sees it or we move in. I want him and Luke to be as comfortable as possible.”

“He's a control freak,” he mumbled around his food.

“He's doing his best and don't eat with your mouth full,” his dad scolded. 

Derek snorted softly amused joining them at the table and grabbing his own burger and fries. “He's grumpy today.”

“I can speak for myself, thank you very much. I am not grumpy, just tired and fat!” Stiles cried, shoving Derek's arm hard. The small amused smile never budged and it only irritated him further. “I'm going to find a way to sell you.”

“There's ebay?”

“Now there's an idea!” he cried sarcastically. 

“You two argue like an old married couple.”

“Yeah but we're not married,” Stiles muttered, picking up a fry and chewing on it slowly. Derek's eyes were fixed on him when he happened to glance over.

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Do you want to get married?”

From out of the corner of his eyes he could see his dad blanch in shock and Stiles honestly felt the same way. His fry fell from his fingers when he continued to gape at him.

“You're joking, right? I am literally weeks from having him, we're moving in together, and now you're proposing?!”

“No, no, no, I'm not proposing marriage, Stiles!”

“Do you want to give me a heart attack?! I'm eighteen years old, this is not Twilight, Derek, fuck!” he cried, staring at his dad who looked amused and pale looking between them. Derek shook his head and closed his eyes, his hand covering them when an uncomfortable silence fell. 

“I was not proposing marriage, you're the one who sounded disappointed abut not being married.”

“Disappointed? I was stating the fact that we are not married! Oh my god, what is wrong with you? I swear the real you has been abducted and Mr Commitment has replaced you. Marriage, my god, have we gone back to the eighteen hundreds? How much money do you have, Mr Hale?”

“Shut up.”

“Should we get a dog next? I'm liking the name Hugo for our fucking Labrador!” 

Derek swallowed flicking his eyes up to the ceiling. “I was only asking, Stiles!”

“We're not getting married, maybe, maybe in a few years when we have the money and I can think of a wedding. Settle down, Captain Commitment, you can wear that white gown...don't you worry,” he cried, rolling his eyes as he stared down at his dinner. 

There was a dry laugh from his dad which he tried to cover up with an overly exaggerated cough. Derek sighed softly next to him eating the rest of his meal. 

“Well as entertaining as that was, I have to get back to the station. You call me if you need anything, I can help with the move.”

“You shouldn't be over-stretching yourself! Think of the back,” Stiles scolded.

“I do, it's my back, I'll see you later,” he said, rubbing the back of his head and raising a hand in goodbye to Derek. Silence fell when the door closed and his dad left. He glanced over at Derek who was pointedly not looking at him.

“Was that an argument? If it was, are we going to sit in silence for a good couple of hours or can we make up now?” he suggested, resting his chin on his hand to look at him. 

“I thought we waiting to have sex?”

“We are, but who doesn't love a good blow job?” he teased. 

Derek raised his eyebrows at him but didn't argue with him when he stood. Dragging him up to kiss him was satisfying as he pushed him back till Derek hit the bed. 

“We argue about marriage and you give me a blow job?” Derek murmured breathlessly. 

“Our relationship is weird,” Stiles agreed, undoing his belt slowly to pop open the buttons and slide his jeans down till they were off. “But we both know my oral fixation needs it's fix. I've ran out of lollipops and popsicles”

“Fuck,” Derek whispered, raising his hands to cup his own hair. 

“When the baby is born, you can ravage me, big guy,” he whispered, kissing the top of his groin. “Literally big guy though.”

Derek groaned into his hand when he pressed on stroking his fingers across the shaft. It didn't take much for him to grow hard and Stiles smiled pleased pressing his lips to the head. The salty taste of his pre-come exploded on his tongue when he slowly stroked it over the slit. 

“Shit, Stiles,” Derek moaned, sliding his hand into his hair and gripping onto him a little tighter. Now this was what he loved, giving him pleasure was enough for him when he took him into his mouth. His mouth and tongue working to slide down the shaft slowly up and down. The soft moans, the fingers tightening in his hair was enough to get him groaning along with him. Down here all he could smell was sex, the heady scent of it overwhelming him. 

Stiles shoved a hand down his sweat pants wrapping a hand around his hardening cock to jerk off slowly. It was orgasms all around when he took him deeper, the head touching the back of his throat so he gagged a little. It wasn't going to stop him when he enthusiastically went deeper. Derek's moans of encouragement increasing when he nails scraped along his scalp.

“Stiles, oh god,” he cried, keeping his head still when he came down his throat. It was salty and tasted like crap but he swallowed it anyway till Derek was done and panting above him. He pulled back licking his bottom lip as he finished himself off and bit his lip with a hard grunt once he climaxed into his hand. 

“You should have let me do that,” he murmured, lifting his head to look at him.

“What and let you have all the fun?” Stiles murmured pushing up to get on the bed and kneel. “No, I'm good with jerking myself off.”

“That mouth is far too talented,” Derek whispered, pushing up to kiss him. Stiles smiled against his lips and pulled back. 

“That's what all the boys say!”

“Not funny.”

“Whatever, I'm hilarious,” he mumbled, sitting on the bed and slapping his thigh hard so he yelped and Stiles laughed hard. 

~*~

To be officially two weeks from your due date was a scary thing. That was then he would be admitted to hospital, drugged and put under the knife. Luke would be here, all tiny fingers and tiny toes completely dependent on him. Stiles was an anxious wreck just thinking about it. His nerves fried every time he touched one of the many items of clothing from his vests to his sleeping suits. The teddy bears Erica was very fond of buying and tossing at them. 

But while he was scared, he was also excited. Excited to hold and cuddle him, to see the first smile. He already loved him more than anything but he wanted to know what it felt like when he was born. 

“I am the biggest thing I have ever seen,” he said, turning side to side in front of the floor length mirror. “At least I'll get my figure back.”

Derek rolled his eyes when he looked at him over his shoulder. “You're not the biggest and in two weeks that will be gone and you'll cuddling Luke.” 

“What if he doesn't like me?”

Derek snorted pushing up from the couch and moved wrapping his arms around his waist. “He is going to love you, you're carrying him. You're his father, why wouldn't he love you?”

“He'll love me when I change his poop filled diaper and give him his milk at three in the morning and when I cuddle him,” he muttered, leaning back into him and shutting his eyes. “I'm going to be a dad.”

“An amazing dad.”

“You charmer...what do you want?”

“Why do you think I want anything?” Derek questioned, stroking his thumb under his bump, his chin resting over his shoulder while he did.

“Because you're being really nice to me lately.”

“Well maybe I don't want to be kicked by an angry pregnant guy. Maybe I'd like to keep my balls intact since Scott took your last bag of Cheetos and you nearly made him cry.”

“They were my chips and he stole them! He stole,” Stiles argued. “He deserved the ass whupping.” 

“You were a little mean.”

“He stole my chips!”

“Fine, fine, breathe before your waters break.”

“Oh so funny,” he mumbled, elbowing him in the stomach so he chuckled letting him go. “I'm getting a shower and then we can decide what can do for the day.”

If there was one thing he would miss about Derek's loft it would be the water pressure. Like a massage against his back, he stood tipping his head back and enjoying the warm pressure of it. In here he could let his mind wander, let his mind wander into the future and the past. The past that he half hated, half loved because it made everything into what it was now. The future unpredictable as well as the present because who knew what was around the corner?

Once he was clean and sick of standing on his feet he got out wrapping the large fluffy towel around him. 

“How about we go up to the house?” he suggested.

“You sure?” Derek said, looking up from his phone. “I thought you wanted to wait after the birth to see the nursery?”

“Screw that, let's go out, I'm sick of being indoors when it's so warm out there.”

“Fine, get dressed and we'll go,” he said, tossing the car keys up in the air and catching them. Stiles watched them till they landed back in his palm and strangely enough Luke kicked the moment they did. It was a hard kick and he sighed rubbing the spot gently before getting dressed. 

“I can't wait to have my own regular clothes instead of these stupid extra large clothes. I look huge!” 

“So people can call you a DILF?” 

Stiles laughed shocked at the sudden remark, he looked up meeting his amused eyes.

“I prefer...yummy daddy.”

“Is that even a phrase?”

“Hell yeah! Even if it wasn't, it is now, I prefer yummy daddy or would you want everyone saying dad I'd like to fuck?”

Derek huffed out a dry laugh. “Well when you put it that way...”

Stiles dressed throwing on his clothes and shoving his feet into his shoes before standing and stretching his arms over his head. “I just need to get out of here, go for a drive, have the windows down.”

“Come on then,” Derek said, holding his hand out for him to take. There was a cool wind and the sun was high in the sky when they stepped out and Derek walked to the car. Stiles took his time looking up and down the side walk. His eyes lingering on their neighbors of sorts, the cars and in a particular a black car parked caught his eye.

“Stiles?” Derek called.

“Yeah, sorry,” he muttered, shaking his head and getting into the car. “Let's get out of here.”

Stiles buckled up getting comfortable and glanced at the wing mirror to see the black car behind them also pull out. He narrowed his eyes confused and glanced at Derek who didn't seem to notice as they drove away. The black car seemed to tail them as they drove out and Stiles couldn't help but fidget looking into the wing mirror and over his shoulder.

“Why are you so twitchy?”

“Nothing, it's – it's nothing,” he muttered, staring ahead. 

There was a particular feeling every human feeling felt. The kind of bad feeling that lay in the pit of your stomach, a feeling that something bad was coming. You didn't know what it was, when it would happen, but it was like your body knew before you did. This was how Stiles felt when he stared down at his hands and fought to not fidget and look over his shoulder. His need to know drove him to it when he looked over his shoulder to the back window to see the black car gone. No sign of it ever being there and he didn't know whether to feel confused or sigh deeply in relief. It was probably a stranger heading the same way they were going but it still left him feeling uneasy. 

They reached a set of red lights when Derek turned towards him. “You're acting odd.”

“I know, sorry, just twitchy.”

“About what? Someone following?” Derek muttered, looking over his shoulder. 

“I thought so but I was wrong.”

“Why would someone follow us?”

“We live in a weird neighborhood! Plus sometimes our lives are like the actions films or you know...horror,” Stiles cried, tossing up his hands. Derek shot him a look turning back around to focus on the red lights. They were the first car to go and there were cars ahead going left and right as they traveled to their destinations. Stiles didn't know what made him do it when he reached over taking his spare hand and squeezing it tight. Derek raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question it, he squeezed back and drove one handed as the red flicked to green. 

The car was heading to the right lane, right in front of the waiting cars that had recently stopped. They weren't going all that fast really and to be honest they both should have saw it coming. But life's not like that and it wasn't slow like in the films or television. It was fast and brutal and painful and it was all Stiles could do in that single moment of time was to suck in a breath. The black car that tailed them from the start smashing into them from Derek's side so the metal exploded, the car screeched loud enough for it to be painful and skidded across the tarmac. The shudder ripped through the car when they collided with another car parked and waiting to go. Glass showered over them both so it sliced into their skin and Stiles didn't know when he lost conscious. His last thought though was; why was everyone screaming?

~*~

Lydia knew the moment it happened. Knew from the moment she was ripped from her dreams screaming, her screaming piercing through to every known werewolf around and she couldn't stop. Not even when hands gripped her shoulders and Scott's face appeared in front of her's. 

“Lydia!” he shouted, shaking her hard enough for her teeth to clash together hard. “What's happened?”

“Stiles,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes as she clung to him. “It's Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyone else like puns and foreshadowing or it is just me?
> 
> /ducks out and runs to New Zealand


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

_Beep...beep...beep._

It was continuous, consuming, and never ending as it echoed around the small hospital room. To many it was the best sound in the world because it meant the sick was alive and fighting. For Derek it covered up the screaming sounds of crunching metal, the loud crack of glass shattering over them, the slow drip of blood pouring to the floor. Derek had been barely conscious when it happened, the screams and frantic of babble of strangers calling for ambulances. Pain demanded to be felt, pain from the scratches on his face, his broken ribs, his snapped leg, all of it real but fixable. But it didn't match the one in his heart when he fought to turn his head and look at Stiles. The slow steady beat of his heart matched with the baby's inside of him. Stiles was out cold, blood streaked down his face from abrasions and cuts, but he knew he was critical. Critical because he was human, breakable and so human it hurt to breathe. Derek's head turned to look out the bent and broken wind shield to look out at the car which hit them. 

What Derek saw was burned into his eyes, never to be unseen again. It looked like the stranger or in this case Ryan Dudley had not been wearing a seat belt. It looked like from the bloody mess of a twitching body on the floor that he went straight through the window once he smashed into him. The bent broken arch of his legs, the blood soaking into the tarmac told him everything. Ryan was in pain, a lot of pain, and Derek despite his predicament choked out a laugh in the car surrounded by blood and glass. 

Derek slipped in and out of the darkness. Waking up only once he was out of the car and he screamed in pain for his broken and healing leg. The agony bringing tears to his eyes but he didn't care. His one and only care was for Stiles, Stiles who was still out cold, his heartbeat slowing down every minute. 

“You – you have to help him, help the baby,” he pleaded with the paramedics who calmed him down and injected him with drugs. “If that baby dies, if he dies, I will kill all of you!”

His threats were acknowledged with sympathy once he slipped off to sleep. The next time he had opened his eyes was to stare at the ceiling above him. His hand clutched tight within Erica's who looked pale, her hair scraped back into a ponytail, and her a small uneasy smile on her lips once he looked at her.

“Stiles?”

“Surgery, emergency caesarean to get the baby out. Your leg is healing as well as your broken ribs and hip bone, your face is a mess of cuts and bruises already forming. The doctors are baffled, you're a miracle marvel.” 

“Does it look like I give a shit? The only thing I care about is Stiles and Luke.”

“I know,” she whispered, squeezing his hand tight. “They're going to be okay, Derek.”

Erica had been right about that. Derek was up and hobbling around in the stupid cast he had on when the nurse after one hour of torturous waiting brought in a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. There was a tiny fuzz of dark hair, light brown eyes blinking, little hands outside the blanket. He was gorgeous, tiny, perfect, and unharmed.

“He's okay,” he whispered to the nurse once she passed him over. “He's really okay?”

“Yes, we were of course concerned with his status but he's a little fighter. He's a healthy eight pounds exactly,” the nurse answered, a small sad smile on her lips. 

“Stiles? How is he, the father? Is he still...?” 

“Alive? Yes, he's in recovery at this moment in time with doctors checking him over as we speak.”

It was all Derek could do to nod and hold Luke a little closer to him. They wouldn't let him see him and he was ordered to rest. The nurses baffled he was moving around since he had taken the brunt of the accident. The Sheriff arrived a lot sooner than he anticipated when he arrived breathing hard and demanding to know what the fuck had happened. Doctors were pulled up when he flashed his badge demanding to know his son's status and whether or not he was dying. 

_Recovery._  
 _Stable._  
 _He's a fighter._  
 _He's lost a significant amount of blood._

The same words over and over again from every doctor John Stilinski pulled up. By the end of it, he was exhausted, his eyes focused on his grandchild who was currently asleep. Luke James Stilinski was healthy and alive and a fighter despite being two weeks premature. Derek was in the middle of giving him his first bottle, his thoughts distracted and bouncing around his head like a headache when Scott and Lydia arrived. Lydia pale and eyes pink when she stormed up to him, a wobble in her lip when she demanded to know where Stiles was.

“I don't – I don't know, they won't let me see him. I'm stuck in this bed and...” he trailed off, shaking his head and brought Luke up to rub his back. “He's alive though, I know that.” 

Scott swallowed hard, fingers reaching out to stroke the top of Luke's soft hair. “They both are.”

That was then though and this was now. Derek felt exhausted, riddled in pain and the unknown when he watched Stiles in the bed. Unconscious, healing cuts and bruises covering his face and body, two broken ribs on his left, one broken rib on his right, a fractured ankle, and a head injury they were still concerned about. Stiles still hadn't woken up since the accident and Derek was sick to death of the word 'patience'. It had been four days and already he despised hospital chairs. Luke was currently asleep in his car seat, his blue and white sleeping suit covering him, his mittens covering his hands. Already he hated them and cried every single time he put them on his hands. 

Derek looked up when the door opened and John appeared holding two cups of coffee.

“Sterile and it tastes like shit but it'll do,” he said, handing it over.

“Thanks.”

“You look like shit too.”

“Thanks,” he repeated, taking a sip and wincing. “Luke kept me up most of the night crying. I think he knows something is up.”

John hummed picking up the car seat and placing it on the end of the bed to look at him. “Looks like Stiles when he was a baby...”

“Well at least he doesn't look like him. Not that he'll ever know him or want to know him well into the future. Not when he's dead,” he said slowly, looking up to meet his eyes. Ryan had been pronounced dead at the scene, his injuries too severe. It was said that there was many bottles of liquor in the back of the car and he was under the influence. His drunken mind smashing into them and injuring them all. It made Derek glad he was gone from the world but angry he couldn't do anything to justify the anger deep inside. 

Stiles' hand was warm when he took it lifting and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “You going to wake up any time soon or what?”

John had Luke out of his seat and sat holding him close. “Hospitals always bring out the worst memories. Sitting for days on end watching Claudia, watching the highs and lows of it all, Stiles got the worst of it. He wouldn't leave, he refused to leave even when I pleaded with him but the idea of leaving his mom alone...”

“He's going to survive this.”

“There's always the positives and negatives.”

“No, there is no negative, there won't be any dying here. I can save him,” he said, glancing at the door and back to the Sheriff. “I can turn him if it grows to be critical.”

“Turn him?”

“Change him.”

“Into what?” John questioned, putting Luke back, shushing him softly when he whimpered in his sleep.

“Into a werewolf,” he answered.

John blinked staring at him for a long moment. “Excuse me? Are you – you making a joke here?”

“No, I'm not making a joke, Sheriff, I'm telling the truth,” he said, turning the blinds down and making sure the door was locked for the moment. The truth shown when he shifted and let the Sheriff take his fill. John swore loudly glancing between Stiles and Luke and back to him again and again. 

“I would never hurt him...”

“You're a – a werewolf?!” he hissed, hand twitching to the gun strapped to his side. “Give me one very good reason why I shouldn't shoot you on sight?”

“Because I can explain all of this without violence and blood? You just need to listen,” he said, shifting back and taking his seat. John took the seat placing it next to him and sat carefully, hand pressed to his gun. 

“Fine, explain.”

It took half an hour of explaining everything to the Sheriff who seemed to switch moods. Shock, fury, stunned, sickened, to finally settle on dumbfounded. 

“Well,” he began, taking a large gulp of the coffee. “I guess it makes sense. All the weird stuff, the unsolved cases, the crap that goes on. Werewolves, Scott..he's really...? Wow.” 

“I know it's a lot to take in.”

“So you're saying if my son takes the critical edge of this, you'll turn him into a werewolf?”

“Yes, he's not going to die.”

“Pray he doesn't turn critical,” he said, glancing at Stiles. Derek shared the same thoughts when he sat back and closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave his side and he was on alert when Luke woke up with a wail. Derek went to reach him and paused when the Sheriff stood in his way. 

“I'll take this one.”

“You don't trust me?”

“You just told me you're a werewolf.”

“Yes, and I've been a werewolf through his whole pregnancy and from the moment I met him. I love him, your son, and I love that little boy like he's my son. Which he is, I would never hurt him...ever.”

John narrowed his eyes carefully, taking a long quiet minute to look at him before nodding. 

“Take him, I'll go heat his milk.”

Derek was grateful to him as he unstrapped him and took him up into his arms. Luke wailing as he settled into the crook of his arm and he shushed him gently.

“It's coming, it's coming, that's what granddad is going for. You're so impatient already,” he whispered, rocking him back and forth. “Like your daddy, he's not awake yet but I know he can't wait to see you. Can't wait to hold you.”

John returned with the milk and took his place to sit and stare at Stiles.

“There's a good boy,” he whispered, slotting it into his mouth when he suckled greedily. His eyes wide and blinking when they looked around the room and at him. “He does look like Stiles, I can see it. He's a beautiful baby boy.”

“Fatherhood suits you well,” he murmured, resting his chin on his hand. 

“Well I wish I could share it,” Derek responded, looking at Stiles. “I just want him to wake up.”

“You look exhausted.”

“I'm not leaving him, I can't, what if I leave and something happens?”

“Nothing will happen, the problem is you need your sleep too. Not just for him,” he said, nodding at Stiles. “But for Luke, who needs you alert. So finish the feed, give him to me, and go home. That is an order, don't make me force you.”

Derek saw no point in arguing with him when he turned his head down to Luke suckling and stroked his thumb across his hand softly. It didn't take long to burp him and hand him over to John were he settled full and sleepy. 

“Call me if he wakes up, anything happens,” he pleaded.

“Speed dial, now go.”

Derek pressed his lips together moving to the bed and dropped a kiss to his forehead. “I'll be back soon, try and wake up soon. Our son needs you.” 

Leaving the hospital to a bright sunny day was disconcerting and it was only outside that he was struck with the realization that his car was gone. His phone was out when he stood scratching at a cut under his chin that was itchy. Derek had been careful to not let himself fully heal. His leg was healed, the doctors were baffled but he didn't care. He kept his ribs healing slow and didn't let the cuts and bruises fade. If Stiles was suffering, so was he.

“Scott, I need a favor.”

Scott picked him up and occasionally chose to look over to him now and again.

“Stop looking at me,” he snapped. 

“Sorry, just...how are you?”

“Who gives a fuck if I'm okay? Stiles is the one in the hospital bed with possible brain damage, Stiles who won't wake up, Stiles who has yet to meet his newborn son because his psycho of an ex decided to get drunk and try and kill us. I don't care how I am and neither should you,” he said, shooting him a warning look when he opened his mouth. “Just take me home.”

“You're not the only one worried!” Scott argued, hands tight on the steering wheel. “Fuck, he's my best friend and he's laid out like that! What if it takes a turn for the worse...?”

“Then I give him the bite.”

“Without his consent?!”

“Yes!” Derek shouted. “Because I can't fucking lose him, Scott! He's everything to me now! Everything I never believed I could have again, he's not going to die.”

“I know, sorry,” Scott muttered. “Just...he's stuck to that determination to be human, he's human, that's a miracle. I don't want to see that taken away from him.”

“Well hopefully it won't have to be.”

“Do you want me to pick you up again?”

“No, I'll get a cab,” he said, glancing at him as he unbuckled. “Thanks.”

The loft is in boxes when he pulls open the door and steps inside. It feels achingly strange to be here without Stiles and already he misses them both awfully. His eyes are heavy and his body desperate for sleep though when he kicks off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket. He collapsed onto it without a care as he bounced and finally settled with a yawn. Sleep, surprisingly, was easy to come when his body seemed to shut down and his dreams were dark as he slept. Derek was lost in his darkness, the kind that pressed him into sleep and didn't let him go for what felt like days. 

He woke up slowly, his hand searching and blindly seeking for his phone. There was no missed calls and his clock informed him it was nearly half three. 

“Half three?!” he muttered, scrambling off the bed and heading straight to the toilet. He had been asleep for over five hours and it was intention was a two hour nap if possible. It was record time really when he changed and called a cab heading back to the hospital. The Sheriff was gone from the room and instead there was Scott, Lydia, and Isaac sitting in the room. Lydia pacing the room slowly as she held a sleeping Luke close to her body.

“No improvement?” he questioned, pushing open the door.

“No,” Scott answered. 

“His fingers twitched before,” Lydia injected. “But our happy panic was nothing more than a few reflexes. But then again, what do these doctors know?”

“How's he been?” he muttered, standing in front of Lydia to stroke his tuft of hair gently.

“Quiet, few tears before but I quickly settled him,” she said smugly. “Nurture is a big thing.”

“Sorry I took so long...”

“Derek, no, you needed the sleep and he's not waking up any time soon so...” Isaac said, shrugging his shoulders at him. “We also ordered the Sheriff to go home and sleep too. There will always be someone here to watch him.”

“Yeah but he's not waking up,” Derek mumbled, leaning against the wall. “It's been four days!”

“Yeah and he was in a car accident and his body has been through a traumatic event. Being hit by a car and having an emergency caesarean will do that,” Lydia argued, walking over in tapping heels to slide Luke into his arms. “You know that little phrase? Patience is a virtue. I'd start honoring it.”

Derek sat with him glancing at the others before focusing on him. Luke currently had hiccups, they rocked his little body so he jerked awake, his eyes opening to squint before closing again. It was just enough to get him smiling and rubbing his stomach gently.

“I know, they're nasty,” he murmured, kissing his forehead softly. “You kept your daddy up with those hiccups. I know they're weird and make no sense right now...”

Scott sat opposite him staring at the machines with a sullen expression, his fingers twitching when they stroked the blankets straight. His hand cupping his wrist when he took his pain away, inky black lines traveling up his arm till he pulled away with a groan. The groan matched when Stiles moved his head slowly. It gained the attention of everyone in the room before it broke and they all moved forward speaking at once. 

“Stiles, buddy!? Can you hear me?” Scott pleaded, cupping his shoulder. 

“Stop shouting,” Stiles slurred, struggling to open his eyes. “Derek?”

“I'm here, hey, I'm here,” he murmured, pushing forward to stroke a hand down the side of his face. “Someone get the doctor!”

~*~

In his dreams he's walking down a long path, the sun is high in the sky but he can feel no heat, feel no wind blowing against his skin but he can see the leaves rustling. It's an endless path and he can't stray from it no matter how many times he tries to step off. Once or twice his hand strokes down his stomach and it feels empty. The baby no longer there and he can feel his absence. Whenever his foot presses to the ground he can feel the echoes of the pain his body is going through. When he closes his eyes he can see the car smashing into them over and over again. The screams of metal hurting his ears so he opens them and he runs harder than he should. 

Stiles reaches two paths before he knows it, he could go down one or the other. Both paths were lit with light and he couldn't see where each of them led. In a way he felt like it was Beauty and the Beast. He spun in a circle looking around until he was facing the paths and there was a new face.

“Derek,” he whispered.

Derek was stood on one of the paths, hands tucked into his pockets staring at him expressionless. “You fancy waking up any time soon?”

“I'm trying,” he admitted. “Is this you trying to lead me down the right path?”

“Maybe.”

“Where's Luke?”

“I don't know,” Derek whispered. Stiles swallowed fighting back the tears, his hand resting on his stomach. 

“I need to find him then, I need to wake up and know that you're okay. Are you okay?” he cried. Derek stared back wordlessly. “I'm riddled in pain, it's hurting with each step. I want my baby, I want to wake up. I don't even know if I'm dead! I mean this could be heaven, shitty heaven, I don't want to be here!”

“Come on then,” Derek said, holding out his hand.

“What, you going to lead me into the light?”

“Take you home.”

“To heaven!?” he demanded. 

“To home.”

Stiles didn't know whether to trust Dream!Derek. It was only when he felt pressure on his hand that he looked down and the pain started to disappear slowly. It felt nice, easy to manage, and he sighed blissfully.

“Trust me,” Derek murmured, reaching out his hand to him. Stiles did just that when he stepped onto the path to take his hand. The moment they touched was the moment his self awareness hit and he woke up with a groan. Voices surrounded him loud and shaking his shoulder. 

“Stop shouting,” he slurred, flinching away from them, his hand empty. “Derek?”

“I'm here, hey, I'm here,” Derek murmured, appearing suddenly to stroke his hand down his cheek softly. “Someone get the doctor!”

“Luke, where's the baby, Derek?” he whispered, the lights burning his eyes when he focused on his blurry face. Derek was a mask of worry, bags under his eyes, cuts and bruises covering his face still, his stubble more potent on his cheeks, but a smile was slowly forming on his lips. 

“He's here, stay still,” he answered, gently moving to place a sleeping Luke on his chest. Stiles sucked in a breath that hurt his ribs when he finally saw him. Dark hair, eyelashes already long and brushing his cheeks, his snuffles low when he slept against his chest. Tears filled his eyes when he looked up at Derek who leaned in kissing him gently. 

“He's okay?” he questioned, stroking a shaking hand down Luke's soft cheek.

“Perfectly healthy.”

“I was so worried,” he murmured, pressing his lips together hard to fight the tears. The tears fell though when he stared up at Derek who sat on the bed. His hand stroking over his forehead and cheek slowly till the doctor arrived. Luke was removed to his disappointment and he was looked over by the doctor. 

“I want more pills,” he demanded. “It hurts.”

He was given more pain medication and was allowed to say a 'hello' and 'goodbye' to Scott, Lydia, and Isaac. Lydia who was furious with him and he could tell when she pointed a finger into his face before kissing his forehead. Derek helped him sit up and gently eased a sleeping Luke into his arms, his body turned towards him when he settled sleeping without a care. Stiles took his fill, took in his little hands and little feet, his body warm and so tiny against his. 

“So, give me the lowdown,” he said to Derek who sat on the bed with him.

“I think you already know what happened.”

“Just give me the details.”

Derek swallowed, eyes flicking to the door before focusing back on his. “It was Ryan. Ryan who got drunk and got in the car. He knew where we were going, knew how to catch us off. Looks like he planned it all and he smashed into us. Ryan...he wasn't wearing a seat belt and he...”

“He what?” he whispered.

“He flew through the window screen and killed himself.”

“Ryan's dead?” Stiles murmured, a dark feeling of relief and shock thumping through him. 

“Died at the scene.”

“Is it bad that I feel relief?” he murmured, looking down at Luke. “God, I knew, I saw the car tailing us and I thought it was a coincidence. I had a bad feeling, a feeling that wouldn't budge. I mean I was the one who said we should go...if I didn't...”

“Hey, hey, no, don't start blaming yourself, it's happened and it's done. We're alive, we're bruised and a little broken but we're alive. So is he and he's missed you,” Derek murmured, stroking the side of his head. 

“Four days, I've missed four days of his life.”

“He's pooped, cried a lot, he hates mittens, love his milk and cuddles, and...doesn't understand what hiccups are,” Derek answered. Stiles smirked softly looking up at him. 

“Why are you not healed yet?”

“I healed my broken leg.”

“I bet they're baffled.”

“They call the scan a mistake, as well as my hip bone. Everything else...can heal naturally. You're broken just as much as me, you're going to heal slowly. So am I.”

“You're an idiot.”

Derek didn't answer and they sat in silence together. Luke waking up jerked him out of his doze to look down and see him awake.

“He has brown eyes,” he said softly surprised. 

“Yeah, thankfully, wait here I'll go get the milk,” Derek said, patting his leg. Stiles was left alone with him as he carefully jiggled him.

“I know, I know, it's coming,” he murmured. Luke's head turned when he heard his voice and he smiled once his eyes found him as he snuffled.

“Hello,” Stiles spoke softly. “So you're the one who's been keeping me up at night kicking me. I'm sorry for what happened, I'm sorry your sperm donor is...a very bad man but at least he's gone now. I love you so much, I really do, and I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you. Not ever.”

Luke let out a small hungry wail in response and he couldn't resist leaning in to press soft kisses to his forehead. Derek returned in record time with the milk and let him feed him. Luke seeking the teat like he'd been starved when he sucked hungrily and he smiled at him amused.

“Thank you, you know for taking care of him while I was out cold.”

“Why wouldn't I? He's our baby.”

The words that struck him and made him happy all at the same time. Derek kissed him a second time, a soft sweet kiss that lingered when they parted.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered.

“I love you too.”

Derek pulled up and he knew why when the door opened and his dad walked in. His tiredness turning into surprise when he walked in and Stiles smiled at him.

“I know, miracle right?”

“You took your time waking up, kiddo!” he scolded, sitting down heavily. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore, my ribs hurt, my ankle hurts, my head hurts, but...I have my baby,” he replied. “I couldn't be better.”

“Good,” his dad said softly. Luke had half of his bottle before he burped him and he dozed in his arms afterward. His eyes darting around the room as he took in the world around him. Stiles was a mixture of emotions, the good and the bad. The pain didn't fade as much as he hoped it would but the good were helping. He didn't realize how much he could love and adore someone after only just meeting them but here he was. Luke was so new, so innocent to the world around him and it terrified him what kind of world they had. Werewolves and supernatural creatures all around them, the kind that would take one look at them and want to destroy them. 

That scared him and he glanced at Derek who was watching them fondly. His doubts for Derek had long since passed but the fear remained, that a black sickness he was afraid to push away completely. If he did, something could happen, something he always feared. For now though he could feel content with what he had around him. Derek sat by his side, Luke in his arms, his dad at his other side. The only downside was the never ending scream of metal in his ears and the smash of glass as it showered down over them. Ryan was gone from the world but he didn't leave it without leaving his mark on them all first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good with medical writing. It's my one downfall that I have. Sorry for any mistakes there.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles was kept in for a couple more days for observation before being released with a load of medication and crutches for his foot. It would take up to two months for it to heal and he was not looking forward to the whole hobbling around with a newborn. Thankfully Luke liked to sleep, he liked to have his bottle and a cuddle before curling up into their chests and sleeping. Derek was his rock in this and he knew he'd be taking most of it on board. It was Scott who drove them home or better yet to their new home. Luke was fast asleep in his car seat when he sat stroking a hand over his hair. Dark hair that wasn't his. It could possibly over time change but for now it was dark like Derek's or better yet like Ryan's. 

“Have the police been around again?” Scott questioned.

“Tomorrow,” Derek answered, looking over his shoulder from the front seat to meet his eyes. “For an update on the case”

“For what? I've already given my statement. We were smashed into and he died. The end of the story.”

“They don't care about that.”

“Well they should,” he muttered bitterly. His hand stroking across Luke's cheek gently. “We don't need this bullshit, can't we just move on from it?”

“That's what we're trying to do,” Derek replied, turning back around to face forward. Stiles inhaled deeply looking out of the window and chose to stay quiet till they reached the house. Derek took Luke in his car seat while Scott helped him out of the car and up to the house. His whole body hurt by the time he got inside and sat on the couch breathing hard.

“Thanks, bud,” he muttered, patting his arm. 

“Whoa, this place is nice,” Scott said, looking around the living room in awe. “You did well here. You do this all by yourself?”

“Yeah, while I was waiting for the due date but I guess fate intervened there,” Derek responded dropping the bags on the floor and putting Luke on the couch next to him. Stiles dry snorted at the fate part. If that was fate, then fate was a cold and mean bitch. He didn't want anything to do with her. Luke snuffled in his sleep once he brought him out and let him rest against his shoulder. Stiles rubbed his back gently not wanting to be apart from him while he listened to Derek show Scott around the house. His ribs were beginning to protest so he let Luke rest on his thighs, his face content and Stiles wished he could have that. 

Sleeping wasn't easy. The medication had made it easy to slip into a sleep but the nightmares were creeping up on him. They terrified him enough to wake up in a panic, his hands seeking out for Derek and Luke who most of the time weren't there at night in the hospital or next to him when he napped.

“I'm going to head back, mom needs the car this evening. I'll call you soon,” he said, squeezing his shoulder gently. “Get the rest, I heard what the doctor said. Don't injure yourself further.”

“Stop moaning at me, I'm going to be fine,” he said, shoving him away gently. Scott smiled, nodding at Derek before he left. 

“How are you feeling?” Derek muttered, sitting down next to him.

“Tired,” he admitted truthfully. “Panicked and I don't know why. Worried for him and there's nothing to worry about any more since Ryan dead. But it – it still feels like he's here, I mean look at us, look at how broken we are, Derek.”

“In body only. You have nothing to worry about,” he said, cupping his cheeks with gentle hands. 

“Because you'll protect us?”

“Yes,” he muttered vehemently. 

“I don't know if I can trust that.”

“Because you don't trust me?”

“Because everything right now is shit!” he hissed, yanking his hands off him. “Because having a baby is supposed to be nice and wonderful and bonding. Expect I feel like crap, riddled in pain with broken ribs and a fractured ankle all because my psycho ex crashed into me. I don't even know why he did it because he's dead and rotting in some hospital right now. Everything is fucked and it would not surprise me if some omega turned up right now to slaughter us all!” 

Derek's face contorted a little in pain before the cool mask of indifference was placed onto him instead. 

“I would think being alive and holding him would be enough for now till we both heal. We can't change what happened and what is the point of being angry about it?”

“It's being human, human emotions, human conflict and arguments.”

“You trying to say I'm not human?” he murmured softly. 

“No,” Stiles replied, staring down at Luke. “Just stating a point that I deserve to be angry and pissed off and hurt by what has happened. That it's going to take a lot more than encouraging words and promises to make this go away, Derek. This happened because we got him back into our lives. He would have never known if you didn't go after him, he would have been stuck with his own knowledge that I had an abortion. But it happened and now we're here.”

“You blame me,” Derek murmured, glancing at him and away. His hands clenched and resting on his thighs, his body defensive and leaning away from him. 

“I blame myself,” Stiles sighed. 

“For what? You didn't encourage him to crash into us!”

Stiles shushed him hard looking at Luke who whimpered in his sleep. “He wanted us dead, Derek...”

“Yes but he didn't succeed, he died, he crashed into us and smashed onto the floor. His broken body, I saw it,” Derek said, twisting to look at him and meet his eyes. “I'm sorry for bringing this onto us.”

“I'm not placing all the blame on you...”

“But most of it,” he muttered, standing up and walking out. His footsteps heavy on the stairs when he walked up and away from him. Stiles closed his eyes, his breath leaving him in a heavy sigh. He shifted on the couch to lie down and rest Luke against his shoulder, his small breaths on his neck as he stared up at the ceiling. Stiles wasn't blaming Derek but there was a part of him that wishes they never brought him back into their lives like that. His revenge on them nearly cost them their lives.

Stiles dozed in and out of his sleep and only woke up when Luke stirred. The moment he cried was the moment Derek appeared again with his bottle of milk. 

“You feed him, I need bathroom,” he murmured, passing Luke to Derek who frowned concerned. 

“Can you get upstairs?”

“Yes, it's my foot, I'm good at hopping. Let's just hope I have good control on my bladder.”

It took careful patience to get up the stairs and into the bathroom when he learned to walk without his crutches and up the stairs. After he was finished he moved heading towards the nursery that he was going to see that day. The walls painted gray and blue, the crib built along with the changing table. Stiles loved it, he bit his lip standing in the center looking around and turned looking over his shoulder. Derek was stood feeding Luke, his expression calm and serene when he walked over to him.

“It's amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“I'm sorry, I don't really blame you, like I said before all this...it's happened now. We can't change it. I'm just angry,” he whispered, leaning into him when he stepped into his personal space. 

“I'd hug you but I have my hands full.”

Stiles huffed out a soft laugh looking down at Luke awake and sucking him from his bottle. His eyes meeting his when he looked down at him. 

“Let's not put him in this crib tonight, I'd rather keep him in the bassinet with us in the bedroom. I don't want to be apart from him, not yet anyway, he's only small and he needs us.”

“I was thinking the same.”

Stiles leaned in to kiss him softly and parted before he squished Luke against him. 

“You need your rest, go in the bedroom and lie down.”

“I'm fine!” he protested, scowling at the shepherding that was happening behind him. 

“Yeah and I smell bullshit, you've been through an ordeal. Go and get some rest, I'm fine with Luke,” Derek argued, following him into their bedroom. “You need sleep, sleep heals.”

“Oh my god, when did you become a fucking doctor?” he mumbled, pulling the cover back and shuffling into them. His teeth pressing his bottom lip when his ribs ached and he settled back into the cushions watching Derek burp Luke. His hand rubbing and patting his back as he stood looking at him. 

“You're so good with him.”

“Just trying my best.”

“I know and I do love you for it... a lot,” he murmured. “You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to step in at the beginning and do this. So many would want me for me and forget about the baby. Run away when the going got tough. It's easy now, he's a week old, he likes sleeping and pooping but it's going to get harder when he's older. Luke is going to need both of us.”

“Yeah, a lot of people would leave,” Derek agreed, sitting on the bed. “But I'm not going anywhere. Even when it does get tough. Get some sleep.”

Stiles was left alone staring around their new bedroom. It was spacious, the bed new and the mattress comfortable as he settled. He listened to the quiet murmur of Derek downstairs talking to Luke as he spent time with him. Sleep though wasn't on his side when he turned on his side staring at the window. When his body eventually relaxed enough for it to happen, his dreams plagued him without issue. Dreams of blood and violence affected him when he dreamed he sat in the car. Luke in the car seat behind him and Derek was missing when he sat hands on the wheel. Ryan's car ahead of him revving and spluttering black smoke into the air and Stiles was terrified. 

Luke wailed behind him catching his attention as he turned around to see him and paused in horror at Ryan sitting there holding him.

“Isn't he beautiful?” he whispered. “Shame really...”

Squeals of the wheels against tarmac caught his attention when he looked back. The car heading straight towards them so he panicked, desperate to start the car but the keys missing. Ryan's car heading straight for them so he closed his eyes hearing the scream of the metal breaking and an explosion of pain. 

His screams echoed out into reality and he gasped awake straight into Derek's arms.

“I'm here, I'm here,” he whispered, stroking the back of his head calming him down from his panicked gasps. Stiles clung to him, breathing in the warm smell of his aftershave, his touch gentle when he consoled and pressed kisses into his hair. 

“Where's Luke?”

“Downstairs, he's fast asleep in his bassinet.”

“I dreamed of the crash,” he whispered into his neck. “I couldn't stop it. Ryan had Luke and...I hate this!”

“It wasn't real,” Derek whispered, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. “He's dead and Luke is downstairs sleeping.” 

“It doesn't stop the dreams. The dreams aren't going to stop.”

“They will, it just takes time. How long do you think it got me to get over my nightmares?”

“Decades?” Stiles mumbled, closing his eyes with a smile. “It just sucks, I'm supposed to be healing and I'm remembering it. Why does that happen? We remember the bad, we let it linger instead of pushing it away...for what? To make the suffering last longer?!”

“I don't know.”

“I hate him, god I fucking hate him!” Stiles cried, slapping a hand over his eyes. “I just need to know why, why he did it, why he had to get in a car and follow us do that! Is it because he was insane? Do I – I have that to look forward to when Luke snaps...”

“Hey, no, don't say that, Luke is nothing like him. He's all you, in looks, and that tiny personality he has is all you,” Derek insisted, cupping his neck. “He is nothing like him.”

“I hope so,” he mumbled, leaning into kiss him. “You know what sucks?”

“What?”

“That we can't have frantic, 'thank god we're alive', messy and really good sex,” he whispered, cocking his head at him with a grin. Derek rolled his eyes trailing his fingers into the back of his hair. “I miss sex...so much. I want your dick inside me.”

“When you're better,” he laughed softly. 

“That could take weeks.”

“Tough,” Derek whispered, kissing him hard. Stiles moaned gripping his top tight before he let go to press his forehead against his. 

“Go get the baby and come here and stay with me, please,” he whispered.

Derek nodded and left him for a few minutes only to return with Luke and put him in the bassinet in the bedroom. He slid under the covers after stripping off his clothes and Stiles reached for him. His hands sliding over the warmth of his skin, his fingers lingering on his chest to draw circles and patterns. 

“Are you in any pain?”

“Little,” he whispered, a gasp escaping his lips when his hands cupped over his ribs and he took the ache away. “Oh fuck, yes, that's amazing.” 

Stiles curled into him and buried his face into his neck inhaling deeply. Derek held him tight, just as he always did when they shared a bed and he wanted to cry at how thankful he was for it. 

~*~

Stiles was handling a crying Luke when the cops arrived. Luke was cranky and showing his mood by not wanting to be put down. Derek led them into the kitchen to deal with them while he stayed in the living room rocking and jiggling Luke.

“I know, it's okay,” he whispered against his hair. “Papa is taking care of it and you are the grumpiest baby in the world right now. Where's that pacifier?”

Luke opened his mouth letting his blue and white pacifier slip into his mouth and he suckled it gently.

“There, there,” he whispered, holding him close and stroking a finger across his cheek. Luke stared up at him, his hand circling his finger to squeeze and hold when he offered it. That always gave his heart that extra thump and he couldn't love him more if he tried. “Such a good boy...” 

Stiles glanced at the closed kitchen door and the itch to know what was happening in there. It was a good twenty minutes before the door opened and the cops came out. Derek was pale and he muttered a few words to them before they left.

“Well?” Stiles murmured, stepping towards him. 

“Just what we thought, he was well over the limit, driving in a car stuffed full of whiskey bottles, and he'd been around the neighborhood awhile. He knew our routine, knew the route to the house, knew when to follow us and to cut us off.”

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed. “He was stalking us!”

“They also found these in the car,” he said, stepping into the kitchen so he followed staring at the clear bag he was holding. It contained four letters, they were blood stained and a little worse for wear but they were intended for them.

“Three letters for you, one for me.”

“From Ryan?” he murmured, taking the bag with his free hand and leaning against the counter with his bag leg. “They just gave this to you?”

“Addressed to us but never sent. It's been dropped now, case closed.” 

“Well it's not like they can put the dead to trial,” he mumbled, dropping the bag down to look at him. Luke kicked his legs gurgling around his pacifier when they looked at each other and he honestly didn't know what to do.

“Should we read them?”

“If you want.”

“Later, when this grumpy puppy is in bed and sleeping,” he said gently. Derek nodded in agreement following him out when they returned to the living room to sit and ignore the letters. It was a little hard to do when they played on his mind, what could have Ryan written in the letters but never sent them? He could feel Derek's eyes on him throughout the day and it was only at six that he went upstairs to put Luke down. 

“There we go, dinosaurs on your pajamas,” Stiles murmured, dressing him for the night. “You've had your milk, papa has cuddled you, and now it's time for sleep. Come on.”

Stiles sat on the bed comfortably rocking him side to side, Luke's hand wrapped around his finger as he did. He hummed under his breath watching his eyelids droop slowly into a peaceful sleep. Derek appeared out of the corner of his eye, his body leaning against the door frame to watch them.

“You know, it's rude to stare,” he whispered, leaning over to place a sleeping Luke in his bed. Derek walked over taking his hands and helping him to stand on his bad foot. 

“I can't help it, can you get downstairs or are you going to bump down them again?”

“You're not carrying me, I can get down them and up them like I always do. Get the monitor and let's go before we disturb him.”

They ended up in the kitchen together. Stiles drank from his soda and licked his lips gently as they stared down at the letters. Derek's fingers drummed nervously over his own beaten down letter and Stiles sighed loudly picking one up. 

“They're dated,” he said, holding it up. “ Little weird. This was the furthest back so I'll read this one. He wrote this about a month ago.”

Stiles tore it open and straightened it out before he began to read it out loud. 

“Stiles, you have no intention of speaking to me so I've decided to write them down. I've not been able to sleep properly since you told me you were pregnant. I was convinced you were the biggest whore but no one came forward to say they were fucking you too. It means I'm the father and I hate that. I can't be a father, I'd be a terrible father. Like my dad, he abandoned me. My step dad was an abusive bastard, he liked to hit me, call me names, he hated I was gay and alive. In a perfect world, you would have aborted it. Why didn't you abort it, Stiles? Do you really believe you can raise it? How can you be pregnant, Stiles, it's disgusting, inhuman, and it should be dead. Ryan.” 

Stiles swallowed hard dropping the letter and inhaling deeply. Derek hooked his ankle around his good leg and he met his eyes. The deep calm reassurance helped when he grabbed the second letter dated three weeks ago. 

“Stiles, I couldn't go back to college, couldn't face my friends, they know what happened between us and know why you left. They laugh and the only way to stop their laughter is to drink, who knew whiskey could taste so good in misery. You did this, you and that fucking baby. I see you every day, you're getting bigger and bigger. I hate it, I hate that it's growing inside of you. I see you two, you and that psycho being happy families. While my life is a mess, a fucking mess, I shouldn't be like this but I am,” he said, swallowing hard. “I don't want a pity party, I didn't ever want this actually. No, that's a lie actually. I did want you. The moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to fuck you.”

“I kept it going because you were hot and great in bed. I remember every single time, even the drunken ones, every single drunken fuck. I remember the ones without a condom, you – you asked me if we should wear a condom and I said...no,” Stiles whispered horrified. “That fucking bastard! He knew, he knew the whole time we had sex without protection!”

“Hey, hey, calm down, it's okay.”

“I don't regret Luke for one moment, I love him so much, but...fuck,” he muttered, shaking his head. His hands shaking as he held the letter and took a deep breath. “Okay, um, I said no and we had sex. How was I supposed to know you'd end up pregnant? Like a sick twist to a really good fuck. Pregnant, I can't believe it sometimes. I get drunk and picture this little boy, you're having a boy, right? Maybe it'll look like you, maybe it'll look like me? One way or the other, whether I am around or not, I'm going to be a fucking father. Would you let me see it even once if I asked or would you be afraid? I don't know what I'd do if I saw you or him, I don't know if I would ever want to.”

“But I can't do that, not when you and your psycho are buying a house in the country. Fucking fairy tales, Stiles, and all of either end good or in tragedy. I know what I'd choose. Ryan.”

Stiles slammed the letter down looking at the last letter. “Last one.”

“You don't have to read it.”

“Yeah, I fucking do,” he muttered, grabbing it and ripping the envelope off. “Stiles, I'm very drunk writing this to you right now. I can barely see the words, keep my hand straight, I saw you today. You were so big, practically waddling down the street to pick up strawberries and I have never hated you more. Don't think I haven't forgotten what he did to me, my jaw will never be the same, that twisted fuck. He deserves to die, you deserve better than him. But then again, why do you deserve anything, Stiles? You don't deserve each other and that baby? That baby you're carrying now, it doesn't deserve to be here either. I have to do something about that and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

Stiles folded the letter over feeling sick, the nauseous building in his stomach so he breathed out harshly shoving the chair back. The vomit hit the bottom of the sink when he hurled clutching the counter, Derek's hands were on his waist and his lips pressed against the back of his neck while he whispered comforting words. Stiles swished water around his mouth before spitting it out harshly and leaning into him.

“That's why he did it, he wanted us dead, he wanted all of us to die. That's...sick, twisted, how could someone become like that?! God,” he cried, squeezing his eyes closed. “Well I guess I got my answer and he got his...I hope he knows he failed. That we're still alive and he's dead. Karma got her justice.”

“I think we both know our fair share of twisted and evil.”

“Funny how they're humans most of the time,” he murmured, looking over his shoulder to look at him. Derek's mouth twisted in agreement and he moved away from to grab his own letter.

“Should we read it?”

“Curiosity will eat at you till you do,” he said softly. 

Derek tapped the letter against his hand, his eyes fixed on the blood envelope before he tore it open. His arm wrapped around his waist as he held him to his body and began to read it. 

“You know what the funny thing is, Derek? If you had never come to see me and find out who I was then I would have never found out the truth,” he read, glancing up to meet his eyes. Stiles pressed his lips together and moved to lie his head on his shoulder. “I would have never realized he was still pregnant. Do you feel proud about that? Do you rejoice with that other guy about how you broke my nose and damaged my jaw? Does it bring you pleasure? I hope you realize that baby will never be yours, it'll be mine. That is something I will always hold above you but I don't think you'll care. You don't seem the type, you seem emotionless, the type of murderer you find in horror films.”

“Why should I give that to you? I don't take threats and beatings kindly. So I'm going to give you the best gift of all, Derek, and I'm going to take them from you. Take what you wanted and erase them. It's Christmas come early, Derek! The grisly ending of a horror movie and that's what it is. It's a horror movie. Ryan.”

Stiles took the letter out of his hand and tossed it over his shoulder looking at him. “It is a horror movie but we're the survivors.”

“We know the truth.”

“Yeah, doesn't make it any less horrible,” he murmured, stroking the back of his hair with his hand. “We have to move forward from this. Remembering keeps his memory alive and I don't want to remember him.”

“Strange how we always forget the good and remember the bad,” Derek said quietly. 

“That's why we need to make good memories, lots of them, fill this house with good memories. You, me, and Luke.”

“We should fill it, this house,” he murmured, pulling him up so he sat on the counter and he pushed in between his legs.

“With what?”

“Babies.”

“I have given birth a week ago and you want another one?” he laughed, circling his arms around his neck. “Give it a couple of years.”

“Six months,” Derek whispered, kissing his throat so he laughed shaking his head.

“No way, I'm going to have enough to deal with. Luke is barely a month old and you want me as your personal oven for the other Hale babies,” he murmured. “Maybe one day in the future, we can have this conversation again.”

“I'm holding you to that,” he said pulling him into him and lifting him up to carry him in a bridal sweep.

“You asshole! Put me down!” he cried, striking at his chest. Derek ignored him carrying him upstairs and into the bedroom. Stiles kept his voice down as Luke was sleeping stretched out on his back. He was deposited on the bed and given the finger in response. Derek rolled his eyes helping him undress till he was in nothing but his underwear. His hands gentle when they took the pain away from his ribs and ankle, the cuts on his face along with the bruises irritating as well. The inky black trailed up his veins till it disappeared and Derek lay on his side facing him.

“I'm scared to sleep,” he admitted. 

“I'm here, I won't go anywhere.”

“They still come anyway, like the plague, never leaving me. I just want to be over it.”

“I know,” he murmured, bringing him into his arms. His head tucked under his chin so he sighed softly, his cheek pressed to his chest. “We'll get over it, together.” 

Stiles could trust in that, could trust in him, all he had to do now was trust in their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always the secretly messed up ones. 
> 
> I'll be writing a couple more chapters, have them raise Luke together through the ups and downs of parenthood before I end it all with a big red bow of happiness. 
> 
> :)


	18. Chapter 18

Oh my god, we should have been doing this months back,” Stiles gasped against his lips. His hands trailed down the soft firmness of his back, his nails digging into his muscles so Derek moaned pushing him towards the bed. They had waited long enough, more than necessary but he had to be pregnant and be injured first before they could get to the good stuff. His ribs were healed and his foot still twinged but it was better. It was feeling good enough to lie back on the bed, Derek's weight pressing him into the mattress as they kissed passionately. Derek's tongue stroking against his bottom lip so he shuddered.

“Fuck, get these off,” he demanded, pulling at his belt. Derek smirked pulling back to kneel on the bed, his hands yanking his top off and onto the floor. Stiles couldn't help but stop and stare at him breathing hard.

“Why are you so fucking -” he muttered, dragging him down to kiss him hard. “Seriously, like a god, an Adonis, how do I have you?”

“You're very lucky,” he responded, pulling at his clothes as they parted to get the rest thrown on the floor. Stiles gasped clinging to him when Derek pushed him back down, the touch of his skin against his long awaited really. “But so am I.”

“What, this bag of bones? Coming from you that is the world's biggest joke,” he whispered, trailing his hands down his chest and teasing the waist of his underwear. “I think we should get these off. I'd rather not waste around when we have a baby in his crib who likes to wake up on demand.”

“You're right,” Derek muttered, tearing his briefs off him so they tore and ripped, he stared at the tatters wide eyed.

“I liked them.”

“I'll buy you some new ones.”

“You too,” he said, ripping his off and grinning when he raised his eyebrows at him. “Don't you be giving me those judging eyebrows. I need you inside of me. I need you to fuck me so hard, Derek.”

Stiles grabbed the lube and condom shoving them into his hand and Derek kissed him into silence. His teeth nipping into his bottom lip so he hissed tasting the blood. Derek, thankfully, didn't waste any time spreading his legs wide and uncapping the lube. The lube spread over his fingers before he gentle stroked in between the cheeks. His fingers pressed against his hole and up inside of him so he gasped, hands clenching the sheets and his shoulder. Derek finger fucked him slowly to spread him wide open, the pain and pleasure of it overwhelming once he adjusted bearing down.

“You're doing so good...”

“Stop complimenting me and fuck me!” Stiles cried frustrated, tossing his head back. Derek smirked tearing open the condom and sliding it on expertly. His hands cupped his hips gently when he dragged him forward and Stiles used that as his leverage. Derek's back hit the headboard when he got his way and he gripped his shoulders tight as he sank down. 

“Oh...shit,” Derek hissed, his nails digging into the meat of his thighs. “Stiles, fuck!”

“I know, oh god, I knew this would be amazing,” he muttered, rising up and down slowly taking the length of him. “Been waiting for this...”

“Shush,” Derek whispered, cupping the back of his neck to thrust up into him. His breath left him in a sharp gasp before they kissed, tongue and teeth clashing together furiously as they worked together. Stiles rode him hard, full advantage being taken by the fact they had time for this. 

“God, you're amazing,” Stiles muttered, pressing his forehead against his. Derek made a sound of agreement, his hands pressing against his sweaty back as he flipped them. The new position forcing him deeper and pressing against that sweet spot inside of him.

“You can call me Derek...”

Stiles laughed breathlessly tweaking his nipple so he gasped thrusting into him harder. “Don't think so high of yourself, ass.”

“Do you ever – ever stop talking?” Derek gasped out, slapping a hand over his mouth so he licked it in response. Stiles pulled him down to kiss instead, kissing was good, kissing was fulfilling and he could kiss him forever. His cheeks burned from stubble rash most of the time and his lips ached but he didn't care. He could do it forever and he hoped he could do it forever. 

Stiles wrapped a hand around his own cock and jerked himself off quick and fast. His orgasm was a slow burn of pleasure curling up and around him when it hit. His come hitting his hand and stomach so he felt loose and willing clinging to him like a monkey while he thrust into him harder.

“Stiles,” Derek grunted into his neck as he climaxed and Stiles smiled satisfied. He trailed his fingers slowly into the back of his sweaty hair, Derek sighed sated in the post coital bliss of it all as they lay together sweaty and smelling of come and sex. 

“That was...awesome,” he muttered, pulling back to look into his eyes. Derek hummed tiling his chin towards him to press a kiss to the curve of his jaw. “Sex is awesome and I've missed it. Not that I've not enjoyed the blow jobs and hand jobs...you have a talented mouth.”

“Compliments will get you everywhere,” Derek said gently pushing him back so he could stand and go into their bathroom. He returned with a warm towel to wipe away the come and sweat. Stiles tugged on a pair of briefs and one of Derek's tops to go into the nursery and check on Luke. Luke who was currently sleeping soundly, tiny sucking sounds filled the room as he sucked on his pacifier.

Being a father was something Stiles never ever imagined to be able to do. To watch Luke grow every day was a gift he was never going to forget and he didn't even care when he wailed at two in the morning. They took turns each night to be the one to get up and give him his bottle. Luke's big brown eyes fixed on his every time he fed him, his hand wrapped around his finger or clutching at the skin of his hand. His eyes fixed on everything around him when he was awake and in one of their arms. The first time he smiled they were sitting side by side on the couch, Luke nestled comfortably as he lay on Derek's thighs staring up at him. Eyes wide and in awe when he watched Derek talk to him and pull faces Luke smiled in response, a wide gummy smile that had them both gasping and encouraging him to smile more. 

“Such a clever boy!” Stiles cried, taking him off him to kiss his nose so he smiled wriggling his arms and legs. “My super clever boy smiling a big smile like that, seven weeks old and already you have something to smile about.”

“Of course he does, he's happy,” Derek said, nudging his shoulder so he smirked cuddling Luke closer to him.

With each week he did something new and became more and more aware of his surroundings, his eyes fixed on the bright colors of the television, his toys when either Stiles or Derek handed him one of his teddy bears, a book, or a block. Luke was fascinated with everything and took great delight in staring at them. Once he started smiling though, he didn't stop. Stiles would never get tired of the excited wiggle of his arms and legs when he smiled at something he liked. Or when he rolled over for the first time and looked stunned at what he had just done. Stiles laughed so hard his ribs hurt for the rest of the day.

Derek liked to take photos, anything he did that was new and exciting, his smiles for Derek and Derek alone when he snapped a picture. The house already beginning to fill with them when he printed them out and stuck them in frames. 

“There isn't one with the three of us...” Derek said sadly one day.

“Well, yeah, are you forgetting the camera flare and eyes? I am not wearing sunglasses, we'll look like a family of mafia's and our baby son,” he said, folding up the laundry in the kitchen. “We don't need a picture of us together. We have pictures of me and him, you and him when you're not looking, and him smiling at everything. Seriously, you're obsessed with documenting every single moment.”

“This only happens once! Once and never again,” Derek argued. 

“You're so cute,” he teased, grinning when he scowled and flipped him the finger. 

Now here he was, four months old and sleeping soundly. Stiles stroked the top of his hair before returning to the bedroom and climbing into the bed. Derek took him into his arms brushing a kiss into his hair.

“Is he okay?”

“Sleeping like a log...”

“I know you like having him sleep in the bed...”

“...But it's a bad habit and I shouldn't. I know. I just like cuddling him,” he pouted, resting his cheek on his chest. 

“That's why you're an amazing father.”

“You fishing for something?” Stiles questioned, flicking his eyes up to look at him.

“No.”

Stiles hummed nosing at the skin of his chest for comfort. They managed to catch a couple of hours before the monitor flared and a small wail erupted. Stiles jerked out of his sleep and pushed the covers away, his feet catching and stumbling over the discarded clothes to reach the nursery. Luke was kicking his feet and crying when he appeared, his cheeks damp when he scooped him up shushing him softly.

“Aw, there, there, baby boy,” he whispered, pressing small kisses into his hair and carrying him downstairs to get the milk ready. Luke's hand clutched into his top when he sniffled wailing hungrily.

“Greedy boy aren't you?” he whispered once the milk was done and cooled down enough to drink. “But tomorrow, hell later on, you can have some of that oatmeal again. Solid foods are amazing, trust me you'll love them.”

Luke stared up at him as he guzzled the milk down, his eyes darting around the living room when he sat down and shut his eyes. Stiles opened his eyes when he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Derek standing there looking tired. 

“What are you doing? Go back to bed, idiot,” Stiles whispered.

“I woke up and you weren't there.”

“What else am I going to be doing at quarter to four in the morning?”

Derek shot him a blank look before sitting down next to him, his fingers stroking against Luke's hair gently as he drank. He tipped his head back to look at him before resuming sucking and holding onto his hand.

“Do you really want to do this later on?” Derek murmured softly.

Stiles looked up at him swallowing hard and nodding fast. “Yeah, we decided, it needs to be done. The final closure, the final...” he muttered, glancing at Luke. “Fuck you to him. You don't have to come with us.”

“Of course I do.”

“Fine,” he murmured concentrating on Luke. “I'm not changing my mind, I know I have, twice now, but it's the right time and with everything healed. It'll be easier.”

Stiles was healed but some days his ribs still ached and his ankle hurt with too much pressure. Constant reminders of what happened. His nightmares had ceased but he still had the odd one, the odd nightmare leaving him breathless and terrified but Derek was always there. He was always there to console and rub his back gently and stroke the tears away when he cried hating him. He didn't think it was possible to hate the dead but he loathed him more than anything. Luke was finished with his bottle and blinked sleepily when he rubbed and patted his back to get the wind out. 

“Oh that was a big one!” he muttered, placing him into the crook of his arm. Luke was having none of it when they attempted to get him back to sleep and instead chose to have him in the bed with them. 

Stiles dozed watching Derek whispered nursery rhymes to Luke lying on his chest. It was the best sight in the world and he bit his lip hard watching him trail his fingers up and down Luke's back.

“What?”

“Just you,” he whispered softly. “I seriously don't know how I got this lucky. I mean look at us, look how far we've come, look at how you used to be, no better yet how we used to be. Now we're a family and you're singing incy wincy spider to my baby.”

“Our baby,” Derek corrected him.

“Same thing!” he whispered, rolling his eyes. “But still, look at us!”

“It's a good thing.”

“More like a miracle!” he muttered, flipping to lie on his back. “I never dreamed of this. I thought I'd be raising him on my own in my dad's house. I thought I'd suck at this and I thought you would run, I still do sometimes. When we're tired and he's cranky, both of us barely surviving on a couple of hours sleep. The house is a mess and I sometimes feel like this will be it. He'll give up and walk out.”

“Why would you think that?” Derek asked, his eyebrows furrowing when he frowned deeply. “I'm not going to leave, Stiles, not even when you have sick on your top and in your hair and you're cranky as hell. I know where he gets his bad tempers from.”

“I know, it doesn't stop the doubts.”

“Well start trusting me,” he murmured, reaching up to cup the back of his neck and kiss the corner of his mouth gently. 

“I do trust you, no I do, but it doesn't stop the doubts, Derek, we all know what disappointment feels like.”

“I know.”

Luke was asleep after an hour when he settled between them and they all managed to get some sleep. The morning came and Stiles was alone in bed with Derek and Luke missing downstairs. He stretched his arms over his head and turned to look at the alarm. The fact it was half nine surprised him and he sighed sitting up and smiling at the twinge of soreness. Always a sign of a very good night. Coffee lingered in the air when he made his way downstairs to find Derek in the kitchen washing dishes and Luke in the living room staring at the television in his bouncing chair. 

“Morning,” he mumbled pressing a kiss to his cheek and grabbing the coffee pot. “Why didn't you wake me?”

“Because you looked peaceful and I can handle him fine. He's had his oatmeal, he loved every mouthful, and now he's sat watching that stupid cartoon he adores,” he said, flicking bubbles in his face. 

“Knew he would,” he muttered, stirring the sugar into his mug and leaning against the side. “Are you sure you want to come today? You don't have to and I know you're dead against it...”

“I'm dead against taking our child to a graveyard to visit a man we don't care about. I thought this was over with.”

“It is, it is when I spit on his grave, it is when I get my final closure. I need to do this, I need to take our son and say a final fuck you!” he cried. 

Derek sighed deeply emptying the sink and facing him dead on. “I'm not about to abandon you. I'll come for the sake of it.”

“Well you don't have to, I'm going for a shower.”

It was nearing the end of summer and he pulled on a top and a pair of long shorts before heading down to find Derek dressed and dressing Luke. 

“There we go, you're blue and white today,” Derek said, lifting him in the air so he rest against his chest and kicked his feet. 

“Adorable,” Stiles complimented. He grinned when Luke spotted him and he took him off him to press a kiss to his temple. “I think we should leave soon. Dad is heading around in the afternoon for granddad and grandson bonding time.”

“Fine.”

He got Luke buckled into his car seat at the back of their new SUV and climbed into the front. Cars still made him uneasy and he buckled up sharing a look with Derek who switched on the engine. It was a half an hour drive to the cemetery when they finally found a spot and parked. 

“You sure?”

Stiles rolled his eyes unbuckling and went to get Luke out of the car. He was currently looking around outside and paying attention to their surroundings in awe. Derek joined them slamming the car door behind them and locking the doors. Trying to find the right grave was difficult but he soon found it with a fresh set of flowers. Stiles swallowed hard seeing his name, the dates of his birth and death, the inscription of their beloved son and may he rest in peace. He wanted to laugh, he hoped he wasn't. 

“I don't even know if you can hear me, I don't know what happens after we die but I hope you know you failed. I hope you see us everyday and you suffer, you're tortured by what you see. He's so healthy, so bright and happy,” he muttered, looking at Luke resting happily in his arms. “You wanted to destroy that and I have never been happier that you're dead, you're the one rotting. How could you be so cruel? I don't understand, how could I ever understand how someone like that could turn into something so twisted? Well I want you to know that he will never know you are, he's going to be raised by his fathers and you will remain here...forever. If there is a hell...I hope you're screaming.”

Stiles spat at his grave and turned away heading back to Derek who was waiting by the graves. He shot him a small sad smile, his arm wrapping around his waist once he reached him and he exhaled shakily. 

“Feel that closure?”

“God yes,” he murmured, turning his head to Luke when he cooed. “How about we go the park?! Go see the ducks!”

“Good idea,” Derek muttered, placing a hand on his lower back. Stiles was buckled and waiting to leave staring at the wind blowing the leaves when he saw her. She was stood near a red convertible, her eyes fixed on their car and he couldn't help but stare back. She was beautiful with dark soft hair pinned back in a messy bun but there a sadness to her that confused him and he squinted jerking out of his thoughts once the engine started. 

“Did you see that?”

“See what?”

“That woman, she was staring at us.”

“What woman?” Derek questioned confused focusing on the road. 

“Back in the car park, she was staring at us!”

“So? People stare, Stiles, probably looking at the car.”

Stiles frowned not trusting that and he hated that uneasy feeling. “Am I being paranoid?”

“No.”

“Feels like it,” he mumbled, twisting his fingers together. Derek reached over taking his hand and twining their fingers together to squeeze them gently. 

“You are not paranoid.”

Stiles shot him a smile of gratitude and remained to hold his hand till they reached the park.

~*~

Stiles was in the supermarket picking through strawberries with Luke strapped to his front in his baby carrier when it happened. Supermarkets were notoriously known for making you bump into the people you don't want. He was stroking a hand through Luke's hair when he heard his name being said softly behind.

“Stiles Stilinski, am I right?” 

Stiles turned and paused stunned to see the woman from the cemetery. “Yes? Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Tiffany, Tiffany Dudley,” she said gently. Stiles felt himself stiffen at the last name and swore softly turning and walking away from her. 

“No, wait, please, I just want to talk to you,” she pleaded, chasing after him. 

“Fuck, I knew there was something familiar about you when I caught you staring!” he hissed turning on her once they were outside. “What do you want?!”

“To talk. I knew what my brother did to you...”

“Oh you know how your psychopathic brother tried to kill me and my partner while I was heavily pregnant? Did you know that?” Stiles cried.

“Yes! Because he was my brother and he left me a voice mail the day he died. He told me what he was going to do, he told me everything but before I could do anything he was already dead! He told me about the baby...”

“I don't care, just go away,” he breathed. 

“I want to get to know him, he is my nephew after all,” she murmured, looking at Luke and smiling at him gently. “Oh he's so beautiful, he looks just like you.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, resting a hand on Luke who was awake and waving his hands as Tiffany smiled and grabbed one of his little hands. “I can't do that thought, he has plenty of aunts and uncles who adore him and spoil him. I don't want you or anything to do with your family involved with him.”

Tiffany's mouth twisted in sadness as she brushed her hair behind her ear. “I am nothing like my brother. Ryan, he – he always had issues. Our step father, he was...he was a brute. He tortured Ryan, used to call him names, hit him, humiliate him, and when he came out as gay...it got worse. Told him he was ashamed of him but he was also glad he was gay so he wouldn't procreate, he couldn't have nasty little vermin like him.”

“If you want me to feel sorry for him then you've come to the wrong man. I'm glad he's dead. He wrote letters, telling me he wanted him dead, all of us dead, how could someone wish a baby dead? He deserves everything that happened to him when he crashed into us.”

“I know, I know, I just...this isn't about him now. He's gone and I saw you in that graveyard...at his grave and I knew it was you. I just want to know my nephew, even if it's a visit now and again. He doesn't have to know who I really am, I can be a friend!” she said, reaching into he purse and passing him a card. “Please, just think about it. I would never ever hurt him.”

“Fine,” he mumbled. Tiffany smiled an honest smile, waving her fingers at Luke who smiled at her before she turned heel and left. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat walking in the opposite direction to get back home. Derek was home and washing television with his feet up.

“Hey, how was it?”

“I didn't get anything,” he mumbled distractedly. Luke was out and placed on his play mat, Derek stood frowning when they walked into the kitchen to talk.

“I was interrupted...by that woman at the graveyard,” he said, holding out the card for him to take. 

“Tiffany Dudley,” he read out. “Dudley, is she...?”

“His sister, yes, she wants to see Luke.”

“No,” Derek said sternly, shaking his head. “No way, did you say yes?!”

“I didn't say anything! She pleaded her case, handed me the number and walked away. She told me she knows everything because Ryan called her on the day he hit us. Tiffany said it's not about him, it's about her wanting to get to know her nephew, apparently.”

“Are you considering this?” Derek demanded, slamming the card down. “After everything?!”

“No, I am talking to you about it so we can reach to a decision together!” he argued. “I don't feel to freaky about this either, it terrifies me!”

“Then we say no, we say thank you for the offer but he is nothing to do with you or that fucking family,” he hissed. “I'm saying no. I don't want her near my son, that's my final word.”

“Okay,” he murmured. “Okay, fine.”

Derek licked his bottom lip leaving him to it to go and look after Luke in the living room. Stiles frowned deeply grabbing the card and staring down at the numbers. It wasn't fair to place Tiffany under the same radar as Ryan but they were both from the same family. And that scared him. His hand scrunched the card up so he tossed it into the trash and inhaled deeply joining them. 

Luke was on his back staring up at his toys once he sat down and glanced at Derek who raised his eyebrows. 

“You were right, nothing good can come out of it. So screw it,” he admitted, leaning into him and resting his cheek on his shoulder. “Just the three of us.”

“Maybe four one day...”

Stiles slapped his chest hiding a smile but let it slide concentrating on the television instead. The guilt in his chest still burned but it was for the best. It had to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles felt like he was in a spy film when he headed out to go 'shopping' in the car. Derek was watching Luke while he slept away half the afternoon and Stiles was going out. Instead of the supermarket he was heading out into the park without Derek knowing. The guilt was sour and burned in his chest at the small betrayal of what he was doing. Tiffany was sat at the swings when he reached her. Her eyes lost in thought but a small smile appeared on her lips when she spotted him.

“Thanks for coming.”

“I had my doubts but here I am,” he muttered, sitting on the spare swing. “If my boyfriend knew I was here, he'd go mental. He doesn't want this, he doesn't want you anywhere near him. You're lucky I got your card out of the bin!” 

“I know he said no...”

“I can't do anything to change that. He's...protective, very protective, and after the crash and us nearly dying. I can't see him changing his mind. He's going to kill me when he finds out I'm seeing you right now.”

“Why? I'm not my brother, we're nothing like each other but we were all that we had. Now he's gone...I have no family. My dad is dead, my step dad is in prison for GBH and my mother...is a raging alcoholic sinking herself further into depression. She'll be dead by the end of the year”

“Are you all alone?” he murmured stunned.

“No,” Tiffany said half smiling “I have friends, a boyfriend of three years, we have an apartment and a Persian cat named Dudley.”

“Dudley?” he questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yes, my boyfriend's choice,” she murmured, shaking her head. “But family is different, they're your blood and you love them no matter what. Ryan and I, we were inseparable as children because all we had was each other but then we grew up and things changed. We argued, bitter, horrible arguments about nothing. We argued before he died, a week before because he was acting strange.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows looking over to her and she nodded shrugging a shoulder.

“Now I know why, he was stalking you, apparently. He quit college, he was drinking all the time, he called me drunk and crying. I didn't understand why and he never told me, not until it was too late. I've mourned him now though.”

“You still leave flowers, you were there.”

“Something so sad about a grave with no flowers. He was messed up but he was still my little brother and what he did was unforgivable but...”

“I know, I understand.”

“I just want to know my little nephew, I don't even know his name.”

“It's Luke,” he murmured, staring down at his feet. 

“Cute, and I know his decision and yours but I just wanted to try.”

“He won't change his mind, he's very stubborn. Part of why I love him, but he's Luke's other father and he has a decision in who comes into his life and who doesn't. I don't want to confuse Luke, he's still small, still learning, and you're just one person who will come into it.”

“He doesn't have to know who I really am, if you both want, I could see him with both of you there instead of just you,” she suggested, shrugging her shoulders up and down. “But it's your decision, I don't want to pressure you. I just feel like I'm clinging onto one last hope of a family member.”

Stiles inhaled deeply looking at the clouds, they were grouping together heavily today. He exhaled turning his head to look at her. “I'll talk to him again but if he's adamant...then I'm sorry but I can't and you'll have to know he's out there. He'll be healthy and maybe, maybe one day when he's older and he's a teenager he could see you on his own decision.”

“Okay,” she murmured, smiling sadly. Stiles stood pushing away from the swing to head back to the car and get back home. He was anxious, his foot tapping and his fingers jumping on the steering wheel till he got back and parked. He stared up at the house for a moment before getting out and slamming the door behind him. The sounds of cartoons hit him once he opened the front door and dropped his keys into the bowl. Derek was on his feet pacing slowly rubbing a whimpering Luke's back.

“Hey,” Derek greeted, turning his head to look at him. His eyebrows furrowed noticing his empty hands. “I thought you went shopping.”

“Not exactly,” he murmured, folding his arms across his chest. “I went to see Tiffany.”

Derek's nostrils flared and he inhaled deeply shushing Luke and placing him down on his bouncy chair and slotting him in to put his pacifier into his mouth. “You what?”

“You heard me, I'm not repeating myself.”

“Why did you go see her?” he demanded of him in a cool and controlled voice. 

“To talk and tell her our answer, but I'm asking you to possibly reconsider...”

“No,” he snapped into his face walking away.

“Derek...”

“No! I said no, what is so hard to understand about that, Stiles?” Derek shouted. 

“Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking child, Derek, I know the meaning of the fucking word,” Stiles cried angrily. “But this is a rash decision based on blaming Tiffany for Ryan's mistakes!”

“How do you know she doesn't want revenge for her brother's death?”

“Because as baffling as this might be, wolverine, not everyone is batshit crazy and out for blood! She's just a woman who wants to know her nephew...”

“Her nephew? She is nothing to do with him! I'm his father, I'm the one on the birth certificate with you, she – she is nothing and I don't want her around Luke,” he said, waving a hand in his direction and angrily opening the fridge. Stiles swallowed seeing the vulnerability there of another factor reminding Derek that Luke was not his biologically. The threat in place and he was scared to let her in. 

“But she's not going to interfere, he's only four months old, Derek, it's not like he'll know.”

“Oh yeah and what happens when one visit turns into a dozen and she's always around? Always there and one day we'll have to tell him who she really is!”

“No, no, we don't have to do shit for her! The visit will be supervised, rules will be put in place for her, and they won't be all the time!” he said, stepping towards him and forcing him to look at him. His hands cupping his neck when they looked into each others eyes. “You're his dad, you're the one who cuddles him when he needs it, makes his milk, cleans his shitty nappy, makes him smile and clap his hands and he adores you. Nothing will ever change that. Her coming in means nothing but we can't place the blame on what Ryan did to us on her. It isn't fair and you'll know if something is dodgy with this nose. You have higher senses. 

“I don't like it,” he muttered viciously, circling his arms around his waist. “I don't, I feel...”

“What?”

“Contempt.”

“For her?”

“For her finding us, this, him, her, that whole fucking family should just disappear. Leave us alone, if she visits she does once. Just once and then we send photos and the occasional letter if you want. One visit.”

“Are you sure?” he murmured, resting his forehead against his cheek. 

“Yes.”

“Okay, I can arrange it. We'll both be there and she can have one visit,” Stiles muttered, looking into his eyes. The kiss hard and demanding when Derek leaned in capturing them. 

“Just one,” he murmured.

Arrangements were made for the next week and on Friday she made her visit. Derek wouldn't put Luke down, Luke who was in a very good mood when he smiled clapping his hands at Derek who smiled in return kissing his forehead. Stiles watched them fondly till the doorbell rang and Derek instantly stiffened. 

“Chill,” he murmured, heading to the door and opening it up for her. Tiffany smiled warmly stepping into their home once she was inside. Her eyes wide when she spotted Derek and she looked over her shoulder at him raising an eyebrow.

“I know, I did a good job, right?” he muttered, rubbing the side of his nose with pride. Tiffany smirked stepping forward. 

“You must be Derek, I'm Tiffany as you may know,” she said politely. “Thank you, you know for letting me visit. Even if it's just once.”

“Sure.”

Stiles stepped forward taking Luke off Derek who let him go reluctantly. “You want to hold him?”

“I can?” she said surprised. “Oh god, yes, please.”

Luke passed easily into her arms when he stared at her with wide eyes and she smiled bouncing him a little.

“Oh aren't you beautiful? Look at those big brown eyes, you're going to grow up and be a little stunner. Breaking all the hearts, yes you are,” she murmured, bouncing him so he smiled to her light teasing tone. Stiles shared a look with Derek who remained hostile, arms crossed his chest and eyes fixed on her every move once she sat down with him. 

“He's so good,” she murmured. 

“Yeah, well you're catching him in one of those good moods.”

“You're doing well with him, both of you,” Tiffany murmured, placing him to sit on her lap and face her. “You can already tell.”

Stiles, despite everything, was beginning to like her already and sat next to her to watch her interact with Luke. Luke didn't care who she was and simply reacted with smiles and coos of delight when she did something particularly amazing for him. Derek on the other hand was a different question and remained hostile, never talking, arms always crossed across his chest in a defensive manner. Tiffany stuck with them a couple of hours before handing over an increasingly tired Luke over to him. 

“This was...thank you for letting me see him, even if it's just once.”

“If you give me your address, I can send photos, videos of him when he does stuff, new stuff,” he said gently.

“Of course, yeah, okay little man, I got to go,” she murmured, taking his hand and shaking it so he reached to pull it into his mouth. “I'll see you, bye Derek.”

Derek nodded in acknowledgment from behind them and he stood by the front door watching her leave. He shut the front door turning to face him once she was gone.

“So she didn't maim or harm him, she didn't give any threats, she didn't do anything more than make Luke's afternoon I think. He's all tired out! You couldn't give up on the defensive stance could you?”

“What were you expecting me to do? Welcome her with open arms and present cake?! That woman belongs to the same family of the man who tried to kill us all more than four months ago. I don't trust her and I mean it about the one visit. No more...”

“God,” Stiles hissed, turning to face him once they were in the kitchen. “I kind of got that or I wouldn't have said we should send her photos and videos of Luke. Fuck, if you would drop the overprotective shit and realize for one second that after this she's not going to see her nephew...”

“I don't give a damn about her, I give a damn about us, about this family, not some insignificant girl who wants family all the sudden. Not our fault her psycho brother tried to kill us all.”

“How would you feel if the roles were reversed?!”

“Well they're not.”

Stiles swallowed back the urge to go over there and punch him. Instead he focused on Luke who was whining in his arms.

“He needs his nap,” he mumbled, brushing past him to head upstairs to his nursery and slam the door shut behind him. “Where's your pacifier?”

Stiles found one and tucked it into his mouth before sliding him into position and rocking him back and forth. His eyes were heavy and he whined a little struggling but soon fell heavy against him slipping off. 

“Such a good boy,” he whispered once he was gone and he put him down into his crib. Stiles remained there till he was ready to go out and walked downstairs feeling hungry.

“You're angry with me,” Derek stated.

“Good senses there, detective,” he said, yanking open the fridge door. 

“Why can't you see my reasoning behind this?”

“I can see your reasoning, Derek, I can always see it and I know you're scared she'll come in and do something or she'll take him away from you. When he's older she'll tell him who really she is and he'll know you're not his biological father,” he said, grabbing the bacon and shutting the door to look at him. But that's a load of shit because you're his father and it doesn't matter who was the winning sperm!”

“I just thought we over this shit, Stiles, I thought we could move on from him, from that family, and now you've brought her back in.”

“I brought her back? We made the decision together!” he argued.

“No, I just agreed to keep you happy,” Derek said, leaning back against the cabinets. “I said no, a final no, and you argued against it. I knew you'd push and push so for one visit I gave in.”

Stiles stared at him stunned. “So you're blaming me for all this?”

“No, I never said that.”

“You said I brought her back, this is blaming, you ass! For fuck sake, Derek, I would have accepted the second no, I tried for her because you're so insistent on blaming Ryan's issues, his mistakes on her, when she has nothing to do with them instead of share blood with him. You're such an asshole sometimes and you need to leave me alone before I use this frying pan to bash your head in,” he said, holding it up threateningly. “No, go away, don't even open that mouth.”

Derek walked away after a moment's hesitation and he slammed the frying pan down on the oven. Arguing with him always felt like a knife to the stomach and he closed his eyes clutching the side. The bang of the front door startled him to move and head to the door to hear the car start up and Derek drive away. 

“Great, fucking great,” he muttered, kicking the door frame hard. In the end he was too frustrated and upset to eat and instead sat upstairs in the nursery with Luke. His naps were never long and after an hour he woke up hungry. His legs kicking and his temper matching his when he carried him down nuzzling the top of his head. 

Stiles was all alone in feeding him and changing him. Luke was happily content once it was done and he put the television onto the mid afternoon cartoons. His mind couldn't rest and he felt anxious waiting for Derek to come back but he didn't. His issues rose up within him and he could feel himself believe that Derek had left him for good. Stupid really since everything was here, his clothes, his personal belongings but it didn't stop the doubt within him. 

“Can you feel my tension?” he murmured to Luke who whimpered in his arms. “Sorry baby, I'm sorry. I was just trying to do some good, because she's not like him. She's a good person and now it's over and done with and we can send photos of you. I didn't expect this to happen, I didn't expect any of this to happen. Now look at the mess we're in.”

Stiles placed Luke down on his mat letting him play with his toys in the air before grabbing his phone and dialing his number. It rang four times before cutting out to voice mail.

“Derek, hey it's me, could you just come home please? I'd rather not leave this argument lingering. I'm sorry for saying I'd bash your head in, I wouldn't do that. Rash moment there, you know me. I just...just come home, please?” he pleaded, ending the call and looking down at Luke. 

His phone never responded and Derek never turned up as the hours passed and soon enough it was bath time for Luke. 

“My litter water baby,” he murmured, holding him in the water to splash the water onto his tummy and smiled when he made a sound of delight. “I hated water, dad used to tell me all the time. That's how you and me are very different. But now, look at you all nice and clean for bed time. Maybe papa will be back to cuddle you, yeah?”

Luke was squirmy and damp once he wrapped the towel around him tight carrying him into their bedroom. Stiles got him dry and into his sleeping suit which had little white dogs covering them. His hair was a fluffy halo around his head when Stiles sat him up and held him there.

“Beautiful,” he muttered, kissing his nose. “Come on, bedtime for all babies four months old.”

Stiles checked the window for any sign of the car and scowled disappointed to see Derek still missing. Instead he chose to ignore it and get Luke to sleep as he dimmed to room to a pale orange and sang a nursery rhyme to him softly. His hand wrapped around his finger when he suckled on his pacifier staring up at him. The gentle rocking motion got him asleep sooner than accepted and he smiled placing him down into the cot. Stiles grabbed the monitor from their bedroom and headed downstairs to wait for Derek's return.

Watching the television left him feeling anxious and he fidgeted staring at his phone willing for a phone call, a text message, anything to appease him. It never happened and he glanced at the clock to see it was nearly half past eight. Derek had been gone for hours without a word and it hurt, the ache in his chest did nothing to help. His teeth pressed into his bottom lip and the tears stung in his eyes. They slid down his cheeks despite fighting them back and in that moment he felt angry. Pure anger for what he was being put through over nothing but a stupid argument. Normally he'd stay up with him or go to bed before Luke woke up but tonight he stayed up and remained upset and angry.

It was several minutes past eleven that evening when he finally heard the car drive up. Stiles turned the television off waiting patiently for him to come inside. Derek took a lot longer than necessary to come into the house and the jangle of keys and the quiet click of the door shutting told him he was inside. Derek stepped into the doorway pausing once he saw him sitting up and waiting for him.

“Thought you'd be in bed,” he murmured softly.

“No, waiting for you, wondering whether or not you'd finally abandoned me.”

“I'd never...”

“Shut up,” Stiles snapped furiously. “Just...shut the fuck up. I called you, I sent messages, begging, pleading with you to come back so we could sort it out. But no, you left, you ran away like you always do. You ran out on me and you ran out on Luke. Because you're a fucking douche!”

“I needed some head space.”

“For nine hours?!” he hissed, standing up and moving to stand near him. “Wait, have you – have you been drinking?!”

“I went to a bar...” he muttered sheepishly. 

“You – you can't even get drunk and you stink of beer and whiskey,” he muttered in disgust. “So while I'm here bathing our baby and putting him to bed you're getting drunk because we argued about Tiffany. Fucking perfect that, wonderful behavior, Derek. I thought you left me!”

“I would never leave you!” Derek protested, stepping to hold him and he moved holding his hands out wide. “How could you think that, after everything?”

“Very easily, too easily,” he murmured, voice cracking so he swallowed and looked away from him. “You just took the cowards way out instead of just leaving me for an hour and then we could sort it out. But no, you took off for hours to drink and then come back expecting it all to be okay and you know what? It's not so I'm going to go to bed and you're going to stay on that fucking couch. You come near me and I'll get a knife dipped in wolfsbane and shove it up that ass of yours, capiche?”

Stiles shoved past him upstairs before Derek could argue that point. He angrily brushed away the tears he had and shut the bedroom door tight. His clothes were stripped off and he ducked under the covers wrapping them around the body. The bed felt too empty, too cold, too big without Derek beside him and he cried on and off hating the outcome of this. In the end he ended up drifting in and out of sleep, he woke up around four to Luke crying but didn't have to move when he heard Derek get him. 

Instead he listened to Derek murmuring to him softly, the softness of lullaby to get him back to his sleep. Stiles couldn't sleep after that and instead tossed and turned up at the ceiling till seven that morning when Luke woke up him gurgling to himself. Luke's eyes found him when he peered down and scooped him up for a cuddle.

“You hungry?” he murmured, tickling under his chin so he smiled kicking his legs. Stiles laid him out on the changing table to change him before heading downstairs. Derek was up in the kitchen cradling a warm cup of coffee between his hands. 

“Coffee is still hot,” he greeted. Stiles eyed him carefully taking in the bags under his eyes and knew, like him, he had no sleep. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, strapping Luke into his high chair to get the oatmeal and mushed bananas ready. 

“I'm sorry...”

“I don't want to talk about it right now, I just want to make his breakfast and get a shower.”

“We can't ignore this.”

“You're very good at ignoring and running away so I'm sure it won't be too tiresome for you,” he murmured, slamming the box of oatmeal down hard. 

“I went out for a few hours to clear my head. I wasn't leaving you, I would never leave you.”

“No, you left us, you left with no word, no message, no call, what if something happened to Luke and I needed you?”

“I was checking my phone! I would have known,” Derek argued.

Stiles paused at that. “So you got all my messages and you ignored me?”

“I needed...”

“The fucking head space, I get it! Poor Derek,” he muttered viciously getting the oatmeal ready for Luke. “Go away, go out drinking again, I don't care.”

“Stiles...” Derek pleaded pained. Stiles ignored him getting his breakfast ready, Luke fussed behind him till it was done and Derek was gone from the kitchen once he sat feeding him. 

“Like an airplane, zoom,” he murmured, feeding him so he swallowed slapping his hands on the plastic board greedily. “Get all this ate and then we can get dressed, we can get in the car, and we can go see Uncle Scott for the day! We can go park, give Scott a run round.” 

Luke was an oatmeal mess once he was done and happily sticky from the bananas. Stiles hauled him upstairs to get cleaned and dressed. 

“I'm guessing that my invitation to come with you isn't there,” Derek said, leaning against the door frame. 

“What do you think?” he answered, glancing at him over his shoulder. 

“That I love you and I'm sorry.”

“Funny thinking.”

“Truthful thinking, that I am sorry I ran out and left you both, that it was irrational thinking. I don't want to argue with you,” he said softly. “I didn't get any sleep last night, I hated being apart from you even if it was different rooms. I hate arguing, I don't want to be at odds, I want you to let me touch you.” 

Stiles paused looking down at Luke who was in his diaper and sucking on his pacifier quietly. “I'm still pissed, really pissed.”

“You wouldn't be you if you weren't stubborn.”

“I don't want to argue either but you really do make it hard!” he cried, grabbing Luke's clothes to dress him in his jeans and a top with toy cars on. “Arguing about Tiffany, all because of your paranoia. If you didn't want her around, you should have said. Instead of saying yes and making it awkward when you're sat there looking like someone shoved a cactus up your ass. We argued, you ran off, like you always do, and I can't have that every single time we argue. You running away, you told me you wouldn't run away when things get tough and you did! You took off to sit in a bar and drink away your problems. If you weren't a stupid werewolf, you'd have been drunk as anything.”

“I won't always run away, I promise!”

“You're said that before.”

“I won't do it again.”

“And that,” he murmured, pulling back a little when he walked over grabbing his hands.

“Do you trust me?”

“I don't want to answer that...”

“Do you trust me?” he repeated, hands clinging a little tighter to his.

“Oh my god, yes, yes, I trust you!” Stiles cried.

“Then trust this.”

“I can't.”

“Why?” Derek demanded, eyes filling with frustration and pain.

“Because you broke it. How long till we have a fight, a real one, over something huge or maybe nothing at all and you take off and I don't see you for six months because you needed time to think. It's not fair, it's not fair to me or Luke. He doesn't need that, he doesn't need daddy and papa fighting all the time.”

“This is our first fight!” 

“Yeah, over Tiffany and you pissing off to a bar for nine hours, we won't see again because we said it was a one time thing but you made it weird and hostile and you told me it was my fault for bringing her into our lives. I'm not being blamed and I can't be bothered talking about this any more. So I'm going out to see Scott, you can sit here and do whatever you want.” 

Derek's hands unclenched, his whole body radiating tension when he finished dressing Luke and placed him on his shoulder.

“So where do we go from here?”

“I don't know, all I want to do is go to the park with Luke and see my best friend.” 

“We can't just leave it like this, Stiles!”

“Well we are,” he answered walking out and away from him. Stiles got Luke in his car seat before grabbing the stroller out of the cupboard to put it in the back. Derek watched from the front door, a permanent pained expression gracing his face. Stiles kept his eyes on his task though once he got into the car and didn't look back at Derek once they drove away. Once he was away he could let it go, let everything he felt out in a big shaky gasp. He kept a cool head though looking at Luke in the mirror and forced the tears back. Stiles could only hope Derek was still there when he got back but then again, he wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't. Everyone left in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couples really do argue over the stupidest things. I've argued about teaspoons before. It lasted hours???
> 
> Anyway, sorry. 
> 
> /runs away


	20. Chapter 20

“You're arguing?” Scott questioned, raising an eyebrow in his direction. Stiles sighed deeply readjusting his grip on the stroller while they walked together down the path of the park. “You two never argue.”

“Now that's a lie, we argue about him drinking milk from the carton, we argue about him dumping his clothes by the side of the basket, the side! Why can't he just put it in? It's not freaking hard!” he cried, pausing when Scott simply stared at him with raised eyebrows. “Okay, point, you don't want to know all about our silly arguments. But this is bigger, he abandoned us for nine hours. Anything could have happened. It's what Derek does best, he gets scared and he runs. I don't need that, I don't need him freaking out and taking off whenever it gets a little too tough. He promised he wouldn't take off and he did.”

“For nine hours, not days or months or even years, Stiles, you're panicking over something small.”

“Small for now yeah but we both know what Derek is like. I wouldn't be surprised to go home and find him missing! I don't need that bullshit,” he ranted. 

“So, what, it's over?” Scott questioned, stopping by a bench and sitting down. Stiles swallowed the bad taste in his mouth and sat next to him, the stroller twisting around so he could look at Luke who was sleeping. 

“No, I hope not, I still love him but at the moment I hate him enough to kick him hard in the balls,” he mumbled. “I don't want to lose him. I can't do this on my own.”

“Of course you can, but it's not over, it's a fight, you're not teenagers, you're a couple. You're both parents and you need to compromise.”

“There he goes, wisdom Scott to the rescue,” he joked. 

“I have a good mom.”

“You do,” he agreed. “But you're right. We need to sort it out.”

“You're great together, don't ruin it.”

“We're amazing,” he said proudly. “Spare the arguments and disagreements. I'm going to give Luke to my dad for a couple of hours so we can talk without him being around. I hate arguing around him, he's only a baby but he picks up on this stuff!”

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, his mouth twisting in sympathy. Stiles clapped his shoulder gently before standing and pulling him up to resume their walk together. They walk and talk for a couple more hours till it reaches past lunch before parting ways when he heads over to his dad's house. The police car parked up when he got out Luke and heads up to the front door.

“Hey, kiddo,” his dad greeted, his smile widening once he spotted Luke. 

“Hey, dad, I know, unexpected house visit.”

“I have a free afternoon, as you know.”

“Yeah, well I need a huge favor. Derek and I, we're kind of in a fight,” he said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. His dad frowned looking up at him from where he was unbuckling Luke out of his seat.

“Fighting?”

“Just a stupid argument, it's hard to get into without me wanting to break down. It's complicated but I will explain it, promise. I just need you to take care of Luke for a few hours so I can go back home and we can talk it out. If we argue, I don't want him there. He's already been around the bickering, plus granddad and grandson bonding time.”

“Stiles, it's fine, really, we all have our arguments,” he said, holding Luke against his shoulder and patted his diaper gently. “Just go sort it out, we'll be fine.”

“You're a star,” he mumbled, heading over to kiss Luke's cheek noisily. “See you in a few.”

Stiles gets into the car driving to the store first to pick up a few groceries for them before heading back. It's nearly two by the time he arrives home, the house quiet when he unlocks the door and shuts it quietly behind him. 

“Derek?” he called, pocketing his keys and stepping into the living room. Derek was sat in the living room cradling a cup between his hands and looked up at him raising his eyebrows in greeting. Stiles swallowed raising a hand in hello before sighing deeply and tossing his keys to the side. 

“I half imagined you gone or drunk on your face on that vodka we have.”

“I'm not leaving and I remember last time, it wasn't pretty.”

Stiles hummed softly in agreement sitting down on the coffee table opposite him. “Scott cried, Isaac declared his love for that tree, Erica was drunk enough to fall asleep in the toilet and you, you are a very affectionate drunk.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Just because I cuddled you...”

“The cuddle monster, my big teddy bear,” he said fondly. 

“Where's Luke?” Derek said, ignoring the statement. 

“With my dad, I thought if we argued...he doesn't have to be around for that. Not that I want to argue with you. I'm sick of arguing but you have to see my point here, Derek...”

“I do,” Derek said. “But you have to see mine, see why I hated but gave into the idea of Tiffany seeing Luke. I knew you'd ask again and I knew it'd disappoint you if I said no.”

“I would have agreed!”

“I already said no and you pushed on it.”

“I just – I just thought I could do her a favor.”

Derek raised his eyebrow at him in question. “A favor? Like Ryan did for us?”

“Yeah, I get it, Derek, we've had this argument again and again now. Plus I see your point,” he said finally.

“We were supposed to be moving on as a family, you, me, Luke, not another sperm of the Dudley family.”

“I know,” he agreed. “I'm sorry for pushing it on you.”

“I'm sorry for running out and not telling you where I was going.”

“So you see my point?” 

“Yes, I see your point. I promised you I wouldn't and I did. You're right, you're always stubbornly right, Stiles, and I do run away when things get tough but I'm not going to abandon you. How could I abandon you?”

“Easily.”

“You think? Why, because he's not my biologically?”

“Not a lot of men would stick around for a kid who wasn't there's.”

“I'm not like most men,” Derek smirked. Stiles smirked looking down at his lap and agreed with a bob of his head. “I'm not going anywhere. I love him like he's my own son. I was sat in that bar thinking of what it would be like to just take off and run like I normally do. But I can't imagine not seeing him for one day let alone weeks. Then there is you and I – I love you.”

“You do?”

“Is it so hard to believe?”

“No,” Stiles murmured, tucking his hands into his armpits. “Just, sometimes, so hard to believe that someone like you could love someone like me. You said you imagined not seeing me and Luke, I imagined not seeing you. It sucked, majorly, like arguing with you. You ignored all my calls and messages, I felt like one of those overbearing boyfriends! Constantly calling to check up on you, imagining you had ran away and left us because of one stupid argument.”

“That's your lack of trust in me.”

“My lack of trust in you doing the disappearing act on us as you have so many times before. Maybe not with us but definitely when things get tough, you just go.”

“Well I have to gain that and you have to let me.”

“Tiffany isn't going to come around any more and we can move on, like we wanted,” he murmured, feeling slightly desperate for the closure on all of this.

“We work together...”

“Not separate. Because I can't lose you, I can't,” he murmured, moving in between his spread legs so Derek held his face gently, his eyes softening with every moment. Their foreheads touched so he inhaled shakily shutting his eyes and breathing in the smell of the forest and his aftershave. Always the same aftershave he knew and loved. 

“I'm still pissed.”

“You wouldn't be you if you weren't.”

“I don't want that scare again, Derek, I can't,” he said, fastening his hands into his shirt and moving away to look into his eyes. “Let's try and not argue over the stupidest things.”

“Not really stupid when it's over him or even her for that matter.”

“I know but she's different, don't give me that look she is. She didn't do anything to hurt us and all she wanted was to meet her nephew. I gave her that and now we can move on instead of arguing and running away...” he said, taking his hands into his. Derek moved in pressing a kiss to his forehead that sent a shot of warmth down his spine. It didn't settle down the need inside of him when he moved pushing their lips together. It was a sweet kiss if anything, a gentle brush that left him craving more once his hands wrapped around his neck carefully. 

“Is this the part were we both realize we have the house to ourselves and can have frantic and unbelievably good makeup sex?” Stiles whispered against his lips. 

“Yes,” Derek growled. Stiles let out a small squeak wrapping his arms around his neck once Derek hauled him up, his hands a warm pressure on his ass when he got his legs around his waist. Stiles kissed him hard and full on the lips, his tongue stroking against his bottom lip so Derek parted them exhaling heavily. Arousal thrummed through him once they finally made it into the bedroom and he made way with their clothes. Watching him undress was like a strip show just for him once he kicked his jeans away. Derek's fingers hooked dragging down his own underwear before he fell in between his spread legs. 

The contact of their skin spread through him like a fiery heat and he groaned pressing his hands to his back. His nails dragging across his tattoo so Derek moaned kissing along his jaw, his teeth nipping into bottom lip so he hissed in retaliation. It was hot but he wouldn't ignore that it hurt like a bitch. Stiles moved snatching up the condom and lube and pressed them into his hand.

“Condoms, I can't wait for the day we don't have to wear them.”

“You're talking about more babies now?!” Stiles demanded out of breath. 

“Point,” Derek murmured, kissing him passionately but brutally as he worked open the bottle of lube and splashed them onto his fingers. Stiles arched into his hands once his fingers, finally, made their way into the crease of his ass. The cold making him shudder and bite his lip in anticipation when he finally brushed against the hole. 

“Oh god, yes,” Stiles chanted, shutting his eyes once Derek worked two fingers up inside of him, his hands relentless while he fingered him wide open. The third a burning pressure but gladly wanted when he rocked his hips bearing down on them.

“Come on, big man, fuck me,” he breathed.

Derek bit his jaw so he moaned in pain and pleasure, his legs spreading wider to accommodate him once Derek slid his fingers out of him. The wet squelch of them disgusting but amusing once he worked a leg around his waist. Derek so much bigger than the fingers when he pushed inside of him. 

“Oh – god,” he murmured, clutched at his ass. “Move, fuck, Derek, move!”

Derek kissed him into silence beginning his slow thrust inside of him. The sounds of his balls slapping against the wet skin of his ass echoing in the room so he moaned in response. The freedom in this wasn't always given with a small baby around and he relished in the moment of Derek thrusting into him harder with each thrust. His hands interlinked with his own so they shared breathless kisses building up a fast rhythm. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted loudly, wrapping a hand around his own cock so he could feel his orgasm building. It was a warm wave washing over him when he climaxed onto his stomach, the hot splash of it hitting Derek who growled kissing him passionately. It didn't take long for Derek to follow after when he thrust once, twice, before climaxing with a loud grunt. His head tossed back in pleasure as he whispered his name and Stiles didn't believe he could look more beautiful than he did now. 

Derek weighed a ton once he collapsed onto him and he hummed trailing a hand into his hair for the after glow. He pressed a kiss to his sweaty shoulder and Derek sniffed pulling back to look into his eyes.

“I love you,” Stiles murmured.

“I love you too.”

“Good,” he smiled. 

Derek moved to lie at his side but his arms never left him as they cuddled together happily enough. Stiles trailed his fingers across his chest knowing they were going to be stinky and most probably stunk of sex and come but who cared?

“I really am sorry,” he murmured. “You know, for the whole...”

“I know, me too.”

“Next time we argue, because this is us and we will argue, we do it the right way. The one that doesn't end up in tears.”

Derek nodded, his hand stroking through his damp hair slowly. Stiles let his eyes drift closed enjoying the feeling of lying there in his arms till the stickiness grew too much.

“Shower?”

“Shower,” he agreed, taking his hand and leading him into theirs. Stiles grinned slapping his ass hard so it jiggled and Derek glared half-heartedly over his shoulder.

~*~

They had made up and they had moved on but as every relationship it didn't stop the bickering over the daftest things. Things such as laundry, milk, who's turn it was for the worst shitty diaper in the world. But they resolved it with talking instead of running away and Stiles couldn't be happier. The situation with Tiffany did linger on his mind but more on the fact she was a nice girl with a dead brother which condemned her. It didn't stop him from sending her the odd picture when Luke was smiling or a video of him clapping his hands and suck on his feet. 

The months went on and with that came Luke's development. The first time he was able to hold himself up without support and he shoved at Derek until he got the camera. His babbles increasing and increasing till he was able to form some words. The word 'Da' scared the shit out of him when he heard it one morning. Luke was in his high chair, six months old and happily content waving one of his toys around. He was tired and waiting for Derek to come down from his shower when Luke started to chant it. 

“What did you say?” he breathed. “Oh my god....Derek! Derek, get your ass down here! Now!”

Stiles jumped up and down on the spot in excitement listening to Derek's stumbles before he ran downstairs clutching a towel, soaking wet, covered in suds and wild eyed.

“What? Stiles, what?!”

“Look,” he beamed, pointing at Luke who was chanting 'da da' over and over again. Derek inhaled deeply, his eyes widening once he met his eyes. 

“I panicked, you do realize you scared the hell out of me?”

“Oh fuck that, he's saying 'da', he's such a clever boy!” he said, clapping his hands at Luke. “Reckon he knows what the word means?”

“Probably not, maybe in a few months time when he knows what words are.”

“I say he does,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

With his development, it came the months and with Christmas around the corner soon he was nervously anticipating the arrival of everything to come. It was his first everything and he was already sweeping the internet for presents for him. 

“I say we have Christmas with everyone, they can come here, invite my dad, invite them all for his first Christmas. This needs to be a good one,” he said to Derek one night. Derek hummed in agreement slicing carrots up for dinner. “He'll be nine months old.”

“I know.”

“We need to make it a good one,” he repeated, rubbing his forehead.

“Hey, we have weeks left to Christmas, everyone will be here, and he'll love it.”

“He'll probably just want to play with the wrapping paper,” he mumbled, leaning into his chest. Derek let out a soft chuckle of agreement dropping a kiss into his hair.

“Probably.”

Stiles soon told the others who agreed and he had the pack around the next day. Lydia, who had stuck around despite everything to say in Beacon Hills. No matter how many times he asked why she didn't return to New York she never told him. Stiles suspected he already knew the truth, she missed them. He watched from the couch when Isaac, Erica, and Boyd interacted with Luke who was on the floor sitting up. 

“Look, your pups playing with our baby,” he teased Derek who simply rolled his eyes. His lips twitching into a smile anyway. 

“Who's cooking Christmas dinner?” Isaac asked.

“Me and Derek but we'll probably end up killing one another.”

“I'll videotape it,” Scott offered. Stiles stuck his finger up at him and smirked when Scott beamed at him. 

“Looks like we're in for another good Christmas,” Erica murmured to Luke who giggled clapping his hands.

Winter was always a bad one once it finally arrived and the winter clothing came out. Whenever they went out he was wrapped up in layers and he glared at the gray sky or the days when it was sunny but freezing outside. Autumn was always the best month and spring when everything was new and coming into the open. 

“We should all do internet shopping, seriously, it's so stress free. Leave it to the post and delivery people to deliver it and done! All we have to do is wrap them up,” he said, looking at Derek as he sat on the bed looking at him. 

“Better than being out there,” Derek agreed, glancing at the window currently being hammered down on with rain. Stiles wrinkled his nose in agreement. “Plus it's only two weeks away.”

“Oh don't remind me...”

“Dada!” Luke cried from his bedroom. Derek went to get him and Stiles sat back waiting till he returned with Luke who was sleepy and his hair ruffled. His tiny hands slapping the wooden floors when he crawled in and Derek followed two steps behind. Stiles couldn't resist the small smile that followed watching him crawl independently without them. His first crawl had been recorded by Derek on the camera and he sent it to everyone and even uploaded it on YouTube. That had been the final point when Stiles told him to stop. But every moment with Luke growing up and growing more and more into his personality was the highlight of everything he held dear.

“Did you have a good nap, baby?” he teased, scooping him up and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. He didn't wait around once he closed the laptop and headed downstairs tossing him over his head so he squealed with laughter. Luke's eyes found the Christmas tree once they were downstairs and he cooed reaching out for it. 

“You know you can't touch it,” he reminded him. Luke was placed on his hands and knees again to crawl so he crawled towards his toys instead. He settled on the couch instead and watched him grab a book and sit with it. In those moments he chose to look back at the last nine months and thank everything they were here and alive. Luke unaffected by the crash and no longer did he suffer through the nightmares that plagued him and everything he stood for. 

Derek stood in front of him before he knew it and he brushed a hand against his hair.

“You looked lost in thought.”

“Just thinking about everything, thinking about the crash, how far we've come, like you and me, Luke, everything,” he murmured, taking his hand and dragging him down. Derek made a small sound of agreement, his arm wrapping around his shoulders to drag him to his chest.

“I think we've done okay.”

“You still drink milk from the carton.”

“You still yell at me for it.”

“It's not hard, there's glasses for a reason!” he cried, his silence brought when Derek slapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry.”

“I'll try harder,” he whispered.

“No, but seriously, after everything here we are. We're about to celebrate Christmas together for the first time as a family, not counting the other one because it sucked. I can' t help but think about it.”

“We're lucky,” Derek added. “Luckier than most people.”

“Especially in Beacon Hills,” he murmured. “Nothing has happened around here in a long time.”

“What about those fairies a few months ago?”

“Oh my god, don't remind me,” Stiles pleaded, faking a shudder. Those pesky bastards. “Okay, apart from that, no real danger.”

“They tied Scott up in a tree...”

“He deserved it for believing he could fight them on his own, this is Scott we're talking about here,” Stiles cried, poking a finger into his chest. Derek sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his hair. 

“I think it's going to be an amazing Christmas,” he murmured, closing his eyes. “You watch and see...”

~*~

If Christmas was anything, it was hectic. Christmas Eve arrived and Stiles did what he had to do when he dressed Luke as a Christmas Elf. He ignored Derek who huffed shaking his head at him when he came downstairs beaming at him.

“What? He looks cute!”

“But an elf? Really?”

“Yes, an elf, elves are cute and our baby is cute,” he responded, pressing a kiss to his lips. It always softened him up and he smirked when his eyes went fond and he pulled him in for a second and deeper kiss.

“Keep the PDA's down, folks, we have babies around,” Erica warned, smirking at them when she popped her head around the corner. They were staying here tonight with Scott, Lydia, Melissa and his dad coming over in the morning.” 

“I could say the same about you and Boyd but I know it will never happen, Reyes!”

“Whatever,” she gestured, waving the wooden spoon around. Isaac was in the process of making Christmas cookies when they both stood under the doorway.

“Ah, now you have to kiss,” Isaac cried, pointing over the doorway. Stiles glanced up, raising an eyebrow at the mistletoe hanging there. Derek didn't hesitate to lean into him, his hand cupping the back of his neck to kiss him softly, his tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip so he shuddered. 

“Oh my god, it's like watching a porn film,” Erica hissed delighted.

Stiles stuck his fingers up in response losing himself in the embrace of their kiss and loving his life. Seriously, it couldn't get any better than this. Christmas literally around the corner, the smell of baking cookies in the air, Luke in his arms when he babbled to himself, and Derek's lips against his. His arms warm around his waist when he held him close to his body. These were the days worth living for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fluff, porn, and niceness!


	21. Chapter 21

When Luke's first birthday came around it was both anticipated and dreaded. While it was a happy event celebrating the first year of their son's life it also meant it was a year from the today that Ryan smashed into them. They were having a party for him, the whole pack, his dad and Melissa all coming for the event. Stiles woke up early that morning feeling an old ache in his chest, Derek was asleep tucked around him and he couldn't stop his mind from whirring with thoughts.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Derek murmured through his sleep making him jump.

“Can't help it,” he replied, wriggling to sit up and fold his arms across his chest. “It's his first birthday and all I'm thinking about is how we could of all been dead! I mean he might not have been --” 

“Stiles, stop,” Derek ordered, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop the speech. Stiles was thankful for that, he really didn't want to say it out loud. “We're not, he's dead, we're all very much alive and you need to stop it.”

“I know, sorry,” he muttered, pushing at his hand and rolling towards him. “It's supposed to be a good day and I'm thinking of the negatives. I'm sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry,” Derek mumbled. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, pressing his mouth against his chest. It was hard to forget but he managed a dozy couple of minutes before Luke woke them up. Luke was clutching at his bars and smiling a happy sleepy smile when he walked in beaming at him.

“It's the birthday boy!”

“Dada!” he cried, once he scooped him up and pressed a wet noisy kiss to his cheek. “You're one, my big boy, one years old today! We've been through so much and look at you!”

“Are you coming down or what?” Derek questioned to him. Stiles turned placing him on his hip and taking him downstairs to his presents. Derek took him off him and tossed him in the air so he squealed and Stiles swore.

“Yeah, give me a heart attack while you're at it.”

“You know I'd never ever hurt him or drop him.”

“Yes, but think of my poor heart!” he cried, sitting on the couch and smiling at Luke who crawled towards the shiny blue presents waiting for him. Derek had his camera at the ready and a smile on his face when Stiles helped him rip the paper off the presents. He had a variety from books to teddy bears to clothes and his main present being a little bike for him to sit on. They would push obviously.

“Look, he's more interested in the wrapping paper,” Stiles sighed.

“He's a baby...”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed with a roll of his eyes. “Right! Better get shit done for the party.”

Derek scowled at his language, his eyes flicking to Luke who was uninterested but he simply smiled at him and headed into the kitchen for the morning coffee and to get food done. He wasn't a master chef but he knew how to throw a few sandwiches together without hassle and he honestly couldn't wait to see the day over. It was intended to start at one when his dad arrived with Scott and Melissa in tow. Presents were thrown at him and Luke practically preened at the attention he was given throughout the day.

“You seem quiet,” Lydia commented. “All broody and watching Luke like a hawk.”

“It's a good day, it is, just a bad one as well,” he murmured in a low voice. Derek looked up catching his attention so he smiled sadly and took a sip of the soda he was holding. “I'm trying my best to be happy.”

“Looks like it.”

“It was a year ago, my ribs still hurt, my ankle twinges sometimes, and I have a constant reminder. It doesn't just...fade!”

“I know that, but it's also your son's first birthday. He's dead, the past is the past, Stiles, and nothing we can do can change it. Move on, smile and remember that you're both alive.”

Stiles snorted softly looking up at her. “When did you get so much wisdom?”

“I've always had wisdom,” she said smugly. “Plus I am always right.”

“I can't deny that,” he murmured, raising his soda in a toast. “Plus, again, you are right about it all. It's a good day, one to remember for being his birthday.”

“Actually. Now stand up and play with your son, before I drag you...” she threatened, pointing a finger towards Luke who was sitting on his bum. His eyes fixed in awe on Isaac currently gesturing a game at him. Stiles smiled at the sight of them and brushed a hand against her arm in a gesture of 'thank you'.

Derek wrapped an arm around his waist, his lips soft when they pressed against his temple and he let himself sigh happily. 

“It was a great party, kiddo,” his dad said hugging him goodbye at the end of the day. “He's all tuckered out.” 

“Good,” he said happily. “I've done something right then.”

“You have,” Derek whispered into his hair. Stiles leaned into his touch saying goodbye to the others and leaned into him fully. 

“God, that was hard work,” he murmured, turning on his foot to head upstairs and put Luke to bed. “Not that I don't love them because I do, but that was hard work.”

“It's over now though, he's one, everyone is happy, and we can go to bed.”

“Have silent s-e-x,” he offered, raising an eyebrow in his direction, a smirk playing on his lips when Derek hummed nodding in agreement. “Time for bed, monkey!”

“I hate when you call him that.”

“It's a nickname, a nice playful nickname,” he replied, rolling his eyes and collecting his batman pajamas out of the drawer. “Isn't that right, monkey?”

Luke smiled up at him, tired eyes blinking up at them both till they got him into his crib. He seemed to drop off as soon as his pacifier was slotted into his mouth. Stiles hummed closing the door quietly behind him and met Derek's questioning eyes.

“So, early night or a few hours in front of the television?”

Stiles smirked when Derek reached for his hand leading him into the bedroom. That was good enough for him and he happily stripped off his clothes. Derek took control as he pressed him down into the mattress, his mouth covering his to cover the words, the shaky moans and gasps when his fingers touched all the right places. In these moments he could forget about everything, forget about the old memories, concentrate on Derek's mouth kissing and nipping at his jaw and throat. The way his hands stroked over his hips and thighs so he shuddered helplessly, his hips bucking up to get the friction. This was the kind of sex that was desperate for both of them, the frantic slide of their skin when Derek thrust into him hard and relentlessly. His hand curled over the headboard and Stiles' hand covering his mouth to stop the desperate cries escaping. The last thing they needed was Luke waking up. 

The afterglow was always the best. Hot, sweaty, sticky moments of bliss when they curled around each other and he could stroke his fingers over his skin. The silky smoothness of his arm when he trailed his fingers up and down listening to the slow beat of his heart. These were the moments he loved the most and he whined a little when Derek gently moved to stand. He returned with a wash cloth that removed most of the cooled and tacky come off their stomachs before they settled for sleep. 

“I love you,” Stiles whispered into the crook of his neck. “I really do.”

“You too,” he whispered in return. “More.”

“Fucker, you do not.”

“How don't I?”

“Okay, this is going to get seriously sappy, seriously quick, but you do not love me more than I love you.”

“Stiles,” Derek muttered with a resigned sigh. “Drop it, you know I'll win.”

“Oh like hell! I loved you a lot longer than you loved me,” he protested, holding up his hands. “Even when I was mad at you at the beginning.”

“You're confusing lust with love, lust is different. You were in lust with me.”

“Oh whatever,” Stiles mumbled waving a hand at him. “I'm still right.”

“You are not right.”

“I am so, you little –”

Derek cut him with a kiss that left him breathless once he settled back into the mattress and he let his tongue do the work. 

“You were saying?” Derek questioned once they parted. His chest heaving for breath and his lips bruised while he stared up at him dazed.

“I don't – I forgot my name,” he mumbled, squinting up at him. Derek smirked nuzzling his cheek before flopping back down and tugging him into the warm arch of his body. Stiles would let him have this one but it didn't make it any less true. 

~*~

Stiles was in the middle of washing the dishes when he heard the front door open. Luke's childlike babbling hitting his ears so he smiled scrubbing the dirt off one of the plates. 

“Dada, dada, dada,” Luke chanted, charging towards him so he grinned swinging his head around to look at him. It had been five months since his first birthday and it had only been a couple of weeks after that he had started his first steps. Slow and hesitant but he finally managed to walk into his arms after encouragement from Derek. It ranked in the top five moments of watching Luke grow up to see him walk and collapse into his arms excited. Now that he walked, he didn't stop. 

“Hey,” Derek greeted, dropping the brown bags of groceries on the side. Luke had toddled off heading to the living room to watch the cartoons on the television. 

“I have an idea,” he said, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin over his left shoulder.

“Oh really? What would that be?”

“Holiday, you, me, Luke, sun, sand, and plenty of fun,” he said softly, his lips grazing over his ear. 

“Oh, yeah? Where?” 

“Kos, Greece.”

“Okay, when?” he teased, plugging the plug out.

“This Friday for ten days,” he said holding tickets in front of his face. Stiles paused stunned wiping his hands dry and snatching them out of his hand. 

“Friday, four days from now, going to Kos?!”

“Yes,” he said with bright eyes. “We could do with a holiday.”

“What if I had said no?”

“Then I would have took Luke and waved from the car.”

Stiles gasped slapping his ass hard so he grinned at him amused. “But – but we haven't got everything, what about clothes, sun cream...?”

“I have our passports, the tickets, we'll go out tomorrow, get some cases, a whole load of clothes and sun cream and we'll go.”

“You're insane!”

“Just a little bit,” he muttered, holding his fingers apart. Stiles hid a smile ducking his head and inhaled deeply before looking up to meet his eyes.

“Holy shit, okay, okay, let's go to fucking Kos and have sun, sand, sea, and maybe a lot of sex? Oh my god, do we have a hotel? What it's like?” he said, hooking his hands into his vest. 

“The best, it has a pool, we have a room on the top floor with a balcony overlooking the sea and the beach. Since it's right next to it.”

“Oh my god, I have never wanted you more than I do right now,” Stiles whispered desperately, jumping up into his arms so he caught him with a grunt. “You did all this behind my back?”

“Well that's what you normally do with a surprise, Stiles.”

“Go figure,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his neck once Derek placed him on the counter top. “Oh my god, do the others know?”

“Yes,” he said slowly. 

“My dad?”

“He was the first to know.”

“Really?” he murmured, raising an eyebrow. “I better start sorting through clothes! Friday, if I don't have a panic attack before then it'll be a fucking miracle!”

Stiles ran upstairs ignoring Derek's mutters about him being a drama queen. He was being rational and no one would tell him any different plus he had never been on a plane before. The prospect of a holiday never hit him and he felt an excited tingle run through him at the idea of it. But they did what Derek intended when they headed out the upcoming days collecting clothes and suncream and everything else they would need for the week ahead. It was exciting and daunting all at the same time and Stiles was nervous as hell on Thursday evening. They had an early morning flight which meant getting up at three but there was no way he was sleeping.

“You need to sleep or you'll be cranky.”

“How can I sleep? I'm going to be flying on a plane.”

“Not unless you fancy driving there...”

“Oh god, could you imagine? Luke would scream his head off, you know how he is with long car journeys.”

“It'll be fine, promise.”

Despite promises, his sleep was weak and he was alert and exhausted by the time the alarm went off and they got ready. Luke was sound sleep when they rose him and he whimpered hating being up so early. 

“I know baby, but holiday,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It'll be so good, just, you, me, and papa for one whole week. You can play in the sand and eat lots and lots of ice cream, alongside dinner of course.”

Derek was his rock in getting there when they dressed in the appropriate clothes before getting into the car.

“Wait, what are we doing about the car?”

“Parking and Isaac is going to come get it.”

“Oh, do you have tickets and passport?!”

“Yes, Stiles, everything is here,” Derek said, rolling his eyes.

“Did I leave the oven on?!” he exclaimed halfway there. Derek huffed deeply ignoring his statement while he made sure he did everything to make sure the house didn't burn down while they were away. 

It was a quiet time in the airport when they finally arrived and checked in with Luke dozing on his shoulder as they did. They had a two hour wait for their flight to come in and Stiles got some seats while Derek went and got fast food breakfast.

“Stop looking so pained,” Stiles said once he returned. The pained look obvious when he took his coffee off him and took a sip.

“It's disgusting.”

“It's quick and easy plus really early so shut it,” he said, taking a bite out of it. “I still can't believe we're going to Kos...Greece! Our first family holiday, it better be one to remember.”

“It will be,” Derek said softly, a small secret smile on his lips before sipping from his coffee. 

“Promise to hold my hand the whole flight?”

“Promise.”

Stiles grinned at him pleased and sat back, one arm holding Luke to his chest, the other taking small sips of the shit coffee. The two hours seemed to drag on and on to the point of boredom before their flight was called and he nervously walked with Derek to get over there. But he was true to his word once they took their chosen seats and Derek laced their fingers together. 

“Nothing will happen and if, that's a big if, something did happen, I'd protect you.”

“From a plane?”

“Both of you.”

“Fuck, I'm in love with wolverine slash superman here, folks,” he mock whispered. 

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Rude, so rude, Derek,” he murmured sitting back and getting ready for take over. Luke was sitting on Derek's lap since he was under two and seemed to content to lie with him. The flight was long and tiresome and the turbulence scared the shit out of him more than he could say. How he managed to catch a nap he'd never know but he did it and it made him happy when they finally arrived. Luke was awake and talking away to them as Derek fed him raisins and kept him distracted. 

“We're finally here,” he murmured. “One whole week! This is going to be so awesome.”

Derek smiled nodding in agreement when they shuffled out collecting their bags together to get off the plane and head to check in. Stiles held onto Luke who looked around him with wide eyes and didn't know what to say to the whole unusual environment of it all. The first thing that seemed to hit them all was the heat and Stiles exhaled harshly looking around. It was full of tourists from what he could see and already he felt sweaty. They were getting a bus to their hotel and Derek hadn't been lying about the splendor of it all and he hummed once they got there.

“You really are something.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Hell yeah,” he said, jiggling Luke who smiled around his pacifier. “Papa is awesome isn't he?”

They were welcomed into the hotel with all smiles and helpful gestures once they got the room key and they made their way up the stairs. 

“Ba ba ba ba,” Luke murmured, shaking the collar of his top. The room was spacious once they got in with a big double bed and there was even a cot in the corner. Stiles raised his eyebrows at Derek who shrugged.

“I asked, they gave, a lot you can do when it's to do with money.”

“Oh I'm sure,” Stiles mumbled, heading to the balcony and unlocking it slowly to step out and swear softly under his breath. It was truly beautiful, the sun hot above their heads but the smell of the sand and sea hit him from the beach not far from the hotel. “Holy crap!”

“You need to stop swearing around our learning one year old,” he said from inside.

“No, but, have you seen this view?! It's amazing,” he said, sitting down on the chair and inhaling shakily. “I want to swim in it.”

“You can,” Derek said, joining them when he stood on the balcony looking out. “We have a whole week to do whatever we want. Better enjoy it while we can.”

~*~

It was three weeks before the surprise holiday that Derek stood in front of the Sheriff's front door waiting for him to open it up. 

“Derek?” he answered, his eyebrows traveling up, his one hand clenched around the door. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, I just need a few minutes of your time.”

John narrowed his eyes at him thoughtfully before nodding and letting him inside. “Is Stiles okay? And Luke?”

“They're fine. It's not to do with them, it's to do with Stiles.”

“Okay,” he said, sitting down and facing him with his hands clasped. “I think I have a good idea of why you're here and it's a little sudden isn't it?”

“Wanting to marry him?” he questioned, sitting to face him.

“He's only nineteen, nearly twenty soon.”

“Getting engaged to him isn't running down the aisle as soon as we do it. I just wanted to give him something, something I want, something I hope he wants. It can be months down the line or even years, I just want to marry him.”

The Sheriff hummed sitting back. “I didn't see you as the marrying type.”

“Neither did I,” he answered honestly. “Till him.”

“Spending the rest of your days with Stiles.”

“Yes, it's why I'm here, I want to ask for your permission first.”

“Ah,” he said sounding surprised. “The traditional route...”

“Yes, sir.”

“Normally I'd probe you and ask all the questions but I know you'll taken care of my son and my grandson no matter what happens. I can rely on that, I know you'll do right by him since the last disappearing act was more than a year ago,” he said, folding his arms across his chest. Derek swallowed bobbing his head in acknowledgment. “Just treat him right and you have my permission.”

“Thank you, John,” he smiled gently. 

With the permission he was able to buy a ring for him in secret. Plain, simple, but beautiful when he bought it from the cashier who flirted with him. It was an uncomfortable situation to be in. On top of that though was the holiday, the holiday the three of them deserved once he got online to find a hotel and resort. It was easy to book and get the tickets quicker than he expected and to tell the others were they were going and to not call them when they were on holiday unless dire. Nothing was going to disturb them from a well needed holiday and rest.

Now here they were after three days of the sun burning down on them. High temperatures, good food, and plenty of relaxing. Derek rubbed sun cream into Stiles' pale arms and back while Stiles dealt with Luke who whined every time he was smothered in the creamy stuff. Derek sat and watched behind sun glasses when Stiles and Luke sat under an umbrella, his skilled hands making a sand castle with him. Luke's eyes were wide and watchful and he laughed smacking his hands so it crumbled down.

“Oh no,” Stiles cried with a fake gasp. “Look at what you did!”

“Oh no,” Luke copied him. “Dada!”

“Shall we make another one?” he grinned. “But don't let it fall!”

Derek smiled watching them play together and Luke yet again knocking down a second sandcastle with Stiles laughing loudly and joyfully. There he could feel his heart swell at little at how much he loved them both. It was in the small moments of watching them play together and interact that he truly realized how much they meant to him.

“He's a tired boy,” Stiles said at seven that evening putting him to bed. “Tired baby playing in the sand and he's sun burned. That's going to be hell!”

“He'll be fine, we'll put on plenty of after sun for him. Come out onto the balcony.”

“Yeah, been wondering what you've been doing for the past hour, you been spying on the hot guy and men and...” he said, trailing off once he spotted it. “Oh.”

“Yes.”

“You got us champagne and dinner? Plus strawberries,” he exclaimed. “You asking for sex?”

“No, Stiles,” he muttered, rolling his eyes at him.

“Like a different kind, kinky? You know I am always up for something different!”

“Sit down and shut up.”

“Yes sir,” Stiles winked taking a seat. He snatched a strawberry and sucked on it noisily. Derek swallowed feeling a warm rush of arousal building down below and up his spine watching him. 

“You like that?”

“You're a tease,” Derek muttered dryly. 

“I know, I try my best, god it's still warm,” he murmured, looking around and out at the ocean. “It looks beautiful.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, staring at Stiles who looked pink but healthy, his hair ruffled and wavy from the sea water, his eyes were content and buzzed with happiness. There was something uniquely beautiful about him when those brown eyes fixed on him.

“I meant the sea, not me, you big ball of marshmallow.”

“Shut up.”

“So...this is awesome by the way, but I think you need to pop it open,” he said nodding at the bottle. Derek took it and adjusted to pop it open so it sprayed a little and Stiles grinned at him. 

“Here,” he said, pouring him a glass. Stiles hummed taking a sip and nodded thoughtfully. 

“This is good shit!”

“It cost it so enjoy it.”

“I will, the whole bottle, because you can't get drunk.”

“Maybe not the whole bottle.”

“Waste not!” he cried, taking a further gulp. “So, come on, why have you done all this?”

“Can I not treat you?” he lied.

“Yeah, sure, go for it, but you know I am very clever and I know something is going on...”

Fear struck him that he might know what was going on and his fingers stroked against the ring hidden in his shorts.

“Maybe something little.”

Stiles hummed picking another strawberry up and biting into it. “So what is it?”

“What do you think it is?”

“No idea, something though.” 

Derek inhaled deeply looking out at the ocean, the crash of the waves light against the sand, the smell of the wet sand and brine hit him hard. Stiles was quiet and thoughtful watching him and he stood wiping his damp hands on his long shorts. Stiles blinked up at him when he held his hand out and he stood licking his lips, his eyebrow traveling up in question.

“I need to say this and you need to let me, do not interrupt.”

“Okay,” Stiles murmured, a spike of fear causing his heart to skip a beat. 

“I mean it,” he warned. “What I'm asking for here is not something I ever expected to do. Ever. I never wanted this, not really, after – after my family – I never wanted anything else, again. Too fearful of losing them, still am really. Still wake up at nights if I hear a noise which isn't regular, always make sure you're both safe and secure. But I knew you were attracted to me, I could smell it.”

Stiles made an embarrassed sound grabbing a strawberry to shut himself up. 

“Then you kissed me and everything changed. I wanted you to have a better life so I pushed you away and away till everything erupted. You fell pregnant with another man's child and in a way it crushed me but it didn't matter at the same time. Because I knew when you returned he had abandoned you and I wanted you. I wanted you and that baby, I wanted to redeem not only myself but for you. I got you and that shouldn't have happened but it did and now look at us.”

Derek inhaled deeply, glancing up at the darkening sky. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one else. So I want you to do something else for me.”

“What?” he whispered, his eyes wide with surprise and fear.

“Will you marry me?”

“Holy -” Sties muttered, trailing off in shock. Derek took his stunned appearance to take the ring out and show it to him.

“You would have noticed the box.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispered, taking it off him to stroke a finger across the metal. “It's beautiful.”

“Yeah, so I need an answer.”

“Are you seriously asking me to marry you?!” he demanded, his eyes clouding a little when he looked at him. Derek rolled his eyes a little before sinking down on one knee gaining a squeak of surprise from Stiles. 

“Yes, do I have to repeat myself?”

“Yes...”

“Will you marry me?” he repeated. Stiles bit his lip hard before throwing himself at him, his arms looping around his neck so they tumbled falling onto the balcony floor.

“Yes, oh my fucking god, yes,” he whispered against his lips. “Is this what you've been planning all this time?!”

“Part of the reason why we came on holiday.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles repeated, offering out his hand for it be slid on. “I'm the gay american dream...”

“I asked your dad for permission...”

“Did you?!” Stiles exclaimed delighted. “Oh my god, he would have loved that!”

“He did,” Derek said, sitting up with him and kissing him hard. Stiles moaned eagerly fitting himself against his chest.

“How about some semi quiet shower sex?” he suggested. Derek kissed the corner of his mouth before hauling him up and carrying him to the shower. The glow in his chest wouldn't die down and for once in his life, he let himself be happy. It was about time the good started rolling in before any drama started. This was their lives after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFFFFFFYYYYYYYY
> 
> :)


	22. Chapter 22

“We've decided to wait till I'm twenty one. Long engagement, woo,” Stiles announced to the pack. Derek stood at his side, his hand warm when it cupped his hip. 

“Good, means we can plan more,” Lydia said smugly. “Nothing worse than a rushed wedding, preparation is key.”

“I think it's a good idea,” Scott agreed, grabbing Luke's hands and playing with them so he giggled smacking at his fingers. “Plus you can save and it's something to look forward to.”

“See this is why I love you the most,” he said, pressing a hand over his heart and shooting Scott a fond look so he beamed happily. Derek huffed softly next to him, his fingers digging into the skin of his hip bone. “It's platonic, the way I love you is so different.”

Erica made a disgusted sound. “Could you smell more aroused?”

“How about you stop smelling my emotions?!”

“It's hard not to!”

“Creep,” he hissed, scrunching his nose up when she dismissed him with a roll of her eyes. “Anyway, we thought you should all know that it's not us running down the aisle. There's no need to rush these things, not with the rest of our lives ahead of us. Even if I am living the all american gay dream of having my own son and getting engaged at nineteen. I should definitely be on Oprah!”

“Now that's something I would watch, it's not the same any more,” Isaac muttered more to himself. His eyes going wide when he realized the pack was staring at him confused and a little bewildered at the statement. “What?”

“Anyway!” Stiles cried loudly, fighting down the hysterical laughter. “I'm hungry so who fancies burgers?”

There was a murmur of agreement from them all when lounged in the living room watching the television and playing with Luke. Derek followed him into the kitchen when he headed in and opened the fridge door. 

“Well that went down better than I imagine.”

“It's our wedding, we can marry when we like.”

“Hm, let's see when the day comes and you get cold feet,” he teased, turning the oven on. 

“I wouldn't get cold feet, marrying you is something I want to do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have proposed to you.”

“Hands down, one of the most romantic proposals ever. Like film worthy, many would shred a tear in joy for our love,” he said, wiping a fake tear from under his eye. Derek rolled his eyes, his lower back pressing against the cabinets as he watched him cook. “Lydia is right though, more planning, like we are so not wearing white suits and it's going to be simple but expensive.”

“Expensive?”

“Well Luke is growing older and older and nursery pops into mind. As well as jobs,” he said, biting his bottom lip. “Plus, like all the ladies out there, it's our day! The one day we get to say fuck you to all those who say no to gay marriage and get married. It has to be remembered. To do that we need money and to get money...we get jobs, future husband of mine.”

“I thought you wanted to return to college.”

“I do, I did, but weddings cost money, Derek, money that we have currently thanks to, you know, joint bank accounts, but that's our life support. I don't want to blow it all on our wedding!” he said, placing the meat down into the pan so it sizzled. 

“Our wedding is not going to cost you your education, Stiles.”

“No, getting pregnant cost me my education, Derek, not that I regret it. But I can get a job easily enough without going back to college. We can both get jobs, save up, put Luke into nursery so he interacts with other children and...we're sorted!”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it is.”

“I still think you should go to college,” Derek argued, his mouth twisted into a frown. Stiles sighed softly but ignored the comment and focused on the cooking meat instead. 

“Your dad would say the same...”

“Well my dad doesn't control my life, I control my life, I say I'm going to get a job and maybe one day in the future when Luke is in school. I'll go back, finish what I started. So drop it,” he snapped, looking at him over his shoulder. Derek's jaw ticked but he nodded, staring down at his feet instead of him. 

There was tension and he hated it when he continued his task till the burgers were cooked and the whole of downstairs smelled like cooked meat. The pack all looked shifty but acted normal, like they hadn't been listening to their heated conversation about college. Stiles took Luke into his lap to feed him little mouthfuls of the burger. 

“Next you'll be telling us you're pregnant,” Erica said so Stiles paused in the process of feeding Luke. “You're not are you?”

Eyes swung towards him so he scoffed. “No way! Not happening, we're just engaged, stop those minds whirring.”

Erica looked amused swinging her head back to the television and picking her own burger up with delicate hands. Stiles could feel the burn of Derek's eyes on him but when he looked up and over to him they were fixed on the television. He swallowed ignoring it an focused on the others till it was time to go. The house seemed a little empty once they were gone and he took Luke upstairs for his bath. 

“Bath!” Luke cried excitedly standing at his feet.

“Yeah, bubbles, and you can play with your toys for a little bit before story time,” he said brightly, stroking the top of his dark hair. Derek was at the door when he looked up from turning the taps off and he quietly shut the door behind him to sit on the closed toilet lid. 

“Okay, monkey, let's get these clothes off!” he said, tugging his dirty top and jeans off him to toss in the laundry. Luke hummed in delight once he was placed in the water and he carefully splashed the water on to his chest and stomach. 

“You're brooding.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Yes, you are, I know when you brood, Derek, and you have your brooding look on. What's wrong?” Stiles sighed deeply, grabbing the body wash for Luke.

“Nothing is wrong,” Derek answered.

“I don't need to be a werewolf to know that is not true.”

“I'm not talking about it in front of Luke.”

“Oh my god, fine,” he muttered, shaking his head and sponging down Luke who splashed the water happily enough. It always resulted in him getting wet and he let Luke play with his toys, Derek watching them in the background. 

“Okay, monkey, let's get you out for pajamas!” he said, hauling his squirmy wet body out and wrapping him up in a fluffy white towel. “Then papa can read you a bed time story!”

“Papa!” Luke cried, reaching for Derek. Derek caught him kissing his nose and carrying him into his bedroom to get dressed. 

“Shall we read this one, pup?” he questioned him once he was warm and in his blue and white pajamas. Luke nodded sucking on his pacifier and curling into the crook of his arm to listen to him read about the tiger who came to tea. Stiles left them to it and headed into their bedroom to lay down for a bit feeling exhausted. 

It felt like a lifetime before Derek came in closing the door behind him quietly. Stiles opened his eyes, turning his head slowly to eye him up and down.

“He asleep?”

“Yeah, he was tired,” Derek murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Stiles bit his inner lip hard. “This is about the baby thing Erica mentioned before isn't it? Don't even try and deny it, I could feel you looking at me. I know I am not pregnant, we used condoms and I have those shitty birth control tablets...”

“I know you're not pregnant but the way you said it implied you didn't...”

“What?”

“Do you want more, you know, in the future?” he questioned hesitantly, his eyes down and away from him. 

“Oh my god, are we seriously having this conversation? I thought we already established this?” he muttered, pushing at his shoulder. “In the future, yes, I will stop the condoms and the birth control and we can bring another into the world. But not yet, just because I said it like that doesn't mean I ever want to have them. You're an idiot for thinking that but not everything has to be so quick, let's live our lives, watch Luke go to school, get married, live a life...you know if you want.”

Derek huffed sharply through his nose, his hands pushing him down into the mattress. “Shut up, Stiles.” 

“You can do that with your mouth you know, useful tool --”

“Never stop talking,” Derek whispered against his lips as he kissed him hard. His fingers trailing down his cheek so he hummed resting a hand against his chest. 

“You do need to chill though,” he murmured once they parted. His fingers stroking through his hair as they lay together, Derek's weight on top of him heavy but comfortable. “I do want more babies, hell I always wanted a brother or sister too when I was younger. But if we rush into it, we'll get way over out heads.”

“I know, I'm sorry,” Derek murmured, his lips resting on his collarbone before tucking into his neck. Stiles felt him inhale deeply and his whole posture relax once he inhaled his scent deeply enough. 

“I know that I'm going to ask Scott to be my best man. I know Lydia will want to help me plan it all out. She won't take no for an answer, she'll be like Monica off friends. Lethal,” he muttered, turning wide eyes to Derek who snorted softly amused. “But like you said, I can't wait to marry you. I mean you, Derek Hale, of all people in this world that I am going to spend the rest of my life with. It's you.”

“You sound surprised...”

“How can I not be?!” he exclaimed. “I mean look how far we've come, where we were and here we are. To go from a kiss to this...”

“Isn't that from a song?”

“No,” Stiles mumbled, smacking his arm. “I'm trying to be serious here!”

“Oh of course.”

“Screw you!” Stiles muttered, trying to twist away from him but getting nowhere when his arms clamped tight around him. 

“I know what you mean,” he said finally. Stiles lifted his eyebrows but accepted him when he turned in his arms and let his ear rest over his heart. 

“It just...baffles me sometimes. How someone like you could ever, in a million years, want someone like me? I seriously thought you would have out on us by now. I know how shitty that sounds but I did.”

“I know you did.” 

“But you didn't,” he murmured softly at him in wonder. “You stayed.”

“For the both of you, how could I leave? You're all I have.”

“Fear,” Stiles answered honestly, his chin resting to meet his eyes. “Scaring you off.”

“That's a bullshit excuse.” 

“Is not, it's a very, very, reasonable excuse. You earned my trust but it didn't stop me from feeling scared, I don't now since it's been well over two years soon and you're still here. Plus we're engaged and you want my ass for babies,” he said softly, a smile appearing when Derek rolled his eyes at him. “I'm going to give them to you, I promise.” 

“I'd hope so,” he whispered, cupping his cheek to kiss him softly. Stiles hummed, his lips parting to give him access so his stubble scratched softly against his cheeks. His fingers dug into the back of his neck happily enough. 

“You have to promise me one thing...”

“What?” Derek whispered.

“Never stop kissing me.”

“Never,” he promised so he grinned capturing his mouth and didn't let go till his lips were sore, their legs tangled and he hummed curling into his for sleep.

Planning a wedding with Lydia Martin was like unleashing mother Godzilla onto the world. When she wanted her own way, she fucking got her own way. She was scary about it and even though there was no rush after they told the pack they were waiting till he was after twenty one. Lydia was all for throwing wedding magazines at him two weeks after the announcement. Stiles was stunned while he sat at the kitchen table, Luke sat in his high chair as he ate a cookie and stayed silent. It was all a little overwhelming but he had to give it to her that she knew what they wanted. From everything to the venue, the suits, the flowers, the catering, the honeymoon was all detailed out as they went along in her shiny red book. It was her everything for the wedding and it actually made him whimper once or twice. 

Stiles hadn't been joking around about the job business and when he wasn't sitting around with Lydia deciding on suits, he was looking for a job. On top of looking at nurseries for Luke to be in throughout the day until he got off work. Finding a job to suit around it would be difficult and since he quit college, his resume wasn't looking so good. It kind of sucked. 

“I can get a job, support us all.”

“Oh really, how's your resume since you've been living off your families life insurance money?” he said, popping his hand on his chin. 

“I can get a job.”

“Oh by all means go out there and get a job, wolverine,” he muttered, waving a hand in his direction. 

What he didn't expect was to Derek return three weeks later from a job interview with a job. 

“You're a mechanic now?!” Stiles demanded.

“Trial, I like cars.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispered, slapping a hand over his eyes. It was like the universe was laughing at him but it gave Derek something to get out of bed for. Plus sometimes he came back greasy and Stiles felt aroused looking at him. If anyone could pull that look off it was Derek. 

“It's mad how Derek has a job,” Scott commented as they walked through town. Luke asleep in his stroller as they passed the shops and he sighed deeply.

“I know, but he's enjoying it, I mean he comes back smelling of hot metal and oil but he's doing something, strangely enough, that he likes. It's just me who can't get a job, I've gave so many shops and businesses my resume but nothing! Frustrating as hell,” he grumbled. 

“How is he liking nursery?” 

“So far, so good. He goes for a few hours before I pick him up and he enjoys it according to the staff.” 

Scott nodded, his eyes darting everywhere and Stiles could sense he had something to say.

“Okay, what is it?” he demanded, once they were sat down at a bench. He popped open a can and took a sip. 

“I've met someone.”

“Oh,” Stiles murmured softly in surprise. “Who?”

“Her name is Kira, I met her in work, she's nice, you know. Allison is gone, I haven't talked to her in months now and it was time for me to move on, I had to move on,” he said, staring down at his hands. 

“I can hear Lydia in your words.”

“It's partially Lydia in my words but you know she's right.”

“She normally is,” he muttered, pushing his bottom lip out. “So, you're dating?”

“Kind of, I mean we've talked, she's dead cute, funny, super smart. I don't know, we're taking things slow.”

“Good idea, well thank god you're moving on,” he said, slapping his back gently. “I was getting worried for your love life, dude.”

“Whatever,” Scott mumbled, rolling his eyes. “My love life is perfectly fine.”

“Yeah, you and your right hand pretty tight?” Stiles teased, a soft gasp of pain escaping his lips when he laughed and Scott punched his arm. “Sorry, I'm joking, I really am, but you have to admit this is a long time coming.”

“She'll always be my first love but sometimes...they're not meant to be.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, rocking the pram gently. “Fancy getting something to eat? I'm starving and we can talk wedding stuff, best man.”

Scott grinned, his head bobbing in approval. “Why not, only got till after you're twenty one!”

~*~

It was going to be a summer wedding. More important, July fifteenth. Two years and more of careful planning with Lydia, Derek, Scott, and even his dad helping prepare for their wedding was coming to a head. Everything down to the last detail with mother Godzilla was done from suits, to flowers that matched the registry office where they would wed to the food that everyone would eat. It was happening a lot quicker than he ever anticipated it to happen. Two years wasn't a long time, not when he was waiting to wed Derek of all people. In the waiting period came their two birthday's, Luke's third birthday, Scott officially dating Kira and being happier than he ever seen him. 

It was a lot harder than he imagined to think back on it all. Because it was a like a blur of nonsense and sense all rolled into one. From Derek's trail growing successful so that he got the job and had a full time job. To even him finally get a job as a customer service assistant that even allowed him to work the hours so he could pick Luke up from nursery and soon to be kindergarten. Lydia opening her own clothing store with Erica helping her out, Isaac going to college, and Boyd finding a job himself. 

But now it was two years later and Stiles stood in the garden, his eyes following Luke when he ran around the garden playing. It was in two weeks time and in two weeks they would be exchanging their vows and he'd be a married man. His fingers rubbed over his engagement ring and he swallowed hard looking up at the sky. 

“Daddy, look!” Luke cried, pointing at the butterfly fluttering across the lawn.

“Yeah, baby, it's awesome!” he grinned. 

“When's papa home?”

“Soon, he's picking up dinner for us!” he said, sitting down and exhaling shakily. He wasn't feeling too hot today and rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. Stiles was also hoping he'd come home soon so he could take the damn pregnancy test. Not that he was hoping he was pregnant at all because it was the last thing they needed before the wedding. 

But a slip up with a condom and no birth control tablets specially made for men were around after they had sex twice. Stiles hadn't felt right since and he was praying it wasn't to do with a Hale being cooked in his boy oven.

“Look, look what I have,” Luke cried, running up to him holding a flower. 

“You didn't pick those from papa's plants did you?”

“No, papa said no!”

“Good boy,” Stiles murmured, stroking the top of his head gently. “Should we get lemonade?”

“Yeah,” Luke said brightly, running back inside and into the kitchen. Stiles was fixing him with lemonade and cookies when the front door opened. He exhaled in relief when he walked in holding grocery bags.

“Did you get one?” 

Derek nodded, tossing it to him so he caught it and swallowed nodding fast. “Luke, how about you take this and go in the living room?”

“Okay!” 

“Chucking our son out into the living room?”

“Yes, are you going to take it?” Derek questioned, a hopeful look in his eyes that had him sighing and heading upstairs. “

“You know if I am, I will chop your dick off and stew it.”

“Things happen.”

“Yeah, not using a condom because we had ten minutes spare...twice!” he cried, walking into the toilet.

“You told me you had more pills!”

“Well clearly I was wrong, you going to stand and watch me pee or something?” Stiles said, looking at him over the shoulder.

“I'd prefer to be with you.”

“Okay, well be with me outside the door. I'll be two minutes tops!”

Derek huffed but moved anyway. Stiles stared down at the kit and bit his lip hard remembering the last time he did this. He tore it open getting the test out and getting it ready when he peed on it. It was the waiting game when he stood and joined him outside. 

“You hope it's positive don't you?”

“If I say yes, will you hate me?”

“I don't hate you,” Stiles muttered, shaking his head and wandered into their bedroom to sit on the bed. “It's not like things go to plan anyway. When does anything go to plan?!”

“Our wedding.”

“Exactly, which is in two weeks, we have jobs, good jobs, Luke is in nursery and soon to start kindergarten which is exciting. I just...we weren't planning this,” he said, glancing over to him once he sat next to him. “Not that if I was pregnant, I'd start regretting it because it was our fault for not using a condom. Though it was awesome and I got to feel you inside of me without latex. But still...”

“It's not planned but nothing ever is, Stiles.”

“Oh my god,” he muttered, tossing back his head to stare at the ceiling. “I did hope for a few more years.”

“A few more years?”

“Well you know, more time then two weeks before our fucking wedding! Mother nature brought her wedding gift a little too early don't you think?” Stiles demanded to the roll of his eyes. 

“Is it done?” Derek asked gently. Stiles swallowed looking down at the test in his hand. 

“Is it bad that I don't want to look or know? If I know then it's official and I'm kind of hoping I could actually be sick instead of pregnant.”

“Would you want it if you were?”

“Of course I would! I'm not about to get an abortion or anything, Derek, things happen and we just roll with them. It's not just not the best of circumstances.” 

“But you wouldn't be happy,” Derek stated, an unhappy look dancing in his eyes. Stiles groaned putting the test to one side to look at him fully. 

“I'd be happy knowing I was carrying your baby.” 

“But not truly happy...”

“Do you want me singing show tunes and throwing flowers in the air?” Stiles cried, tossing up his hands. 

Derek shot him a blank look and he sighed softly. “I'd be happy, I would, I'm just saying it's not the best of circumstances...with the wedding and everything we have on top of that.”

Derek nose twitched and he nodded slowly in agreement. “Fine, let's take a look.”

Stiles took his hand lacing their fingers together before he gripped it tight. They met each others eyes briefly before he turned it over and he sucked in a deep breath.

“Oh my god...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER.
> 
> So, my fellow readers, positive or negative? (:


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure sap and fluff and marriage and other stuff. 
> 
> I think we have about two chapters left here folks.

Stiles was chucking everything he could get his hands at an amused and frankly smug Derek who dodged and caught the various objects.

“Positive, fucking positive, twice, fucking twice we didn't have a condom on and you and your stupid super sperm get me pregnant! Pregnant! I am carrying your baby, you big asshole,” he cried, chucking a pillow at him so he chuckled catching it.

“Stiles, calm down.”

“I will not be calm! Don't you dare tell me to calm down, I am pregnant now and I have every right to rip off those balls and your wonderful dick!” Stiles cried, pointing a warning finger at him. “I won't, because I like them so much, and they bring me pleasure! But I am going to neuter you, I am!”

Derek rolled his eyes walking around the bed to capture him into his arms and hold him close. Stiles huffed, his nose pressing into his chest when he breathed in his scent and Derek sniffed him and nuzzled his temple.

“You're over the moon about this aren't you? Literally!” he exclaimed, staring up at his sheepish expression.

“Aren't you?”

“Little freaked out, happy, happy because we're having a baby! It wasn't planned but it never is, Luke wasn't and neither is baby number two...or three. Do you have twins in the family any chance?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles cried, stepping back. “Tell me that's a joke!”

“Um, should I lie to help this?”

“Derek!”

“My dad was a twin before his twin passed when he was sixteen and I think my mom had twins on her side of the family.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles cried, batting his hands away. “I might have twins! Oh you asshole, you fucking --” 

Derek sighed deeply pulling him back in and wrapping his arms around him tight. “No, it doesn't, I'm just telling you their were twins in my family. It happens, multiple pups, doesn't change anything. Doesn't change the fact that we're having a baby.” 

“Little sooner than I imagined,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his waist with a deep sigh. “But I guess it gives Luke a brother and sister who is a little closer to his age range? Instead of him being seven years old and not interested.”

Derek hummed pressing a kiss to his jaw line before the corner of his mouth. Stiles could tell he was happy, ecstatic even, this was something they had been waiting for but him more than himself. He knew he loved Luke more than anything in this world, could see it clear as day, but Stiles knew there was a primal urge underneath that to have a child together. His hands strayed down to his stomach were he grazed the soft flat skin before dropping to his knees right in front of him.

“You that insanely happy you're giving me a blow job?” he questioned hopefully. Derek rolled his eyes in response and leaned forward pressing his lips over his belly button. “You're so sappy, you big puppy.”

“From now on, Lydia is taking care of everything leading to the wedding.”

“What? No, I need to --”

“Have no stress because a wedding is stressful and you're now pregnant.”

“Oh do not start the overprotective bullshit!” Stiles protested. “I was fine before and I'm fine right now. We have a wedding in two weeks! I'm not going to balloon up but I'm pretty sure I can cope without stressing and don't give me that 'Stiles is talking bullshit again' face.”

“You are talking bullshit, I'm trying to protect you,” Derek argued, Stiles walked away from him heading downstairs to check on Luke. “You know stress is bad for the baby.”

“So is being hit by a car and crying about it in the beginning of the pregnancy but look,” he said, gesturing at Luke sat on the couch watching cartoons contently. “He's a healthy and happy three year old. I think I did a did a bang up job of that, so seriously chill out and let's get everything ready for two weeks time. When we're getting married and then we can focus on baby Hale coming into the big wide world, yeah?”

Derek's jaw clenched and unclenched and Stiles could see the argument dying down in his eyes slowly and surely. “Fine but take it easy, I mean it!”

“Fuck, fine!” he cried. Derek smirked and turned on his heel to go into the kitchen. 

“Hey, baby,” he mumbled, sitting next to Luke and pulling him to sit into his lap. 

“Daddy, are you sad?” he murmured, patting his cheek, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

“No, baby, I'm happy! Very happy actually, it's nothing, promise,” he whispered, kissing his cheek and stroking a hand through his hair gently. Stiles stayed with Luke while Derek pottered around the kitchen and he sighed deeply. It was only later on in bed with Luke fast asleep that they confronted the issue.

“I am all for not telling any of them until after the wedding, hell after the honeymoon, then we tell them and see the doctor.”

“I agree.”

“They're going to freak.”

“They'll be fine, I'd be wary of them...protective wise.”

“What?” Stiles questioned, raising his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Because we'll be married and you're my mate so to speak. I'm their alpha, so you'll be carrying my pup. It's instinct, we're a pack, Stiles, just like normal wolves. With a side of humanity,” Derek explained, turning on his side to bring him into his arms. His hand warm and large stroking down the length of his back gently. “They'll just want to make sure you're okay and safe.”

“So, overprotective, like you?” 

“Not as vast.”

“God, werewolves!” Stiles mumbled bitterly into his chest. “I'm surrounded by you all.”

“Try and sleep,” he murmured, kissing his forehead softly. Stiles sighed but relented relaxing his whole body into him. The wedding was a daunting thing but it was coming and with the baby now on his mind, his brain was like a washing machine of thoughts and feelings. He was happy about the baby, there was no denying that at all. Surprised and a little bummed out that plans hadn't stuck together but his hand strayed down to his stomach with a small smile. 

The wedding was coming together and two weeks was nothing when you were waiting for it. On top of a nasty amount of morning and sometimes evening sickness from the bundle of joy growing inside of him. Stiles was already sick of waking up in the morning to the joy of nausea and vomit spewing out of him. Derek was always there, a comforting hand on his forehead and a glass of water was pushed into his waiting hands. No one knew thankfully and he masked his scent the best he could to stop the others from scenting it. 

“It's not that noticeable but it will grow with the passing weeks. You're around five or six weeks now.”

“What does it smell like?”

“Like mother's milk,” Derek murmured thoughtfully. “Sweet, consuming, just like a pregnancy.”

“Great,” Stiles drawled, raising his eyes to the ceiling with a heavy sigh. 

But not Derek was gone from the house because it's 'bad luck' and he was lying in bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling and he tried to breathe evenly. To have a panic attack was not the best thing in the world and Luke wasn't even up from sleep yet. He was nervous as hell, not that he had cold feet, they were actually toasty warm but it was still declaring yourself in front of everyone. To be married at twenty one, a three year old and another on the way. It was like something out a television drama, one that people laughed about. It didn't bother him too much but it left him restless and tossing the cover back to be up and pace the bedroom. It was barely seven am and the wedding wasn't till half twelve. 

His fingers itched and he found himself grabbing his phone and dialling his number. It rang three times before he answered and Stiles closed his eyes in relief.

“I know I woke you up, I'm sorry.”

“No,” Derek said in a cracked tone, his voice heavy with sleep. “It's fine, are you okay?”

“Peachy!”

“Stiles,” Derek murmured.

“Okay, I am nervous as hell!”

“It's going to be okay, you know it is...”

“But still,” he cried, standing by the window. “I didn't get any sleep, I hate when you're not in the bed. I sleep easier with you there and you know what it's like when you sleep with someone in your bed, you can't not sleep with them. I'm tired and anxious but happy with a little nausea.”

“I'll see you in a few hours,” Derek said softly.

“Yeah, at the alter, getting married!” he cried, slapping a hand over his eyes. “I have to go before I start freaking out more and hysterically crying. My hormones are all over the place!”

“I'll see you soon.”

Stiles hung up and swore heavily looking out at everyone. It was frustrating as hell and he got up to get orange juice. Lydia and Scott were around his for eight and he grumbled into his toast. Luke waved at them both happily enough and he rolled his eyes amused.

“You smell different,” Scott commented, sniffing his shoulder. Stiles tensed realizing he hadn't masked his scent and shrugged standing up. 

“Probably sleep.”

“No, it's not that,” Scott mumbled, wrinkling his nose.

“Okay, can we stop commentating on Stiles' scent and concentrate!” Lydia cried so they both jumped and nodded. She was scary in command. “Good, we have a wedding at half twelve and I'm not even ready so come on, showers!” 

Getting washed and suited up was the easy part when people started to come along and his dad minded Luke for him. Scott squeezed his shoulder gently, a comforting smile on his lips as they stood in the bedroom together.

“You ready?”

“No,” he laughed. “I don't know, I kind of want to get it over with so I can be married and then run off to Spain for a week. Dad is minding Luke and we can have so much sex I die.”

“Oh god, TMI, dude,” he said, shoving him so he laughed again. “It's going to be awesome, two years worth of wait for all three of you...or you know...four,” he said casually. Stiles paused staring at him for a long moment before he deflated with a groan. 

“You know!?”

“You smell exactly what you were, I was there! I remember the smell dude.” 

“Oh my god,” Stiles moaned. 

“So, you are?” he murmured softly in wonder.

“Yes, we find out two weeks ago...”

“Two weeks ago?! Why didn't you tell us?” Scott cried, sitting down heavily on the bed to look at him.

“Because of the wedding, it's all a little mad at the moment! So we're going to get freaking married, enjoy the honeymoon, and then I am going to think about announcing our baby to the world. Maybe after the first trimester, you just never know,” he said, fixing his tie. “But for now, keep that mouth closed, McCall, or I'll make sure you and the lovely Kira never have children. Because I'll take those balls off you, pal.”

“My honor and my word,” he said, placing a hand over his heart. Stiles smirked and inhaled deeply looking around the bedroom. “Fuck! This is really happening.”

“Yeah, it really is,” Scott murmured in wonder. “So, come on, let's get you married, buddy!”

Stiles hugged him tight because he could and he was the best friend anyone could ask for. The time was approaching and he hugged Luke tight to his body once he was downstairs and it was time to get to the office. Butterflies wouldn't stop fluttering as they got into the cars, Lydia stunning in lavender and smelling of vanilla and strawberries, they were all suited, including Luke and it was insane.

“I still can't believe this happening,” his dad said, clapping a hand on his knee. 

“You're preaching to the choir dad, I'm the same.”

“Marriage is a good thing, suits people, certain people, you can be one of them.”

“Married to Derek Hale, who would have thought it?”

His dad snorted, his eyes flicking to look at the passing buildings. “Not me, once upon a time you accused him of murder and hated him!”

“That was before I met him, a lot has changed since then.”

“Mmm, baby, a house, a job, and now marriage. You surprised me.”

“I'm full of them,” he muttered, a hand brushing over his stomach when he thought of the new baby. When the car arrived, he was surprised to find himself excited but still nervous. It was happening and he took Luke's hand into his. 

Derek was waiting for him outside the doors when he walked up and bit his lip taking in the suit.

“Shit,” he whispered. “I'm marrying James Bond!”

“Shut up,” he greeted, his hands cupping the sides of his neck to kiss him. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous as hell,” he mumbled, hands circling his wrists to stare into his eyes. “But anxious because I want to marry you, we've waited long enough.”

“Yeah, we have.”

“Come on then, let's get fucking married,” he muttered under his breath so Luke wouldn't hear them. Their families and friends went in, Erica wearing white of all dresses and winking at him as she went in, her arm linked with Boyd's. Melissa kissed his cheek and pressed a hand to his cheek, fondness shining in her eyes before she too was led in by his dad. 

The ceremony was what he imagined, simple but sweet. Luke was their page boy and held their rings with Scott who stood close by with Isaac as best men. Stiles could feel his cheeks flush with every passing minute as he exchanged his vows and squeezed his hand tight. There was a happy shine to Derek's eyes he was addicted to seeing, something he hadn't seen since he saw him holding Luke for the first time, the moment he proposed, when they found out about Hale number two, and now here. It was addicting and he slid the ring onto his finger with purpose. It was a promise to keep him happy for the rest of his life and to give him the family he so deserved. 

Their vows were exchanged and their rings placed onto fingers before they kissed. Derek's fingers gentle when they slid into his hair to kiss him, his lips grazing his top so he moaned softly gripping his waist. Erica wolf whistled in the audience and he pulled away with a snort of laughter. 

“Mine,” Derek whispered, ducking his head to push into his neck.

“Yeah, yours,” he agreed, cupping his cheek before pulling back and moving so they could sign the certificate with the others. Luke was pulling at his pants leg once he was done and he scooped him up to hold him close. 

“Welcome to the family, son,” his dad greeted Derek. Derek's cheeks tinted pink and his ears reddened but he nodded shaking his hand. “Even though you already were but I guess it's official now.”

“Yeah, literally,” he said, holding up his hand to show off the gold band that would stay there forever. Lydia was next to greet him when she pressed a kiss to his cheek and he hugged her gently so not to wrinkle her dress. 

“It was amazing.”

“I know,” she smugly. “The flowers complimented the ceremony well. Just wait till you see the hotel.”

“I can't wait, I'm starving!” he cried, resting a hand on his stomach. 

“Feeding for two,” Scott whispered in his ear so he smacked his arm. Derek's head popped up at that and he frowned circling a hand around his waist.

“He knows?”

“He guessed,” Stiles corrected. 

“Has he told anyone else?”

“No, thankfully! I told him I'd take his balls off. Hey, Kira,” he greeted when she appeared and hugged him. 

“It was beautiful,” she sniffed. “First gay wedding I've been to, ever!”

Stiles hummed leaning into him. “We are rather wild! Let's get the hell out of here, I want food and to dance the night away.”

The hotel chosen for the night wasn't too far away and Luke sat between them in their car as he babbled. Stiles stroked a hand through his hair slowly so Luke looked up at him and beamed. 

“Our little family of four,” he said, meeting his eyes. “Insane, right?”

“No, it's perfect.”

“Insane and perfect then.”

“Fine,” Derek agreed rolling his eyes. Stiles smirked, turning his head to look out of the window and up at the hotel as they arrived. It was very elegant from the outside and he hummed pressing a hand to the cool glass.

“Lydia was right, this place is sweet! To think, we have the honeymoon suite in this place.”

“Your dad still taking Luke for the night?”

“Yes, I'll put him down for the night, and dad will share the bed with him. He promised, gives us a night of...consummation. In many positions,” he said, his tongue between his teeth when he grinned and Derek's eyes flashed red at him. “Up against the wall.”

“What's up against the wall?” Luke cried. 

“Pictures, baby,” he answered quickly and laughed embarrassed getting out. 

“Subtle,” Derek mumbled, hauling Luke to balance him on his hip. 

The inside was more lavish and expensive then he thought and he whistled low. It really was something else as they were greeted upon arrival and led to the dining room. Derek's hand was warm in his when he held it and they walked inside. They both had decided the menu and he literally couldn't wait to dig in because he was beginning to feel sick with hunger. 

Stiles had been right about the food from the pork to the sweet potato and the dessert was chocolate. It was to die for and he was full as anything once they were done and he sipped his orange juice. Derek's stern eye fixed on him when he accidentally reached for the posh and expensive champagne.

“One glass will not hurt me!” he hissed in a low voice.

“No alcohol.”

“I want a divorce,” he mumbled, fingers snatching the offered orange juice away from him so he smirked. 

Later on in the night when the dance floor was open and their cake was cut. They managed to have their first dance to his pure embarrassment. Derek took his hand into his and held him close as they moved around the room to their chosen song. 

“Take That, why did we choose this song again?”

“Because you liked Stardust and it made you cry.”

“Well they found each other, didn't like each other at first, grew fond, and then lived happily ever after,” he exclaimed, looking up into his eyes. “Like us.”

“I'm a fallen star?”

“On a good day,” he grinned, leaning into to kiss him softly. “Now I'm the sappy one!” 

“We can go back to being miserable later.”

“Deal,” he murmured, brushing his nose against his and shutting his eyes to lose himself in the moment. 

~*~

The honeymoon was something he would never forget. Not when his bare ass was sticking to the sheets most of the time as they fucked daily. His ass sore and protesting but the multiple orgasms were more than enough. When they weren't in the bedroom, they were out enjoying Madrid. Sitting on the hot beach and relaxing when he wasn't throwing up or feeling like complete shit. 

But coming back home was almost as satisfying when they arrived a week later sun burnt and jet lagged. Luke's excited yells reaching their ears once they knocked and he threw himself into his arms.

“Daddy, I missed you!” he said, arms tight around his neck. Stiles was not afraid to admit that his eyes filled with tears. His hormones were all over the place but he pressed kisses all over Luke who squealed batting him away.

“I missed you too, so much, have you been good for grandad?”

“He's been good, missed his parents, but been a good boy,” his dad answered for him. “You look very brown!”

“Feel it, Madrid was amazing, hot and expensive. But awesome.”

“Glad you both had a good time.”

“Need our beds though,” he said, glancing at Derek who hummed in agreement. “That flight was...awful. Turbulence and I vomited four times, it wasn't nice at all!”

“Well it's good to have the two of you back,” his dad said honestly, taking a seat in his favorite chair. 

His dad was right about that and Stiles nearly collapsed in relief once they arrived home.

“I'll watch him, you go upstairs and rest. You look tired and you never slept at all on the plane.”

“But I've hardly seen him...”

“You've got all the time in the world to see him, go, you look exhausted,” Derek pointed out, his thumb circling under one of his eyes. 

Stiles pouted but relented heading upstairs to fall in bed for a few hours. There was nothing like stripping off your clothes and falling onto your own comfy bed for a good few hours. Sleep was easy to come by till it wasn't and he found himself waking up nauseous. His mouth stinging and his throat protesting once he knelt around the toilet and vomited his airplane meal up. Derek joined him with water and ginger cookies that he accepted with a sigh. 

“God, this sucks!” he mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Pregnancy ruining my body and insides.”

“The end result has to be good though.”

“Hm,” Stiles agreed with an incline of his head. “I guess you're right. We should start telling people. Scott knows, the others don't. I reckon we hint at them.”

“How?”

“Take a picture of a positive pregnancy test and send it to them or send them all balloons of it's a boy and a girl!” he said, gesturing his hands at him. 

“The pregnancy test sounds good.”

“Go get the spare out of the bathroom!” Stiles cried joyfully. 

“What, now?”

“Why not?”

“We've only just got back,” Derek argued.

“So?! What a way to tell people we've come home! Oh come on, let's have a little fun,” he said, jumping up and heading into the bathroom. He grabbed it and peed on the stick until the three minutes passed and he smirked at the positive lines. Stiles placed it down on the tissue paper and held his iPhone up to snap a picture. 

“So this goes to everyone and I give it two minutes before my phone blows up,” Stiles said, looking up at him.

“One minute.”

He laughed because he could and he selected the names of the contacts and sent the picture out and tossed his phone down. 

“The countdown begins, are you not tired?”

“No, I'm fine. Luke is down for a nap, I guess he was tired too.”

“I don't have to be a werewolf to know you're lying, sit down,” he ordered. Derek sat shutting his eyes when he came up behind him and gently started to massage his shoulders. Derek let out a soft groan and he smiled softly amused. His fingers worked at the knots and he chuckled once his phone started buzzing.

“I'll let them fester in the news of it all.”

“Probably a good idea,” Derek replied weakly, his head tossed back once his fingers was in his hair. “Fuck, Stiles.”

“I know, I have very talented hands,” he whispered against his ear before kissing the shell of them. Derek grunted in agreement before twisting in his arms to gently tackle him on the bed, a huff of air passing his lips once he landed and stared up at him. 

“Can I help you?” he muttered, arching his throat for him once he nestled in there inhaling deeply. 

“No, just let me smell you.”

“That's such a weird sentence, like seriously,” he mumbled, stroking a hand through the back of his hair slowly. Derek nipped his neck in response and took his fill scenting him, his hands stroking down his chest so he shivered in response. His fingers splayed on his stomach before he shuffled down to kiss and nuzzle over the pale skin. 

“Just a little dot on the planet at the moment,” he murmured. “But you're here and I can't wait to see you.”

“Already talking to the baby, could you be any more cute?” he demanded of him. “Get up and kiss me, stud, seriously, it's a good job we're married. I will be jumping that dick, when I get horny, I get horny!”

Stiles wrapped around him like a monkey as they shared soft kisses. His lips tingling when they parted to breathe and he trailed his fingers down his throat. His phone was still buzzing on his pillow and he laughed breathlessly. 

“I suppose I better answer to the horde of them.”

“They can wait...”

“Oh – oh,” he murmured when his fingers drifted to pull at his joggers. “Yeah, fuck them, fuck me instead big guy! They have seven months of getting used to the idea!” 

It was the best plan of all and he grinned against his lips when Derek growled, irises tinted red as they kissed. He didn't know if it was possible to fall even more in love with the guy but he had gone and done it. Helplessly crashed into love with him over and over again till he was nothing but shatters. The consolation? Derek was the one to pick up every single piece each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who wanted negative, have a tissue and a cookie! Sorry, bubs.


	24. Chapter 24

Being pregnant again was a nightmare wrapped in a dream. Especially when he was running to the bathroom what felt like every hour to throw up the contents of his stomach. His body was drained and he felt exhausted nearly every day and night. When he wasn't throwing up, he was lying down to rest or sleeping the hours away. His body was taking the toll for the little one and his hormones were all over the place. Stiles didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the situation and somehow ended up doing both regrettably. Crying over adverts to do with kittens and puppies was a low even for him but it happened. Derek was always there though and even took days off work to hold his hand and soothe him into a calmer sleep when he needed it.

“This is all your fault,” he often grumbled, pushing away his hands when he was in a bad mood and wanted to punish him. “You and your super sperm, you're to blame, Derek Hale, all you!”

“Fine, blame me,” he whispered, kissing his forehead and hugging him close into the arch of his body. “But he or she will be here soon and this will be for nothing but bringing our new baby into the world.”

“Yeah and it sucks,” he muttered grumpily. Derek huffed a soft laugh into his hair and it made everything a little better when he did that. The soft affectionate touches meant more to him than anything. Derek's hand liked to move down his tiny bump when he could, his fingers stroking across the smooth length of it so he sighed contently. It was only small and it pleased him to know if he was carrying twins, he'd be much bigger. It was only one baby and that made him happier than anything, one baby was more than enough for now.

“We should tell Luke soon,” Derek whispered into his ear one morning.

“Not yet, when I'm nearer my due date in March,” he murmured. “It'll confuse him and we don't need that just yet. I hope he doesn't freak out to much, like thinking the attention will be stolen from him.”

“No, we'll we do it right, make sure he knows we love him just as much and that he's got a lot of responsibility being a big brother for his little sister or little brother. Make it into a big deal that he's going to be one and he'll get excited for it.”

“How do you know this?” Stiles demanded, tilting his head around to look at him. 

“I was a brother?” 

“You do that for the others?”

“Kind of, it's different in packs, the alpha pair have the pups and they accept them.”

“I am not your baby making machine,” Stiles grunted, pressing his head back into the pillow. “I am my own man.”

“I know that,” Derek murmured, kissing around the shell of his ear before cuddling him closer. It was the best and easiest way to fall asleep and most of the time he was able to sleep a good few hours in his arms. Stiles was wrapped around his pillow when the bedroom door creaked open hours later and a little head popped around. Big brown eyes found his and he found himself smiling slowly.

“Daddy,” Luke whispered, sneaking over to the bed. 

“Hey, baby,” he greeted, holding out an arm to him. 

“Papa said you were sick and not to disturb you but I did anyway,” he murmured, climbing onto the bed and nestling up to him.

“Where is papa?”

“He went into the garden and I ran upstairs.”

“Oh did you?” he muttered amused. “Well just for now you can stay with me. I'm not sick, just tired, my body is going through something and it's a little difficult at the moment.”

“Oh,” Luke whispered, meeting his eyes. 

“Nothing to worry about, should we take a nap?” Stiles murmured, pressing a gentle kiss into the softness of his hair. Luke whispered a soft 'yes' before resting his head on his chest. He smiled stroking a hand down his back and lifted his head when the bedroom door opened again.

“He scared me, I didn't know where he went for a moment,” Derek whispered, a frown teasing his lips as he sat down carefully on the bed. 

“I guess he missed me enough to ignore you and run upstairs,” Stiles murmured. “I feel okay now, just tired.” 

Derek rolled his eyes but moved sliding in to spoon behind him, his face tucked into the crook of his neck where he sniffed deeply. His scruff was warm and prickly against his neck and cheek but he allowed it to remain there. The three of them napped together till the early hours of the evening and Stiles' stomach growling woke him up.

“I need toast,” he muttered, looking at Derek who blinked tiredly back at him. “French toast. So much of it.”

“Do we have the ingredients?”

“I can go out and get some?”

“No, no, I'll do it,” he mumbled, laying out of his back and stretching. It was a pretty awesome sight and he admired him with a bite of his bottom lip. Derek noticed his looking and smirked hopping off the bed and walking out. Luke was still sleeping flat on his back when he dared a look and he smiled, his fingers brushing into his hair gently before he stood to pee. 

In the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror and turned to the side to admire his bump. It was and always would be surreal to feel how warm and solid it was getting. That something so tiny and innocent was growing within him. It didn't feel as scary as the first time when he considered aborting Luke and didn't have a clue how to raise him. 

“You're going to come into a home which doesn't result in your birth because of a car accident,” he whispered, staring down at his abdomen. Stiles washed up and returned to find Luke stretched out like a star fish.

“Just like me,” he murmured shaking his head. He scooped him up gently, holding his sleeping head to his shoulder as they headed downstairs. The television was off and the house quiet once he laid him down and he grabbed the remote. 

“Let's see what crap we have on, maybe there's a game.”

He was frankly relieved after watching a boring baseball game that he returned with a bag of groceries and set about making french toast for them all. 

“Look at my little wife,” he grinned, jumping up at the counter. Derek flashed him an unimpressed look.

“Who's the one carrying the baby?”

“Oh! Cheap shot,” he cried, smacking his arm. “It's both our jobs, not you and mine, but I am not the only male in the world right now carrying a baby.”

“No but you are rare, rare enough that I've not met another like you.”

“How would you know? It's not like we go out and broadcast it to the world! There's probably hundreds of us keeping it a secret because you know...society,” he murmured, drumming his fingers on the counter top. “Don't like us, think we're unnatural and unclean because we can have our own kid.”

“Screw what society thinks.”

“Yeah but same could be said about you, you're a full on, full grown, growling and ridiculously horny around the moon werewolf! Lots of bullshit and fear around that!”

“Humans don't like the unknown, if it's unknown they freak out or ignore it. Or they complain,” he reasoned with a shrug of his shoulder. His hand flicking the toast onto a plate waiting. “So that's why we're a secret.”

“We could have our own show. Twenty one year old man pregnant with a pup and married to a werewolf. They already have one son together and haven't been married that long but so far marriage life is going very, very well. They have really good sex, the kind that leaves you breathless and gagging for more afterward.”

“I doubt we'd get viewers.”

“Of course we would, people like weird!” Stiles exclaimed, jumping down and slapping his ass cheek hard so he glared over his shoulder. “Hurry up, I'm starved! I have literally nothing in my stomach right now.”

“Daddy, juice!” Luke shouted running into the kitchen.

“What is the magic word, Luke?”

“Please,” Luke sang. 

“That's it, good boy, go take a seat because dinner is nearly done,” he called to him. 

“We could have salad with this,” Derek suggested.

“Are you insane?! No, we can't have french toast and salad, you neanderthal,” Stiles cried, taking his place and sliding Luke his sippy cup. “What do we say?”

“Thank you,” Luke replied before sucking and sitting back to do it. Derek slid their plates over to them once he was done cooking.

“Yours is cool to eat,” Derek said to Luke. “Yours, not so much.”

“Thanks,” Stiles smirked, using his knife and fork to slice up a bit and take a bite. “God! This is good, really good, you sure can cook, baby.”

It was a term of endearment he didn't use that often but when he did, he always got a reaction. Derek's cheek were a pale pink and his eyes danced with happiness and amusement. Stiles liked that he could do that to him and he ate it up quickly and prayed he wasn't sick. The meal was good and he grabbed his ginger candy once he was done so he could suck them and keep it down. After the dishes were done, the three of them ended up on the couch with a DVD playing. Stiles rest against his chest, Derek's hand warm against his stomach as he held him and Luke sat curled into him dozing. 

“I love you,” he whispered to him. Stiles was feeling sentimental when he leaned into kiss him and smiled against his lips when he responded.

“Love you too,” Derek returned, stroking a hand through his hair. “I love all of you.”

~*~

It was acknowledged between them that at the second scan they would find out the sex of the baby. They wanted to decorate the spare bedroom the perfect color and to do that they needed the sex. The upcoming weeks leading to it felt a little better now that his nausea and morning sickness subsided it and he was able to eat. His cravings were one extreme to the next from endless rounds of toast to pineapple dipped into white chocolate. Derek often regarded his choices in slight awe and mainly disgust. Luke didn't give a damn but he often regarded his bump confused. His little hands stroking over the bump and his eyes round with question. 

“It's your little brother or sister,” he answered, a finger stroking over his cheek. “You're going to be a big brother, Luke, a big brother to your new brother or sister.”

“Why?”

“Because you are, they're going to love you, and when they're bigger you'll have someone to play with!” he said, acting excited for him so Luke smiled in response. 

“When?”

“Well not any time soon but in the future!” Stiles promised. Luke didn't seem keen but he soon forgot once he had hold of his toys and Stiles made a promise to himself to keep pushing the subject. 

On the date of the second scan, the pack had planned a get together at their house so they could know too. Plus it gave everyone the chance to talk and get together since everyone was doing their own thing recently. 

“Nervous?” Derek asked him as they got into the car. Stiles buckled up and swallowed hard looking over to him with a shake of his head. 

“Excited, we get to see how he or she is doing and we get to know the sex. Why would I be nervous?!”

“It was just a question,” he replied, starting up the car. “Because I am.”

“You know everything will be okay, you can hear the heartbeat, I can fear him or her move around inside of me. Not exactly kicking yet but plenty of time for that, you and I both know that it will be okay!” 

“Let's wait and see shall we?”

“Whatever,” Stiles dismissed with a wave. “I know our baby is doing fine and I'm ninety five per cent certain it's a girl.”

“Boy,” Derek said softly.

“It's a girl! I should know, I'm carrying her, I'm telling you now it's a little princess,” he argued, arms folded across his chest in defense. “I'll win this bet and you're going to be cooking for a whole month.”

“Fine and if I win, you're bathing Luke for a month.”

“Oh challenge accepted, husband of mine,” Stiles cried, sitting up straighter and feeling determined as they drove to the clinic. Derek opened the car door for him and held his hand tight into his so they could walk into together. The staff were lovely as ever when they signed in and sat in the waiting room with the others who were waiting. Stiles held his own when he glanced around once to view and seen they were all women. There was five couples in total and they all stared, the men in disgust, the women in curious wonder mostly. There was a low growl coming from Derek that had all of them shifting in their seats and looking away.

“Rein the wolf in, yeah?” he hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Derek rolled his eyes but kept hold of his hand, his eyes cold and careless when any of them looked over at them. His protective side was kicking in and he let him have at it till the nurse called them in.

“Good to see you again, Mr Hale,” she said towards him and it still made him blink. He was no longer a Stilinski in name and he hummed sitting down. “How are you feeling?”

“Bloated, my ankles are killing me! But I'm good, just want to know how he or she is doing and we want to know the sex if possible.”

“Of course,” she said politely. “Let's get started, if you can move to the main chair.”

Stiles pulled his t-shirt up and bit his lip when she squeezed the gel on and pressed the transducer to his stomach. Derek met his eyes when he looked up at him and he smirked at the small smile.

“Everything looks okay, we've got a healthy heartbeat and a good size here.”

“Good,” Stiles muttered pleased. “So, the sex?”

“Well from lack of a little penis, I'd say you have a girl on the way,” the nurse answered, a small smile appearing when Stiles whooped punching the air. 

“I knew it, a little princess!” he said, pointing a hand at Derek who swatted it with a playful roll of his eyes before kissing him. “You're cooking for one whole month.”

“Fine, I lost, I thought it was a boy,” he explained to the nurse who nodded amused. “Little girl.”

“She's going to be spoiled,” he murmured, wiping the gel off his stomach. The nurse returned with a sonogram picture for them once payment was settled. Stiles cooed over the picture as they got back into the car and he was a bundle of excitement and nerves. The pack was waiting for them back at home and he couldn't wait to tell them.

“We're not having a pink nursery, pink is cliché, let's have red or white or cream and purple, something pretty for her. Plus we'll have to start on baby names,” Stiles rambled. 

“I thought we liked Kiera?”

“I thought we were undecided.”

“We can talk about it later.”

Stiles hummed in agreement looking out of the window as he waited to get home. Cars surrounded the house when they arrived and they stepped inside. The house was buzzing with activity once they stepped inside. He raised his eyebrow at the banner for a baby boy over the door.

“Um, that's a little wrong,” he announced, pointing at the sign. “Since it's a girl.”

“Scott, pull it,” Lydia said, pointing at the string so he stepped forward pulling it hard so the boy sign fell to reveal a girl one underneath. Stiles laughed amazed and wrapped his arms around his dad when he stepped forward hugging him tight. The pack gave their congratulations to them and Luke stepped forward running towards them. Derek caught him swinging him up into his arms and kissing his forehead.

“So I get a granddaughter and a grandson, you spoil me kiddo,” his dad joked. 

“I know, but we made a bet and I won. So Derek's cooking for the month.”

“So did we,” Erica called over. Stiles looked up in time to see the pack exchanging notes, some looking disgruntled and others pleased. 

“I'm seriously not surprised with you lot.”

“What? It's fun!” Scott piped up. “So is everything okay with her?”

“Fine, healthy heartbeat and size. She's going to be okay,” he said, snatching a sandwich that was on the coffee table. “Like I said she would be.”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek muttered.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Luke repeated so everyone chuckled. Stiles rolled his eyes, hands braced on his hips when he straightened up.

“Really?”

“Sorry,” Derek winced. “No, Luke, we mustn't say that. Papa was naughty to say that!”

“Very naughty,” he said, raising his eyebrows in his direction suggestively. 

“Oh, Stiles!” Scott grimaced and he laughed shocked as the others rolled their eyes and grimaced. “Could you smell any more of arousal and want? We're around, calm yourself.”

“Yes and around your father,” his dad interjected so his cheeks flared and he ate his sandwich down to distract himself. 

“So,” he cried, sitting down next to Lydia. “How's the shop?”

Being around them was exhausting and by the evening he was so ready for bed it was unreal. Derek did him a favor by putting Luke to bed with a bed time story and he stood in the shower letting the warm water run over him. 

“You okay?” he called to him, sitting on the toilet seat. 

“Yeah, just tired, those lot can exhaust you out but it's good to see them. Isaac is dating, Scott and Kira are official and happy, Lydia and Erica are running the shop which is taking off. I'm happy they're happy. Plus I think – I think my dad may be dating someone. Did you smell that aftershave?!”

“Yeah he is, it's Melissa.”

“Whoa, what?!” he cried, poking his head out from the shower curtain.

“I thought you knew?” Derek questioned. 

“I may have guessed something was going on but – but it's official?! Why didn't you tell me!”

“Again, I thought you already knew.”

“Fuck,” he whispered moving his head back in. “Is it weird that it makes me happy but freaks me out as well? I mean I have always thought of Scott like my bro from another mother and my dad hasn't dated anyone since my mom. I want him to be happy.”

“It's not weird, it's a good thing, and I think he is.”

“Well, good,” he said, switching off the shower and stepping out to get his towel. Derek's eyes raked up and down him slowly so he smiled.

“See something you like?”

“You're beautiful like this,” he murmured, grabbing his hand to haul him closer.

“I don't look pregnant, I look fat!”

“Bullshit,” Derek scolded kissing the bump gently so he blushed. “It's beautiful.”

“You're a strange one, I always knew it but this confirms it. You get off on pregnant men.”

Derek chuckled taking off the towel so he stood naked and exposed in front of him. “I get off on you and you alone. So let's go to the bedroom and let me take care of you.”

“Now you're thinking clearly,” he said, spinning on his heel and heading into the bedroom. He yelped quietly when he came up behind him, hands cupping his ass and teeth biting his neck gently. 

“I'm going to take care of you, make you forget,” he whispered, hovering over them as they collapsed on the mattress, Derek hovering him and he kissed him hard. “Reward you for giving me a baby girl.”

“You marshmallow, oh my god,” he cried amused, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You don't have to reward me for anything, we did this together, now stop the sentiment and fuck me!”

~*~

Nearing the end of the pregnancy was always the hard part. When he had to waddle everyone and everywhere hurt so much. His ankles, his legs, his hands, and he was in the bed half the time under Derek's strict instructions to take it easy. Leading up to it had been preparing for the arrival of her, Lydia and Erica's involvement in the nursery with Derek as they painted and brought in Luke's old furniture for her. It ended up being purple and white with matching bedding in the end and the whole house smelled like paint half the time. Bed rest was hell but if had anything, he had Luke with him half the time. His attention focused on him when he lay with him and Stiles talked to him about his baby sister. Luke's eyes were found and focused when he listened and gently petted the bump.

“Baba,” he said when he was eight and a half month's pregnant.

“Yeah, your little sister, because who's going to be the best big brother in the whole wide world?” he whispered.

“Me!” he cried, pointing at himself.

“Yes!” Stiles called back to him just as excited. “You're going to be awesome, my brave little boy.”

When he wasn't with Luke, he was with Derek but his mood swings were all over the place. He didn't know whether to hug him or kill him half the time.

“I feel like a fucking whale half the time!” he grouched waddling to the toilet. “This is your fault!”

“You keep blaming me.”

“Yeah well if you had stuck a condom on that dick...” he mumbled, tugging down his sweatpants. 

“Then we wouldn't be awaiting the arrival of our beautiful little girl.”

“Stop being so sweet! I'm trying to hate you right now and you are making it difficult to hate you when you're being...sweet!” he exclaimed. 

“I'm not apologizing for my attempts at being sweet.”

“Go away, go and fix a car, chop wood, eat a bunny, I don't care, just leave me to wallow...with my ice cream.”

“If you want me to leave you alone, I will.”

“Don't, I'm being moody and I hurt all over,” he mumbled, resting against him so he wrapped his arms around his waist the best he could. “I just want her out of me! Then she can be here and I can heal. Then no more babies.”

“No more?”

“For years!” Stiles whispered, poking him hard in the chest. “I mean it this time, no more babies, we have Luke and we have our girl. That will do for now.” 

“Okay.”

“Good, now get me back in bed before I keel over and roll away.”

Derek huffed rolling his eyes and led him back to the bed. The television was on and his melting ice cream was waiting when he grabbed the spoon and got comfortable. Waiting for labor was annoying and he wished he could speed it along. For now though he was co-dependent on ice cream and cuddles that eased away the aches and pains. He knew that from watching the inky black lines travel up Derek's veins from time to time. 

Stiles was four days from his due date when he sat with Scott in the bed. Derek was out with Luke at the park and he sighed twitching and moving to get comfortable. 

“It's like you have a bowling ball stuffed under there.”

Stiles glared at Scott coldly until he flinched back and raised his hands in the air apologetically. “I don't care for your opinion, I am uncomfortable and if it was a bowling ball...it'd be fucking out!”

“Oh god, okay, I should have heeded Derek's word...”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he demanded.

“He said beware the pregnant man,” he mumbled.

“Fuck him,” he spat annoyed. Scott's eyes were wide and he didn't dare comment. “He has no idea how I feel or how I'm feeling! I got no sleep, none, do you know how much he had and how much he snored?!”

“Dude, I don't even know.”

“Oh god and my bladder is her new favorite toy!” he whined, shuffling to the edge to stand and waddle on in there. 

Stiles didn't even make it to the door when he felt a rippling pain through him, like a cramp gone bad and he gasped clutching at the door frame.

“Stiles?” Scott whispered concerned. 

“I think – I think I'm in labor,” he whispered in reply, hands clutched at the side of his bump.

“You sure?”

“I don't --” he muttered, trailing off with a gasp of pain. “Oh my god, I'm in labor!”

Scott paled in front of him and he gasped shaking out his hands. “What do I do?!”

“What do you mean, what do you do?! Call Derek!” he shouted, shoving at his shoulder so he stumbled back looking pale and shaken. “Oh my god, this hurts, this really hurts!”

“Derek, hey, yeah, it's Stiles,” Scott cried panicked down the phone. “He's in labor, dude! I don't know what to do, should I drive him?! No, okay, okay, see you soon.” 

“Is he coming?”

“Said to help you out and wait for him, he's coming, so – so what...what do you want me to do? I've never helped someone in labor!” 

“Fuck,” Stiles muttered, gripping his hand and holding it tight. “Just hold my hand and distract me.”

“Distract you?”

“Help me breathe, anything, god you're useless!” Stiles shouted, breathing hard and gripping his other hand when Scott offered it. 

“Remember when we got lost in the woods that time?”

“What?” Stiles squinted. 

“We were like seven, we decided to be explorers for the day and we ran off. We didn't tell my mom or your dad and we went really far out. We took our backpacks filled with candy and juice but then we got scared,” Scott said slowly. 

Stiles dry snorted remembering it well. “We panicked because we didn't know where we were and you started crying. Then I started crying and we were walking around till a whole search party found us. Dude, we were in so much trouble.”

“I think I was grounded for a month.”

“Your dad wasn't the Deputy back then and he was furious with me. Told me if I ever did it again. He'd take all my toys and I would have a bare room forever,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Scared the shit out of me.”

“Good times.”

“Yeah,” Stiles murmured, turning his head when the front door opened and footsteps bounded up the stairs. 

“I'm here, Scott, go get in the car with Luke. Here,” he said taking his hands. Stiles winced following his lead when they took it slow getting downstairs. He breathed in and out deeply and focused on Derek's strangely calm expression.

“I can't believe it's happening, I needed a piss and now this!” he exclaimed, sitting in the passenger seat. 

“It's going to be okay, here take my hand,” he said taking it anyway.

“What's wrong with dada?” Luke cried from the back.

“I'm going to a special place called the hospital to have your little sister, you're going to be a big brother soon,” he explained, looking at him over his shoulder. “Are you excited?!”

“Yeah,” Luke breathed happier. Stiles forced a smile before letting it drop when he faced forward and he gripped Derek's hand tight into his. This was happening whether he liked it or not and he couldn't help but feel a little afraid. He was going under the knife after all. Not something that happened every day. Scott distracted Luke behind them and he grabbed his cell phone to send a mass text out to the pack and his dad. It was time and she was coming into the world fast. 

“You're going to be incredible.”

“Shush,” Stiles mumbled. They arrived and he was helped out by Derek who helped him inside.

The rest of it was like a blur of activity and extreme pain once he was led into his bed and told to strip of his clothes. His caesarean wasn't ready yet and he was asked to wait till the room was ready for him. 

“They're asking me to wait, wait?! Yeah, sure, take your fucking time! It's not like I'm waiting to pop. Put the coffee on while you're on it,” Stiles raged, pacing the room, his ass on view as he did it. “Are they kidding?!”

“Try and relax,” Derek pleaded, pressing a hand to his bump and taking some of the pain away. 

“Bastards,” he muttered bitterly. 

“You're doing well...”

“Shut up!” he snapped, moving away from him to continue pacing. “Oh god, this hurts. This   
really hurts, like being kicked repeatedly in the stomach with a steel boot.” 

Derek hovered around him and he was told the pack was in the waiting room by Scott who popped his head in. Stiles dismissed it and he was only relieved when the nurse came in and told him it was time. They wheeled him in and he was numbed down, couldn't feel a thing when the doctors sliced into him, the doctors and nurses talked around him, and Derek stayed by his head. He was dressed in scrubs and he held his hand tight into his, his thumb rubbing across the length of his hand slowly so he smiled. It was such a surreal experience to be in and he blinked feeling his emotions flood to his eyes when she was pulled out. 

She was a squirmy bloody baby with matted dark hair that let out one long wail as she was brought into the world. The doctors and nurses didn't notice but Stiles did when Derek's eyes flared red in response to her cry. The wailing never stopping even when the nurses took her to be checked over and he was sewn back up. 

“Here you go, dear,” the nurse said, walking back to them holding her out to him as he carefully held her the best he could. Her eyes were a light baby blue for now and she blinked staring up at him.

“There she is,” he whispered, teeth pressing into his bottom lip. “Hello baby, oh we've waited for you.”

Derek was allowed his turn next when he carefully held her, his nose rubbing against her cheek so she mewled in response to him. 

“An alpha and his pup,” Stiles whispered so only he could hear. 

Stiles was wheeled into recovery after that and he felt drained but numb. The pain had yet to arrive to his relief and all he wanted was to sleep. He was given his own room and the pack was allowed to come in and see him after some time. 

“Oh my god, there she is,” Scott whispered in awe. Luke was holding Lydia's hand when he came over to stand at the bed side. 

“Daddy?”

“Hey, buddy, are you okay?” he questioned him tiredly. The others getting their fill as Derek presented her to the pack.

“Yes, are you okay, daddy?”

“I'm okay, just had your little sister. Her name is Kiera, can you say Kiera?”

“Kiera,” Luke repeated.

“She's going to be named Kiera Laura Stilinski – Hale but we'll be sticking to the Hale instead, makes it easier,” he said to the pack who muttered their acknowledgment. Stiles flashed a tired smile at his dad who finally got his turn when he held her gingerly.

“She's so light,” he murmured.

“Six pounds, five ounces,” Derek replied, his fingers gently stroking the top of her hair. 

“I did good!”

“You did,” Derek said, looking over to him fondly. “I'm proud of you. Right, all of you apart from Luke can leave.”

“He's right, he needs his rest, we'll see you all later. Well done, son,” his dad said, kissing the top of his head so he smirked shutting his eyes. Once the door was shut and they were left alone, Derek had Luke up on the bed and Kiera in his arms.

“Our little family,” Stiles murmured fondly. Derek sat on the bed next to him, Luke at his side as he stared over at them at Kiera in his arms.

“Sister?”

“Yes, this is Kiera, your little sister.”

Luke reached out touching her gently before moving his hand and meeting his eyes. Stiles huffed out a gentle laugh and reached over to kiss the top of his head. 

“I love you,” Derek whispered, ducking his head down to capture his lips. It left a warm fuzzy feeling sitting in his chest when they parted and he swallowed hard. “Thank you for giving this to me.”

“Hey, you're the one who stuck around,” he teased. 

“I wasn't about to leave you,” Derek muttered, his mouth twisting a little and a furrow appeared in his eyebrows as he looked at the three of them. Luke quiet while he lay next to him staring at Kiera who was quiet and asleep in Derek's arms currently. “I could never leave you.”

“Not now...”

“Not ever.”

“Why?”

“Because it's you and me, and I'm with you till the end.” 

Stiles saw the sincerity in his eyes, the touch of his fingers against his pulse and neck had it beating a little harder in response. He believed him, trusted him more than anything, saw the love and devotion shining in a man's eyes. This man who used to run away when the going got tough, who closed off every emotion, locked away his heart because he was so afraid to have it broken again. Here he was, using his words, using his emotions, and Stiles could hardly believe it most of the time. But the words were true and he reached over to cup his cheek with gentle fingers. 

“Then let's make the most of it,” he whispered softly, his other arm holding Luke and Kiera closer without hurting himself as he looked into his eyes. “To the very end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a change of plans on my half. I originally planned this and a future chapter but writing it just wrapped it up for me. They're together, they have their babies, and I don't believe I have left anything open ended. If I have, tell me and I will explain it to you the best I can.
> 
> I have enjoyed very much writing this, the ups and downs, I always feels sad after I finish writing but also relieved. I always write monsters but what can you do?
> 
> I, of course, thank you for reading and sticking with myself. I am so sorry for any mistakes or silly little errors like punctuation and such. They slip through, no matter how many times you proof read. 
> 
> I will be back with a new story soon enough. 
> 
> So enjoy and thank you for reading. (:


End file.
